the unconquered land
by max333
Summary: serena & her friends are the only survivors of their city that is now over run by what they call the 'infected'. their only chance of survival is finding Tokyo, where people have set up a refuge...& where a potential love for serena may be at.
1. Chapter 1

The unconquered land

A young woman stood in the center of the shopping district my friends & I were accustomed to hanging out at. She just stood there, right up until an older man walked by & she attacked him, like a hyena who founds its prey. To everyone else it was such a shocking feat that they ran off in fear she'd turn on them. I stayed…I knew what was wrong with her…because I happen to work for the company that 'lost control' of the experimental disease that bore deep down within her. I let out a calling whistle; she looked up with blood dripping down her chin, I took a shot. The barrel of my gun smoked with the after effects of the bullet.

As your probably wondering why would some random woman attack, why would I shoot her? Why would I have a gun? Its simple really 7 months ago my parents, Ikuko & Kenji lost their full time jobs…economy was killing everyone off slowly. He managed to find a part time job 3 months later but we were still struggling with the bills, my mother started to sell the little knick knacks she used to create for me & my brother just to pay for food.

And to make it even better Shingo, my little brother, kept getting encouragement for his art works, but my parents couldn't afford to pay for him to go to the specialist school that the teachers praising on about.

It was like that for 2 solid months…till I saw _him_…I fell in love so fast. He was a specialist where he worked at and told me he could help with getting me a job in a department near him. Andrew, that's his name, was great. He got me an interview while we dated. I thought he was a god send to me. While dating him, he was a sweet guy, devoting; my parents loved him, which was a shock considering I had my father's approval. When I met the company he worked for they told me that they could help my family, give me a career…said id be set for life that funding for their programs would never be a problem, oh how now I wish id declined the offer.

You see I did well in school but I didn't do as great like my friend Amy, she is a literal genius. The company Dark Opus was fairly new to Tokyo, but they had money in everything.

I started at work; my 1st month was a learning curve. I tried so hard to learn as much as I could with my limited experience, luckily or unluckily Andrew was there for me, teaching and guiding me. Of course he also taught me other things as well…things that made me blush profusely. The girls would tease me on being so shy when it came to him, but sometimes I felt it wasn't enough-though I NEVER voiced that out loud! The girls would surely look at me crazed! It was going fairly well, the bills weren't so pilled up, dad and mom were less stressed, and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. However I was asked to give the 'annual blood test', they said it was a drug test they did on all their employees so I paid no mind. I just didn't know that after the 1st sample was taken they put something back in that wasn't blood. But it wasn't to all the employees just a select few that I would find out later on had somehow been selected for their 'program'. I ended up having bizarre black outs for a week at very inconvenient times. One of which was with Andrew, he thought his '_actions' _on me literally made me pass out, no such luck.

They said it was natural for someone giving blood to have those side effects. Yeah it was…if you didn't eat anything afterwards which for me is like all the time. I'm a freaking human vacuum cleaner. I put my friends to shame…literally. So I started to do some digging into the company, I started to get scared at what I found. There was animal testing, unknown 'agent' testing. I started to fear for my life especially after finding out we were being selected ourselves, so I had my friend Lita teach me martial arts, and gun play…just in case I might end up needing it.

I wish I never had to use it…1 of the unknown 'agents', 'AG349' got 'loose', started to spread, infecting people. The symptoms included only the constant need to eat anything that was meat, including other people. The police tried to control it, to contain it, do anything they could think of, but in the end couldn't control it & after a while they started to turn & die off to. The company like any other when shit happens covered it up. The company where I worked at shut down, but not soon enough, hence the outbreak. Not like it mattered by then the people only cared to try & fend for themselves, no one noticed them (the company) slink into the darkness & watch the chaos they caused…no one but me & my friends.

My boyfriend Andrew…he turned to me one day amidst all the crap & chaos surrounding us & admitted he knew…admitted he helped them. He wanted me to join them, said I was special, I ran, fearing all that 'testing' messed with his mental state, fearing that the one man that I thought loved me & whom I loved would try to hurt me or worse… kill me. I haven't seen him since. We (my friends & I) foraged ourselves with supplies, food, water, guns, ammo, toiletry, clothes. My family tried to fend for themselves just like everyone else, but the infection soon started to find ways in, and soon I lost them all. My brother was the worst for me; I had finally gotten home amidst all the chaos erupting outside in hopes of finding them alive. My parents had been eaten; I couldn't look at them any longer knowing that I'd lose my stomach contents so I said a silent goodbye & gave my friend Ray the ok to do what was necessary. She always did what I couldn't, but that's my spit fiery friend for you, she's does what's necessary even if you don't see it at first. She did it when she had to do to her grandpa…what a sweet old man; I know Ray would give anything to NOT have to snap his neck again.

I heard the shots as I went upstairs; I stopped long enough to gather myself before the tears would fall, so I continued on. I found my brother, eating the family pet; Chico was his name, given to my brother on his 4rth birthday...how ironic…I think. Now he lay half eaten in my brother's lap. Gross. He looked up, I saw the dogs blood running down his chin, as he stood up and made a run for me, I lifted up the gun Lita gave me & shot, dead center. Who knew I'd have such good aim considering how much of a klutz I was before this job. I ended up drinking a bottle of warm Japanese sake that night, trying to burn away the pain. It helped, for a full 10 minutes I was able to pretend that nothing had happened, that Andrew was still my amazing, loving boyfriend. That my parents were happy, and my brother was annoying…however the sound of Litas gun making its presence slowly brought me back to mine. After that night I numbed myself to anything related to love of family, or love of a lover. The only love I held now was for my friends.

And here not currently I stand shooting a young woman that probably mentally died 5 minutes before she even turned on the innocent man. Lita at my right tells me to fall back before we attract unwanted attention. That's my Amazonian army girl; she always knew when to walk away & when to run head strong into a fight. The company Dark Opus told me the same as Andrew, that they wanted me back with them; I was rapidly becoming impatient with these guys, wasn't saying screw you once enough? Apparently not so I told them to kiss my ass then left the city, I ran to save myself…which is what we've been doing for that last few months. We keep hearing rumors that up in the center of Tokyo a lot of people have took refuge there & are healthy & safe.

Were over 150 miles from there & traveling by a bus Lita 'borrowed' from a school. It makes good for on the go & storage of our supplies. We just can't stay in 1 place to long, or else the infected will smell us.

At first we were clueless as to how 'till Amy pointed out that the infection had to have a way to find food so why not sense of smell. At first only a few would show but then they just keep coming. So from a t.v. show I used to watch with my favorite actor… (smiles) his name is or was Darien Shields. I loved him as an actor, & I would love to get to know him as a person…anyways I'm deriving from the subject, the t.v. show he was on specialized in this, & they would use salt, vinegar or even bleach to keep the smells from attracting the infected. With that idea we were able to get full nights rest, though we still as a precaution took shifts to keep the infected away & watch over the rest.

Hhhmmm, Darien Shields, he's a great actor for being only 24 years old. Some out there are well into their 40's & are useless on screen but that's beside's the point. However he broke many a woman's hearts when he married an actress that wasn't completely loved by all the fans, her name was/is Daniel Blanks. Pretty though she was, she was just a little too good at playing the bitch roles that she landed, so many wondered how she managed to land such a sweet, intelligent, HOT, SEXY, goofy guy for a husband. But like so many people out their, their both probably dead-hell half the people we come into contact with (that aren't infected) say their both living up in the sectioned off part of Tokyo, others say they were both killed when the infection started to spread. Me I just hope that he's safe and happy…and that if I do see him that I wont have to put a bullet in his head for obvious reasons.

I'm sorry in all that rambling I forgot to mention 1 thing myself, my name is Serena Tsukino, I'm 19, blonde, slim, friendly, I love ice cream & anything sweet, I love the actor Darien Shields and this ladies and gentlemen is my very own hell…welcome.


	2. road trips and house raids

Thank you all for your reviews, I have to admit I was shocked so many decided to add this to their favorites list! I was thrilled! But now I have expectations to live up to so here goes the next chapter. Don't forget to review! & I can take bad criticism.

Chapter 2

It seems we've been at this for years instead of a few short months. Oh how quickly time flies when you're on the run, away from your former bosses who want to use you, and away from anything that's trying to eat you. _Strange thought process there…_anyways, we've finally come to a stop. We're at the half way point to Tokyo, only about 75 miles to go now.

But it still feels like were dragging here, of course that could also be contributed to Mina, my twin like friend. She's a fun friend to have around when you're looking for fun or a club, but she's also a handful…plus sometimes she gets these sayings wrong. What she says makes you try to figure it out before you realize she got it wrong and is already flouncing off…no seriously she will FLOUCE OFF!

Again I'm getting off subject, it mostly right now feels like were dragging because Mina has this supposed 'bladder issue' that only surfaces on really long trips…such as ours of course.

We stopped off at this abandon gas station for refreshments and gas (obviously) but also for Mina. We, Ray and myself were out on watch duty while Mina went inside for bathroom and Lita pumped the gas while Amy played with the radio. Hopefully well get more than static on it at some point.

Things were going fine, till we all heard a loud scream erupting from the inside, only Mina (besides myself) can get her voice to practically ultrasonic levels while screaming. After giving Lita the signal to hurry up 9luckily we were at the breaking point for full anyways) and for Amy to shut off the radio Ray and I rush in only to find what remained of the owners, chewed up, and Mina only she was fending, or trying to fend off the 'chewer'.

See Minas good at kicking the 'infected' because of her long legs, she can swipe them down, and kick them 180 degree style like nobodies business but with her fists, she's sort of an easy target…ok she's an easy target-but to be fair when she does try to punch she looks like she's trying to catch a ride off the highway.

Ray actually puffs out a breath of annoyance before telling Mina to close her eyes. Mina being well Mina closes her eyes like a 10 year old about to get a spanking, though for Mina depending on how cutie the guy really is she'd probably pucker her bum in the air and say, "Go ahead."

Her 9mm fires. Ray shoots and scores, head shot, she always did have good aim. Its a little system we came up with when we first started out, head shots were worth 10 points, chest was 7 and any other body part was a range of 2 to 5. We set it up so that at the end of the day the one with the most points got to sleep without pause all night long.

Mina finally opens her eyes (cant risk getting the infected blood in any opening) to realize part of her pretty little face is covered in blood. Grumbling a little she walks over the bodies to the bathroom at the side of the station. Probably went in saw the 'chewer' chewing and thought she could get by. She can be ditzy sometimes.

"Damn it Ray you know how long it'll take to get this out of my hair?" She whines. "Ungrateful little…and just who do you think your going to get hooked up with out here at an abandon gas station in the middle of nowhere? Hun? The only thing moving out there either wants to eat you or well-EAT YOU!" Ray practically yells finally near her boiling point.

"You never know." Was Mina's simple reply coming out of the bathroom looking like she was swishing her long blonde locks behind her. The simplicity of her actions after what just transpired made Ray's voice practically ultrasonic at her next statement. "AAAAGGGGGHHH YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!"

She left the gas station 2 minutes later muttering something mostly unintelligible about ungrateful long haired blondes.

I stay there mainly as back up since Mina only carries this little knife with her. Though why she didn't use it remains to be seen. Maybe she got jumped before she could. The guns aren't her favorite; though use one to save her and she's all for it.

I waddled off into my train of thoughts, remembering something from only 5 months back. It feels like forever with everything else but this memory sticks out.

**Flashback**

Ray and I were at this convention of sorts where our favorite stars show up to talk and answer questions for the fans. Darien was there, Ray and I are both huge fans of his acting. How ever when it came time to try and ask a question Ray got caught up in hers, all 5 of hers and I got shy. But Darien was so sweet he came up to us and said, "Don't be nervous, besides you're not the one on stage in front of over 800 fans filled with mostly girls." He was trying to make me laugh.

I let go and managed to get out a question that I had put on the back burner since it seemed to me to impersonal since he was taken now. "Do you like girls with tattoos?" he looked shocked at first then smiled and replied, "Yeah, I take it you have one." I blushed so bad he started to laugh, till I turned around and lifted my hair up. Sitting in the middle of the back of my neck was a crescent moon tattoo with the earth in the back of it.

I turned back around after swearing to myself that id nearly felt his fingers touch it. He had an unreadable expression on his face that shook me to my core. In fact I was pretty sure that with that look he could get a girl to orgasm on the spot! I know I was close. "Next question?" he asked obviously uncomfortable. Ray looked at me like I grew another head and asked, "You actually asked that?" After that she pelted me with questions since she'd apparently been trying to remember just one of her questions and not all of them at the same time.

**Present**

Those were the days. As Mina walks out we finish up foraging the place and head back out onto the road. We have a good plan if the refuge place exists, simple actually. Gets as much supplies as we can carry there in a big, big bus, head there, make it there intact, then offer the supplies to share while they share their roof. A supply of give and take is all. Hopefully it'll work, because it's the only plan we have.

Once we make it to the point where we can't focus enough on the road we stop again only this time for the night. We take our shifts in sleep ( Amy first since she'll read of the books she snatched from a library we took supplies from. (Hey we hit any and all buildings for supplies). I stayed up next then, so that I could get in 4 hours Lita took the last shift. Ray didn't have to since she got a head shot in and settle down for the night. However during my sleep my thoughts were bombarded by trying to figure out what I could have done, what I didn't notice. I wake up to the sound of a leaf moving, but I notice there's no wind. I open an eye just incase it's the dead. Apparently 'alive' meat is better is sought after more than dead meat.

Who knew they would have standards.

My eye widens as I see something that in my minds eye is scarier that the 'infected', a spider. And with my fear and hatred of them I quickly start to panic. This suckers huge and no more than a few inches from my face. (AN: I don't know if Japan has huge spiders but in this story there is-cause that's one thing I'm not looking up! Cause I to am fearful of them!)

It moves forward an inch slowly, I open my other eye. It stops. Shit, it knows I'm awake. Ok 1 of 2 options here. Option 1: bolt up, try to find something to smash it with and scare the crap out of anyone nearby which will entitle me to a cranky Ray (not fun by the way) and give it the potential time to hid in my stuff or to run and bite me anyways or 2: stay still, fish for something with in reach and either smash or shoot it.

I go with the second one since Ray would be cranky after her first real night of sleep in months. I feel around for a weapon as I stare my worst fear's 8 beady little eyes down at me. I grip my knife hidden away underneath my blanket. I only have one chance before this thing catches wind of my intentions and scurries the other 3 inches to my face. Not how I want to wake up. I make my move watch as its eyes see the object reflect in my hand due to the sun and start its 8 legged movement. However in fear I am faster, probably due to the adrenaline running through me. I slam my knife down into its main body effectively pinning it to the earth. I look down to where my head was moments before to see that had I not moved it even the 5 inches in the air that I did I would have been bitten.

It struggles against the knife not completely dead, a little to afraid to pick the knife up I carefully get up so as not to disturb anyone, even if they are on guard duty, to go get the sledge hammer we took. I look back to find the arachnid still struggling though it was dying, and since I was merciful I swung. SPLAT! The fangs managed one last movement before they to die out. However no more than 10 seconds later did Mina wake up and see that she somehow got smashed spider guts on her neck. Oops. She screams very alarmingly waking Ray and alerting everyone else. "What the hell is going on?" She yells. Lita comes in with her gun but doesn't see any 'infected' so she lowers it, thankfully.

Lita's great with a gun but she's got as bad a trigger finger as Ray does, sometimes worse.

Mina wipes a furry little leg off of her neck while screaming, "There's spider parts on me get it off!" Amy now awake at this point asks, "How'd you get an arachnid leg on your neck? Besides its obviously dead. Where were you laying?" As soon as she points they also find the point of origin, and also my knife. Oops.

Mina looks to me horrified, like I did it on purpose, Amy looks in disgust but in understanding, and Lita looks like a bit nauseated looking at now pulled off spider leg currently in her 2 fingers.

Ray however is smoldering.

"The first really good sleep I have in months and you ruin it over a damn spider?" Her voice is gruff for morning but the message is clear.

No matter what option I took I was never getting out of being yelled at by Ray.

We make it another 50 miles before we hit a road block. These were put in place around Japan trying to keep the 'infected' out while trying to protect the citizens. Judging by the houses we see over the road block with all the broken windows and partially busted doors it was an effort in vain. But there might something useful in there so we head on in and as Amy pointed out, "We have to go through it anyways unless you want to take an extra 3 days to go around this city?" while its not overly big its overly wide for a city in Japan, cutting though saves us 3 days journey just as she pointed out so we head in.

We split off into groups of 2, all of us with radios, however Amy is usually ordered to stay in the vehicle. While she's incredibly book smart she's not the fighting type. Don't get me wrong if she were backed into a corner she'd fight but otherwise she'd try to reason with the opponent or fall back. Besides as long as she's out there she can see for any other vehicles that may pass or any 'infected' that decide to come in behind us.

Mina and I go off for the first 3 houses on the left while the '2 smoking guns' go into the 3 on the right side of the block. Entering in, we all have our radios on so if the other needs help we can rush to their aid. However to avoid any surprises unless it's an emergency, like the occasional 'infected', it's to be radio silence.

I enter the kitchen; slowly make my way towards the cabinets, empty. I open the fridge top find an excessively repugnant odder emanating from it. The milk completely curdled, the cheese I think is growing, and the eggs, um yeah I'm not even going top go there. But there's a small shred of hope, behind the curdled milk lays three 6 packs of peaches with cherries. Expiration dates not for another 4 months, YES! And still tightly sealed double YES! Even better are these packages having the option to not be refrigerated triple YES!

I hear Mina's synchronized 3 tapping system the floor, well her floor my ceiling to come up stairs for possible medical supplies. Here's how this bizarre system works, so there can be radio silence. If we're separated by floors, 2 taps means food and 2 taps means meds. Works well if you don't want a shout out cause the other person to be shocked enough to drop whatever they have in their hands.

I go up slowly always checking. Making my way to the first bedroom I find her to my left in the bathroom. Seriously another bathroom? I'm beginning to wonder if Mina even does a thorough check …"Serena what's 'viocotin'?" she asks me. "Pain killers, strong ones too. Take 'em, that's the over the counter shit, not the by the register shit." I reply. She bags it along with Midol and Advil. Just because the world is in chaos and crap doesn't mean we still won't get periods and head aches.

We leave out of the bedroom to hear a thump coming from another room, the only other room in this house. Great just what we needed, I just hope its not some 'infected' kid, those are the hardest. I compose myself before memories of my brother haunt me once more and get my 9 mm into position; Mina gets her knife out and is in a defensive stance. Good girl. We slowly go to said room, open door, nothing. We go in seeing as there's a sizable closet with a CD sized hole through the bottom of the closet. Someone was trying to kick it in, but why?

We hear the sound again and aim our defenses upwards. I get close enough to be able to open the door, I signal to Mina to be ready. She nods in understanding. I open the closet door swiftly, MEOW! A black cat screeches while a mouse jumps out and runs off effectively scaring the living shit out of Mina. I think we may have ruined din-din for the cat because now she's-at least I presume she's a she-is growling at us. Mina gave a scream loud enough to wake the dead and alert the girls. I forgot she's afraid of mice, if I were a guy id say 'Woman, cower over a little mouse a 100 times smaller than yourself and scream like a banshee while your at it'.

"Serena, Mina are you guys ok?" Lita calls out over the radio. "Yeah were fine, Mina just discovered her best friend the 'mouse' hiding out in a closet." Amy laughs along with Lita, Ray just growls into her radio piece trying to rein in her temper then asks, "You guys find anything useful-other than a mouse?" "Yeah we got a little bit more food and some meds. It should keep us covered till we hit the next house. You?" I ask. "Lita picked up some extra blankets, and I found a stash of canned foods." _Good_ I think to myself. Now we can hopefully zip on out of here faster.

"Ok we'll head out with our picks to the next house." I reply. "Ok see you in 10." Lita replies this time. I look up to see the still pissed off black cat. I look into its eyes to make sure it's not 'infected'. We don't know how far the disease has spread but were not ruling out crossing over specie barriers. She looks fine so I make a move to pick her up, she backs into a corner hissing and trying to claw.

While she may not be 'infected' I'm still not risking other diseases so I grab a nearby blanket and wrap her in it effectively shushing her screeches down to growls knowing she's been subdued. I walk out wondering to myself why I took her, Mina must have seen my expression so she asks. "So why take the cat? It'll be another mouth to feed and I know we never grabbed any cat food." "I guess with all the crap I need a little sense of normalcy, why not have a cat to create that normalcy?" I reply. She looks at me in thought then says, "Great idea. Maybe she'll even calm Ray down from her bizzaro mood swings." I laugh at that, Ray's temper aside her mood swings are not something to be trifled with, especially during that time of the month.

The next house ends up holding more canned goods, more blankets, more stagnated food and more Advil. The last one we go to has blankets and some stored food but no salt, seriously NO SALT. We need it to keep our smell from bringing them to us. And its getting hard to come by out here especially if we lay it out every time we settle in one place for long. I mean we so much of it at first because we were on foot before Lita helped us get the bus. So we used a LOT.

I looked high and low nothing. I meet up with Mina in the living room, same, zip. "What kind of house doesn't have SALT?" I exasperate with my hands indicating the house.

I'm serious what are they low sodium freaks or something?

Mina signals me to move out since Ray and Lita are done with theirs. With nothing left within the house to grab we head back to our ride and move on in the same fashion. We hit the end of the town only hitting houses in our path never straying away from it. We keep going till we find another blockade only this ones bigger. Sensing something slightly off with this one I tell Mina to climb up the tree and look over quietly. The blockage might only be 15 feet tall but id rather the resident 'blonde' be careful-hell I rather us all be careful. Sides she's a great rock climber much like me but she doesn't have nearly 30 pounds of supplies on her back weighing her down, much less a cat growling her ass off.

She gives it a good 2 minutes before climbing back down to give us the details. "Doesn't look completely promising, but it look's possible. There's 10 'infected' out there looking thin, wiry and wondering around looking for food. Plus there's a military convoy that could be carrying supplies. One of the 'infected' looks like the convoy guy to, judging by the gear that's hanging from him. How do you want to do this?" For a moment everyone looks to me, I look at them all and ask, "What we're ALL in this together!" everyone holds up their hands in defense. "I'm thinking shoot all the 'infected' then plow through the blockade." Of course Ray would suggest that. But how bout we tweek it a bit. "Ok how about we shoot them as you said then after there's no more movement 2 of us, Ray and Amy go over to see how we can unblock it, while Mina stays in the vehicle this time to watch our backs (despite what I said Amy does go out and help us, just not ALL the time). I'll stay on the tree as look out while Lita goes in for any weapons or supplies from the convoy. How's that sound?"

They nod in agreement and move out. Ray snipers them out as best she can considering we don't have a sniper gun. They start to run or in this case hobble fast for her, but her accuracy is amazing. All 10 dead in under a minute. One thing Ray and Lita have always stressed to me is never waist your bullets, if you can't hit the head shot the heart, and lastly once their down only shot once (in the head) more then STOP!

She never wasted a bullet.

Once that was done we went off to do our separate parts. I stayed up top with the black cat still growling at me from inside my pack. Not such a good idea to be up here, the weight of my pack was starting to get to me and Lita was looking a little to happy at the stuff she was finding. Finally nearly at the point of complaining Lita says we're good on supplies while Mina screeches 'Eureeka!' with excitement.

Ray actually looks happy about it. I guess they figured it out. Lita heads up the tree while I make sure she gets to the other side without damaging the goods, unfortunately one of the goods happens to be a grenade that's falling from its resting place. I barely catch it as it falls causing both Lita and myself to both have a near heart attack.

I place it in a better place on her pack. "Thank got Serena for a moment there I thought I was going into cardiac arrest." "Just be careful because you almost took me with you. We may be 15 feet up but who knows just how big and loud that blast will be." I warn her while trying to sound light about it. I mean we can't afford that big a noise to bring them any closer to us.

Ray and Amy are next saying that they managed to move it in a way that we can plow through without damage to the vehicle. Luckily it wasn't some huge cement wall. Just enough to keep whatever you want out. However if you move it just the right way, you have yourself a cheaply constructed BREAKABLE wall. We head down the tree get in and plow our way through. We're over the half way point; we keep like this we'll get there in only 2 days time. I keep my fingers crossed hoping that we'll make it there. Which is funny for me considering my talk with Mina on that word one day.

**Flashback**

"Mina are you insane? We should leave now he's obviously not here." I state very worriedly. We came to her place in hopes of finding her boyfriend, there was nothing left. Literally, the moment the initial outbreak happened it was every man for themselves…so to speak. People went as far as breaking in to steal what need be and from the looks of the place they picked it clean, save for a few pictures and pieces of furniture. I knew the possibilities but Mina didn't want to know so I convinced myself to tell her, as much as I hated to. "Mina he maybe-" "No he's not dead he can't be! He's just…I have hope that he's alive. Maybe if we wait-" she starts to say. I can see the desperate hope in her eyes and the borderline of hysteria about to cross over. I needed to say it so I cut in, "No we can't stay and you know that! We have to move on Mina you know this. I know you care for him but he's not here, he may not even be alive. I wish you didn't have such high 'hope's' sometimes Mina. 'Hope' is just a con job people fall back behind till they get a cold hard grip on reality." Her heart broken expression had broken my heart. I knew I had been harsh but I still said it. She left the apartment in a huff not even looking at me on the way out. I followed letting my gaze linger on a picture of her and her probably now dead boyfriend for only a few moments. Sweet guy he was, he meet our approval for her, which now makes it worse in the end.

**Present**

She acts like she doesn't care now, but she still hasn't looked at me in the eye completely since then. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my friends alive and safe even if it means giving them the pain filled truth, because in the end I know I'd rather have the truth than not know or be dead. Besides as long as I'm alive I have the chance to protect other people, especially after my involvement, I did work for the company. Or maybe I'm just a coward, and selfish for wanting to keep my friends to me by says the truth and keeping them from where they want to be…with their loved ones…even If they would have wound up dead…like Mina would have had I not said what I said. I knew she'd stay there even if I'd left, not that I would, because she has this 'hope' inside of her that before that day, had I not said anything, would shine on.

She'd like to pretend that it never happened, acts completely indifferent about it and refuses to talk about it, hell had Ray and Lita not been there with me and my family and had Ray not come up stairs after hearing the gun shot they wouldn't know either. So as I stray away from my thoughts I look up at everyone, Lita driving a bus, Amy reading away-escaping into another book-I wish I could, Ray listening to her MP3 on the battery that's got 4 hours left on it, and Mina whom I wish I could talk to and whom I wish would look at me in the eyes again. _This is going to be a long trip._ I think to myself, as I watch the beauty of the woods go by me. I think that if I stare long enough I can pretend I'm on one of my old school bus field trips on our way home, where my mom has a roast beef ready on the table, where dad's just getting home as he greets his wife, and where my brother Sammy…is trying to get in some last minute video gaming in.

I close my eyes tighter trying to stay in my memories hoping that I can block the world out, if only for a few more moments, but alas I cannot. My body is refusing sleep and I'm itching to kick something for all the crap that has fallen upon me. Why did it have to be me? Some times I really do wish I was dead with my family but then something will happen…"Ray could you turn down your 'music' its disturbing my reading…again." Amy asks. "Hey this stuff is classic." She defends back. "Yeah classic crap." Lita replies back with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "What was that?" Ray's voice starts to reach that point again. Lita just laughs and waves it off as nothing. Ray slouches back down cranking the music down so Amy can read.

I smile as I laugh internally watching the display. I guess there's no use in having a genius friend if she can't get in her vice while we drive. And we all have our vices, Amy reads, Lita drives, Ray's 'music', Mina's hair and my vice is them…its these little moments that keep me from letting one of 'them' get that bite in. its these moments that makes me glad I'm still alive and kicking. Sometimes all it takes is something simple to make you realize how much you're glad you're alive…despite your previous thoughts. And finally after over 13 hours of being alert, my bodies need for sleep kicks in. Hopefully I'll be able to get more than 4 hours in this time around; the human body can only live off that little of sleep for so long. Last thing I need is to be come delirious due to lack of sleep. And after that train of thought my eyes finally close, the last images I see are of the scenery of the woods as peace filled slumber surrounds me.


	3. tokyo city and 'dreamnightmares'

Thanks for all your great reviews and those of you who added me to your favorites ill try my hardest live up to your expectations. Please review!

The unconquered land ch.3

Lita had driven all night long using up the majority of the gas we had taken from the gas station. We're only a day away from the 'promise land' that awaits us. Amy's just about done with her books, there's only enough gas to get to the next station 10 miles away, Ray MP3's battery is near dead, and Mina's hair is getting a shade darker due to all the sun we keep seeing.

Feeling something in my gut, I make Lita stop 5 blocks from the gas station. Grabbing the binoculars that we snatched up I take a look at the place. Good thing I did, the place was crawling with infected eating…something…something big-OH-a deer.

_Lovely._

Their feeding off a buck to be precise, its s fresh kill to, must have jumped it while it was feeding.

_Sons of bitches are getting smart._

They are already starting to smell us. It makes sense we haven't had the chance to fully bath in a few days. Living off of baby wipes Ray snatched from one of the houses they invaded wasn't going to last much longer nor did it do everything we needed, hence them smelling us.

I grab the 9 mm from my side, Ray and Lita follow my lead. I aim first, Ray and Lita follow suit. "I've got the 4 eating Bambi's dad."

"I've got the 3 eating what I'm assuming is a leg, though human or deer as this range I can't tell." Ray says.

"I've got the ones eating some guys innards…gross." Lita says. The guns we have however are useless at this range without a sight to se out of. This makes Amy come in with the biniculars. We forced ourselves (thanks to Lita) to learn early on how to shot a 9 mm from a distance using binoculars.

_Especially considering its all we have_.

"Serena the ones eating 'Bambi's dad'…" Amy starts off but isn't to pleased with the name I gave their meal, "Are at this range, 1 millimeter apart. So be careful on how far you move your gun & do it quick. Ray your guys are a millimeter and a half apart, and Lita yours are…well if you shot it just right you can nail them all. When I say go all of you fire." Amy says once having calculated the distance.

We all wait for her signal, she's waiting for Lita's bunch to line up and we're willing our targets to NOT move a fraction more then they are.

All it takes is one word from Amy and we fire. "Shot."

Lita nails all 5 in the head with one shot, and Ray and I take ours down within seconds. I take one last lingering look through the binoculars to make sure there's not more movement. The girls get back on the bus so we can drive the 5 blocks there to see if the place has anything left and to grab more gas for the rest of the journey.

As I make my way on Ray pulls me to the side to asks, "How'd you know?" "Know what?" I reply.

"You know what! How'd you know they were there?" I actually have no answer. I don't know how I knew it was just my gut feeling. She doesn't buy it and from that point on starts to look at me differently.

_Almost like I'M not human._

Angry I get in the vehicle as Lita drives the rest of the way to the gas station. She pumps the gas yet again while we survey the area. I honestly have no idea how she does it. Stays up all night driving use around then still is clear headed enough to kill 5 of them in one shot.

She's amazing…if it weren't for her flaring temper in the army she would have really have moved up in ranks there. Anyways as we get out of the bus we sweep the area for anything we might have missed. Clean…except for the dead 'infected'.

I go into the place noticing from the outside it looked pretty big. I find that it was big for a reason; it was not only a gas station but who ever worked here also lived here. You don't see that to much anymore. I walk in the rest of the way still leery of the place till I see nothing out of the ordinary. Rummaging for anything I find some canned goods and an old generator.

_I wonder if it works._

Before I can ponder that thought further a strange buzzing sound catches my hearing. I hold up my gun in preparation for what's to come. Opening the closet door I have a strong sensation of smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

The owner or what was left of him, he'd hung himself after getting bitten. And all the buzzing was the amount of damn flies that had filled the closet space, hundreds of them, and oh god the smell was so rancid I had trouble keeping the little food I had this morning down.

It reminded me of a bunch of smells all together, something Amy's doctor residency told me.

**Flashback**

Think of the 5 worst smells in a hospital and you've got a one smelly corpse. I had to ask her what they were, just out of curiosity, I mean it's not like I'd ever smell it some day. "Urine, body odor, feces, sweat, and the fat produced after someone dies." She'd listed. At the time I thought eeewww no way.

**Present **

Now…yes way and very gross. I think back to earlier with Mina at the house of the cat that scared her. Now there was over a 100 flies coming out of the closet. I think to myself 'How can the same shit happen to the same girl twice?'

However in my disgust I manage to see a map clenched tightly in his rotting hand. I have to wrestle it from him but I managed. Leaving out I take breathe of fresh air. We've been using such crappy maps that were for small towns now we have a big city map to use. We can probably get there in less time now instead of just banking it off of road signs of what could be.

It's why it's been taking us so long, we didn't have a decent map, that and we have been raiding houses…

Relief floods my body a bit more now. I feel like I can brave going back in there again. Doesn't mean I will though. After we raid the rest of the place Amy walks out with some magazines to read, Mina has the little bottle of 'quickie poo' in her hands (I thought that went out with Laverne & Shirley? Shaking head at thought), then I see ray with a bag full of triple A batteries.

Lita had finished up the gas and had gone in for more refreshments which we did need. And after my discovery we decide on eating on the bus to save some time now that we have a map to use. Amy reads a magazine from the gas station while feed Lita who drives. (AN: When my sister & I are in a hurry I have her feed me on the road so as not to further distract me.)

Ray, Mina and I eat in the back feeling better after my discovery. Though they did have fun laughing at my expense to hear how I had to 'acquire' it.

We literally cut our time in half.

We cross the sign that was half hanging off but still there that said, 'Tokyo City'. The outskirts look shitty but it's the main building with the hold up survivors that were looking for. Lita slows the driving down just enough to look and makes sure she's got her eyes open in case she needs to speed up.

The different buildings have numbers on them. One has 4 another has 12. It confuses me till Amy speaks up. "They wrote it down." Ray and Mina looked at her. She tearing up a bit but she also looks onward angry.

"They wrote down how many survivors there were…how many that needed saving. Once the infection hit the main populace this police, army, you name it they all started to leave. They knew they couldn't stop it but instead of trying to get as many out as possible they just got as many as their own out before leaving."

She took a moment to compose herself before finishing off, "They told them to stay in their homes or the buildings…wherever they last were…that help would come." We all felt angered and sick after that. Obviously help hadn't come; they had been left for dead and didn't even know it.

Whole families, friends, gone…because of their selfishness, because my old bosses couldn't keep a lid on shit! Literally! I looked towards the food we still had for ourselves and pushed it away, I had lost my appetite.

I felt sick to my gut at this revelation from our Amy who hardly ever showed anger towards anyone I thought to my self_…They just left when they realized they couldn't contain it just left everyone behind to fend for themselves? They even told them help would come…_

_Lying selfish sons of bitches!_

_At least we tried to save our families._

_Though it had been in vain…at least we tried._

The buildings continue like that each of us knowing that there were no survivors left. Not here anyways. "Maybe the survivors went to the safe haven." Mina stated hopefully. It's the first sign of hopefulness I've seen in months. But one quick look to me and she's died down again.

_Damn._

Finally we reach a tall building structure, man made construction outside tells us they were trying to keep something out, and it's been working. We scan the area for 'infected' just in case, before looking for a possible way in.

I Amy to stay in the bus just in case we're wrong and we need to make a quick exit. Mina finds a wall corner and some how performers a Jackie Chan move and gets herself over it. Ray, Lita and I watch in a stupor as she does this. "How'd…what…when did she learn that?" Ray asks. I shrug my shoulders, I honest don't know.

Mina's full of surprises. Then as if by magic the coil of rope that she had with her is suddenly thrown over the rest of the wall. We climb it little by little once we've assured ourselves it was steady.

Once were all over the area is eerily silent. We all have our defenses up, guns knives you name it. We walk steadily in making sure Amy is still safe inside the bus. She herself has a shot gun ready to use just in case. Lita signals me to go on ahead after she clears that there's no movement.

I walk forward and we progress. 20 feet in I feel something; the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end as I pass by a large tree. Unbeknownst to me someone saw me and the girls come in. I look around it just incase hoping that it's just something simply. I freeze when I see who's in front of me, 3 feet away to be exact, holding a gun to **my** head. Darien Shields!

For a second my brain entered fan girl mode before I see the cold look in his eyes is directed at me.

_Shit_.

My guns still pointed at him luckily…or unluckily. I take a quick glance to the girls. Ray, Mina and Lita are being held at gun point. What the hell is this? "Who are you?" He asks. For a moment I thought to say hey I'm a huge fan of yours but this mood setting was so wrong so I opted for just being me instead. "I'm Serena; this is Ray, Lita and Mina…" I wanted to tell him about Amy outside but I don't know the guy well enough to trust him with that. Plus he does have a gun aimed at my head!

So I told him our plan. "We came here for shelter. We heard about this place and we brought supplies with us. A give and take of sorts." I hoped he understood this. He seemed to tumble it around in his head for a minute before signaling to a guy behind me to come forward. Before I knew what was happening he start to take off my weapons, without thinking on this I reacted.

Gripping my gun I swing it towards the idiot trying to take my weapons off of me.

_I've had them on me so long I start to feel naked without them on._

But Darien came up, grabbed my arm, twisting it and the gun behind me, while pinning me against the tree. Lita didn't train me in this to much. Some martial arts but it was mostly gun play.

I didn't notice how close he was to me till he stated in my ear. "If you come in peace then you won't mind coming in unarmed. We do have little kids here." At that I ease up and so does his grip. Once I'm unpinned and sarcastically in the motion for 'security'(AN: Like they have at the airports) I let his friend pat me down which if I didn't know any better was also a partial feel up. But Darien's eyes were on mine the whole time.

"Wait." I say. Knowing that if we're going in so is Amy. "We do have one more out there, her name is Amy and she's with our supplies right now." He motions for a few guys that I hadn't seen to safe a route behind the wall to bring in Amy and the supplies. Wow so this was it hun?

High place but there was tons of people camped out everywhere. And it looked as if people were still moving stuff out of rooms to accommodate more people. Maybe Mina was right maybe the people in those buildings did come here.

We come to a stop outside an office. Darien motions me inside. The rest of the girls were to wait their turn out in the hallway. The office area was only so big. A doctor with a needle comes over to me to take a sample.

"What's that for doc?" I ask. "We have to be sure you and your friends aren't infected with the disease before we let you inside the rest of the compound. Once you're cleared by her we can set you and your friends up at different places in here. However don't think that just because you brought us supplies will give you a free ride every adult and teen here does some form of work. Hell even the kids help out sometimes." Darien lays this all on me.

As long as I'm getting in more than 4 hours of sleep a night I don't care. "How much sleep will I be getting?" I have to know. "Probably the same as a lot of people, about 6-8 hours." He replies. I sign in relief, thank god. He looks at me little lost at my question and response. "We took sleeping shifts on the road, only got in an average of 4 (5 if we were lucky) hours of sleep in at night."

My statement seems to have shifted something within him.

"How long have you guys been on the road?" he asks

_Too long._

"It's been a ragged couple of months. We've been living off of barely there crap food, and been getting little to no sleep in so we could stay alive." As he mulls this around I give him the full details giving him a brief overview. "Look we're just 5 woman who are tired, achy, and in desperate need of a hot shower and a warm anything to sleep on."

At that his mood darkens.

He pokes his head out to talk to one of the guys about sleeping places for us.

All of a sudden a loud MOEW comes from my pack that his buddy placed on the table in the room. I almost forgot the cat I brought in. I never took her out of there in fear the girls wouldn't want another mouth around to feed and I ended up just feeding her what I could, enough to get her to stop scratching me through the fabric of my pack.

Darien looks to me again only angrily now.

"I thought you said it was just you girls?" "I forgot to mention my cat…well she's not MY cat I found her, but I haven't even told the girls yet, only Mina knows and it was just 2 days ago and she hasn't left my backpack since then.-But I have been feeding her so I'm not trying to be cruel…and…and…" Yeah I just dug myself into a huge hole.

The doctor takes the cat out of the back pack, once she puts on oven mitts?

I guess it's to prevent scratching and proceeds to put her into a kitty kennel that I hadn't seen before.

_I've got to pay attention to my surroundings more._

"She'll be fine. I'll just run a few tests to be sure then I'll return her to you." I was liking the doc better than Darien at the moment.

BEEP! The test machine comes through, I'm clean of the infection, though the doc does take a second look she gives Darien the ok. "Thank you…Dr-" "Dr. Setsuna. I was a doctor over at Tokyo Bay hospital so don't worry your in good hands." What a relief she's an actual doctor and not some 'college doc' who tries to act like they know it all during their first year.

"Come on I'll show you around then to your rooms. The girls will join us after they get tested to." Darien said as he 'escorted' me out the doors. Truthfully I thought it'd be different, I thought id see families, some type of happiness. Instead I see tents and people trying to make more room in different closed off spaces…I guess it's better than dead.

Darien seeing the looks in her eyes speaks up. "This building is only so big so a lot of people that have managed to come here are on the grounds. However we make sure they have food and we're removing a lot of useless items out of the rooms not occupied to make space for families. We're working to try and make this place as normal as possible. Only 80 people are currently without a room but we're working on seeing if we can't give people room-mates. And with those walls up it prevents those things from getting in here. We've been living safely for the last 4 months…and we intend to keep it that way."

In his ending statement he looks to me in warning. "Look we came here same as the rest, for safety and security. We our selves lost people to…" I take a brief moment when my families faces course through my mind. Had this happened 2 years ago I'd be an orphan. "So don't think we're here to stir up trouble. We just want some type of normalcy back in our lives." He seems to understand this and proceeds to show me around.

It turns out they have a hidden access tunnel going in and out underground. Back before all this happened, the actors, directors and so on would use it during the winter to avoid getting cold while leaving the premise. (AN: I don't know if this exists in Tokyo, but we used to have it at a high school I went to.)

They now used it to make runs for supplies, and some of their smaller vehicles, like Darien's little red sports car, or his friend's motorcycles. They can go through for the obvious stuff they can't carry. The building is bigger than we originally thought which brings out my next question. "How many people are actually here?"

"Nearly 200 are living here. Hence the tight living spaces." Wow. I had no idea. Not a lot considering how big the city is but still. We make it down to what's been converted into a cafeteria of sorts. I see a lot of faces of different actors, actresses, directors….the list went on.

We went and got our food, turns out Darien has made quite a name for himself here. He's truly trying to save peoples lives, and right now that's keeping them safe and feed.

As we sit down at a table full of people, mostly his friends I start munching on some stall chips and frozen pizza.

I notice that throughout everything here there's one person that I haven't seen or heard of…Daniel…his wife. I look around but nothing, and he's more interested in his food than in trying to find her either. Finding this odd I ask.

"So I was curious where's your wife Daniel?"

I hear silence start to rein in around me. I look up to see the faces of his friends look at me then at him waiting to see what'll happen.

_This can't be good…_

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" I ask. Darien turns to me in slight anger and says, "Not that it's any of YOUR business but she's dead…4 months now."

My jaw drops.

I'm shocked. I had no idea and clearly it was still a fresh memory to have every one at the table turn to him like that. "Sorry. I lost family too." I say trying to console. He looks to me then sneers out, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing some strange chick's family is dead to?" I gasp in shock. He's so cold but considering what happened I can't blame him to much, however I lost ALL of my blood relatives and the man I thought loved me betrayed me.

Why does he get to act like a dick about it and I end up hold it in? I'm supposed to do the girly thing and be emotional and he's supposed to be all manly and hold it in! not the other way around! "Look…" I ground out… "I get it your pissed as hell you lost your wife I would be too had I lost a husband, but that doesn't give you the right to treat people like shit when they try to comfort and relate to you."

He drops his chips and turns to stand. "Darien…"One of his friends calls out. He looks at them before sitting again. Silence ensures us for 5 minutes before I again ask another personal question willing for a good answer. "Is your family ok?" This time he brings up a smile.

"My families living on the other side of the building. I got them just in time." Well that's good…but now it reminds me of mine. How dare he act like a complete jerk to me when all he's lost is a wife he's only had for a few months. He has family still to help him out and he's gonna jump down my throat over a question as simple as that?

I growl at this now, oh I'm glad he has a family and I'm sorry he lost his wife, but that still doesn't give him the right to turn into an ass the moment his apparent dead wife gets brought up. It isn't right.

He's surrounded by all of these people and family and friends…yeah this isn't going to work for me…"Listen I'm glad you have your family really I am…and I truly am sorry about your wife, but that doesn't give you the right to turn all dark mood on me when I ask about you about her…" he goes to angrily protest when I cut him off.

"My whole family is dead." I state. The table looks at me during this. His expression changes, but before he can talk I continue. "And not that it's any of YOUR business…but those friends of mine that came with me are the ONLY family that I have left. My boyfriend turned traitor on me-and I **never **once I let my emotions get the better of me and snap on any person who asked a simple question to me about them."

Now if you'll excuse me you…jerk I'll be finding my room with the only family I have left and settle in before I start working." I leave not giving him the chance to reply. Sides I had already lost my appetite. I give the rest of my food to some kids outside the 'cafeteria'. They look in question till I say go ahead then they dig in mumbling out 'thanks you's'.

I reach the room that I'd be sharing with Mina and Ray. I guess bringing in food enough for a small army can buy you a little something. Lita and Amy were across the hall from us so it would be easy to commute if need be. Settling my stuff down finally I see what to me what looks like heaven…a shower! A WORKING HOT SHOWER!

I practically drool over it and start stripping without a care in the world. Once inside I start her up and start running the water. Once I turn the knob to start the shower it blasts on me.

_Oh soaking hot bliss…_

I soak my body in it not even bother to let my hair down at first just trying to enjoy it. For a brief moment I feel someone watching me but out of sheer delight of hot water I ignore it and nearly weep at the feeling of it running over my achy body. Finally I let my hair down around me let it soak it up the water.

One thing myself, Mina and Ray have in common is our hair it's really long. Thiers's comes down to mid thigh, Mina's with only a small bow holding it back in place, mine is that long held up in my standard 'buns'. Been like that since I was a kid. Once out of the buns I have near extra foot of hair to contend with.

I start to lather it up when I can now LITERALLY feel someone beyond the shower stall. I look around inconspicuously for a weapon to use…shampoo, conditioner and soap...shit! And to top it off I'm standing naked in running water. Figures the first real shower I get in **months** and someone has to ruin it.

In a fit of anger I yell out over the streaming water, "Whose ever there better have a goddamn good reason to mess with my first **real **shower in months! Cause if not your getting your ass beat down!" I slowly move to turn around trying to be as menacing as possible hoping beyond hope that its just one of the girls…that no guy is out there staring at my half exposed ass and my half exposed breasts.

Did I mention that I'm tilted to the side so half of me is exposed? Or that the shower stall is a plastic/glass (Whatever) and that if you're close enough everything is on display? As least at a distance it just looks like a PG-13 movie but up close-yipes!

I fully turn around with my menacing look still in place only to find a bumbling, perplexed Darien staring at me. Our eyes meet and remind me of that moment we shared all those months ago…better times…but now its more intense. Then it hits me, he's only 2 feet from the shower plastic/glass door!

Not one for being snooped on or for peeping toms I growl out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

_He still staring. Idiot._

Luckily my hair does happen to hide a lot of my body when let down. So I full turn around to give him a piece of my mine for openly being a pervert, when just 10 minutes ago he was berating me for asking about his dead wife, when his gaze shifts from my eyes to lower then widens. Thinking my hair is still in place I start to bark at him while slowly stepping out-wishing that it will have the desired effect of bringing him out of his funk.

No such luck. If anything his gaze darkens with each movement I make. 3 small steps into it I finally look down to see if maybe my hair decided on this one time occurrence to not obey me in hiding my most valued 'assets'.

_OH SHIT!_

My hair split into sides only covering the sides of my breasts and THANKFULLY my juncture down there! My chest however is out and thanks to my brilliant move-that I'm so regretting right now-the outside air is hitting me making certain 'things' pointy.

I look up at his to yell only to get momentarily distracted but the look of sheer lust plainly written in his eyes. However as I notice this look my traitorous turns on me at the worst time and starts to get aroused off the look he's giving me. Making certain pointy things more pronounced, which makes his eyes darken more.

Not wanted to be exposed anymore period I wrap my arms around both breasts trying to get his eyes away from them. Well half my plan worked only now his gaze just keeps traveling further down. Deciding not to scream knowing it would bring a lot of people into the room seeing me in my state of undress I grab a towel I see hanging and wrap myself up effectively cutting off his persistent gaze.

His eyes finally snap back to my fuming ones as I ask trying to remain calm, "If you're done sizing me up and peeping on me would you kindly **remove **yourself from my rooms and never bother to come in here again. Unless you want to taste to business end of my 9 mm."

"Wasn't exactly what I was thinking of tasting…"He painfully whispers out. Then as if by some unknown force his eyes unglazed and go back over to cold with a brief hint of embarrassment.

_Probably at being caught._

"I didn't mean that at all. I was just surprised. I came in to say sorry about before. Her death wasn't easy…especially since…never mind-look I'm sorry for snapping and for coming in unannounced. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't, cause you're **never** coming in here again." I speak out. He looks agitated then takes a step forward before trapping me with both hands on either side of me. "I'll come in here when needed. We do have to maintain building structure around here. I'll just be sure to tap your door before entering."

_Oh god…I think I've been on the road too long. His stature and build, not to mention the dominance he's displaying…its such a turn on. Oh god he's to close…_

Noticing my betraying body once again I harden myself to him and do what I always do when back up into a corner, or in this case a wall, I give a slight appearance of submissiveness to get him to drop his arms, works like a charm, before I swipe my arms up, grab his arm, swing him around not missing the look of surprise overtake his features, before I pin him to the opposite wall with his arm pinned behind him, which was luckily considering the wall was only 3 feet away.

"Now you listen to me here, unless it's under those 'duress conditions' you are to NOT I repeat **NOT** come in here **at all**. Am I making myself clear?" I ground this out as closed to his ear as possible with the height difference. Unfortunately he notices my height as I shrink back down to my feet again and not on my tip toes.

Using this piece of information that I didn't foresee, when I once again reach up to say something, he turns throwing me off my balance. Grabbing my hands only he turns me the opposite way, with my arms bend behind my back and with my chest to his front.

_Shit._

Needing a quick comeback since I'm effectively pinned and my body has decided to enjoy this moment right now so I manage a sneer as I throw out, "Is that all you've got! A little maneuver?"

A smile breaks his face open and he throws back at me, "Seems to be doing the trick so why not? Sides you don't seem to mind considering you're **not** trying to break free." His grin widens as my expression falls.

_Shit he's right. I haven't made one counter move nor have I made any attempts to free myself_.

_Damn you traitorous body! _

Just to spit him I attempt to break free. Bad move. The towel decides to come loose at the vigorous moves I make. I try not to look down but as he looks I look.

The towel leaves them out to the tip of the darkening of the areola around my nipples. Not believing my situation I lean my head back and groan at the bad timing and my lack of defense moves to such a tall hot guy. I sit my head back up ready to just give up when my head nearly collides with his own.

He's an inch from my lips and staring deep into my own eyes.

_Oh god, are his eyes getting darker?_

My body starts to breathe heavier at this sight.

_His eyes look almost black with…is that desire?_

My mouth parts a little giving room for me to lick my suddenly very dry lips. However my eyes remain glued to his while his dip down to watch my little tongue. Before I have time to think about the pressure against my leg from him or the way his eyes seem almost black, and just as his head moves down Ray bursts through the door going on about some idiot Jadeite giving her a 'tour'. The moment she burst through Darien and I both snapped out of it and literally threw ourselves away from each other.

He made apologies and walked out.

"Mind explaining?" She asks arms crossed. I almost forgot Ray's a huge fan of his too and here I was momentarily pinned against a wall by him. "He was rude to me in the 'cafeteria' so he came to apologize. Nothing more." I state. I see our new shower needing me so I turn around slip the towel the rest of the way off then get back in, missing the look of anger and jealously on her face.

I decide on finishing my shower and getting in the relief I so needed. After I towel off my body and settle into my cot for the night Ray asks me, "Seriously what happened?"

_Can't a get a moment's peace around here?_

"Ray you do realize that since 5 am this morning we've all been awake in search of this place, that we've all been adjusting to our new surroundings, and that we all haven't slept since? That was over…" I look at the watch I had 'acquired' to read the clock say 12 midnight. "AAARRGGG! Ray it's been 19 hours can't we just go to sleep?" I whine.

She's seems to contemplate that before starting to ask again so I interrupt. "You know what Ray, think what you want I **need sleep!**"

I roughly turn over on my cot, punch my pillow (if you can call it that) once for good measure, bring my blankets up and let my eyes close for the night not knowing what would transpire in my dreams.

It usually takes me a good 30-45 minutes to fall asleep so when my eyes closed the images I saw I thought were real, and not part of my unconsciousness state of 'dreamland'.

_**Dream state**_

It was as if time was reversing itself and I once again found myself pinned against the wall. Only this time our lips meet in a subtle kiss that turned passionate, Ray never came in and he molded my body to his own.

Neither one of us cared for the towel in the way nor did I care when he pulled it off the rest of the way letting it drop to the floor leaving me naked and wet. I enjoyed the groping, the way he brushed over parts of my body only Andrew ever had touched. But he was so much better than Andrew, it was simply bliss.

I enjoyed running my hands through his cobalt black hair and the way he moaned when I gripped it just right making the kiss more intense. I even enjoyed the way his tongue battled with mine for dominance as things grew hotter and more out of control.

What I didn't like however was when he sunk his lips into my neck to suckle and nip at the skin there I could see Daniels dead body staring at me like I was wrecking her marriage.

I didn't like it when she slowly started to walk towards me while Darien slowly pulled me off the ground by my butt only to wrap my naked thighs around his waist, while his hands seemed to memorize them. For a brief moment, (though of all the great sex scenes over time I don't know why my brain choose this one to remember), I thought back to the movie 'atonement' that Mina made me watch with her, and the sex scene that took place. Of how he took her against the wall as Darien was doing to me right now.

And last but not least I sure as hell didn't like it when she was close enough and went to hit me with her cold dead fist while Darien proceeded to mold his hands into my ass completely unaware that his dead wife was behind the both of us.

BUZZZZ!

_**Out of dream state**_

My alarm clock went off waking me before she could strike me with her hand. I hadn't realize how effected by the dream I was until I felt that my body was covered in sweat. Though from arousal of Darien's ministrations or from fear of Daniel coming back from the dead I don't know….

_How bizarre was that?_

Ray looks to me suspiciously. "You ok? Bad dream?"

Thinking back to Darien's kiss to Daniels dead body I'm a little confused and thrown. "I don't know…maybe…not exactly…"I'm just perplexed by that…"Whatever…"I try to rub the sleep from my eyes. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Don't know. You'll have to ask Darien." Ray states not looking at me. She proceeds in getting dressed. Finally facing me she adds with actual sincerity, "Seriously are you ok? You're covered in sweat!"

"Yeah I'm fine it was just an intense dream-nightmare-whatever. I'll go take a quick shower then get changed." She seems fine with the answer though she still isn't convinced I'm fine.

I jump into the shower after making sure to lock the door, don't need any repeats, especially with that 'dream-nightmare' thing. Getting dressed I leave out to run into Amy talking with some guy while Ray has some guy following her around.

"Hey do we have a to-do list or what?" I ask. They look at me and say what Ray said before, "Go see Darien and he'll tell you."

_Whatever._

I go down to where they tell me 'central control' is and find Darien there at the computers when he spots me. Something briefly flickers through his eyes before he signals me to come. "You see that?" he asks.

I look to the monitors and see the 'infected' roaming around.

_They've placed security cameras up, smart move._

"These areas have snipers on location. We take any down that get to close to our area. I hear you're a good shot so I want you out there." He states. Wait Amy said the military or army left everyone here.

"I thought the 'military' and 'army what not' abandoned this city after it got out of hand? How do you guys have snipers here?" "Some of the men stayed behind letting a few kids and moms go in their places on the helicopters leaving the city." Wow. We had no idea. We simply thought they abandon everyone so everyone came here and foraged. Holdup here, who told him I was a decent shot? "Wait I'm a decent shot yeah but I've never handled a sniper rifle-gun. Only a 9 mm, and how'd you find out?" I reply.

He seemed to mull the idea over before replying back, "I'll teach you then. All the other snipers are a bit busy to do it so I'll do it. Sides they trained me, I guess to days your lucky day, and ahh your friends were quick to defending you once they heard of our disagreement. Lita said you could even run circles around me, which remains to be seen." He quirks a smile at me and it only serves to remind of yesterday.

"Oh. Yeah my friends like I said before are my only family now, and Lita's probably right given the chance I could run circles around you." I say smirking getting ready to head out. He gets in front of me to open the door before actually saying, "Ladies first." Cutie, but I'm cuter with an edge, "Hmm, to bad I'm not a lady." Never really was to begin with. Comes when the last near year of your life is spent the way mine has been. I walk out first anyways and slow it down so he can lead me to where were going.


	4. salt trips and jealously

Thank you to all my reviewers/viewers. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and longer so you guys get more time to read. & thank you to merangelgal for the helpful suggestions. I probably do have bad typos, lol. If anyone wants to volunteer as my 'beta reader' I'd gladly accept it. I put the 'an' in there also because id seen them in other posted stories, but yeah no need to do it! If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to PM or comment. Enjoy!

The unconquered land ch.4

I take in the surrounding area, true to his word there are still army, even military snipers up in here. And here we'd thought they all bounced out. Back where we came from they'd all left out, left us to fend off the hordes that came our way. It left a bad taste in our mouths whenever they got mentioned.

Were up on the rooftop when he picks up a long range rifle and starts to prep it while I go up to one of the snipers to have a look at the surroundings. Taking the spare binoculars I look out to see them…roaming around looking for food. One in particular looks up almost at me when the gun next me the goes off. The big gun's noise effectively throws me off a little and I flinch. He hits the target, dead center of the head. The remaining around him feed off his body…_gross_.

The sniper himself looks to me and asks, "So you're the newbie? What skills do you have-cause I'm not teaching some little half pint-"_What the hell?_ I don't care that he's been helping out I bite back. "Excuse me? Who are you calling me a half pint? You're not teaching me anything! Darien offered so back off…"I look at him looking for something to bust down his ego a bit…and locate it…south of the border.

"Tiny and relax. Sides not much you could teach me anyways." Feeling successful in damaging his ego for jumping on my ass for literally no reason I go to walk back to Darien who is in fact looking at me.

"What?" I ask. "You just insulted a lieutenant." He states. _He insulted first! _"Yeah well the 'lieutenant' jumped on my ass before I had the chance to even talk." Darien ponders this before signaling me back to Mr. Tiny. I walk back to where the 'lieutenant' was stationed with apprehension. He shoves the big gun into my hand and says, "Don't let the big gun noises scare you 'half pint'."

Not one to take crap from people I put on a smile, trying to egg him on and state, "Say it again I dare you…cause I'm aching for a little TLC…" Looking down again I finish off, "It's too bad you'll be in no condition to play." At the fuming look on his face I walk off not bothering to wait for a reply and wait there as he and the 'lieutenant' share words. Watching the guy storm off Darien walks to me, "He's not a people person." Like that explains it.

"Why did he think he was going to teach me?" I ask. He shuts his eyes for a second before replying, "He was going to but after…" he stumbles on what to say before finishing, "I decided to pick up his slack." _Great now I'm 'slack'_.

Once the guns all prepped he first asks, "You ever use one, or even hold one this big before?" The guys around us look at him and smirk at the obvious innuendo while he remains stony in his expression. Finally seeing that he didn't realize how what he said could be misconstrued; he puts it into my hands as he comes around me encasing me within him.

Some of the guys still look on in interest as the others get back to watching the perimeter. A little on edge since our 'encounter', (if you could call it that) and my horny/scary dream/nightmare I hold my breath. "Don't hold it in you won't be able to focus." He forces me to exhale by pushing my stomach in a little.

_Is he trying to hit on me?_

Not sure what to do I decide to try and regain my focus…yet again. "How hard is it to point and shoot?" "If you don't want to learn-" he starts letting go obviously getting a bit frustrated though from my attitude or from our close proximity I can't tell. "Fine! Just get on with it." He goes back into place. I force myself to release my breath as he helps to improve my aim, among other things.

Everything seems to go along so well I eventually forget about what happened last night and we actually start to laugh around a bit, and judging by the looks were getting from passerby's he doesn't laugh around a whole hell of lot. Even the army dudes who stayed around are surprised by it.

All day long he teaches me and shows me the various odds and ends of guns that Lita didn't get to teach me and about the building that had taken refuge in. As we do rounds on the roof a final time before night falls completely I ask him, "So how do you keep them away…besides bullets?" he looks at me completely thrown.

"What? What do you mean?" he asks perplexed. _He has no idea._ "When the girls and I were on the road we figured out pretty fast how they could find us. It was our scent. I mean at first it was just one or two but eventually they would be attracted in droves. We smelt of the best thing around, 'live meat'." I joked out the last part and he got it and half laughed him self.

Still in slight laughter mode I continue, "So after remembering my favorite TV show, I decided to see of having salt and vinegar around us all would work." He seems surprised by this and asks, "Prey tell what show was this called?" I can't help but blush at this and nod my head down as my laughter dies off. _Oh this is so embarrassing._

"If you can't figure it out from that then screw it." I go to walk off embarrassed he just found out and couldn't figure it out but he catches my arm. "You're a fan of our old show." He states. I can't look at him in the eye, I'm blushing too badly. I don't want him to see me as some fan girl but as a woman who can be his friend and more…if he wants…once he can be able to let go and live past his dead wife.

His hand lightens up on me and instead of a grip it becomes a caress. I look up to see his eyes looking at me the way they did before with lust but it vanishes as soon as I see it...I'm beginning to wonder if I ever did. "We should grab a bite to eat." He states out of on where.

He goes to walk off but I stop him before he can get more than a step away. He looks to me in question and something else I can't read. _Why did I stop him…? _Unable to come up with a reason I pull away and make room for him to pass by me. "Sorry wasn't thinking…been a long day." I state as a way of explanation, though idiotic as it sounds.

He walks 3 feet before turning his head and opens his mouth. But nothing passes through his lips so he walks off shaking his head. I stay on the rooftop for a while longer just enjoying the air.

_If I stay up here long enough will I be able to forget it all?_

I lean into the side of the building where the air units are, just looking at the night sky. It's so beautiful, like the chaos that's happening below its embrace doesn't exist. I close my eyes in pure joy that we've made it, that we have a chance at living semi normal lives again. I remember my family on happier days.

I pull out the one token of remembrance I grabbed from the house that day. It was a family portrait of us all. I took it out of the frame as we left the house. Now it's got the creases from being folded in my pocket all this time on it. I trace the image of my once happy family with the tips of my fingers.

"Wish you guys could be here." I was unaware of the tears flowing freely down my face till Darien came up and wiped them away. _I thought he left_? Realizing he was there I wipe my eyes of the rest with the back of my hand. "Sorry didn't know you were still up here." I state. "Your family…" he looks at the picture.

I go to put it back when he stops me. "If you don't mind, may I ask what happened to them?" He was reaching out. "Only if you tell me about Daniel. Deal?" He nods his head. I explain to him what I walked in on with my parents and Shingo. His eyes cloud over with pain for me. "I can't imagine the heartbreak you went through at that. I don't know what I'd do if my brother turned."

Not wanted to devil to deep into memory he ask, "So tell me what happened to Daniel?" His stance shifts as he talks, "We we're leaving for here ironically. She was so scared, every time one of them tried to bite her she screamed bloody murder which actually made it worse cause then she'd attract more of them."

He tried to laugh it off…it only succeeding in making his voice shake a little. "We we're together all the time, except for this one moment when the officers told us we had to split up. He said she'd be safe with him. As an army guy I trusted him…I shouldn't have. When me and the army guy I was with made it to the clearing there was no sign, so we backtracked to where they should have come from." I started to see the emotions start to take over in his eyes even as he tries to stifle them.

"He was dead and I watched in slow motion as the 'infected' that had killed him bite into her. She was out of my sight one time..." His eyes had misted over now. I leaned over into his direction as a way of giving comfort without touching...I didn't want him to feel that I was pitying him.

"She spent 2 days with us, deteriorating the whole time. Slowly loosing her mind and forgetting about **'us'**." By the look in his eyes, 'us' was what they had once shared, and she was slowly forgetting it. Here he was trying to get her to remember so they could share something in her last hours and there was nothing for her.

"On the beginning of the 3rd day the army guy gave me his gun. We both knew what had to be done...what I had to do. There was no cure, no way out. I was tempted to shot him and protect her but I knew she'd just turn on me with a few hours. She didn't understand what was going on in the end which made it easier and harder." I look to him in question.

"It would be easier to do it and have her not understand but harder because the one person she had been trusting the whole time was about to put a bullet in her head. I didn't want to kill her, but the army guy said if I didn't he would." "She turned on you before you could pull the trigger." It was a statement, not a question that I'd asked. I just knew this somehow without a shadow of a doubt.

He looked to me for a moment before he nodded his head yes. "That look on her face as she came after me was something I'll never forget. It pained me and scared me all at once." I nodded my head in understanding, briefly wondering if it resembled the look from my dream/nightmare she had given me.

"I don't know why I just told you that." He states sounding relieved. "Sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger than it is to a friend or family member something monumental like that." I reply. "Look I hope you don't say anything-" I wave my hands. "Said what, I didn't hear anything. Sides I've been keeping secrets since the fourth grade."

Laughing at that he replies back to me, "Thanks." He smiles. "Lets go grab some grub." I don't give a chance for him to respond as I walk away. Back down in the 'control room' Darien tells them of the idea for salt and vinegar to line the walls or in this case see how well it works after we clear a certain amount of feet from the wall to the designated area.

Darien decides to have 4 guys in standard formation go out to get the needed substances tomorrow.

I volunteer. "Okay if you want I can go with-" He shakes his head no immediately. "Forget it. You're not going." What? "Why the hell not? I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. And besides the girls and I were out there for months traveling to get here and we got in just fine. How are a few hours out there so close to here going to make a difference?" I stand defiantly ask I state this.

"Because…" He's got nothing. "Shove your male-crap down for the time frame tomorrow then you can bitch me out like a little girl when I get back." I go to my room to get necessary sleep for the next day while he stands there stumped before he himself heads off to sleep.

When morning came I was actually up before any of the girls were. Happy bout that I walked into 'central control' thinking he'd be over his little 'girlie tantrum' bout me going out there, apparently not. He starts to tell me how I don't know how things work around there. "What did you spend all coming up with excuses?" He tries to reason, I however ignoring him I grab a com-set I see by one of the guys and head out with them. They however have no problem having someone else carry some more weight for them.

As I walk out I over hear someone say to him, "Dude what's your problem with her?" That's the last I hear before we decide to leave out. Getting to the tunnel the guys get on the motorcycles leaving one left…problemo is…I don't know how to ride one.

"Hey mind if I get on?" I ask the guy in front of the group. His long white-like hair is pulled back into a pony tail.

_Probably to keep the wind from blowing it all over. Good thing I always keep my hair up in my signature style._

He motions to the back of the bike and I slide on, putting my feet on the back pedals…_at least I think their called pedals_. We start riding out; I put my hands around his waist to steady myself for the tight turns leading outside. Once at a stop I ask, "Any chance when we get back that you could train me how to ride this?" I motion to the bike.

He looks back giving me a grin, "Sure thing sweetheart. I'll teach you how to ride whatever you want." I resist the urge to role my eyes and the innuendo as we ride off again with the sounds of his friend's laugher behind us. Once we come to a full stop in front of a large run down convenience store I check out our surroundings.

_Nothing…yet._

I pull out my 9 mm just to be safe as I start to walk but a big hand on my shoulder prevents me. "You maybe used to doing things your own way with the girls but your with us now so you'll have to learn things our way now." Wanting to protest I open my mouth but then think again. _He's right this is their territory. Wouldn't want to create any enemies or any animosity. And hell maybe that's what Darien was trying to explain to me…nah he was just over reacting._

I close my apparent gapping mouth and motion for him to continue on in front of me. As we walk slowly inside they use many hand signals to tell what they see and where their going. I only know a few thanks to Lita but that's it. I can tell what a few are saying but the rest is jumbled.

I watch as they format themselves to cover different areas. Once my 'ride' and I get in to the store it seems devoid of life. The refrigerators are powerless making any food in there useless, _unless it's my fruit_. A the thought I motion to where I'll be at and my

'ride' decides to let them know that that's where **we'll** be at.

"You didn't have to come, I can talk care of myself, but I do understand to not leave anyone alone in an unsafe area." I say. He looks surprised. "Darien wouldn't want me to leave yo-someone without much experience alone." He answers. "Right…and the fact that the girls and I have been raiding houses like this for month's bear's no experience what so ever-yeah I get that."

He seems stunned at this as I walk towards the first row of long refrigerators. Looking around I spot nothing. Easing down my gun I open the doors to the fridges to try and see if there's anything salvageable. "Names Malachite." He says right behind me.

"Serena, but you already knew that." He nods. However all at once we hear a sick chewing noise. Our guns are up and ready for whatever is around the corner. Vaguely I wonder where the salt is when I see the isle we're going down. 'salt, vinegar, pepper' among other things are there, and so is about a dozen of the 'infected' feeding off the raw meat that I assume came from the fridge.

We see the two other guys that came with us on the other end of the isle, they to see what we need and obviously found some other useful items which are now packed in their packs. I also notice items we initially came in for was right where these things were feeding.

Not one to alert these 'meat eating 'infected' pricks', I go to signal them when Malachite prevents me. Turning to him he motions with his eyes at the 'infected' one seemingly staring at me. It took everything I had not to jump, but then I see that he squints. Wow that's a first one of them has eye issues. So he can and yet can't see the fresh meat in front of him. He goes to walk towards me when another looks up to see what's going on.

_SHIT!_

And just to make things worse Darien pops in over the com-system to see if we'd made it there yet. We totally forgot to update him. The other one yells out at seeing the fresh meat and they all rise up to go in for the kill. Malachite and I, along with the other guys, raise up our guns and begin to aim.

We take down the first 2 within seconds the rest are coming in to fast to try and aim so we settle for hand to hand without getting bite. I smash my gun into ones noise before I grab his jaw in my hands, pull his mouth open, and stick my gun in. BANG! He's down but there's more heading my way.

That much I can see with the hole I just blew into the guys head, knowing I need to get to higher ground before they surround me I go to use the shelves as a way of climbing, but Malachite's struggle out of the corner of my eye prevents me as does the 'infected' ass now latched onto my boot. One might kick and I'm free. I use the leverage I gained from being on the shelf to jump the one about to bite my 'ride'.

Pulling his head back from biting him I put my gun to the back of his head. BANG! Another one, I'm on a role with heads shots today. I get off the now dead piece of flesh while Malachite roles it off himself. "Thanks." "Don't mention it. Oh you might want to clean your face when this is all done."

He wipes his face for all of 2 seconds to find blood on it only to get tackled down and once again another head shot. Body after body falls, we all get close to being bite at least once or twice, but they also aren't used to working with me, or me them.

Once their all down we double check our surroundings before checking the rounds we have left. I only have 4 shots. _Damn. Wonder if we could perhaps raid a gun store next?_

Leaving that thought to the back of my mind I grab all the salt and vinegar I can store in my pack.

Once all 4 of us are completely packed we leave, knowing we can come back later for more, and also knowing that next time we do come out for supplies it'll be all of us on a bigger vehicle. But a lot of those got trash when the chaos erupted. "Next time we do this we should use the bus we brought in with us." I say.

The guys nod in agreement till Malachite asks," Why didn't you mention the bus before hand?" Shrugging my shoulders I say, "You didn't ask…plus I forgot till just now about it." He roles his eyes at me I just shrug again.

The guys look worn out but I feel great. Probably because I've been on the road doing this and they've been mostly cooped up…right? I shake the thought from my head as we head back. Once we get on the bikes Darien comes on over the coms-system, "Hey guys you get us anything?"

Not missing the looks on the guys' faces on the bikes nor Malachite shaking his head I grab my com-link and say, "Please you think we killed a dozen infected for fun? We picked up what was need but it'll take several more trips and a LOT more salt and vinegar if were to make this project work." Silence.

"You probably shouldn't have told him we took on a dozen of them. While it's good we got rid of them he has an issue with women being out on the front line, don't know why…" The one named Zoicite trails off after shouting his statement. I hold up my hand in understanding. Zoicite's a decently good guy, intelligent to, and his hair is just something that Amy would die for…not literally.

I'll have to break him of worrying like that. I hit the mic to add on. "No worries ok were all in good shape." I hope he takes it as 'I'm fine relax' without actually saying it. "Alright." He cuts off after that. Not sure he got the message.

Once were back through the tunnel I locate the Ray and Lita, both of which are hanging off Darien like he's fresh meat. Unfortunately their aggravating him, I've spent enough time with him by now to know the signs of annoyance. Seeing his obvious need to get the fan girls away I yell out, "Hey Darien you wanna help us with the supplies or you having to much fun with your fan club?"

Seeing the opening his politely declines whatever they were offering before he jogs on over to me. "Thank you." He stresses out while grabbing some of the supplies looking immensely relieved. "I forgot to mention that Ray's a huge fan of yours and she's just recently begun to recruit Lita in her 'love' of you. Sides I'd thought you'd be used to being the object of lust and affection by now." He shakes his head and grumbles as I laugh at it.

Once we get to the main points around the area we start scanning for 'infected' before pouring the salt down on the ground and making our line. With any luck once we get the whole building lined up with it we might even be able to expand the perimeter of the wall out just a bit further, mind you that's if this works.

A few 'infected' who see us in the area starting coming towards us only to be shot down by Malachite as Darien and I keep lining the salt. Once we have one side of the building done with the salt alone we go back to use the vinegar, and sweepingly pour it over the salt. Done with that I suggest going back to the store to get more but they decide not to since its getting dark outside.

"So?" I say. "What do you mean so? They can still try and kill you. All they need is scent just like you said. They have that what do you have? You can't see in the dark, you won't have back up because no one's leaving here past sundown. You're not leaving here after dark." Darien states to me.

Trying to reel in my anger at being told what to do I try to calmly state, "Look I can take care-" "You can't talk care of yourself if you can't see for shit! Now this discussion is pointless, just go back in grab a bite to eat and go see your friends." Now this is just too much, seriously…_who does he think he is?_

"I don't recall you being the boss of me Darien. I'll do whatever I want when ever I want & I certainly don't need your permission. Malachite will even tell you I can handle my own." I look to him for support. Putting his hands in the air as defense from Darien he agrees that I handle myself.

Angered that it's 2 against 1 he states, "You know what fine, go get yourself killed over some damned salt. And you…." He looks to Malachite. "Come here while she goes off to sign her death certificate." Rolling my eyes at his over reaction I start to walk off, but in a last ditch with the moonlight I hide behind a wall and listen.

"What the hell are you thinking agreeing with her? She's been here all of 2 days and suddenly you're her new best friend?" Darien shouted. "Darien seriously man what's your problem with her, she's been nothing but supportive and trying to help out around here. When was the last time anyone but us 5 volunteered to go out there beyond the wall for supplies?" malachite matched him shout to shout.

"A while…" Darien resonated. He combed a hair through his hair frustrated. "Dude what's wrong with you? Why do you hate her so much?..." Malachite asks. As if a light suddenly perks up in his head he says, "You lik-" "No! I don't even know her so how can I like her?" Darien's voice spat out making an unknown Serena start to mist up but not before Malachite managed to get out, "So you won't mind if I pursue her then?"

Darien's shift turned predatory at that. Malachite was looking for a reaction, having a feeling that anything relating to Serena being with any other man beside's the one in front would do it. "She was pretty sweet on the back of the bike today. All tight and shit. Then there was watching that sexy little ass of hers in the store. Then she asked me to teach her how to ride it. I told her I'd teach her how to ride anythi-" The fist that nearly broke his nose came out of nowhere.

Darien socked him so hard his friend almost lost his balance. But now Malachite had what he wanted. "So you admit it. You like Serena and you wouldn't want her to be with anyone but you. I can see it in the way you to clicked so fast since she's been here."

Darien was shaking his head no at all of it. Stopping suddenly he asked, "What kind of man does that make me? My wife's dead no less than 4-5 months and here I am over reacting over some girl I've known for 2 days!"

His friend doesn't get to speak. "I mean she's hot I get that but damn. It's like everything she does is hot, even holding her gun at me was hot when she and her friends got here. Then she's gone through loses to…then we almost kiss. Then I have this crazy dre-" At this point his friends heard enough and stops him.

"Woah, woah, cool it Darien, calm down. You kissed her?" "Almost kissed her. I went to go say sorry for my reaction in the 'cafeteria' when I saw where she was. I got flabbergasted and just reacted to our close proximity." He purposely left out the shower piece and the parts of her that her long golden hair hadn't covered. He'd nearly jumped into the shower stall at seeing her pert little nipples getting hard from stepping outside into the cold air from the stall.

Then it got even worse when they actually got harder when she knew he saw them. The little tips because even more pronounced and begged for his attention and his touch…_attention and touch I'm sure she hasn't had in a long, long while...attention and touch I wouldn't mind giving her when ever we both wanted._

It took all his will power to not ravage her…willing or not. Hell even trying to conjure up the image of his dead wife wasn't enough to distract him from the sight. It had been the most torturous thing he'd ever endured in his life...sexually that is.

_Watching her naked form getting out of the shower only to try and make me leave…what part of her really thought that would work? She's lucky I used up every bit of restraint I had to do what I did and nothing more. That woman is a nymph in disguise…a little devil…an angel…_

Shaking his head from the strange thoughts he saw Malachite with a grin on his face. "What are you looking at?" Letting a little laughter out his friend said, "Oh I don't know I could have sworn I heard 'nymph in disguise'…or something to that effect." The laughter was now even more evident as Darien realized he'd voiced the last piece of his thought.

Groaning out loud his friend laughed even harder.

Back behind the wall Serena was shocked by the revelation. And the fact that with all the nightly noise interference she could still hear them. _Nymph in disguise hun…I like that._

Deciding not to go out and to just role with it she started to head to her room when she heard the tail piece.

"Relax man its not as if your relationship with Daniel was smooth…we both know she was good at getting the bitch roles for a reason. She had her nice moments but face it; you two were only ever really friends. Even when you dated is was more casual, when you finally slept together you said it was 'comfortable'. Nowhere in your statement was there any type of excitement over it. Then when you got engaged she was happy but you just had a faint smile, then that fake smile when you got married." Darien looked shocked that he knew all this time.

Malachite only smiled and continued, "Only another actor that had used it many before themselves could spot it. I always thought that deep down you did most if not all of it because you hadn't found 'the one' that women always talk about. And maybe I'm wrong but maybe you jumped on Serena's ass the way you just did…" he said in reference to just then about going on a night raid.. "Is because deep down you know she's 'the one' for you, and subconsciously you know it but you don't know how to handle it when your wife passed on just 4-5 months ago." Darien looked to his best friend of 5 years.

He'd known Daniel longer but his friend had been there for the rest and always had a look whenever he was with her, now he knew why. His own friend saw it back then but he didn't, he'd gotten together with her after many failed relationships thinking it had to be better with his friend. While they dated it had been ok, not the best but not the worst, he just figured they were already in a grove since they'd been friends for so long.

Then he proposed to her. She got that girlie reaction he expected and showed off the ring, then a few months later they were married. He asked himself one time before the wedding started 'why don't I feel that 'kinetic energy' that couples feel'? He'd nearly asked his best man but said man said it was time to get out there.

He put it off to 'wedding jitters' then walked out. When they had their 'kiss' he'd been glad that he was such a sought after actor, else wise he couldn't have pulled off acting that happy, even at his own wedding. Knowing he was literally acting in front of everyone made him think twice about getting married but the deed was done and everyone was so happy for them.

He decided to just make them happy and that maybe this feel would go away and that he and his wife would be happy. Easier times to think about when all he had to do was act. Luckily after the honeymoon he was able to get back to work so he could put the 'thoughts' on the back burner and concentrate on more important things.

That was only successful for about 5 months, then this bullshit happened, then they'd run, then he'd lost her. He'd felt so guilty for his 'thoughts' that he'd decided that no one would take her place as his wife ever again. Now here he was…barely knowing a girl for more than 2 days and he found that 'kinetic energy' that he was never able to find even on his wedding day, or on his honeymoon with the woman that he'd known for nearly 10 years as his friend, lover and lastly his late wife.

His friend was right, in so many ways. He needed to think, he needed time but most of all he needed sleep. "I need sleep man; we'll talk again the morning. I'll put thought into what you said tonight. Promise." Darien walked off once his friend accepted that and went to his room. Serena ducked further into the wall where she'd hid as Darien walked by.

Darien stopped suddenly a 3 feet past the wall, feeling something, like someone was there. Turning around he looked at the wall now black by the darkness of the night. Serena was completely still as the darkness encompassed her, protecting her from being seen by him. She'd evened out her breathing to a low sound to avoid him hearing her.

Not seeing anything or hearing anything he turned back around and proceeded onward, unaware of her now that the moon had shifted showing off her bright blue eyes that were focused on him. Once out of sight she started to breath at her normal pace and proceeded herself to walk back only to feel someone behind her. However instead of turning she decided that a threatening kick would be better. Even if it wasn't one of 'them' people should know better than to sneak up on others.

Malachite caught her foot easily. Seeing her surprise at who it was he examined the boot covered foot and how far it was from the ground. "You pretty flexible." He stated, wondering if he could pull it up any higher. "Yeah I am. Can I have my foot back now?" I ask. Not used to friendly men catching my kicks mid swing. Once he lowered my foot I ask him what was plaguing my mind since he caught my foot, "So how long have you known?"

"Bout his late wife or bout you being behind the wall?" "Both." I reply. "Darien's a great guy, but he just, at the end of the day, he's just like another other human being out there, he wants a family….a wife, kids…Daniel was suppose to be that but I think even deep down even he knew she'd never give up her body for a kid." I listen to him go on about Darien and his prior relationship.

"Wait why are you telling me this, I mean he does have a point you've known me for all of…2 days, why spill such intimate details?" I ask stopping him suddenly. "Because, when he looks at you even he doesn't know it but I see the 'spark' that he always wanted but never got with his own wife."

Unable to keep quite I ask, "Do you think she ever really loved him?" He mulls over the question before he stops at his door. I hadn't even realized we'd walk to his quarters till we were there. "She felt something for him…but no…I don't believe it was love. Admiration maybe…friendship maybe…but not love. Hell I don't think even he felt it, but he stuck through it with her cause he couldn't figure out why he couldn't find that 'spark' with any of the 'Hollywood royals' or with any models. And that's all he was ever introduced to."

"So basically you saying he settled." I stated, he nodded. "Well you go get some sleep we've still got to go for another supply run tomorrow morning." I start to leave off but say in finality, "Oh and FYI bikes I may need to be taught how to ride but everything else I know how to so don't worry." He smiles before laughing at our now private joke.

"Hey that girl that came with you girls, Mina…"He asks. I turn around, "Yeah?" "Is she available?" he stutters it out. "Yeah she is but…ease into it with her ok. She lost her boyfriend when all this went down." He nods his head in understanding then thanks her for the warning. Finally making it to her room she carefully walks in only to wake up Ray.

Turning the lamp on Ray asks her, "So you have fun out there today?" Not understanding the hostility I answer back calmly, "Yeah killed a few more 'infected', discovered a new boyfriend for Mina, argued with Darien again but otherwise nothing new. You?"

She stews over the news before saying, "Well it was going well, doing a few errands here and there, talked to Darien…" She pauses to gauge my reaction.

I motion for her to continue showing no signs of caring that she was talking to him. "At least I was till someone shouted for him…"She looks to me again only this time in annoyance. "What?" I ask. "You shouted for him. We were in the middle of a conversation when you called him over." Ray's temper was getting the better of her yet again.

"Look he was need to help us out so I called him over, no big deal." I tried to end it there but Ray wasn't having it. "You're jealous aren't you?" She asks, having that 'I figured you out' look on her face. Getting annoyed I tell her period point blank, "I honestly don't care."

_I don't…really I don't…_

"Look Ray I'm not jealous, talk with him till he turns blue in the face for all I care." _Which he probably will_…I laugh a little internally at that as I try to end it, and once again I fail.

"You're jealous that he's not paying you any more attention, and is now chillin' with me." Her snotty attitude reminds me of the days before we became really good friends. Oh boy. "I have no reason to be jealous Ray." I state as I walk to the shower, it had been a long ass day and I need to fresh up before tomorrow.

"What's that suppose to mean? You're no better than me." She snots off, hands on her hips. Apparently she decided to be more effective by jumping out of bed. "Your right Ray but I'm also not the one fighting over a guy who just months ago lost his wife, you might want to rethink any plans of landing him by giving him time to rest her memory."

Ray shocked by this can only mutter out, "Your just trying to stall-"

Angry that she's to self absorbed to see past herself and her 'fan girl love' for him I let her have it. "Stall what Ray? He's still in mourning and all of a sudden he's got a few new girls hanging on him for a piece. He's already stretched thin these days with everything around here and your going to get angry at me because 'I seem to be jealous' of you two **talking** together?"

My words seem to snap Ray out of being angry so I tell her that were all just tired and feeling cranky. She goes to sleep knowing we have a long day tomorrow. Maybe I could get her hooked up with Jadeite, he seemed nice enough, plus he's good at hand to hand, got to see first hand today while we took on the 'infected'.

I strip down to take my shower only to be haunted by the images of what happened last time with Darien. Without even thinking about it I start to feel myself and imagine what it would be like if it were Darien instead. Trailing my hands down my body I feel my breasts react to my own touch but it's not enough. I image Darien doing it, arousal stirs up for all of a minute. "Serena hurry up in there." Ray yells out.

Totally out of the mood now I shake myself of my thoughts and finish with my shower. Getting out I get dressed and slid into the sheets, or was passes for sheets around here.

_Maybe we can raid a 'bed, bath & beyond…_

Once tucked in I fall asleep hoping I cane avoid another 'dream/nightmare'.

It seemed like time flew by the next 2 months as we brought back in more supplies. Soon the whole building was surrounded with a salt and vinegar line 3 inches thick and full. The usual hotspots by rooftop were pretty vacant. The next 'infected' wasn't found for a good block, and they weren't even trying to look for food. One dropped when it was no longer had anything to sustain its life force.

Darien and I both smiled, the salt and vinegar trick was working. If we could keep it going, we could slowly expand the line and the wall itself, creating more room for the people behind its walls, but one thing at a time first. Even if we did expand it would mean we had to find materials strong enough to prevent dozens of them from trying to get in...if it ever came to that.

Meanwhile Ray was still convinced I was jealous even though she didn't bring it up very much. We all worked as much as we could to make the life better for those around us. I eventually got the cat back her tests showing up positive thought Dr. Setsuna still looked at me funny and asked if she could have a sample of my blood. She said she wanted to study different effects the blood would have if it were being exposed to 'infected' blood.

Said she was working on a way to try and find a cure, all the more reason to help out and give her my blood. When I got the cat back all the girls ended up loving her, banishing my prior thoughts of them being angry at me for taking her. Even Ray cuddled up with the cat on occasion making her seem so sweet and not moody.

I ended up naming the cat Luna, it seemed fitting as she had a crescent shaped bald spot on her forehead that I hadn't noticed. Apparently she was just that dirty when I found her. She ended up living with us in the building, though I never let her outside, beyond the wall.

She'd even warmed up to Darien keeping him quite calm when ever he got to frustrated. She spent her time between the both of us. Life was getting good. And that's usually when shit slips right under your nose.

When another month passed by Darien, myself, Ray and Jadeite decided to go out for more supplies, so we went further out having hit all the buildings close by. We went in by the standard 2 by 2 formation into a gun store. We needed more ammo and the 9 mm I had were running out.

Seeing nothing I put my gun away to look for the needed ammo. Darien looked at a few of the large rifles he saw behind the glass case, still locked. We may have been alone but there was no need to alert anyone to out presence. I slide the glass doors open finding my ammo and started to pack it into my pack.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, sitting up I took a quick dart around the room, seeing nothing I collected the last of the need ammo. I looked up to find Darien trying to pick the lock and not succeeding. Stifling a laugh I went over motioned for him to get out of the way so I could figure it out.

I take a brief look around and think 'where would I hide the key'? Then I look at Darien. For some reason his presence right now is so damn inviting and it seemed he was on the same mind track. Without even thinking about it I reach up a little on my tippy toes to kiss him.

I gave him space and time to push away for what he obviously saw was to come.

_I shouldn't be doing this right now…bad place bad timing…_

But I couldn't stop myself and he wasn't stopping it, in fact he looked encouraged by me and leaned in himself. But then grabbed my shoulders as if to say stop, then looking at me he pulls me in even faster than when I was moving in and kisses me. The intensity was astounding.

We shouldn't be doing this, he's wife's been dead only 7-8 months. Is this ok…? It feels incredible. I've never been so easily aroused off one kiss before. But it's bad timing…right? And… And… "What the hell?" Ray's screech alerts the both of us that were not alone anymore.

We don't quite let go as she fumes in anger.

_When did my arms wrap around his neck and when did his arms become steel bands around my waist?_ Ray's voice brings me back out of my mind haze. "I knew you were jealous! You had to steal him-" "She didn't steal me Ray." Darien quickly cuts her off. "I kissed her, I made the move." He left out the part where I made the initial move to move, per say, only that I gave him time to back off.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I'm not interested in you as anything more than a friend." At this Ray quickly deflates not realizing she had things so misconstrued.

Unfortunately Darien's next words make her rethink everything she just thought about him. "Frankly as nice as it is to have another friend around, you do sometimes get a little clingy. I was grateful the day Serena called me over for the supplies; you and Lita both were getting a little rambunctious for me. I do like you Ray but only as a friend."

Know that she over did it she held up her hands in defense before saying, "Fine, fine. Ok do we have all that we need?" The anger was still there but she would deal in her own way, as for now she had gotten pretty loud so I suggested that we move out, but before that since she had been loud I say screw it and break the glass case holding the rifles. Grabbing as many as we can, we get into the little case and get out the ammo for it before they find us.

Hearing glass break behind us I aim my 9 mm only to find a good 7 of them. Darien aims the now loaded rifle at them counting how many he can take down before the load in the rifle runs out.

"Darien we may be a little out numbered here." I say watching these things with birdlike anticipation. They seem to be waiting for something to happen…_or maybe for someone to come?_ "Call Ray and Jed for back up." He says. I can't however, any movement I make they move forward and Darien sees this. "Shit. How did we not hear them coming?" he asks. I have no answer other than, "I don't know." But I'm betting the big burly thing coming in here does.

Being a good 7-8 feet tall this 'monster' I guess you could say is one of the ordinary ones we've run into. "What the hell…?" Darien asks. "I've got nothing. This is above my pay grade here." Watching our newest big enemy I calculate the amount of ammo we both have to stop all 7 of the regular 'infected' ones and the burly one that looks like he can swallow me. Seriously this thing is a cross between 'the swamp thing and a plant?' I look at its mouth as it forms a deadly flowery thing coming out.

"Hellloooo, Serennnaaa…" It says in its garbled voice. Complete and utter shock runs through me.

_He talks, he knows my name! HOW?_

Apparently Darien feels the same way but we both know the more important question is _'how are we going to get out of this alive and not get BITTEN?'_

To be continued…


	5. private moment and a 'redhead'

Another chapter I hope you enjoy, remember reviews give me encouragement and encouragement means future chapters! And thank you to my 'beata reader' who went through this for me, I have to remember that when I write its out of my head so it has to be more focused and who and what!

The unconquered land ch. 5

I didn't know where to begin, this thing was huge, scary and it knew my name. "Ok so you can talk good. How do you know my name? Who are you?" I ask a little shaky that I might have to fight this thing.

"More like what is it?" Darien asks, still pointing the high powered weapon at him.

I'm debating on aiming at the big dude or the smaller 'infected' ones were used to, and Darien's comment isn't helping, not if the growl coming from it is any indication. "Answer my questions?" I demand. No response.

It moves forward we both go to aim but then the regular 'infected' ones start to move in. _Great he has them do his dirty work...typical…_

Darien and I prepare for battle when 4 shots hit the ones closest to us come out of nowhere. We look around to find Jed and Ray aiming their guns, and then see the big dude. "What the hell is that?" She asks.

"Talk later shot now!" I yell. We all start firing. One by one they all go down, except for the big one. "Serena…" It says again. "How does it know your name?" Ray asks. Jed and even Darien look to me suspiciously. "I don't know!" Now looking at 'it' I ask one last time, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

It just says my name again before it charges at us. We fire every round we have into it. Even the high powered weapon Darien has is no match for it. With the countertop our only defense at this point we use it to jump over the Ray and Jed before we scramble on out of there. "I can't believe this, what was that thing?" Jed asked as we ran from the store currently housing it.

Out of nowhere I stop thinking to myself…_that store is full of weapons to use against it, why don't we just kill it…_

I decide to run back in despite the protests by Darien, Ray and Jed. Not seeing the big goon where we ran from, I look for a stock room…_surely there must be something higher powered back here…_

I don't have much time to look as the big thing now has me boxed in here. I look around but nearly everything is still sealed in their boxes. I run circles around him trying to find an open box of ANYTHING at this point. _Why did I come in here again…?_

Finally finding something after nearly a dozen missed swings on his/its part, lucky for us smaller chicks being able to duck the big bad comes in handy. I find amongst the boxes 'tear gas'….I wonder if it'll work but I can't use it till I'm out of the room or else I'll be effected. However because of my sudden stop he's able to hit me with a swing of his fist, knocking me over another set of boxes and crashing into the last set against the wall.

Opening my eyes I see him advancing on me, and I also notice the acute pain of my body from the impact. _The whole box was busted up from the impact._ This led me to see the contents of it, a high powered 5.56 mm type 89 rifle…at least that's what broken crate said. Seeing that it's got the ammo next to it and small grenades next to it make s me wonder what it was doing back here.

_This is the type that I saw being used for Japanese military what's it doing here in a regular gun shop?_

I find myself unable to process the answer as it/he lefts me from the ground and throws me into the wall effectively knocking my head around a good bit. Trying to shake off the effects I get back up only to be thrown this time out through the doorway. _Oh I'm going to feel that for the next few days._

Somehow throughout all of that I still maintained my hold on the rifle, but it won't do me any good without the ammo. He goes in for what I'm assuming is the kill when shots get fired off. Darien, Ray and Jed are there shooting at it giving me back up. As much as I want to bail with them we might have a chance at killing it if I can get that ammo and those little grenades. "Cover me!" I scream to Darien.

"Shit! I got you!" He yells out before laying into it with bullet after bullet. I duck under the thing and run to the crate and start loading her up, only 3 grenades…_better make 'em worth it._ I position the gun and start firing. The bullets rip at his flesh but he's still moving. I go for head shots instead, he starts to go down.

I watch as he tries to drag himself towards me, I put 3 bullets in his head, putting it out of its misery. Darien comes up to me making sure I'm ok. "I'm fine other than a massive headache I'll be developing after being used as a 'human door opener', and the back ache…Shit that hurt." I'm now feeling the full effects of being slammed into the wall and through the door.

"You should let Dr. Setsuna take a look at you, just to be safe." I appreciate his concern I really do but we have more pressing issues to address. "I'll be fine. What we need to do is figure out he-this came to be. We need to make sure the other 'infected' ones don't turn out the same. Let's load him onto the back of the vehicle and get out of here."

Everyone looks to me crazy. "What?" I ask. "Serena I love you, you know I do but I am not getting anywhere close to that thing." Ray says. Jed seeing the importance of it decides to help me, and with Darien grumbling about it and Ray opening and closing doors for us were back to being on our way home.

"So that was what you went back for?" Darien asked looking at the weapon in hand. "Yep. The bullets are better at impact and it can shot out grenades to. Surprised it was there though." His eyebrows quirk, and Ray gives me a look that says 'fill in the blanks'. "It's a standard issue military rifle, why would it be in a regular gun shop?"

The question catches everyone off guard. "Maybe he got the wrong shipment in?" Ray supplies. "Or maybe the owner of the place had a black market deal going on. And we found the goods." Jed said. We all realized that was the more probable solution. As we entered into the building I suggested to them that we take the body into the 'lab' area through another way.

Don't want to scare people off by showing them a mutated one of these things. Once in the room Dr. Setsuna lets out a gasp of horror and shock to see it. "Doctor is there anyway you can determine how this became…this?" I ask indicating it. "I'll-I'll see about it. Where'd-how'd-" I go to answer when Darien provides the details necessary for her to do the job.

As a precaution we strap the dead thing down to the table and make sure she informs us immediately of any progress. Once out of the room we all go to the 'cafeteria' to eat. However once we enter the cafeteria we meet silence. Looking around we notice all eyes are on us, then one of Darien's friends Nephrite decides to speak up.

"We know about that thing you brought in here. We wanna know what it is and where it came from." I speak up, "We don't know anything yet. Dr. Setsuna is running tests-" "We don't need to hear from you…you just got here. Darien, tell us what's going on." A red head from the looks of the crowd yells out. I stifle the urge to shake my head...why the hatred? "My words are the same as hers." He looks evenly with the red head who just glares at me more.

"Dr. Setsuna is running tests as we speak so we can figure out the mutation. We don't know if it's the only one, we don't know and we won't know till she's finished with the tests. Now I suggest you all get back to what you were doing before we came in here." The crowd goes back to eating while the red head comes forward.

Within 2 seconds of being in her presence I can tell instantly that she's infected as well, but not like those things, hers is…evolved. Then her facial expression changes, she walks up to me and says very near my ear in low tones, "For the moment you may have Darien fooled but soon he'll find out that you're 'infected' then he'll come around to what's better."

Not in the mood to deal with any more jealous woman, _Ray is bad enough as it is_…I don't need her too.

"I'm not infected. Though I can somehow sense and know that you are. How I don't know, but I will find out. And for the record Darien and I are friends, same thing I told Ray." She looked a little shocked that she had more competition.

I continued, "Could it be something more? Yeah…am I going to pushing it? No. I'm letting things take their course. So if you were thinking about telling some bullshit lies about me, think again. Cause what ever you say I can do the same thing."

She laughs softly and a little manically, "Only it wouldn't be a lie…" She walks away with a sway to her hips while Darien motions for me to join him to eat. Her words bother me as I eat with him. He seems to be lightening up these days. After that brief kiss before the interruption we hardly had a chance to discuss it much less think about it. With anticipation of the test results we we're all on edge.

However nearly a month later we finally had results, Darien was the first to be notified then he came to Ray and me. It was early in the morning and I had been having another sex fuelled dream about him. Now that it was hard, all he had to do was look at a woman right and she could nearly cum on the spot.

I was just at the end when the pounding of the door woke me up. Ray begged for 5 more minutes while I grumbled at the injustice of the moment. Only wearing a tiny little spaghetti strap tank that only came to mid midriff and some boy short underwear I threw a robe on not caring at the moment who saw what.

I only cared about beating the person on the other side of the door up. I opened it up ready to explode on the person when it saw none other than Darien. My mouth went dry and I was unable to shout out the explicative of disapproval as he asked me, "Good you're up come on."

He takes my hand but before he drags me he shouts in low tones into the room for Ray to get up and go. She grumbles herself and starts to dress when he says, "No time either you come now as is or you don't come at all." Grumbling more she comes as is as we walk (well they walk I partially walk, partially get dragged).

We come onto the 'lab' where Dr. Setsuna is. She looks weary and tired. "Haven't you even slept?" I ask. "I did till the new results came in, at that point I couldn't leave." She answers. "So what's the status?" I ask. "The DNA I extracted was a mutation of the disease, but it's not like the one in the regular 'infected' ones. None of the other 'infected' ones got bite or scratched did they?"

I try to think back and nothing. "No we killed the regular ones before anything could happen. Why?" I ask. "Because this thing…"She indicates the rotting corpse, "Anything that gets scratched or bitten by it gets infected with that strain of the disease, it mutates. This particular mutation was…it was man made."

We let the news sink in…_shit; it had said my name…_"You say man made like someone made this thing and sent it after us?" I ask more than state hoping I'm wrong. _I had felt something before hand maybe…_"Yes. Was there anything unusual-" "He said my name." I reply.

I look around, and then back at the doc. "Damn thing knew my name but I don't see how. I never saw it before, in my life EVER!" Darien puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. The doc looks at her notes before continuing on, "I managed during the autopsy to find this in its skull."

She pulls out the plastic bin with what looks to be a computer interface chip in there. Over the months Darien had showed me some of his interests before everything happened and one of them was on computers. Only this type looked to be as if it was missing something. The doc must have seen the look because she asked me, "Look like its missing something?"

I stand up. "Yeah actually, what is it?" "Took me some digging but I found it." She hands me a page filled with computer interface chips, one in particular was designed to send out orders more or less, from the brain to the body. Initially within the right hands it could help a person walk again or in the wrong hands, it could make a person kill somebody…whether they want to or not.

"You sure about this?" She knods as I look at the paper, Darien reading and groaning behind me. "What does this mean?" Ray asks. "It means that someone sent this thing out there to kill us. Someone knows where we were." I didn't want to say who, I already had a feeling on who the who was…I didn't realize that they had been following me all this time. I was starting to wonder what would happen if they found me…_what if they already know…_

"That chip is it workable? Could we retrace where it came from?" I ask. Hoping for anything at this point. "It is…with the right computer equipment. We don't have nearly anything with enough power to even boost it up let alone be able to work on it long enough to find out where the signal was last used." Dr. Setsuna replies looking sad at the news she relayed.

"Its ok we'll knock over a computer store, would that have any computer supplies we'd need?" I ask desperately. _There's got to be something…_ "Sorry I really don't know that much about them. I had to research the chip information for 2 weeks just the get that much. There's not a lot of information on it around here, and I'm not a computer expert…sorry." Again she bows her head in apology.

I go up to her, and with a hand on her shoulder I tell her, "You've done more that enough. We can't thank you enough." Everyone agrees. Smiling now I turn trying to think of a compu- "Amy!" both Ray and I say together. "Huh!" Both Jed and Darien say together making us laugh until I manage to get out, "Ami's a friggin' genius when it comes to computers!"

Darien can see my excitement and grabs my shoulders to calm me down. "Whoa slow down, Amy you say?" I nod my head yes. "I'm sure if we take her to a computer store that still has usable parts she can find what she would need to build a tracker for the chip-or what ever their called. I have faith in her."

Darien accepts this and we form a game plan of what to do. Deciding to wait until noon to leave Darien escorts Ray and I back to our room. At the doorway Ray says bye while she gets back in her needed sleep. I stand at the doorway as Darien stands outside. We're both seemingly waiting to see what will happen next.

"So um…" I got nothing this time. I don't have the nerve to look at him in the eye which is why I didn't see his perusal of my body in the skimpy PJ's I had on. Looking up I see his face 3 inches from mine. My breath catches in my throat as he slowly gets closer. I keep reminding myself to let him make the moves…that he needs to do this on his own…it's the only thing stopping me from wrapping my arm around his neck and smashing our lips together.

Finally our lips make contact; it's sweet and soft, and luscious. I find myself entrapped in his arms a few moments later. And after that I find my arms around his neck effectively pulling my already short night shirt up even more. I don't even realize how much more till his hands graze my stomach area.

Tenderly he touches my skin as if afraid to make a move that would scare me. He inches upwards, his thumb caressing the underside of my breast, underneath the short shirt. I stifle a gasp afraid that any sudden noise will scare him off.

His hands now half way under the night shirt feel the bottoms of my breasts. His thumb nearly touches my nipple. It's getting extremely hard to repress any sounds at all; I just don't want this to stop.

His tongue touches mine and explodes in passion and taste. I didn't even notice my hands wandering all over his back, his neck, touching sensitive spots, pulling his shirt out of the drawstring pants he was sporting…though why it was tucked in I don't know.

After a few minutes I break the kiss in need of air, I start to grasp in gulps as does he. For a moment we stop, look into each others eyes as if to ask 'continue…?' I smile a little before he takes my mouth again, his one hand now completely covering my breast as his other slides behind me to hold me close to him.

I literally forgot we were still in the hallway of the building; my brain didn't process that anyone could walk this strip of hallway and see us. My thoughts became more consumed when I felt my back touch the door and Darien practically grinding me into it. I felt his desire evident against my leg, the pants he had on and the boy shorts not currently exposed weren't much of a barrier…and of what little of barriers they posed got irritating really fast.

He was massaging my nipple through the night shirt I was still surprisingly sporting when we heard a cough beside us. We both looked over to see the Malachite stifling a laugh as the red head next to him stifled the urge to yell. Darien realizing our predicament slowly let me go and made sure my night shirt was covering me before he asked, "What up?" he sounded more casual and in control than he looked.

"Red here said she wants to help us out." Malachite said, looking none to pleased she was even standing there, let alone speaking for her. She spoke up, "Darien…once your done with the…"She gives me the snide once over before finishing off, "**Trash** we'll talk ok?" Before I have a chance to verbally bitch the bitch out for the remark Darien speaks up. "She's not trash! She's been nothing but supportive and helpful to us since she got here." Red head having not expected for him to defend me states, "Is that how you got the room here? Sleep your way to it?" This one is directed at me, but once again he replies, "She and her friend share the room 'Red'…as for anything of the personal matter…" He looks to me as if contemplating things.

Looking back to her he simply says, "It's not any of your concern whom I decide to share my bed with. That's my private business-not yours!" Shocked that he raised his voice to her she brings up the only piece that she has left that I didn't know about till just now.

"What would Daniel think off you sleeping with some other woman just **months** after her death?"

For a moment I see the pain of bring up his dead wife before he buries it. That was a low blow. "Look here you 'rabid-redheaded bitch', Daniel is gone we all know the pain of losing someone…but that doesn't give you the right to use that knowledge when you yourself would rather be in his bed." She looks a little angered that I had the nerve to bring it up but who cares.

"Darien and I have been friends all this time and he's been mourning his wife but don't you think that she'd want him to move on, and find another love out there and not live in her death alone? So you caught us during a private moment, it was just that **a private moment** and we don't appreciate you jump down our throats."

Malachite was standing there looking smug as ever while Darien watched the whole thing. He found his voice again, "I will see Serena off to her rooms and I will see **how** you can be of help to us on our supply run to the computer store. Malachite will fill you in while I get some sleep."

He goes to turn when 'Red' goes, "Wait, I was hoping the get the details from you…Since you are practically running it." It was a failed attempt. "Malachite knows just as much as I do he'll fill you in we'll…" he says indicating myself as well as himself, "see you in the afternoon." Angered that she'd been bested she stormed off with Malachite winking at me right behind her.

"What was that about?" Darien asks, referring to the wink. "Just a private joke…relax he's interested in Mina, its just a funny joke is all." I reply, not even thinking about the fact that I was fixing his shirt. "Just as long as that's all it is." He states. I look up to kid around that maybe he's jealous when I see his expression.

He's torn between wanting this…us and what 'Red' had said about Daniel…_I really have to find out her name…_ "Darien. She just said it to get you riled up to make you feel guilty for this…" I say indicating us. "You don't think I should?" He asks. "I think you should live your life, I don't believe she'd want you to live alone for the rest of your life."

My hand touches his face. I pull his face down to meet my face. "She's want you to live a life Darien. With someone else you can trust, depend on, love, Have funny moments with, be at ease with, be passionate with, have intellectual conversations with…be yourself with and not put on a façade to protect yourself." I kiss him lightly on the lips showing him that I am a possibility for him. Ending the kiss I decide to catch up on the sleep before we leave at noon. "I'll leave you to your thinking; you've got a lot of it to do."

Before I have a chance to close the door he whispers something that I barely hear, something that if I know I thought hard enough on I shouldn't have heard, had I still had regular hearing. "Don't ever leave the room with that on again." I turn around and ask, "why not?" I mean I KNOW why not but I want to hear it from him. "Or else…Malachite's entrance with 'Red' won't be a deterrent to my 'assault' on you." Darien looks up with the confusion still there along with lust that he's able to restrain. "If that's the case then I'll wear it again…and again…"I step towards him slowly till I touch foot to foot not actually touching him.

He clenching his fists with the will power to hold back as he grits out, "Get back in your room before I loose whatever shred of control I have left." Knowing that he does need to think about things before we take that final step, I back off. I want him to never regret being with me. But first he needs to let go and he hasn't completely done that yet…though he's almost there.

"See you at noon Darien." I say as I close the door. Darien for his part dragged himself away from her door knowing that if he stayed any longer, 'roommate Ray' be-damned he would take her in there on her little cot…_shit the thing'id probably break with how hard I'd be with her, its been too long and she looks and feels to be the type to take a little damage_… he thought. His last time had been with Daniel the night of their honeymoon and that had been just over a year now.

_Damn it's been that long…_But she was right he had some thinking to do…hell he even had some soul searching to do. Then he a sudden thought struck him…_she was thrown into that crate holding those guns, then through that door before we started to back her up…how had she come out of there with only a headache that never appeared or a backache she'd never voiced out?_

All thoughts of lust evaporated as he worried for her. _Why didn't she tell me? Maybe cause there nothing to tell. She obviously could have taken pain meds for both conditions. She did mention to me about raiding some houses a while back with 'viocotin' in it, said it was a powerful painkiller. Maybe she used it._

Not wanting his thoughts to consume him before the raid he decided to worry first about the noon raid then about what he wanted to do with regards to Serena and him.

6 hours later I woke up again, this time full charged up and ready to go, and so were the girls. Ray, Jed, Lita, Nephrite, Amy and I were going in while Mina and Malachite stayed in the bus we were using to transport the computer equipment back. The guy, who Amy had recently been spending 'quality' time with, Zoicite, was back at the building seeing if there was anything salvageable, computer wise at the location..

With all our mic's in place we went into what use to be 'Sakuraya', the closest computer store to the building. Darien still had a bit of a problem leaving the safety of the 'hot zone' as he dubbed it but he also knew how necessary it was to achieve the Intel from that chip.

The girls and I automatically fall back into our routine raid stances and go in without waiting for the guys, not even thinking about it till we hear the radio's click on. "What the hell-why didn't you girls wait for us?" Darien's voice comes over the mic's. Truthfully we did literally just forget. "Sorry bout that, I guess when we all got together again we just went in with out pause, it's routine for us."

Grumbling over the mic he adds on, "Tell us your immediate positions so that we can find you and back you up." Ray pulls a face at that before stating, "You think we can't handle being each others back up? It's what we always did. Now you guys can come in and help but we can take care of ourselves."

Grabbing my mic I add on, "If you want in…"I look at my watch, "15 minutes we'll meet at…"I look around the store. "The MP3's section. We need to get the equipment first so you go where you need to go and so will we." Once again a grumble comes over before Darien makes me promise to be careful.

Heading out into the different areas with Amy's 'grocery list' we start carefully picking out the hardware and the tools we'll need. "Ray and I have a hardtop motherboard, a key board, and even a mouse." I reply over the com's, mostly to Amy since it's her list but to Darien as well. At least this way Amy can mentally check it off her list. "Lita and I have enough computer chip processors incase a few burn out." Amy replies back.

"Seriously that'll happen?" I ask. "Serena this hardware isn't sophisticated enough for the chips, however it's the closest thing out there on the market that can handle it. Anything higher end wouldn't be easy to access." Amy supplies. "Ok well where would we access that?" Only I didn't get to ask it Darien popped over the com.

"Maybe a high end building…but to find the right processors there, you'd have to go into each computer to find it, at least here its all labeled and we can get multiple ones instead of just one or two. No worries, I can work it off the ones we have here." Amy's logic sounds undeniable to us so we proceed.

Finding the rest of what we need start to head to the MP3's as agreed when a big fat 'infected' mother comes out of nowhere. "Man this isn't right…"I say over the piece. Even Ray has difficulty looking. Seriously this 'infected' women was obviously pregnant, though knowing now everything about her and her baby were probably dead.

Darien soon joins us from the other side. Seeing our dilemma he looks over to use and asks, "What should we do? Put her out of her misery? Or just let her roam?" I know the right thing would be to put her out of her misery but I don't know if I can shot a 'dead prego' dead_…that didn't sound right…_

No sooner did I think it and she was running over at me…_why me…?_ I raise my gun to shoot her when the back of her head gets hit and she falls to my feet. The smoke from Darien's gun is the only indication that he shot her.

Everyone goes silent at what was done…but then a strange noise emitting from the woman had us standing still, an almost crying sound. Getting a horrible feeling I go to look between the women legs from behind to see up her dress. _This is new, even for me… _but my look turned to shocked horror when I realized what it was… "The baby she was pregnant with…its 'infected' to. That's what's making the noise."

The rest are shocked at my discovery, some even look away already knowing what's about to be done. Darien comes down to help me pull it out of her just enough to make a kill shot. This was too much. Seeing the infant crying out in hunger with its eyes glazed over with the infection.

_Why couldn't it have just died during all this and NOT have come back…?_ Darien had pulled it out too far; we saw the whole little horrible bundle, screaming for something to eat. As an instinct from a woman to child I wanted to feed it, but as an instinct from human to 'infected' I wanted to kill it.

I raise my gun at it, I motion for the others to not look…I feel like the monster here, killing an innocent infant…_an infant that will feed off anything it can find._ I take the shot, however at the last minute I turn my head as I shoot. I look back to see I still nailed it in the head.

Not in the mood to care what they think of me I say, "Alright let's get out of here. I'm sure those things heard the screams and are on their way here." I pack up the last of the equipment and start to head on out.

No one stops me.

On the way out I see several coming at me once they see the fresh food. Angry that I can't get a moment to mourn the loss of a child (mine or not) I'm still pissed. I start to unleash a furry of punching and kicking combos that Lita had taught me but that I was never able to perform…_at least not this fast._

I contribute it to my anger induced adrenaline and keep moving. I use a spinning kick I only ever remember seeing in an action film and send it down to the ground. I loose track of how many different ways I've just snapped their necks.

Once by hand, twice by just barely jumping up to their height and wrapping my legs around their necks, only to twist and snap on the way down. The last move was to fast even for my anger induced eyes to see how. But I can tell that it's dead.

Feeling someone come up behind me I see Darien, looking astonished at what I just did. Trying to regain some normalcy from the moment I say, "Lita taught me a lot." I turn to her to thank her when she hits me back with, "Girl I taught you a few combos you were able to do, but you've never done them THAT fast before. And that kick trick, I NEVER taught you that."

I nod but say, "It was probably the adrenaline that made me faster than normal, a for the kick trick, I saw it in an action movie." It doesn't seem to quell them. "The adrenaline can explain your speed but NOT that kick move. Even the actors themselves would have used wires for it, otherwise it's not possible." Amy concludes.

While some of it's explained the kick move is not and Darien's next statement doesn't help. "She's right. Back in the day if it wasn't possible for us to move like that we we're on wires. That move requires wires…however you **didn't** use them and you **still** performed the move without hesitation." Everyone looks at me a little different now…at least till Mina comes out with Malachite and states. "All this means is that Serena's better than ever at kicking ass. We should be grateful and not look at her like she's an alien." I thank my blonde sister for the words of support.

Darien still stands beside me as he says, "We should get back before dinner time. Let's load up and leave. Amy how soon can you pull all this together?" "I should have everything up and running by tomorrow night. Then I can start analyzing the chip. Result time however will vary." She answers.

Satisfied with that we all load up onto the bus before leaving. I once again thank Mina for her support and finally work up the nerve to apologize to her for my words all those months ago. I admit to her my feels of selfishness and wanting her to live so I wouldn't lose her. "Oh…Serena…" She starts to weep a little before she hugs me.

"I'm not angry anymore, I haven't been for months. You were right I probably would have died waiting for him. You said what was needed to, to get me to leave…to live. Don't regret it." I feel so relieved. Here I thought she'd have a place to always hate me and here she is forgiving me. We hug…only we notice Malachite and Darien looking at us funny.

"What?" I ask releasing Mina. "2 hot blonde chicks hugging up on each other." Malachite answers. "She's like my sister, as are the rest of the girls here." I state. "Even better." He replies. Knowing there's no way to win that one we let them have it.

Back at the building we load all of the computer gear that Amy requested into a separate room of the 'control room'. She said it'd be better to have it separate from the rest on the off chance it did burn out the computer chips she didn't want it to burn out the computers they were using as cameras to keep a lookout.

Once we were done unloading we went to eat dinner, which was good because I was starving. While in line I saw 'Red' again headed towards me…_Oh god_…._seriously why me?_ "So you guys didn't inform me of leaving **exactly** at noon. Are you trying to leave me out or something?" "Look we just got back and I'm hung-" "I don't care, why didn't you keep me informed? How am I suppose to help-" I explode.

"Because you don't want to actually help, you want to be there so Darien can 'save' you from the big bad 'infected' and you can act all helpless, and hope it'll lead back to his bed!" she looks stunned that I yelped that out in front of everyone. "Why are you adamant about being with a man that holds no further interest in you beyond 'friendly annoyance'?' I ask.

"She was Daniels right hand woman before the world went to shit." Someone out from the crowd that we'd gathered says. _Well shit…_ "And yet you jump on my back for shit…what a freaking hypocrite you are." She steams with anger at my insult and prepares to verbally attack me again when Darien finally breaks through the crowd.

"The hell is going on?" he asks. Opening my mouth to talk 'Red' beats me to the punch. "She started verbally battering me as soon as I got into the food line. This woman is bad news for us all. **We** should kick her out." You've got to be joking? I look to Darien. "You're not seriously buying into this crap? There are dozens of witnesses here who can back me up." I state indicating all the people nodding their heads yes.

'Red' looks pissed at them before turning and walk over to Darien. "I believe it would be best for all of us involved…" Though the way she says it, its meaning is clearly for the two of them. "if she were to leave the building for good." He looks to me then back to her and asks her to follow him. Believing she's the victor she flips me off.

I can only hope Darien sees through her mountain of lies before she gets him hurt or worse yet killed. "Don't worry she's just an overly sexed up bitch who wants to land the hottest man here, believing she'll get more power over people here. It's why she was in Daniels foot steps for so long. She thought she could steal Darien from her. But then the world went to shit and here we are."

I look at the seemingly nice red head next to me and ask, "I see. And how are you such an expert on…damn it what is 'Red's' name?" I feel like stomping my foot at not even know the bitches name.

She laughs a little, "I'm Daniels old PR agent and 'Red's' name is Beryl. She had it legally changed because she thought it would put some more appeal to her image. You know the deal, daddy has money, daughter spends money, daddy makes daughter get job, daughter doesn't want to so she hooks her claws into Daniel to try and score movie and t.v. deals." She pauses for breath as I try to think of any movies with her in them…nothing comes to mind.

"However once she discovered Darien as Daniels new boyfriend it became about stealing him. I tried to tell Daniel but she was more interested in her movie deals than in listening to me about her new best friend taking her boyfriend Darien. Darien was Beryl's meal ticket to power, to never working again, because kami knows she sucked as an actress and was scary as a model." The red headed girl shivered at that.

"And while she did sleep around a little bit anyone who brought it up lost their jobs the next morning …courtesy of daddy." I swallow the information as we reach the food. My mouth waters at the pizza I see and smell. "So what's your name?" I ask. "Molly, though everyone calls me Moll, I don't know why but its catchy so I let it slide." She smiles at me and I feel a ting better knowing I've made a friend of sorts.

As I eat I wonder if Darien really believes Beryl's lies.

"Darien…" Beryl purees, trying to get herself more comfortable glued to his side. Meanwhile Darien's trying to find the best way to untangle the 'Red' bitch from him. "You know I'm right about that trash right? Daniel wouldn't want you to associate with the likes of **her**!" As bad as she sounded she was right.

It had been one thing about Daniel that he'd hated, she was consistent of surrounding herself with high class anything from middle or lower she detested, unless she was in front of a camera, and then she acted all loving. But then again Serena was definitely NOT TRASH.

Pushing Beryl away he said, "I'm only saying this one time and one time only so listen up." Looking up she smiled at him. "Serena is NOT TRASH…" he started. Beryl instantly began to protest but Darien cut her off. "And if I ever hear you call her that again, kami, I swear I'll throw you out of the room myself." Truly befuddled she went to go yell when he again continued.

"Serena is one of the best people I've ever met; she's been a great friend and has done everything she can to help out. Even came up with the salt and vinegar idea. So you better get use to having her around for a while. Cause she's NOT leaving."

Unable to take not voicing her complaints out loud like she normally does she bellows out. "What is she your girlfriend-she your lover?"

He smiles thinking of just this morning before the interruption. How it felt to hold her little body in his arms. How it felt to kiss her and taste her sweetness. How soft to the touch her skin was…how afraid he was that if he'd made the slightest noise she run off on him.

How it felt to go from a brief touch of her breasts to end up holding it within his palm, tickling the nipple to their pleasure. Hearing how deep her breathing had gotten…some he was sure even she didn't notice. And then the way her body molded to his so perfectly when he gently pushed her against the door.

_Damn I almost took her right there, up against her own door…had Malachite not showed up when he did with __**her**__…kami, I'd had never been so hard in such a small situation before…never has anyone else ever had me so revved up. She'd frinkin' made me feel like a damn school boy again about to lose his virginity…how did she do that with just such simple touches and the feel of her body?_

Thinking about her body for a second before a hand waved in his face signaling he was ignoring the 'Red' bitch in his face. Deciding to see if he could make her realize just how important Serena had become to him he stated.

"Maybe, she told me she wants me to think about what I want to do…she told me to live beyond a memory. To let Daniel's memory rest now. That she'd want me to continue living on, and I believe her." Beryl decided to use this to her advantage. "So you can live beyond her, and into me. I'll be happy to make you happy. In any way you want me." Darien couldn't believe it. It was like she heard what she wanted to hear.

"Listen to me closely I like Serena. You were never truly Daniels friend so how dare you try and use her against me trying to act as though you cared about your friendship with her. The whole time you were her 'friend' you hit on me when ever she wasn't around. And if the rumor mill was any indication you were failing miserably as an actress, and your temper got you shut out of productions few times not to mention that photographers didn't want to work with you cause you were to controlling and demanding on set. Why would I want to even contemplate being with someone like that?"

Beryl was steaming at this, and without daddy to run to she had to do it herself. _Why is it so hard to get what I want when I want? Darien is the __**best **__and should be __**with the best**__, hence __**ME**__ and not that __**'half pint' piece of trash!**_ Failing miserably to calm herself down she stated in anger, "Mark my words Darien, soon you'll be seeing things my way." With that she stormed off leaving Darien to ponder her words.

Finally getting back to her shared room with Ray she walked in stripping off her clothes with so much muck on them only to hear a knock at the door. Grabbing the nearest thing for cover she turns around about to give an ear full when she sees Dr. Setsuna. "Oh thank god. Is everything ok?" I ask.  
She motions for me to give her a moment while she closes the door from behind. "I've been trying to keep it to myself but I can't any longer." I motion for her to continue. "Serena your 'infected'."

I shake my head no at the possibility before she continues on. "But you're not like the rest of them. You're different. Your body molded the disease to you benefit. I made the connection when I over heard Darien talking about you being thrown into a crate then through a door. Did you take any pain meds for that?" She asks.

Thinking back I made a mention that I would but never did cause the pain that I thought would come never did. "No I didn't. Dr. Setsuna can I tell you something and you'll keep it a secret?" She nods her head.

"I used to work for the company that created the disease before it got out. A little while before all hell broke loose they started to runs what they called 'drug tests' on its employees. We didn't think on it at the time cause we figured it was standard procedure. Could the company have…'put' the disease into us?" I ask, total fear now at having the disease in my system.

"It is possible yes. But your body, your blood…I'll need to run more tests before I can give you a full detailed analysis. Right now I can only conclude that you are 'infected'." My thoughts run rampant with all contact that I've had with any and every one especially…_Darien…kissing Darien…_

As she leaves I cry out lowly, "Wait doc…is it, contagious?" She speaks frank yet softly. "Even if it were your strain would not cause the effects of those on the out side. But no you're not contagious. Why do you ask?" Now she looks to be suspiciously. Scratching the back of my head in nervousness I speak up.

"Cause there's this guy…" "Darien I presume." It's not a question more of a statement. Shell shocked she waves it off.

"It's pretty easy to see, I minored in body language when I was still in college. You and Darien are fine, only warning is that if there's actual blood transfer. Then **he will** get the strain of infection you have. So if you 2 ahh…tend to get a little 'hyped' up I guess would be the word…" She pauses to make sure she said it right before continuing.

"Just make sure you don't sink your teeth **too deep** into the skin…if that were to occur. I won't be able to give you further details on anymore details without a blood sample." She pulls out the vial from her lab coat as I grab a clean knife to make the incision.

Insisting on using her scalpel (no need for old cleaned blood on it to mess with my blood and ruin the sample). Taking the sample she says, "I'll run the tests on it. Give it 2 weeks for a full analysis, and no worries, your secret with Darien is safe with me. It's good to actually see him happy again."

Noticing my curious look she adds, "Darien and I grew up together; he's my brother in a very literal sense. We both have the same mother but different fathers." I'm shocked at this revelation. "My mother and his mother weren't friends but they both maintained peace so that Darien and I could grow up together as brother and sister being that we had no other siblings. Our dad while married to his mother was still decent friends with mine, so everyone managed on some level to get along."

Wow…once she left with the blood sample I took to the shower again, still willing Darien to not believe Beryl's lies for an instant.

_When did I start to care again…? When did I open my heart again? _I asked myself only to conclude with shock that I didn't…_he broke through my walls…and I didn't even know it…I care and…do I love him…? _The thought paralyzes me in the shower, at least until soap gets into my eyes.

"Shit, damn it that stings!" _First things first though, figure out the blood work and the computer chip from the deceased 'monster' THEN worry about those…feelings._


	6. exploding 'rehead' and barclub scene

Thank you for all your great reviews, I do appreciate the criticism, and I am currently working on that. I want to extend thanks to my beta reader for asking the necessary questions. If the song in the chapter is a strange mood setting or whatever for anyone let me know, I wanted to use a song that had a bump and grind for our couple but that wasn't overly used in stories, like 'I'm a slave 4 u' by Britney spears. Don't get me wrong I enjoy that song I just think it's been used in too many fanfic's here. And if anyone's curious about the item Serena's going to mention from victoria's secret here the link to it so you get an idea of what I was talking about: (.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265273298641&c=Page&cid=1265275334300&pagename=vsdWrapper&search=true) I just hope the link works for you guys. Anyways I fell in love with this one and thought it would go great with her skin tones since she's almost always being depicted as having very pale skin, I myself have strong white Irish skin, I just didn't want anyone thinking anything weird by me placing the link there and mentioning Serena's skin tones. Anyway, thank you, enjoy and please, please review!

The unconquered land ch.6

Amy started right away on her work with the computer chip. Zoicite a great helper, he ended up piecing it together for her while she directed him on what with where on the computer equipment. "If things progress this quickly we could have her up and running in a little as an hour." Amy remarked. Zoicite agreed before they both headed down to lunch together.

Serena had decided to get her riding lessons in since they didn't need to go on a supply run that day. Malachite was an excellent teacher and Mina was a good, although sometimes over enthused cheerleader, sometimes embarrassing Serena. Towards the middle of the day Serena knew she meant well.

Darien was working around in control, fixing issues, checking up on Amy's progress, and trying to keep away from Beryl, though he still insisted on calling her 'Red bitch'. It turns out she somehow knew wherever he was or was going to go, he couldn't get away from her, it was like he hadn't told her off at all!

He literally had the guys at different points to tell him if Beryl was anywhere near, and once she was confirmed as a no show he'd go in. At one point just to have something to laugh at when she was there, they had him come in but it soon turned bad when she started to try and tell people what to do.

Even worse when her drink was gone she asked a young blonde to go get her some more. The blonde very much busy said, "The 'cafeteria's' that way Beryl." She motioned with her finger. "That's not what I asked you blonde bimbette." Beryl retorted resulting in a heated argument that Darien and Jadeite literally had to pull the girls apart from their cat fight.

Darien forcibly escorted Beryl to the doors and got into another argument resulting in his temper flaring out and for once, scaring Beryl off. "Mark my words Darien you belong to me." She whispered lowly to herself not realizing that Lita and Nephrite overheard her. Stepping out Lita couldn't help herself.

"And what makes you think he even wants **you** when he's got a much better choice like **Serena** around?" Beryl stopped in her tracks to look at the Amazonian woman. Standing at her height Beryl knew she must have been the body guard type and decided to ask, "Let me guess she needs you to fight her literal battles for her? What a waste, I knew she couldn't be the goody two shoes people were making her out to be." Beryl smirked.

She started to walk off again when she heard, "Serena could run circles around you, when it comes to combat fighting, verbal fighting and even…" Lita looked her up and down with disapproval. "And even in looks. You try way too hard and you fail miserably at it. No wonder all your movies flopped and the t.v. episodes you did lost ratings. Clearly you're just that bad." Beryl screeched out her anger.

"Those pompous assholes just saw the talent that they wanted for themselves, they were jealous. As for Serena, she's nothing but trash, and it'll only be a short period of time before Darien sees her for what she is, a lying manipulative whore." Beryl spat. "Hate to break it to you…" then Lita thought about it before smiling.

"Actually I don't HATE to break it to you, your confusing YOURSELF with Serena…DON'T. Serena's our friend and sister. She's a better **human being** than you could ever even hope to be!" Lita shouted gaining even more attention.

Beryl knowing they had drawn quite a crowd finished off with her last remark before leaving. "A better human hun…she's not even completely human! Ask her yourself!" Lita couldn't help but wonder what she meant. Nephrite told the crowd that the show was over and to get back to what they were doing. Lita decided it was time to speak to her little blonde sister and see what Beryl meant.

_She's just lying to drive a wedge…right?_

Lit shock her thoughts as she arrived in front of Serena and Ray's door. Knocking she discovered only Ray there. "Where's Serena?" Ray looking annoyed replied, "Out getting riding lessons from Malachite. It's an 8 hour, 2 day ordeal. They should be taking in lunch soon so if you can't find them outside then look in the cafeteria. I swear first Darien then you." Lita couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Ray there's no need to be jealous, Serena's finally moving on from Andrew, just like Mina's moving on from her old boyfriend, Amy's with Zoicite, though they haven't passed friends yet, and I'm talking with Nephrite. Maybe instead of focusing your energies on Serena and Darien you should focus them on you and Jed, he's been really nice around you lately." With Ray sputtering and unable to format an answer Lita walked off laughing along the way.

30 minutes later she spotted Serena on the bike with Malachite standing beside her on the bike teaching her the different controls. Normally training for a motorcycle would take either 4-5 days, 3 hour classes or 2-3 day, 7-8 hour classes. And here she was getting it second hand on a bike that weighted more than her! She was to say a little nervous, but Malachite was a great teacher and a patient one too.

"Hey you two." Lita said walking out, unable to resist looking at the wall protecting them all before looking back to them. "I was looking for you. When's your teacher going to let you go?" Lita asked Serena, looking at Malachite. "She can leave in 4 hours, were only a half a day into it. But if you'd like to watch go ah-" "No!" I said very loudly, perhaps too loudly.

"Lita you know I love you but having someone other than my teacher watch me is a bit unnerving." I tried to reason with her. She held up her hands but before she could walk off Darien came out. "Hey there you are. I've been looking for you."

I'm a little surprised by this. I look around behind him he looks a little peeved that I'm looking for someone else. "Who you looking for?" he asks, his voice sounding off. "It just seems that everyone wants to see me today first Lita now you." My answer is enough but I'm curious as to why he's here for me.

"So what'd you need?" I ask. He scratches the back of his head before asking, "Ahh just wondering when your lesson today is over." "You too hun?" Lita asks him this time. Looking as little pole axed he replies, "Ahh…yeah." His heads a little bent down at this; however he's not the only one to interrupt my day of training, or of what's suppose to be training.

Beryl comes out and latches into his arm quicker than he can react…_ Wow, does look thoroughly irritated._ Darien interrupted my thoughts, "Beryl what do you want?" he asks barely keeping himself from exploding that she'd found him…again. "Oh one of the pipes burst on my floor and we need help." _Her voice is so coated with sugar I'm shocked that her teeth are still in place._

_In fact_… "Hey Beryl." Her look turns cold the moment her eyes focus on me. "Damn did it get colder out here or what?" I ask making a motion with my hands rubbing my arms. Lita, Malachite and even Darien laugh a little while Beryl fumes. "I wanted to ask you, how are your teeth still in place?"

She looks befuddled for a moment before getting angry that she doesn't understand. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asks. "You know with all that 'fake sugar' pouring out of your mouth…how are all your teeth still in place?" Beryl turns a few different shades of red making me laugh at her idiocy of thinking Darien would prefer fake over the real deal.

However she erupts, "That's it who do you think you are? I'm richer than you could conceive, you filthy piece of trash! You don't deserve to even be behind these walls!" Darien had had enough of this. He grabbed Beryl's arm a grip of unmistakable intent, "I told you Beryl if you called her that again-"

She wretched her arm out of his grasp as he said this before he could finish yelled out, "Over my cold dead body." Lita cracks her knuckles before saying, "Careful what you wish for." Serena turned to see Darien none to gentle escorting her away. She insisted to Malachite to let her finishing training for the day while Lita ended up waiting back at her place for her.

Once done with those 8 hours Serena felt happy yet irritated, hungry and exhausted. While she enjoyed being on a bike, 8 hours of doing maneuvers back and fourth, learning to keep your balance, doing figure 8's, riding over pieces of wood to mimic something being on the road she can't avoid running over…it had been a long day.

When she got back to her place all the girls, even Amy were there. At first she thought it was a girl's night they'd planned but judging by the looks on their faces it wasn't. "What's wrong?" Looking to Amy's face I ask, "Are you not making progress on the computer chip?"

"No I am, its just time consuming, the chip's signal was bouncing off of so many different computer signals at the time I'm just retracing their path back to the origin. Plus the chip we discovered was a little damaged, more than likely due to the fight you two had." She replies.

I shrug a little, "Can't help you out there, he had it coming." _Like 10 times over…Anyways at least we're updated…but why all the faces…?_ "So what's wrong, where's Luna?" upon hearing her name Luna comes out bringing comfort to her. Picking the cat up, she gets her answer.

"Serena when were you going to tell us?" Ray asks, sounding angered and relieved… _odd_, at the same time. My confused look draws my answer. "About your blood work." Amy goes on. _They couldn't know, there wasn't much to know…yet…sides, isn't that doctor/patient confidentiality?_ "Beryl, I ran into Beryl and she told me you weren't even human, told me to ask you, so I figured to have us all here to hear out from you." Lita said.

I don't want to lie to them but…_what if they think I'm a freak? What if they tell Darien? What if they hate me?_ Ray already looks at me differently, but if I lie and they find out then there mistrust…I have to tell them what I know. "Ok listen and listen well because I'm only saying this once…please don't think anything negatively of me, or think of me as a freak, or hate me…"

They all nod their heads, well all but Ray, "Dr. Setsuna told me I have the disease in my blood work…" I pause to gauge their reaction. Surprise from Lita and Mina, Amy is surprised but curious, like she's trying to solve a math problem, anger is radiating from Ray but other wise no running, no yelling.

Grateful I continue, "I'm not contagious by air born, or by touch but my blood can't touch yours, or any ones for that matter, as far as I know." Amy signifies that this is logical and ushers me to continue.

"I don't know much more other than the doc is doing a thorough blood work up and scanning it full to tell me what I need to know on every angle, base just everything she can find out. And the moment I find out, you all will be the first ones to tell I promise-just please don't tell anyone. People are afraid of things that they don't understand, and I will be on the top freakin' hit list, and that's if they don't turn me into a science project, which would be bad."

I beg with them not to, and they accept since they have been on the road with me and Ray has been living with me. Then Amy asks, "My question is, how you came into contact it? You've never been bitten or scratched." This is true, I never let them get close enough to bite or scratch.

"I think it was when the company had us do the 'annual drug tests', I'm thinking they put something back into us to 'test' the results. That's my theory anyway." Amy agrees that it's the only logical solution. "But why, why inject you with a potentially bio-hazards disease? What benefits could occur from that?" Mina asks. I have no answer, and neither does Lita but Amy pop's hers in.

"I have a theory, but you won't like it." We motion for her to get it out. "It could be one of 2 different theories one; the ones with the disease that turn 'rabid', like our friends beyond the walls, are used to help the company in warfare matters, the other theory is that…they want those with the-in your case-molded disease to lead those things out there, to what I don't know but its nothing good."

Either theory is bad, but their logical, to an extent. "I sincerely hope your wrong Amy, just this once I hope you're wrong." I reply back looking out at the sun dying down and watch as night falls upon us. "I do too Serena, I hope I'm wrong too." Within the next hour we talk about what we've been individually been doing since we've gotten here, mostly flirting with the boys.

Though Amy refuses to admit her 'relationship' with Zoicite is anything more than just friends. Mina is seeing more of Malachite, and Ray and Lita are enjoying hanging out with Jadeite and Nephrite. The girls eventually leave off for the night.

Ray needs sleep for the raid she, Jed, Nephrite and Lita are doing tomorrow while Malachite finishes helping me train and Darien fixes the issues within the walls. _I guess everything wasn't so cook and curry up in here…well at least we're safe. And you can't put a price tag on that._

I slip off my clothes and due to how tired I am I don't even bother with a shower, I just flop onto my cot. Waking up the next morning feeling more refreshed and realizing that I have a half hour before I have to meet with Malachite for my last day of training, _apparently I learn fast_…so I decide to take up a shower.

Once in I hear a knock at the door thinking its one of the girls I yell, "Come in!" I look beyond the partially closed bathroom door to see a shadow. Not liking my recent decision I eye my 9 mm next to the shower stall and ask, "ID yourself before I put you in a world of pain!" Last time I was caught in the shower I literally revealed parts of my body to certain midnight blue eyes.

_Not that either of us cared…eventually…_

"If you don't know who it is why bother letting them in?" It was Darien. Groaning at the sudden thoughts of 'what if' now that Darien was again in my place I asked him, "What do you want? I have to meet Malachite in 20ish minutes for training." I try to calculate how long I had been in the shower and what the time was when I first jumped in. however at this I can see Darien almost looking giddy.

"Malachite's feeling under the weather, I'm assuming it's due to your friend Mina. They went out last night after your 'girls meeting' and he's 'held up' with her in her room…all night and today." _Damn Mina sure worked fast with him. If he breaks her heart I'll break his legs…._suddenly wondering why he's so giddy I ask, "What's got you all revved up?" He looks to me as if through the shower wall.

I duck behind it as if it'll prevent him from seeing me. He walks up to the wall opens the shower wall door and looks at my befuddled state. I do my best to hide my 'assets' from his gaze wondering why he's pulling such a bold move, meanwhile I'm using my hands and hair to hide my body parts form him.

But its not working very well and even pulling my knee up to cover 'other assets' of myself doesn't seem to do the trick. Looking me over he smiles again and says, "I guess it's because I've finally realized that I'm no longer living in a shadow of a 'once was' life anymore."

At my confused expression he continues, "My dad was an actor, taught me what he knew and I progressed from there. My mom had me do modeling as a kid, my life had been so planned out I almost forgot what I wanted to do, to become." It was starting to sink in what he was saying but I was still lost as to where he was going with it.

"Where are you going with this Darien?" I asked not caring at the moment that my hands are no longer covering up my essentials, it had become fruitless gesture.

"I wanted at one point to be just a simple doctor, to have a family, and then the fandom came, then Daniel. I though I could wait it out, then do what I want to do, but once again I lost track of what I really wanted then when all this crap happened I didn't think I could ever get that. And deep down inside I knew I'd never get a family with Daniel but I settled anyways. But now that you're here maybe…I…we…" He started to finish but presumably lost his nerve.

I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, it had after all been between 9-10 months since his wife had past. He'd finally let her be dead. And now he was moving on…I think. Plus his relationship before hand was strained…so to speak. I put my wet hand up to his face and tell him, "Whatever you need and want to say you can say it to me." He couldn't though, I could read the fears in his face, if he said it and something happened then his now opened heart would be crushed.

His need for a family, a wife to have and to hold for life would be buried away once again…possibly forever this time. Shaking away any sense of dignity I have I wrap my wet body against his clothed one and say, "Darien since I've met you, you have become an incredibly irritating, annoying, smart, hot, sexy, funny man that I've grown to care about, and possibly love." He looks shocked.

His body however has decided to come out of its shock and wrap his arms around me. "I will always care about you, and I will continue to grow to love you even more than I do now. I know that you're scared to say that you love me, and during these times the word isn't exactly easy to formulate, but know that I am falling for you." I wanted to say more I really did but I couldn't think now due to his lips on mine.

The soft tenderness of his lips was slanting over my own. He increased the pressure just a little and I openly welcomed the on slaughter. It was as if a gun had gone off because now my bare back was up against the tile of the shower wall and he was getting drenched by my shower.

I wonder briefly where Ray was to make sure we didn't get interrupted. He in vain tried to rip off his soaked shirt but it was useless, _unless it was ripped off_…with strength I didn't know I had I ripped it off his back in 2 tugs. He looked to me in shock at first then in utter lust as he lips came back and our teeth banging into each other painfully yet erotically.

And just for icing on the cake he swiftly reaches down, molding my ass for good measure, then goes lower and lifts me by my thighs off the shower floor effortlessly before slamming me back into the tile. I couldn't ever remember being this aroused! I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist not wanting to be apart.

I ran my hands up and down his now soaked chest and his hands claim my breasts as his own. Tweeking my nipple with one hand and squeezing the other I gasp out for air as I shove his head down. He's gets the message and claims my left breast hungrily. The way his teeth graze over my nipple I feel like whimpering in need.

_In fact I think I did_…if the way his erection now bulging into my stomach was any indication. He lifted his head as his left hand started to make a path down my body. His eyes never loosing contact with mine as his fingers graze my stomach, dip past my belly button and finger my curls a bit before sliding a digit around my now soaked entrance. He only ever grazes the area, never dipping.

I think to myself…_maybe he's waiting for me to beg for it…maybe he's unsure since it's been so long for him…maybe…_ my thinking abruptly ends when there's a loud knock at the door. "Serena, Malachite is wondering where you are! Says since Mina's busy with something he can train with you today. SERENA?"

Ray's timing was impeccably bad. I could tell Darien was fighting the urge to just yell at Ray to leave us alone but alas he knew he couldn't, I did need to train after all. "Is this the part where I walk off with an incredible hard on and try to will it away?" He asks pained.

I laugh a little feeling said hard on and say, "You are in a shower, a flip of the switch and you'll have a cold one." He signs in defeat and strips the rest of the way once I leave the shower stall.

I know Ray will just keep bugging us anyways. Getting dressed fast Ray ignores the other presence in the shower and grabs my boots for me. Shoving them on my feet I 'invite' her to come along with me long enough to give Darien some privacy while he takes a cold one. I do a few maneuvers outside while Mina's cheerleader routine does anything but cheer, more like annoy after a while.

At least Ray's half assed comments keep me on my toes. Malachite by the end of the day is as tired as I am, though his is more due to lack of sleep thanks to Mina than by helping me out today. Once it's over with he says, "I would say that you're ready for the open roads out there. Congrats Serena you just passed Tokyo Moto School…so to speak."

I'm so happy that I park the bike as is and join in Mina's laughter and praise while Ray gives a smile and nod of approval.

"You did it 'meat-" "NO!" The dreaded nickname she dubbed me with over a year ago, "Ray don't you dare start that up again! We made a deal damn it!"

Malachite however catches on, "What deal and 'meat' what?" knowing she has a reason now to say the dreaded nickname again she proceeds to explain, to my utter downfall. "Serena was once, back in high school and at the start of college dubbed 'meatball head', by me of course…" Her hand lightly touching her chest as a way of indicating her smarts at the hated nickname.

"Due to her weird hairstyle that to this day looks like 2 meatballs, one day she and I made a deal. I stop calling her 'meatball head' and she in turn stops called me 'pyro'!" The expression turns from snotty to angry at remembering the nickname that had and still did fit her to a T to this day. "Fitting." Malachite said.

Ray shot him a look to melt ice. He gulped for all of 3 seconds before adding, "The nicknames are fitting to the both of you. But why bring it up now, after all this time?" Ray this time shrugs her shoulders. "Honestly after all this stuff that's going on I'd forgotten about it and just now it came out. Just like old times…" She looks back to me fondly remembering tormenting me with the name.

Every now and then I wonder if she is truly my friend, but looking back on the times when she had my back and was there for me I know she is…she just doesn't know how to show it very well. "I guarantee you 'pyro' if you start this up again I will have fire power, and I will NOT go quietly into the night." I state in fair warning.

"Let the games begin 'meatball head'!" She states fairly pleased that I won't come up with something better than 'pyro'…_she's sadly mistaken_. "Ok, 'torch'." _Ok so its not my best but I can't pull out all the goods now, it's a gradual process._ Her eyes flame but before she can retort someone whom we all dislike comes into view.

"Hi there Beryl, what's the good word." There I've been civil. Not bothering to even acknowledge my presence she turns to Malachite and asks, "Where's Darien I can't find him anywhere?" I laugh a little at this, _if only she knew…hhmmm…_

"Don't know. Last I spoke to him he was on his way to Serena's informing her of my tardiness today." He snuck a wink and glance to a blushing Mina before smirking off at a fuming Beryl. She finally turned her attentions reluctantly towards me.

"Do you know where he is?" Giving it a moment to ponder I reply, "Oh yes his finishing off a shower in mine and Ray's residence. Got a little to hot under the collar and needed a cold one to cool off his temp."

I grin as Beryl's glare at me increases. "Liar!" She screeches making all of us wince in pain of her voice. Now I know why her dad paid off people left and right to keep her in show business…_her voice is either one extreme or another. Why the hell did men even sleep with her?_

"Believe what you want." Looking at my watch I continue on, "He should be out and dressed by now if you want to want to go screech at him too. I'm sure he could use the near hearing loss of your voice." Looking as if she'll invent a new shade of angry red she walks off yelling, "Mark my words he'll be mine!"

"Hey Beryl!" I shout out. She turns around still mightily pissed off as I yell out, "Mark my words Darien would rather take on a horde of angry 'infected' nipping at his heels than to jump into bed with you!" My words must have hit home…or something because the next thing I know she's walking back only to stop right in front of me.

"You don't know what I'm capable of little girl, so don't you dare-" she starts off but I finish off myself first. "Listen to me you 'red bitch', I don't care about your dads money, that holds no power over anyone out here now. Darien made his choice this morning in the shower with me. So do yourself a favor and forget Darien in that sense."

I tried to threaten and reason all at once but it didn't seem to do the trick. "And you think once he discovers you're one of them he'll be so quick to want you in his bed when he could have a real women there instead?" Not one to stand around I quickly reply, "Well if that'd be the case there were both out of luck considering your strain of the disease as well. I could sense it in you as well, remember?"

Shocked I remembered that I add on, "So if you were thinking of exposing something that's not even legitimized yet then think again, and as for a real woman…" I lean up to her ear for this one, "I'm plenty of woman for him, his bed, his walls, his showers…so give it up and go screw someone that does enjoy the 'rabid bitch' that is you."

Leaning back down I walk off with Ray looking up snottily to Beryl, Mina and Malachite wrapped up in each other but still smirking at her that she'd finally been knocked down a peg. However I should have turned around, I would have caught the strange dark glow burning from her irises.

We all walk into the 'cafeteria' and jump into line catching some food when I see Darien coming in talking, laughing, and then our eyes meet. For a few moments we hold a private conversation that only we understand before we continue on with the people in front of us.

Time ends up passing by relatively fast for us. Before I knew it 2 weeks were gone and the salt lines idea had been working so well we expanded them out by an extra half a block. Just to test out how far we could push it. We still had snipers on the roof but not as many as before, though 'tiny' as I had dubbed him still held hatred for me.

I didn't understand why though, at least until now. It was during a routine sweep of the rooftops, I usually did it with either Darien, Malachite or one of the girls, but we got stretched pretty thin today due to a rogue group of I would say 'idiots' coming in through _our_ tunnel, and spreading shots around like it was confetti.

We all at the time had ourselves just gotten back in from a supply run when these asses came out and obviously drunk start demanding that we give them the supplies. Darien simply looked at them and said, "And how are you assholes going to get it out of here with 25 people with guns themselves SURROUNDING you?"

The first idiot, whom looked like a human Christmas tree with all of his tattoos, most of which looked like they were done by a drunken tattoo artist, decided to try and pop off a shot into Darien. Without thinking I had jumped on top of the hood of the jeep there were occupying and aimed my gun no more than a foot and half from his face.

He looked surprised, but then again he was drunk and judging by the smell of the jeep, dude was high to. Drunk, high and holding a gun aimed at Darien…very bad for your health, especially when I'm involved. "Drop your gun or you'll have another hole in your head. Leave now and we'll forget this 'exchange' ever happened. Got it?"

I say. He just looks at me like I'm a piece of meat that he can eat. "And what's a pretty girlie like you wielding a gun like that anyway?" I hated it when asses called me girlie, I'm not girlie, I'm tough, I'm cool, I'm bitchy at times and I am a woman….NOT 'girlie'." This guy was on his way to getting an ass kicking and that's if he survived all the gun toting people around him.

All of a sudden a woman came out of the back seat, equally tattooed…_she must have the same tattooist, they both look badly done…_ "What would a small toothpick like you need a supply this big for anyways?" It obviously wasn't just for me but these assholes and now reigning 'bitch'…_she must know Beryl to be this bitchy and annoying in less than 5 seconds flat._

At her question I smirk at her and in my snottiest, most British voice I can summon, since these dudes seem to have a British accent…_they must just travel all over scavenging around when they saw our supply truck going into the tunnel_…I had heard of their types, they came about literally just after the military left out.

At first it was just a small gang of people but soon there was a whole giant group of them that did it. Their leader was according to the few that we'd run into along the way was ruthless and barbaric, but his people listened to him. However I had never actually encountered them…_till now_.

"Well I need it for a ride on your daddy." This enrages her but before she can react I see that the guy I was currently pointing my gun at had temporarily shifted his eyes to her telling her to shut her gob. _What the hell is a 'gob'?_ I knock his gun out of his hands with one kick surprising everyone including my self that I'd kept my balance on the jeep's hood.

He looks shell shocked and I state very calming as if I hadn't moved an inch, "One last warning, leave now and we'll forget this 'exchange' ever happened. And tell your boss to leave us here ALONE. Do I make myself clear?" While my words held the threat, and my gun and body position did as well I was still only 5ft 5 ½ inches tall.

Not very…imposing…not like Darien's staggering 6ft 4 inches was. I only noticed this when he himself jumped up on the hood of the jeep and pointed his own gun at the overly tattooed guys and 'bitch'. "Best do as the lady asks or you'll be leaving out here in body bags." While Darien's not a completely violent person, we had all just been violated with outsider presence that was definitely unwanted, plus the dudes did have a gun pointed at me for a while.

The tattooed asses lowered their weapons. The alcohol finally started to waver off and they started to sober up a bit. "Hey, dude we should like go cause there's like dozens of them and only like…" the idiot was literally counting the 6 people in the jeep, himself included while holding a bottle of warm sake.

I grimace at the impending headache he'll get from that. I did that one time with the girls…_the worst god damn day of my life…drinking wise. We had all wanted to know what it would be like to get stupid-shit-faced drunk, and boy did we ever get it. A guy we knew at the time told us the best stuff to get drunk off of and we drank it all!_

_By morning time we were all sprawled out in various uncomfortable positions, and the room was spinning so fast no one could stand up for a hour, and to make it even better we emptied the Advil bottle and still had raging headaches. We finally managed to stop puking and spinning 15 hours later, and even took a blood oath to never get heavily drunk again, that's how bad that was!_

So now looking at the idiot who was trying to make sense in his delusion I grabbed the last of my Advil and chucked it to him. Even Darien looked surprised, "What he wasn't pointing a gun at me and even he's trying to get his friends to leave, sides I know the effects of **that**…" State pointing the near empty bottle now, "Trust me he'll need **all** of them!"

The said idiot decides to say thanks and hick-ups and ends up mid-hick-up, puking out most of the sake. The grossing amount that's coming out is amazing even to me. By now knowing that these idiots aren't worth it, a lot of people around lower their weapons but still keep them ready for anything.

Knowing they're screwed, the one whose gun I kicked says, "This isn't over." Darien moves forward and I say before he can get anything out, "Well it looks over to me 'chuckles'. Go out now, before we change our minds." They grumble before settling back into the now puke soaked seats and drive backwards and leave off.

A few guys decide to hit the bikes and make sure they leave-leave not just leave stake the building out and then come back with re-enforcements. Darien looks puzzled so I ask, "What's wrong?" his puzzled look turns more amusing like he's suppressing his need to laugh. Before I can say what again he says, "'chuckles'?"

Then he all out busts out laughing, the sudden out burst makes quite a few people to look at us. Finally getting himself under control and noticing that I'm not laughing…yet he explains. "That's the best you could come up with as an insulting name? You must be loosing your tou-ouch!" I start to lightly punch my fists into his arms.

"You did not just say I'm loosing my touch!" I keep hitting him feeling angered that after all this time that-**that** was the best to come out of my mouth, not that I'd tell him that. At this point no ones bothered to care that I'm inducing a punching fest on their great leader and so they just mull around their daily business.

Mostly just clearing the area, Darien noticing this grabs both my hands unexpectedly and out of nowhere pins me on top of the supply box they just brought it. Surprised by his sudden movement and speed, and also surprised by how aroused I feel at his sudden move of domination I let it slide.

Leaning in close to me I can feel his breath on my face, moving over the various contours of my skin, heating it along the way. Needing to break the silence, I manage to say without squeaking, "So you've got me, what are you planning, no better yet what are you going to do to me?" He leans in closer and says 21 words that aroused me more I thought words ever could.

"I want to pleasure your body in ways you couldn't imagine..." he leaves a lingering trail of brushed kisses over my cheeks, his eyes never leaving me during this whole exchange. "I want to take you such pleasurable heights that your eyes will see beyond the nebulas…" his kisses become only a hair harder as he takes them down my throat, suckling on my pulse point before continuing.

"I want to have you screaming my name so loud no one would doubt who you belong to." His kisses end their agonizing journey at the top of my breast bone in the center of my chest. He gives me a lingering kiss on that spot as he looks into my eyes, which he's been doing the whole time.

That kiss, just barely scratches the surface on our untold love, power, passion and lust. It tells of what could and will happen, though how he managed to do all that with me and not get anyone's attention is beyond me. Plus by the time he get off and helped me up my legs were like jello and I couldn't even talk much.

The man had the ability to turn my brain into tapioca or oatmeal, whichever ones mushier. However before anything can happen first he's got to finish off his own assigned duties and I've got to finish mine, which is why I'm up on this freaking roof at 11 o'clock at night!

And just to make matters worse I run right into 'tiny'. Bastard can never stop trying to knock me down…never! "Watch it there 'runt', you might just **fall** off the **roof** if you don't watch where you're going." Did he just threaten me? Oh hell no. "Did you just threaten me? Or were you implying to do so? And if so what's your deal? What do you have against me?"

I asked stopping during my last route for the night. _I just can't go one night, can I?_ I wanted to get to the bottom of this. However his next lines of words tell me exactly why he hates me. "You know Beryl?" Irritation leaks through like a leaky faucet on my face, "Kinda yeah." The sarcasm in my voice is heavy and so is the anger in his.

"She's my niece, and the only blood relative I have left. Keep your distance…you 'little freaky half-pint runt'. Or it won't be her to worry about." _Shit, this asshole was her uncle?_ "Well then tell your 'niece' to stay away from me cause I'm tired of her comments and utter rudeness and-" he cuts me off.

"I don't give a rat's ass less of what she does to you. You leave her alone. She's a…'gifted' woman and I made a promise to her father, my brother to protect her from anyone and everyone. As far as I'm concerned you're a waste of space that's needs to be thrown out. But Darien seems to think you're worthwhile to have around and as long as he's in charge you're in here. Mark my words though, it won't last long."

Well at least I know where she gets her attitude problem from, dear old uncle 'tiny'. "Listen to me you little asshole, I'm not going anywhere any time soon so unless you want your niece to end up beaten up at some point keep her away from me. Cause I won't always be as nice to her in front of people, and **you mark my words** if she attempts anything against me in a violent manner I will take her down."

At this point I'm literally standing toe to toe with him, stabbing my little finger in his chest at each point I make. "Do that again and you won't have a finger." There was no menace in his voice but the message was clear, this was a born and breed soldier, willing to fight-probably to the death for his niece, no matter how much of a bitch she was-is. I wave it off like I didn't care, in truth now I believed him.

However he had to catch my ass first, noticing the rest of the roof was clear I signal to the next guard shift to come on as I leave off. When I get back into my shared room there's a note on my bed. Getting it its from Ray, 'Serena, everyone is attending the 'grand opening' of a bar/club in this building, there's even a couple of 'video game machines' hooked up. So when your shift is done get down here. It's in the basement area, opposite the generators.'

Feeling kinda tired I decide to attempt shower, till I think about what the club life used to be like with all the sweat, and grinding. Forgoing the shower I throw on the closest thing I have to booty jeans and a tight tank, just enough to show that I have a modest B cup without shouting it out.

Unlike Rat and Lita's cup sizes which do shout it out at times. Amy and Mina however are in the category of loving their small but nice B cups, as it is easier to find a bra to fit them nicely. My bras work wonders to thanks to a raid at Victoria's Secret, where I also commandeered some boy shorts and a light pink teddy.

_You never know…sides how often would the opportunity arise to snatch a $35 white cut out halter teddy from Victoria's Secret?_

_Anyways…_I leave off for the basement area, sure enough there's some loud music coming, though not loud-loud but loud enough for it to be in a basement…_probably so they won't attract the 'infected' even though there's a line of salt._ I walk in for it to be surprisingly full of people and even better was the video game machines are ones that I used to play when I was younger.

They were bringing in little by little a semblance of normalcy to everyone's lives…_brilliant, a good way to boost moral too…and a good way to get away from asshole as I have now dubbed him…other than 'tiny' and "red bitch'._ I see the girls by the 'bar' with drinks in hand. Going up there I see Darien talking with them.

"Hey guys how's it going got your note." I say sliding in beside Amy. The girls all say hi before one by one something comes up. "Oh hey there's Malachite, I'll be right back." Mina says and dashes off. "And there's Nephrite with him, we have 'work' to discuss." Lita says and scurries off.

Ray and Amy are the only ones left who haven't come up with a lame excuse. "Serena you ahh…" Darien started to say but was having trouble spitting it out. Then just as he tries to ask again a song pops up that I love to hate…_or was it hate to love?_ The beat was perfect for a bump and grind but the lyrics weren't the best.

The only lyrics I could ever even remember let alone stand to remember completely are 'get low, get low'. But I still remember the bands name 'Lil' John and the East Side Boys, they did have some good songs and this beat was perfect but the like I said the lyrics weren't the best. I decide to try and drag Darien out there, he's too reluctant to follow so I do the next best thing…I seduced him out there.

I just hoped my seduction skills still worked, last time I used them was on Andrew and he didn't give me much time before he threw me over his shoulder and onto the bed in under a minute, the guy loved sex. As the song started I sincerely wished it was the 'condensed' version of the song, you know less swearing and more actual music.

Not that I don't enjoy the every now and then emphasized points of music but it wasn't necessary to have the F word in there 10 times over in the span of a minute. However hearing that this was the 'condensed' version I start to dance. Turning slowly I met his gaze as he drank his drink. I slowly start to slide my hands in every portion of my body that he'd ever touched starting with my face and going lower.

His eye glazed over as he watched me, but unbeknownst to us so were about a dozen horny ass dudes watching me too. I started to spin my hips in around in a circular motion much like the motion Alba herself used as a stripper in Sin City when she was on stage. Once I'm all the way back around he's gone. I stop in disappointment.

_Maybe it was too much? Maybe I'm moving to fast? Maybe the song wasn't right for the mood?_ All my maybe's go out the window as arms wrap around me from behind, I prepare to kick some ass when he whispers in my ear, "You do that again and I'm going to end up taking you right here on this makeshift dance floor…willing or not."

I shudder at the thought, he feels it and I feel his grin, then again I can also feel myself getting wet…just the sound of his voice saying naughty things to me is enough to get me going. Turning around I use the rest of the sound to sensually grind into him and on the 'get low' parts I grab his hips as I grind my way lower on him.

I linger at his crotch, only for e few seconds, and then grind back up. By the end of the 1st verse of 'get low' he feels rock hard and I can no longer think of why it would be bad for him to take me on the floor into front of all these happy, grinding people-ok yeah now I remember.

His hands wrapped around my waist soon lower, to my butt as he uses the last 2 verses of 'get low' to grind me into him. Feeling his hard on I have to ask myself how he has such self restraint after all this time.

I reach as far as I can up and ask him that very question, "How is it that you're able to maintain that stony expression while you're throbbing as badly as I am. My panties are soaked thanks to you, how are you able to control yourself?" I lean back a few inches to see something I didn't think about before, his face may be stony but his eyes are practically black with love, lust and desire.

He leans down this time and says, "Careful what you ask temptress or I prove how very little of my 'expression' I'm **actually** maintaining. All I want to do is find a freaking corner in this place and take what's mine, especially since those 'boys' wouldn't stop starting at your 'performance' earlier either."

Getting even more wet I ask, "Take what's yours hun?" He grabs my ass and says, "You will be, once we…" He stutters on his next words trying to pick them out carefully. _Probably so he won't sound so caveman and asshole at once. _Once picked he leans into my ear and finishes.

"Once **I** make you wake the building up with **my** name being passionately screamed from your lips." On this last note he places a passion filled kiss on my lips. It soon turns softer, fuller, making it linger more. His words and the way he says them combined with the glint in his eyes, its so strange its like its filled with lust and a tinge of merriment…_oh god…I think I'm going to come off that alone here_.

I manage to muster out the words, "What the hell are we waiting for?" he smiles but holds his position on the dance floor. "Say it." He says simply. I look confused and he says, "I want to hear you say it." Bewildered by now I ask, "Say what?" He leans in, hovering over my ear.

"Tell me you want me to do all of that and more, tell me." He demands. I grab his collar ready to tear off the offending material and state as heatedly as possible which isn't hard given our current conversation, "I want you to do all of that and more Darien, but I'll let you know right now I'm in this for the long haul!"

He smiles and replies, "Your wish is my command and so am I." He takes my hand as we leave the 'bar/club' basement and head upstairs, presumably to his room; all the while we're sneaking kisses and exchanging gropes along the way. At one point we stumbled into the wrong room and another point we stumbled into people. We were almost there when someone called my name out. _You've got to be freaking kidding me…_


	7. misty blonde and a 'giant gecko'

I want to send thanks to my readers that are hitting the review button, however not a lot of you are hitting that button makes me feel sad sometimes , good or bad I accept all forms of comments. I want to extend thanks to my 'beta reader' for catching my goofs, and to MyVeggieBurger for her honesty in my work s well! Oh and this is an M level rating so there will be some 'suggestiveness' in this chapter, enjoy!

The unconquered land ch.7

We were almost there, 4 feet from his door when I hear some call my name. "Serena, I know it's late but I have finished my report would you like to see it now or later?" Dr. Setsuna. I really want to put it off till tomorrow but this is more important than sex, I wish it wasn't. I whimper in need before I literally fling myself off Darien and say, "This isn't over."

He smiles though not happy bout having me leave and says, "Not by a long shot." He leaves off into his room after I turn the corner with Dr. Setsuna. She's silent till we reach her 'lab'. "Ok lay it on me." "From my reports over the last 2 weeks I have concluded that, yes you are infected, you're not contagious, but here's the strange part, the creature you guys brought in has a strain of your blood in it."

Throwing me off I'm now glad she told me before anything could happen between myself and Darien. "That creature was man made Serena and the strain of your blood was what made it stronger. Somehow your blood bonded with the disease and somehow, these people that created this disease got a hold of a sample of your blood. Question I have is how?"

At this point she's looking none to happy. Coming clean I tell her everything, after I get her word she wont tell anyone. "Its just I know if others knew that I used to work for them, id be interrogated to death, plus they'd think I was a mole for them or something, which I'm not." At this point I'm near hysterical.

I've always been a little bit afraid of everyone's reaction to 'yeah I used to work for the company that created this disease and yeah they experimented on its employees and yeah I have the disease too, oh but don't worry I'm not contagious!' that would go over really well with all parties involved.

Beryl and 'tiny' would love to throw me over the wall, volunteer even. No, no one can know beyond the girls Dr. Setsuna and possibly…if I tell him, Darien. "Well that explains a lot, the strain the creature had was from your blood which is probably how you sensed it." Seeing my confusion she explains.

"Your abilities from the disease range from muscle strength, to stealth, to agility, to recognizing others with the disease in them as well. You said you felt something before the creature came in but you couldn't put your finger on it. You can probably even sense where their coming from and how many if you train yourself." Her words make so much sense, sense that would have seemed impossible in my own thinking but to hear a doctor say it, confirming it…

"What else?" I ask, not overjoyed at being somewhat of a freak, however I could use the enhancements to beat back these goons, especially these newer, bigger 'monster' like things that seem to either bring or attract the smaller ones. "Well if you can reach deep enough into your psyche you could probably determine the level of how strong your targets are. The potential threats they would poss." If anything the doc here looks pleased as punch like she has an experiment to work on.

"If you'd like to I can help you train your body and mind to do so." Still reeling from the shock of the first bit of the news I say, "Give me a minute there Doc, what else am I missing here?" she calms down a bit and relays the rest.

"For your psyche I'd have to do a brain analysis, to see about the different waves lengths. However if I could get a hold of a live 'infected' or get a blood sample from one of the regular ones id like to test a theory." She asks simply. "What kind of theory?" I ask her getting suspicious in her questioning.

"Oh to find out if you're immune to the strain of disease they have. The creature has a mutant strain not equivalent to theirs and a strain from you. The others out there have another stain all together, if I could test their blood against yours I could find out if you'd be immune to their bites."

Immune to those things…freaking great! "I'll see what I can do, get I get a vial or something for the blood?" She hands me a chemical vial used for mixing chemicals. As I leave out her office I feel better actually. So I'm revved up now plus I could possibly be immune-wait. I rush back to the 'lab' where the doc still is.

"Doc is there a chance that my blood could…could cure this disease?" She looks to me shocked then thoughtfully. "I'd have to run another test altogether and get a sample of regular human blood for that. See what happens when normal regular blood is introduced to your blood." Grateful for a chance to reverse all of this, I say thank you before grabbing the proffered vial and running out of the 'lab'.

_There's a chance it could all end…with my blood. _I stop dead in my tracks. That's why the company was after me, they needed to find out if my blood was the cure to their big ass problem. One last time of running back to the lab I walk into hear her laugh out, "That isn't a revolving door Serena." Trying to gather my thoughts together I ask her, "When you've run all the rest of your tests, run this one; you expose my blood to normal blood then expose that blood to 'infected' blood." She smiles and agrees to run the tests, once I get the both blood samples.

Leaving her 'lab' I feel even better, not even the fact that I see Beryl can deter my mood tonight. However she is determined. 'Why are you so happy?" She asks. I just smile and walk away, infuriating her even more. Making it back to Darien's room I suddenly feel nervous.

_Is he still in the mood? What if he changed his mind while he waited?_

I raise my hand to knock but loosing my nerve I stop and lower it, I may have had a list of people whose ass needs to be kicked but that doesn't mean that I don't have my weaknesses, and Darien is one of them. I debate for about what I gather to be 5 minutes before I see the light on in the room through the bottom of the door.

Looking around I use my last bit of nerves to knock lightly on the door. He opens it a little bit to see who it is. "Hi." I smile more meekly than I wanted to, feeling my nervousness returning.

Before he has the chance to invite me in I say, "If this is to late we could do this-whatever we were going to do-well obviously what we were going to do another night or day if you-" before I can finish he opens the door just enough to pull me in and crush me to a now closed door.

With his face so close to my own I lose my train of thoughts. My previous nervousness was barely there as his hot breath wavered over me. "What were you saying?" he asked smirk in place on his face. I search my slowly turning to tapioca mind for an answer; coming up with none I shrug my shoulders.

He laughs a little and asks, "Forget what you were thinking of?" Breathing heavier and starting to get dizzy I grab onto him for stability. He happily puts his arms around me holding me up. Which was lucky for me considering how my legs were becoming jello and completely unstable.

I don't know why I said what I said next, I just blurted it out, "I haven't had sex or made love in over 11 months to a year. So I'm not sure how…good I'll be…" As soon as the 1st few words leave my mouth I feel all my nervousness hit me again.

_Why the hell did I have to say that?_

My head lowers to the ground in shame…_maybe Beryl was right maybe I'm not enough woman for him_…he takes my chin in his hand and gentle pulls it up. I try to pull out but he holds gently but firmly. "Serena last time I had sex or made love **was over** a year ago. If anything, with the time that has past we get to have a whole new heightened sexual experience…with each other."

I hold his gaze as the nervousness leaves me and I slowly tilt my head further up and reach with my tip toes up to kiss him. As we brush lips I'm reminded of Dr. Setsuna's words. _I have to tell him…he deserves to know…_ I stop mid brush and fight my intense need to make love to him and to let him make love to me.

He notices the struggle on my face, truly my expression probably looks pained, I certainly feel pained right now. He says, "Serena you don't have to fight it I want this as badly as you do. Its ok you're not pushing me…unless you're trying to push yourself?" his statement turned question throws me off. "What? Oh no, no, no, no that's so not it, if anything I'm trying to stop myself." I state hoping to ease him.

If anything it stumps him. "Why would you want to stop yourself?" he asks not completely stopping any ministrations he was doing beforehand. Taking in a long deep breath I tell him he should take a seat for this. We sit down on his bed and I ask him to make the same promise I had the girls make.

He nods his head, I send a silent prayer to whosever listening out there…._ please don't let me lose him…_ from start to finish on all of what Dr. Setsuna has said I tell all that the girls know and more now that I have the full details. The girls will be next in knowing since I had promised them.

I sit there stunned at the information. After no word for several minutes I start to loose any shred of '**hope**' the word I dared not use for so long. I touch his shoulder, no reaction. I call out his name no response. Starting to feel tears ready to burst loose I stand up slowly, my legs feeling unsteady for a whole new reason.

_Beryl was right…he would see me differently once he knew the truth about me…though he hasn't actually looked at me…maybe that's statement enough…_

I go to walk away when I feel a strong hand grip my own hand. Turning around my pain filled tears are near ready to fall. I'm barely succeeding in holding them at bay as Darien looks up towards my face. Seeing the look on his face distracts me from holding them back. I had not expected to see surprise, and fear, but **not** for himself, the fear was for **me**, I don't know how I knew I just did…and it wasn't wish-filled thinking on my part I KNEW it was FOR ME.

"Darien…?" I ask. My tears are only seconds away from falling and I attempt to hide them from him. It's bad enough he sees them there to begin with I don't want to let him see the weakness falling from my eyes. He stands up so fast I only feel a rush of wind hit me before he pulls my face back to look at him.

Once I discover that I'm too weak to fight him off from not seeing ME anymore I let him in…_he's going to think I'm such a loser…a cry baby…a weakling…that I can't handle what I am now…_ "Serena." He says. I muster up the last bit of internal strength and look him in the eyes.

I state part of what I feel. "I'm sorry…sorry for being such a baby…sorry for ruining this 'moment' I just…I just thought you should know what your getting into…that is if you still want to get into it. If you don't I understand." I felt defeated by the end and couldn't hold his gaze anymore.

Attempting to lower my face he grips it back up to look at him. "Now you listen to me Serena, and you better listen cause I'm only saying this once, you're NOT a cry baby, you're NOT a freak of nature, you're NOT of those things out there, you're NOT going to become one of them, and I'm certainly NOT going to let go of you or leave you."

His words cause shock to run through my body and I look into his eyes searching for anything that would tell me he's not in his right mind. _He means every word_. The tears that I had been holding onto the last 10 minutes, which had been threatening to spill out, were finally released by his omission and words.

I spill them all as I cry out everything, all my fears, and pains at what my flows through my blood, all of it. He pulls me into a hug and I accept it fully. Gripping onto him nearly to the point of pain I cry everything out. He holds me tightly, whispering words of comfort into my ear, words that fly past my understanding.

During the whole exchange I didn't even noticed that he'd moved me to sitting in his lap on the bed till I felt the shift of where my body lay to rest. By the end of my crying I was laying right next to him, my head pillowed on his chest and he held me tightly to him the rest of the night. I made one last statement, one last chance to get out of this crazy drama that had now started. "I'll tell you right now Darien, this is your **one **and** only chance** to be rid of me, and I would understand it and I would accept your decision."

I look up to his face to see him looking to me like I'd lost my mind, at then he signs and looks like he better get something off his chest as well.

Running a hand through his hair he says, "Then this is **your last chance** to get away from me and all this crazy drama, cause if you say you want in then you're **stuck with me** as **your** boyfriend, friend, lover and future whatever else we want. However if you choose no now, I'll let you go with understanding and **I'll** accept it." It looks like he wouldn't want to accept it but would if I made that choice.

Smiling up at him I say, "Looks like we've both got tough decisions to make here." Smiling back down he agrees. "Guess you're stuck with me." We both say simultaneously, shocking each other at first then laughing about it. After a few minutes of silence we both say shockingly at the same time again, "This is not how I planned my night with you." Again we look to each other and start to laugh.

_I swear we're laughing like were high or something…_

Eventually our laughter dies down and we settle into a comfortable sleep on his bed, the emotional outpour was needed but took the need for sex out of the game plan for the night. We really just needed to know that we we're there for each other, and would always be, no matter what.

When I woke up the next morning I sighed in happiness over what had occurred the night before. I was so happy that he accepted me…all of me now. However after my morning revelation I noticed that one key piece of this morning was missing…him…he was gone but there was a note in place.

_Serena,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, you_

_just looked so innocent while you slept I couldn't _

_wake you up, however duty called & 'central control' _

_needed me for a few computer Kinks to work out._

_Anyways when you wake up if I'm not there I'll be _

_grabbing food in the 'cafeteria'._

_I hope you slept well._

_ Love,_

_ Darien_

Serena was all to happy about it, waking up in Darien's bed with his scent all over it, not to mention how strong the scent was_…I could get used to this…_I got up slipped my shoes on…_I guess he figured I could sleep better without them on…_and went down to 'command central'.

Seeing everyone up already I realized that some people were eyeing me upon seeing this I go to Amy and ask, "What's with all the eyes on me?" She giggled, little Amy of ours actually giggled. "Their starring cause you hardly get up past 8 am these days and it's already 10. That and umm…"

Her hesitance makes me curious, "What's wrong Ames?" She faces me again and says, "well its not really a secret the way you two were acting last night, all giggling up to his room, and we asked Ray she said you never came back to the room so now everyone thinks that you two…"

The blush that covers her face is wording enough and causes me to do the same. I look around, most everyone either has a smile on their faces or has the look of 'why her' etched in their faces. I'm shocked, nothing actually happened (sexually) and here everyone's on the assumption that we…

I turn back around to Amy and state as calmly as possible, "Amy you have to believe me when I tell you that nothing happened." She quirks her eye brows in slight disbelief over my statement. "Look, yes we were on our way up to his room but right when we got there Dr. Setsuna called me out, she had…" I look around to make sure there aren't any eavesdroppers around.

"She had my blood test results." At hearing this she knows the truth, nothing happened, nothing was more important than knowing your DNA results especially when that world was the way is was outside. She ushered me away from everyone. We quickly rounded up all the girls within the hour so I could give them the full details of what the doc and I had discovered.

Once all together I lay it out for them. Amy's logical mind concludes that everything is fine and that she wants to help the doc run some of the tests while Lita and Mina are supporting her through this. Ray however was silent for the most part till the end when she finally spoke her feelings.

"Seriously? Look I love you like a sister Serena but there's only so much a person can take. I'll be honest; you're starting to freak me out a bit. I do want to help out though, maybe be your 'pin prick' to keep you going." At this the rest of the girls look confused. It was an old trick that Ray and I used to do and use to keep each other on our toes.

The trick would be during difficult times no matter what to be each others 'pin prick' to know when we were loosing focus or getting to high up on ourselves. It was there to keep us at the top of our game and to take us down a notch so we'd be completely focused at all times.

Hence the insults or the nicknames, we kept each other going in a way that only 'love-hate sisters' could. Just like with my last day of bike training with Malachite, Mina was cheering me on while Ray was being my 'pin prick' to keep me on my toes…not letting me get to cocky.

Once I explain this 'pin prick' idea to the girls they become more understanding as to why Ray and I were quite often at each others throats the way we were. The term 'pin prick' was in as a literal sense that once your skin gets pricked by a pin you notice really fast and you become more focused…at least that's always been Ray and mines experience with them.

Once all is explained we go back to duties and Amy, Ray and I decide to meet at the doc's 'lab'. I tell them that I'll meet them there, that Darien should be there to if he chooses to. Once I find him eating 'brunch' now I go up to his table only to get a few snickers and some glares.

Ignoring them I ask, "You got some time to kill? The girls and I were headed for the 'lab', figured you want in on the deal." I tried to make it sound as **less **sexual as possible while trying to not give out why the 'lab'. Luckily for me he already looked done and was probably just talking.

He stood up and motioned me to start out; he was fast on my heels behind me. Once we got into an empty hallway I felt myself being pulled back then crushed into a wall. Before I could react to Darien's move I'm caught in a bruising kiss that leaves me breathless. Once he lets go I catch what little breath I can before I somehow manage to ask, "What…was that…for?"

His kissing was starting to affect my breathing; I was going to have to learn how to breathe through my nose better if he was going to keep it up with these drugging kisses. "Cause I wanted to, its reason enough for me." His eyes hold a sparkle to it that I already know is rare for people to see.

Gathering my thoughts I wonder to myself why I had been asking him to come with me when I remember the 'lab' and the girls waiting for me. "Come on." I state, I'm not asking him I'm telling him to come with me. I start to walk knowing he's just smirking behind my back with my reaction still fresh in his mind.

Once we reach the 'lab' all the girls give me a funny look and Lita looks ready to pound him if given the word. I look to Amy to see how far the news reached when she replies, "Only reason Lita's not attacking is because she's waiting to give the big sister speech. If it weren't for Dr. Setsuna I don't think the girls would have believed you much."

That's comforting to know.

But then again I have been hiding my blood for awhile so I guess I can understand. "Alright doc were all here lets get to-" Darien's com's go off. "Hey Darien we need you Serena and Lita to come help us out with this supply run, its urgent." Jadeite's voice booms over the com.

As important as my DNA is supplies for the majority rule out the tests for the one and so with a sorry to the remaining girls and a 'see you' later to the doc Darien, Lita and I head off for the supplies to get. Turns out the 'tattooed salvagers' that decided to try and take our supplies, found a store housing a shitload of medical supplies.

Medical supplies we desperately need and are running dangerously low on. The 'tats' as I've dubbed them have taken a leave from the place temporarily to get bigger vehicles leaving us with a 1 hour exact time frame to get our needed supplies and then get out. Darien refuses to run the risk of running into these psychos again so we have to be exact or we won't have a choice.

Hopping onto the bike I can now ride we moved the gear into 1st gear before we head on out. Once I bump the bike into 2nd gear I speed up a bit to conserve time and I keep my eyes open just in case. Once we reach the place we have specifically 4 types of pharmaceutical drugs that's needed.

Once we get what we need we blaze out of there and leave the rest to the 'tats'. Going in we have guns ready to shot down and out but these place seems extremely deserted. Something definitely doesn't feel right here…_if It's so deserted then why waste the gas on swapping out vehicles when you can grab what you can now?_

I hold my gun up higher than normal not liking things and apparently Lita feels my sentiments as she too holds her gun up higher. We separate into groups of two, Darien with Lita and Jadeite with me. I signal to the 1st drug we find. _Why did they have to list the pharmaceutical name I can't pronounce this?_

Luckily I can spell out the elongated word so I find it and one other drug that's on our half of the list. Not wanting to be there any longer than necessary I signal to Jed to leave. Not understanding my urgency he goes to ask why when I feel that 'pin prick' sensation on the back of my neck.

I look around fast, I don't see anything and Jed looks like I've lost my bloody mind. _I know I felt something_…getting a dread filled feeling I look up, and so does Jed. Its freaking huge as hell, like a 'giant gecko' with a bottle thick, long ass tongue coming from its mouth ready to grab food. While the 'giant gecko' thing is skinny its size is that of a cow, and damned thing is walking, no running on the ceiling.

Jed having seen enough grabs my arm and goes to bolt to the only door in the room we entered. _This was a bad idea…._The lizard thing jumps down in front of it, and then with its back leg jams the door in place, keeping anyone from getting out or in.

SHIT, SHIT-OH HELL, FUCK!

Normally I'm not one to get scared but this thing is worst that the last 'monster' and freaking faster to! Jed and do what we can to put distance and as many objects between it and us as possible. Taking a good look at the 'giant gecko' as I've now dubbed it, I see that it has no actual eyes. I point this out to Jed.

"Then how's it seeing us?" he asks. "I think that's why were still alive, it can't see us-see us, it has to see us." Having made no sense at all to him his face scrunches up in a 'what the hell does that mean'. "Look when I looked up and saw it, the tongue moved, when you grabbed me IT moved. It has to see us to see us."

Basically it reacts to movement only. Great…we have to move to get to the door, figure out how to UN jam it then warn Darien and Lita-oh god! Getting my com's out I go to talk when a though strikes me…_can the 'giant gecko' hear as well?_ It's not as if were going to make sounds to see if it can here us or not, we just need to come up with a solution that'll get us out.

Suddenly…_though the best or worst timing I have yet to decide that one…_Darien's and Lita's voices are heard over the com's. "Serena! Jadeite! We've got to leave this place now! It's crawling with 'infected', like there's something pulling them here!" _Could it be…that 'giant gecko' is somehow drawing the 'infected' in?_

I really need to talk to the doc about this but first things first. I got to make a move, not sure what but a move for sure, when we all hear the safety glass from next to the window being hit multiple times. Bad part is the shit's reinforced to prevent breaks in, _how ironic we're trying to break out and here they're breaking in._

Darien and Lita finally fire a few shots into it but still it holds. Getting an idea of **what** could break it, I signal to them to back away from the window. "What are you doing?" Jed asks me. "Making it up as I go." I reply back with a whist filled look on my face. Moving completely from my place I wait till it has me in its sights…well sorta…I wait till it sees my movement.

I only have one chance for this 'plan' to work; I hope…_god haven't thought that word in a long time…_Darien and Lita fired enough shots, I hope this plan works on the first hit or else I'm dead…_literally._ Getting ready to run I make a go for it, hopping over the table in the room I plant myself smack in front of the window.

The 'giant gecko' tries to snatch me with its tongue at first; I shot the tongue off mid 3rd strike, damn thing was hard to keep your eyes on. Once it hollered out in pain I shouted at it, "Come on you over grown gecko! Eat me!" Perhaps not the best enticement considering Jadeite's looking at me from the hiding spot looking like I lost my mind. He too comes out but I tell him to hold his fire.

The 'giant gecko' feels some things up but can't tell what; he-it-whatever it actually is charges at me through a jump. Perfect! I wait for it…once it gets close enough to practically taste me I duck under it and it slams head first into the reinforced glass creating a nice large hole in it big enough for me and Jed to climb through.

Once out with Darien and Lita, they both are eyeing the 'monstrosity', both with curious gazes and ones full of fear. "What the hell was that thing?" Lita asks. "Some 'giant gecko' thing-I don't know! Suckers strong though, jammed the door in so we couldn't leave!" I say. Darien comes to a realization.

That's why you had us back away from the window-Serena you could have been killed!" he lowers his gun to reprimand me when the thing jolts causing us in retaliation to pour bullets into it. Still not completely dead I get another idea, "Hey where are those 'infected'?" I ask.

"We trapped them behind a door about 2 doors back, but it won't hold up much longer." Lita states looking back at the door, "Ok that works just fine, because they've got a snack. You guys get the other 2 meds?" they nod their heads. "Yeah us to, right?" I double check with Jed, he nods his head.

While 'giant gecko' tries to move we shove it towards the door the best of out ability considering no one wants to touch it. Moving it in the 'infected' make it to the door were at as we leave off letting them feed off the 'giant gecko' thing. Remembering Dr. Setsuna's request I signal to Darien and the others that I have to get something and that I'll meet them outside.

I shot one 'infected' down but the rest are to busy eating the now scrumptious 'giant-now-dead-gecko'. I take a blood sample making sure I don't incite the rest of these things. Ready to leave something is bugging me…_the way that 'thing' kicked in the door…_I have to get a blood sample to the doc.

My overwhelming need to know it all…I start to take the sample when I hear something. Looking up I see another one, walking on the ceiling just its predecessor. Not liking the odds here I realize the stupidity of my decision to get that 'giant gecko's blood sample, slowly standing up I back up slowly as well.

I go to grab my gun when it sees me, knowing I have a chance if I run, I bolt for the doors leading outside. I make it to the outside when it latches onto my backpack, effectively pulling me off the ground and into the air with it for all of 5 seconds. Darien and the others have their guns ready and aimed.

But seeing as I'm in front of it they can't make kill shots. And to make matters worse some of the 'infected' decided to follow us out into the open. Lita and Jed fire off shots while Darien tries to pull me off the 'giant gecko's mouth…_How the hell did I become a piece of meat?_

Darien succeeds only barely seeing as my backpack ripped setting me free. I land on top of him, "Don't' scare me like that again." He warns. "Promise." We get up and decide to go help Lita and Jed when an 'infected' comes out of no where aiming to bite Darien. Out of instinct I block the bite aiming to grab its neck.

Seeing my arm now coming into play the 'infected' bastard grabs my arm instead and chomps down, hard. I feel my blood pumping, my adrenaline speeding up at this prospect. _I've been bitten…_I hear Darien yelling my name more hysterically now and puts a bullet in the things head.

I look at the bite I'm currently sporting and look back to Darien, then to Lita and Jed. They all know question is, are they going to let me go back with them or not? "Darien she needs to be put into quarantine. You know that." Wait we have 'quarantine' area? The doc never mentioned that.

He nods his head yes and we get on our separate bikes and head back, with all that was going on we didn't even notice the 'tats' going back in behind us. Back through the tunnel Darien refused to let anyone talk to anyone or for my arm to be seen. We went directly to Dr. Setsuna for help.

"How can I-" her words die on her lips as she sees my arm. She quickly ushers me into the quarantine room, complete with a window for observation and a cot to sleep in. I walk into the place freaking out but not before giving the blood vials to her. She looked confused till explained what came from what.

I started going over everything in my head from the start of the day to now, trying to figure out where I went wrong in letting my guards down long enough to let it bite me. Darien and the girls when they get there talk to me over the intercom in place there. Apparently this wasn't the first time this had happened.

In 3 days I was going to change, or was I? the doc continued to run her tests while Darien refused to leave me, only when the other girls were there did he get booted out. The next 2 days were the slowest in hell for me. I hardly had the stomach to eat at all, I was freaking out and the doc's lab tests weren't coming around fast enough making me freak out even more.

Darien came back in on the 3rd day, I was still feeling the same as the 2 days prior but their rules were in place for a good reason. Getting antsy I asked what was taking so long. "Hey is there anyway to speeding things up a bit? Like please?" I come out sounding so pathetic as I slid down to the floor wallowing in misery.

Hearing the doors open I watch Darien walk back in. he talks to the doc only to yell out and walk towards me. _He's going to shot me the same he had to do with his wife…I feel so bad now…_he comes into the room and…barricades it behind him?_ What? _"Darien what are you doing?" I ask completely thrown.

"I thought I already told you…?" he said watching as the girls and the boys all file in the 'lab'. Perplexed I try to think of what he might have said that would have basis here. "Told me what?" I ask not seeing what he meant. "You're stuck with me Serena, now and forever. I can't live without you don't you see that?" he's such a sweetheart but I can't let him get himself killed over me.

"Darien I...I love you, you know this but you can't get yourself killed, people count on you everyday-" he puts his fingers to my lips and says, "I can't exactly be a leader to them if I'm dead inside. I love you to much to go on without you. If you go down then I go down that's just the way it is."

Tears well up in my eyes at his words, "And if you go down the so do I…that's how much I love you too." And it's true, I believe in him I've found my one and only...my… 'soul mate' if you believe in that. But I also believe in living your life to the fullest, I can't let Darien die in here when he can at least live out there.

With the family that I've never even met…I give into a hug with him. I try to gentle push him back to get him out of the doors. I'm at the door when I say, "I love you so much…to much to let you do this to yourself." I go to un-barricade the door, but he moves me to fast and before I know it he has me pinned to the cot he used to block the door. With one hand holding my wrists the other hand begins to fondle my breast.

"Darien you're going to die in here with me." I state trying to get him to leave. "Then we better make the time worthwhile." It's his only statement as he leans down and kisses me. Its one of desperation, of love, of intent, to feel his feelings and I can't help but let go. I give into the feelings that are pouring out of me.

The kiss intensifies as we start to roam each others bodies, hands grope as clothes start to fall off, piece by piece. I tear his shirt off leaving the torn remains on the floor. His hands rip my shirt in two separate pieces before landing on the floor. My sorry excuse for a bra gets the same treatment as my shirt. Once Darien sees my chest in her proud glory his gaze darkens.

Soon he dives in tasting, sucking, nipping at one breast as his hand fondles the other, going between light and dark touches and light and rough pinches, arising purrs and moans from my throat. Then to make it worse he switches breasts and does the same thing all over again making me whimper in absolute need. "I love hearing you purr and moan my name, it sounds so sexy."

He says taking one last nip at my nipple before traveling lower towards my stomach. _I had said his name? I couldn't even think let alone form words in my head but I'd said his name?_ Watching him kiss and lick my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel, brought anther purr from me as he started to undo my pants. I briefly cast my eyes to the big window I had forgotten was there.

They had put up something that I couldn't make out in my haze of a mind. _They gave us privacy…thank god! _I felt my pants being tugged down and briefly lifted my hips and butt off the cot giving Darien permission to continue. He briefly left them to strip me of my shoes and socks before continuing.

Once stripped of them he eyes me in my seamless boy shorts. I tried to imagine what a picture I must make, disheveled, hair a complete mess, and completely nude save for the seamless boy shorts barely covering my bum. He pounces without warning and grapples them anyway he can trying to get them off me.

I laugh at his struggle. Hearing my laugh he pulls a move no man has ever pulled before, he bites into my neck effectively stopping my laughter and bringing from me one of the most assured erotic moans that has ever left my mouth. I never knew getting bite and I mean full on bite, going through skin and everything-could be a turn on. I feel him lick at the newly made wound and realize…_he now has my blood in his body._

The news shocks me out of my aroused state as he pulls back, blood on his lips. His tongue darts out to lick the remands off and swallows. I watch his throat as he swallows. "You just…"I couldn't even process what death he just gave himself by doing that. The doc had said specifically NOT to have a blood transfer.

He has my infection now, and the infection of those things out there. "I told you, you die I die." As I process he starts to strip off his pants when I stop him. Looking to me I say, "My turn...you stupid little man." I try to reprimand but it comes out as a useless statement as he kisses me.

I strip him of his pants and boxers as I attempt to switch places with him. Kicking off the last articles he pushes me back down and grabs my legs pulling them apart. Shocked at what he wants to do I'm momentarily unable to respond or think till his tongue takes the first lick, then I notice his presence down there.

Instinctively I pull my legs back together covering his head, he uses his arms to pull them back apart not one bit deterred by my actions and continues on. _GOOD GOD does the man have a tongue!_ He moves it around slowly around my clitoris at first torturing me in ways that I hadn't even imagined.

There's only so much I can handle and he's only licking one part…No one had been able to-not even Andrew. Once I feel him lighten up on the licking I feel a more intense sensation as he starts to alternate between light licking and a slightly heavier suckling. I can't help but move my hips in rhythm to his probing tongue. His movements start to speed up causing me to get extremely dizzy.

Unable to focus on a single point of pleasure I feel his tongue drag downwards eliciting strangled gasps of pleasure before dipping into my opening. _OH GOD! _Luckily as good as it feels I'm able to try and catch a breath of actually air, but it doesn't last, some how his tongue starts to vibrate inside of me.

I scream out the air I just pulled in as he alternates between going back to licking and sucking. The motions start to become too much for me as I build up, his motions speeding up as well. Once having reached a steady fast speed he keeps to it, the motions and speed heightens my sensitivity and I thrash around unable to prevent my body's reactions to his delicious torments.

My voice screams out his name, and I'm pretty damn positive that if I wasn't so busy climbing the peak, screaming, moaning, and down right thrashing on the cot right now that I'd feel his smile against my lower lips. Apparent to my thrashing about he wraps my legs securely around his neck and holds me bodily down with his hands on my stomach, effectively pinning me to the cot.

My hands differentiate from holding his hair to gripping the piece of crap for a pillow; I decide that his hair feels better and strengthen my grip against his onslaught of pure pleasure. I started to strain against the cot, sweat forming at my brows as the torture continued. Gripping his head I start un-abashedly grinding his head into my crotch desperate for more friction.

_I just want to reach that point! It's been so loongg…_

I find a wave and latch onto it riding it out. Once it crashes and erupts from the seams so do I. My lungs scream out something, Darien's name…god's…who knows. The waves continue to crash and erupt out and about. Its takes a full minute for me to come back to earth but I do. Once I open my eyes I see midnight blue orbs staring at me. Grin in place he kisses his way back up my body pausing to kiss each nipple tenderly before claiming my lips in hunger.

He separates long enough to say, "You taste so amazing…I could stay down there for hours drinking you in and tasting you." Blushing beat red his smirk returns and he resumes kissing my lips. The tastes of my juices linger on his lips and tongue, once he senses that I've tasted myself he smiles.

"Enjoy yourself?" He smirks kissing and suckling my neck, arms wrapped tightly around me. "Immensely." I reply thoroughly grateful and hungry for more. He laughs a little and gives in to a deep lingering kiss on my lips. However before anything more can happen there's an unexpected bang at the door, jolting us from our kiss.

Then another and another and another, the cot is slowly being shoved away and people are desperately trying to get in. Grabbing clothes we jump off the cot and try to pull on articles as people continue coming in, and when I say people I mean Jadeite, Mina, Ray, Malachite and Nephrite.

"We've got the test results and you're going to want to hear this and see these!" Nephrite yells out. "How is this im-" Darien gets cut off as Malachite says, "Serena's blood wasn't effected at all by the 'infector's blood. She's fine."

Malachite words hit home…_I'm fine…so to speak…I won't turn into one of them…but Darien…he still…_I look up to Darien his rumpled appearance so sexy…_focus Serena._ Gathering my thoughts I go to talk but Darien speaks up, "What about her regular blood test results? What were to happen if say someone else got her blood in their system?" I look to the boys and Mina and Ray.

Ray speaks up, "Serena what's with the bite on your neck?" _oh not now…_now everyone takes to notice of the indented bite mark I have, thanks to Darien. "Oh." Malachite gets why Darien asked. "The doc has the rest of the answers we just knew you two would want to know-above all else…right?"

Darien looks menacingly at Jadeite but knows it's a logical point…_it just came at bad time._ Darien and I walk out of the quarantine room looking like we just got busted and truthfully we did.

Sitting down Dr. Setsuna gives Darien the 3rd degree bout yelling at her in her own 'lab' and then barricading himself in the quarantine room. Before Darien has the chance to protest, she then states, "However it's about time you two hooked up. I thought I was going to have to lock you two up in a room just so you could go for it out but Darien you did it for me."

Darien reddens at having his slightly older sister say that to him. "Trista I believe we can give them the full lab results now." Amy says, looking down at her notes. "Trista?" I ask. "My first name is Trista; everyone just always calls me Dr. Setsuna." She beams at this. _Ok well let's see the damage done now._


	8. blood tests and power updates

I just want to say thank you to the readers for you insights and inspirations. And to 'kimora neko cant log in', I wanted to PM you but it wouldn't let me, this has some reflection off of resident evil but not to worry it will NOT end that way. I have the ending planned out so no worries; your husband didn't ruin it for you. Please review!

The unconquered land ch.8

All of us are in anticipation over Trista and Amy's findings. "Ok first off with your blood it is possible to 'infect' others with yours; however I quite positive they won't turn into one of those things. **You can't** turn into one of them now matter how often you get bitten, because your strain makes you immune to theirs."

She shows us the sample of blood she first took from me 2 weeks ago, "Your blood can only hold one strain of the disease in it, therefore you can't be infected with the other. It gets canceled out." _Ok that makes sense…sorta_. "But here's where the interesting part comes in." She states going back to her notes.

_That never spells anything good…._ "I tested both the 'creatures' blood. Both have a strain of the disease only here's the interesting part…" She stands up here with her notes in front of her, this alerts everyone that it's more or less bad or weird news, but then again when someone changes their stance entirely its usually never good news, I just hope that what ever it is Darien will be ok.

"Both of them also have a strain of your blood in them, plus their original forms were, much smaller." She takes one look at them before adding on, "Much smaller." "Wait what in the hell were they before the disease and her blood?" Darien asks, now having put his arm around me for support…_probably trying to calm me down as well, knowing these things have my blood in them…_

"The 1st one you brought to me was a male…" We all look to her…_male could mean anything…almost_. "Human male." She amends. Were shocked. "That used to be a guy?" Mina says. The fear in her eyes is evident even as Malachite sooths her. "I can't ID him yet but if I can find a sketch artist in here I can probably have a face for you. How ever your other 'creature' **was** I and I do mean **was** this."

She shows us a picture of a little white rabbit from her notes. "The Original DNA profile matches the compounds of that of a rabbit. I hate animal testing's, look at what can happen." Trista looks at the vile containing the 'creatures' blood in mourning. "Yeah well don't feel too bad that thing tried to kill us, and almost took my head off."

My statement doesn't ease anyone in fact it actually enrages Darien. "What do you mean it almost took your head off?" Oops. "Well….it was the only way to get it to break through the glass. Act as bait…" the last part I say in low tones hoping he won't hear them. "Jed why didn't you stop her?" He asks.

"She didn't tell me what was going on, all she said was, 'I'm making it up as I go'. I didn't know of her plan till after she bolted from her placement with me. By then I could only watch the show." Jed replied back taking in none of the blame.

_Not that any part of it was his fault_…

"I don't believe this Serena you could have been killed!" Darien's sudden outburst shocks those around us and suddenly the arm formerly wrapped around me comfort was now trying to prevent itself from throttling me. "Actually Darien I don't believe that it would have killed her." Trista's words though helpful to me don't help Darien's moon in the slightest.

"You're not helping Sets. It would have ripped her apart. I almost lost her." His last words are said in low tones. He just opened his heart back up and here I go off and half cocked into a dangerous situation. "Yes, without the right training you are right." She further states. _Ok what….?_ My line of vision now shifts from Darien to Trista, "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"If you were to train, hone in 'so to speak' your….abilities, you could fight them better. I'm very positive in this case." I'm in disbelief over her words. "You think I...me…" I gesture to myself then I take 2 steps to the still rotting 'creature' encased in the big plastic bag_…where did they get one that big?_ "could kill this thing on my own if I 'hone' in my abilities? What abilities?" I ask.

I try to emphasis the fact that there's no way I could fight off that thing again, I got lucky with a freakin large ass bullet in the head. "You could, and your abilities, we'd have to test you mentally, physically…" Before Trista finishes Nephrite interrupts, "Oh I think Darien already tested that out."

I blush a deep red while Darien only smirks in male pride and looks to the room where he promptly gave me my first orgasm in over a year. However he then remembers the current subject matter and gets back to business. "What kind of tests? She is an asset to us all now. She is needed around here." Crossing his arms over his chest he finishes off with, "She better not become some science experiment."

_I already am…_

"She already is." Amy says, speaking up for the first time since this exchange began. Now she has all the attention but she acts unfazed by it. "The old company the she worked for, that started all of this made her one the day she had the blood tests. It's why they wanted you back so badly Serena."

The boys are all perked up in interest now and are looking at me differently. "Your blood can, once we get a sample of Darien's blood-" Darien cuts her off. "Whoa what? What in the hell for?" Darien stops conversation to get an answer, I guess he forgot that his little 'bite mark' is pretty damn visible; "You two were intimate together in there were you not?" She asked pointedly. This time even he blushes a little.

"I don't see how that has anything-" he starts but now Amy cuts him off. "You bit into her neck Darien, the bite mark is as clear as day. You have her blood coursing through you. A sample of your blood will be taken so we can see what happens. If our estimations are correct you'll get her enhancements."

Malachite interjected at this point, "How long will he be out of commission?" Amy looks to her watch. "2 ½ days. If there isn't any change by then he'll be fine. No wanting to eat us or kill us. In fact the only change that will come will be like Serena's. And that'll be over time. Serena didn't start to show signs herself for months."

"So I'm stuck in this 'lab' in that room for 2 ½ days?" Darien asks. Amy nods her head as well as Trista. "Malachite tell everyone in HQ that there's a situation I'm handling as for anyone else, I ate some bad meat or something. Make it believable. I believe you can hold down the place for 2 ½ days." No one likes the idea but none of us can take the chance.

"I'll go with you." He seems to want to object to the idea till I cut in, "You heard it yourself I can't be infected. I'll be safe with you Darien. I trust you." Pulling on his arm I lead him into the room only to shut the door. Looking at me confused I say, "I'll be in shortly I have to get some things first. I promise I'll be back."

With that I leave the 'lab' followed by all but Amy and Trista. I reach my shared room and grab, a few 'necessities' for the next 2 ½ days. Luckily I still have my 'cosmo' magazines. I can read those. However in the rush to grab my things I accidentally knock into Rays things, making her pack fall to the floor and her contents spill out. _Shit better pick it up before she gets back…_

In my haste to pick it up I see a shine in amongst her things. I pull it out of the rest only to discover hand cuffs. _We could really use these…I could really use these…what in the hell is Ray doing with these-never mind I don't need to know._

I grab them fast and shove the rest of her contents back into her pack and back onto her side of the room. _I can't believe Darien purposely infected himself, what an idiot. If there was someway after we find out what my blood does to him, to punish him…_

Getting lost in thought I grab my pack and head back down to the lab making sure to avoid certain 'red heads' along the way. She was once again on the war path for Darien; luckily no one was talking…mainly because for once they didn't know. Once back down I wave to Trista for her to let me in with Darien.

Once inside Darien stands up from his position as I secure the door behind me. I walk towards him placing my pack on the ground next to him. Darien looks quite pleased with himself. "You did this on purpose." I accused. He turned to me, placed a hand over his heart as if I'd hurt his feelings, though his gestures were completely obvious mocking me, "Who me?"

Oh hell no. "Yeah, so don't think your going to get any from me anytime soon. You're…temporarily banned from this." I state circling myself as best I can. He snorts at my gesture. "Once before you got through my defenses, but not this time buddy. I've got distractions." I sit on the cot and pull out a 'cosmo' to start reading.

The ass purposely got himself infected he needs to be punished…._mmmm punishing Darien…little spanking…for the both of us…ok focus girl._ 'Cosmo' magazine in hand I start reading the 1st issue. "You're banning me? You didn't see to mind a couple of hours ago when I had my tongue down in your little-." I gasp at what he nearly said effectively making him smile.

I start to form blush and try to speak, "I…aa…that was…then?...this is…now…" I don't sound very convincing even to my own ears. I look back to him only to find his moving towards me on the cot. His words effectively punctuated by his moves. "When I swirled my tongue along your little nub…" he moves onto the cot right at the end and starts to crawl towards me.

Not one to give in easily I hold my ground but everyone has their weaknesses. "When I ran it up and down your soft folds…" he got closer to me, in between my legs now as he brushes our fully clothed lower halves together.

_Why was I punishing him again…? Oh right he infected himself on my blood._ However the thought only lasts for so long when he decides to finish off with, "When I stuck my tongue deep into your channel, you moaned my name so loud I thought I was going to come on the spot." _Oh hell…_

My magazine flew to the ground as he took it from my hands and flung it with a flick of his wrist. By now thoughts of his punishment were leaving me, _wait a minute I could still punish him…mmmm…._ I gave into Darien's advances and ground myself into his now straining erection.

He ground back and pressed me further into the cot. If my plan was to work I needed to be on top for this. I slowly worked my left leg around his right one while he was busy maintaining his lips on top of mine. While I was being mind numbed a little bit my goal was at the forefront of my head.

With my leg secured around his I wrapped my foot the rest of the way for leverage and I grabbed his arm the he was using to secure himself above me with, pushed him away, only to swing him around so I'd be on top.

However the cot wasn't big enough for such a bold move and we landed. Well he landed on the floor; I landed on him on the floor. With the air expelled from his chest temporarily I notice the slightly wild yet surprised glint in his eyes. He leaned up to continue kissing me. I accepted it and gave into it before I set the rest of my plan into motion.

"Ok…I can work…mmm…with you on top…for now. But know this…come tonight you…mmm…will be mine." He struggles out through our heated kisses, still with that ever present grin on his face. I smile… "Oh really, we'll see about that."

Getting curious now his face furrows up but once again goes lax once our lips touch. _Men…these guys never learn…one thing I learned off of Lita, your body is your greatest weapon…use it._

I slowly reach over to my pack and fumble around for the cuffs that I'd shoved in there from earlier. In one quick movement that surprised Darien, I had his right hand cuffed to the leg of the cot. Darien's eye brows quirked but he still sat still. "Not what I had in mind but I'm game." He states tinkering with them.

Testing their strength I slowly back off of him. Feeling the weight difference he goes to pull me back down. However I'm to far out of his reach. His eyes look at me differently now, "Serena what's this for? And please tell me you have keys." Realizing now that I wasn't even remotely looking like I was coming back to him he yanks hard in the metal but they don't give.

"You sir are being punished." He was truly stunned, looking from me to the cuffs then back to me again he asks completely perplexed and slightly angered, "What? What the hell-punished? For what?" _Like it wasn't totally obvious….eejit…_

"Oh let me see you freaking infected yourself with my blood! No one knows of the effects it'll have on you and you still stupidly bite me, getting infected. I don't care that the blood from the 'infected' got cancelled out within my blood stream I still have a strain of the disease in me! Who knows what effects it could have on you!" I went from angry to pleading for him to understand.

And by now I'm shouting it to. He seems a little a taken back by that. "So you're withholding me from 'you' because I choose to want to be with you no matter what?" he deadpanned. "That's not-don't turn this around on me!" I slam back, finger pointed at him. "For starters you know how I feel about you and you made a very bad decision. You should at least have waited till we got the tests results back from Trista and Amy." I turned my tone around and lowered my voice.

"Look you could be and more than likely **are** infected with my blood. We don't know the effects and won't know till the 2 ½ days passes by, I just…this…"I gestured to him sprawled on the floor effectively handcuffed to a metal cot. "This was the only thing I could think of to calm you down…" he looks to me skeptically.

"Sexually I mean and to get my point through your obvious 'sex fogged' brain, which I hope I did." He looks like he's read to almost laugh at me. "You're an idiot when it comes to men you know Serena." he states rather than asks. I looked perplexed and asked, "Excuse me?" He gestured to the cuffs.

Once my eyes touched it he takes a pen from the inside of my pack and starts to fiddle with the lock of it, "What you're a locksmith too? They're handcuffs Darien even you can't-" but my words are effectively stopped when I hear the tell tale click of the cuffs. Then I watch in slow motion as they fall to the floor. Too stunned to look at Darien I have to ask myself…_when-where did he learn that?_

I tried to ask but the words came out garbled, "How…when, how did…" I didn't even know how to do that. I was so perplexed that I almost missed the signs of Darien shedding off his shirt the rest of the way. I looked up to see him unbuckling his pants, while toeing off his boots at the same time.

I was to thrown to think straight, "What are you doing?" I practically barked. "I'm about to make love to my girlfriend what does it look like I'm doing?" not expecting that I fumble with my words as he gets closer to me. I still have my jeans, t-shirt …yes I still have it on…and boots on and all of a sudden I feel giddy as hell and completely and utterly nervous.

He then picks up the handcuffs, fingering them lightly. "Didn't know you had a set of these…though I thought you'd prefer the fuzzy type." His words set me aflame and I had trouble remembering why I wanted him to stay away.

_Shit what if he does the same thing to me?_

Not wanting to take the chance I bolt to the opposite end of the room. Eye brows raised in question he asks, "What are you doing?" "After what I just did you've probably got the same thing in mind and honestly it'd be torture for me. So I'm staying over here till your 2 ½ days are up and your staying over there."

He smirks then waves his hands, "Unlike you I don't play with my food, I eat it." He motions with his teeth in a snap, clanking his teeth together as if to take a bite….of me. _Oh god…why did he have to know how to undo those handcuffs? Distract him girl. _"So where did you learn to do that trick with the cuffs?" I asked.

I scurried around the cot using it to keep him away, which wasn't going to last long considering the size of the room. I look at my options, on one hand I could try to cuff him again and keep pens out of reach or…some how get to that door, signal Trista in time and get out before he catches me-yeah right.

He advanced on me and literally jumped for me. I dodged but barely and somehow landed 2 walking feet against the wall before I hit the floor. He only took a second to contemplate that before pursuing a chase with me. I only lasted all of 10 seconds in the room before he caught me, damn long legs.

He threw me to the cot where I bounced once then got tackled into a hold by him. Gently running his nose over parts of my face he asked, "Any reason why you're running away from me Serena?" oh gee let me think it's been over a year since I've had sex and….I'm a little nervous, yeah that'll go over really well.

"You're still on probation with me for getting infected." Okay good you remembered our initial goal. He bent his head down and licked the shell of my ear…._oh god that spot hasn't been touched in so long…_my head automatically bends back and to the side allowing him more access. _Damn his good feeling tongue_.

I can practically feel his smile as he trails his tongue down my neck and to my throat, only to go back up the other side. His hands hold mine pinned down to the cot effectively but not to harshly. His masculine smell is getting to be too much; I act fast as a sudden thought pops in my head.

I try to locate the handcuffs near where I last saw them but I can't feel them. Turning my head to look I hear a clink clack. I look up and he has them…son of a- before I can think he grabs both my wrists in one hand and cuffs them only to hook part of the chain of the cuffs onto a metal prong a the head of the cot.

My wrists are completely and effectively…for the moment…pinned to the bed. Darien looks quite pleased with himself and proceeds to kiss my neck again. "You little…" I start. _Should have seen that one coming_… "Little? Serena trust me I'm anything but little." He laughs a little in merriment before his lips continue their torture as I try to become free from Ray's cuffs.

I finger the area behind the cot trying to visualize the back end from touch alone. But Darien's soft kisses and drugging lips are making me very forgetful. When he reaches my breast bone I find the piece the chain of the cuffs is latched onto. I finger it for a moment to try and figure out how to unhook it.

Maybe if I can bend the mattress, (if you can call it that) on the cot at the head of it, I maybe able to get enough room to unlatch it.

However Darien notices my concentrated face and pulls my body further down the cot to prevent me from gaining any room. "Serena do you really want to escape me right now?" he asks. "I don't want to but…" he cuts me off. "No, Serena I made a decision not a mistake. Why can't you see that?"

Stunned I look at his sad face. "Some people would see it as a bad decision." I reply. His expression grows serious and he asks me, "Would you have done it? Would you have bitten me if it were the other way around? Put yourself into my shoes Serena." Completely thrown I ask myself…_Would I have?_

I struggle with my answer not completely sure I would have done what he had done or not. I looked to his hopeful and confused face, and lean upwards to kiss it. First I kiss his cheeks, then his nose, then his chin before finally I claim his lips with my own. "Darien, there are many things I know without a second thought I do for you…" smiling at this I add on, "And to you." He smiles too.

But then I sober up and state, "The last man I was with, the last-only man that I ever gave myself to betrayed me." Looking like he was going to interrupt from confusion I add, "Trust me I have a point to this." He signals for me to continue on.

"I loved him more than I thought I could love anyone." He looks down to that but I do my best to nudge his face back up with my nose, since my hands are somewhat restrained still. "And made what I believed and still believe to this day, a horrid decision. And that decision ended up betraying me." He looks to me serious.

"He choose the power with the company over me and wanted me to join him. This company 'let loose' an agent that killed millions of innocent people, including my family, Mina's boyfriend, Ray's grandfather whom was like a grandfather to us all, Lita's only blood relative, and Amy's parents whom we all know she loved dearly and who loved her dearly as well."

He looks like he's catching on but I still tell him, "That same company put that same disease into me. We don't know of the residual effects. We don't even know of the effects that the strain within my blood would do to someone else's blood. And yet you still bite me and took it in to you."

"Serena…" he tries but my lips silence his. "I love you Darien…more than I ever thought I could love anybody, and frankly that terrifies me, because I've never felt it as strong before as I do with you now. So when you took in my blood all I could think about was that this man, that I loved so much, was being dragged down with me and I could do nothing to prevent his death." By now tears are flowing down my face.

Without thinking about it I try to wipe them off only to remember the cuffs still on me. I go to press my face into the cot to hide my pain, my fear, my weakness but also to hide from his pitifully gaze that I'm just positive is there. He grabs my chin effective pulling me from hiding and kisses me fully.

There's no pulling away, there's no hiding anymore. He's telling me his love, his passion, his friendship and desire for me and me alone within that one kiss. The kiss starts to turn frantic as I struggle with the cuffs, needing beyond a shadow of a doubt to touch him, to finally memorize his features.

"Darien please, I want…I need to touch you." He unhooks them and manages to gasp out in between kisses, "Don't think…mmm…for a min….oh….ute…god…" I move away from his mouth to his neck looking for any and all spots that I can reach with my tongue. As I wrap my still handcuffed hands behind his head and in his hair.

Once I have a firm grip onto his black raven locks I say, "Don't think what?" I sound so raspy I shock even myself. Darien notices the rasp within my voice and angles my face so he can see me. My face must have conveyed his own mirrored look because before I knew it his look of passion quickly escalated.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine roughly, our teeth practically clinked together. We were both diving into it head first, both struggling for dominance over the other, neither winning nor loosing. He broke the kiss first and started to leave a wet, hot, burning trail down my throat while I caught my breath.

My hands were still buried in his thick black mane when he reached my breast bone. He gave it a kiss before proceeding downwards. However just as he started to trail his path a knock came to the door, groaning at the intrusion he start to get up before realizing my handcuffed arms are still around his head.

Removing them from the place but not removing the cuffs he answers it. "Hey Darien sorry to interrupt…" it was Jed and he looked a little shocked to see me in handcuffs. I awkwardly wave my cuffed hands to him before Darien snaps his fingers into Jed's face efficiently getting his attention back.

Stumbling over his words at first Jed says, "oh right…um…right…Malachite says we need your approval on the supply run were going out for tonight. It's the rest of the pharmaceuticals that we need." Darien's face gets a little angered from that bit of news. "May I remind you of just what happened the last time we went there? Who knows if those…what did Trista call them…?" He asks.

He looks back towards me for the unfamiliar answer. I try, "I just called it the 'giant gecko' thing but it was originally a rabbit remember." He sighs in agreement before once again facing Jed. "No you guys aren't to go out after dark we barely got out during the day light. For all we know those things hunt at night."

Jed's not one to give in so easily though, "and for all we know they could hibernate at night and we can do a sneak and creep we don't know, and the only way we can find out is to go out there." However Darien is one stubborn man. "I said no, were not taking anymore unnecessary risks by going out at night for runs as well. Wait till morning as soon as dawn breaches then you all can go."

Jed looks beaten back but Darien is in charge around here so he obeys and walks away with his tail between his legs. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he has fun when he gets to go out and you just took it away…temporarily that is." I state. He closes the door up before asking me, "Do you have a set of keys to this?"

He fingers the cuffs on my hands before merriment twinkles in his eyes. I think back to when Ray's pack fell revealing them to my eyes. "Ahh…no. Not that I remember." His face scrunches up in disbelief. "So you were going to cuff me to the cot without any keys to un cuff me?"

Lowering my head I state, "You make it sound worse than it actually is. I really hadn't thought my pan through. I was just angry that you made what I believed to be a bad choice. I wanted to…punish you." His expression goes from scrunched to lust in 3 seconds flat._ How do men do that?_

Brushing my nose with his finger, before brushing my lips he says, "Right you wanted to punish me." It was a statement. "Uuaah, yeah I did. But I obviously can't now." I indicate the cuffs not on me still. He puts them back behind his head before sinking into a kiss with me once again.

_This isn't how this was suppose to go._ "You need…oh god…to be…oohh, yes!" I can't help the moans that escape my mouth at his tongues actions. "Looks to me…baby…that you're…taste so good….the one that…mmm…needs punishment." His rolling tongue back on my neck prevents proper speech from leaving his lips, but at the moment I don't care just as long as he doesn't stop.

His hands try to frantically tug at my jeans; I try to aid him until I realize were lacking one very important thing. "Darien stop, we…oh god…" He grips my thighs and slides himself downwards mouthing my crotch through my pants. I'm sure he can feel the radiating heat through them.

Knowing it won't come out normally or any other way I say it all together a little bit louder needing to get his attention ASAP, "Darienwedont'haveanycondoms!" my voice rises once I feel his teeth glide over my pant covered crotch as his hands grip my hips firmly for leverage remembering the last time.

_The man is sex personified! How is it not illegal to be this damn sexy? And to top it all off his tongue is amazing, makes me wonder about what else he's capable of doing… _"What?" he asks, my words finally making a dent in his 'sex fogged' brain allowing me time to think and say the words properly.

"We don't have any condoms Darien and as much as I know you want to have kids I don't think that you want them now of all times." I state getting my thoughts more focused now that he had stopped. He groans in agony before laying his head on my stomach as he himself tries to calm down.

"We're knocking over a store with condoms the moment I can get out of here-or wait a minute…" he lifts his head up. "You can go out tomorrow morning and get them." He seems overjoyed at the prospect of his solution and I say, "While that sounds worthwhile don't you remember we check every pack once we get back in to prevent hording?" at my statement his faces goes into a 'who the hell cares' look.

"I care. No one needs to know our business. Plus, I'm sure were not the only hook ups in here. Actually now that you mention it we could probably do that as a benefit for everyone. We do need to still be able to use preventive measures, we are human after all. Yeah I'll go out tomorrow but that means I need a full nights sleep tonight, so no 'touchie feelie'." If that's even a phrase.

He releases me from the cuffs with the pen he finds out of thin air…_wonder where he was hiding that one…?_ Once released he climbs up further on the cot. Before I can warn him he lies down next to me and pulls my back to his chest. "I may not be able to make you mine tonight but when we get those results…" the words were left hanging in the air unspoken but still said.

I nodded my head in understanding and backed up closer into his chest. We finally settled in for the evening and into the night. I was shocked at how fast I fell asleep that night. Even when I was with Andrew it took me a good 30 minutes to fall asleep, with Darien I was so at ease and comfortable that I could let myself completely go without fear of anything. It was relaxing and safe.

I felt comfort knowing he was there behind me, there to get my back, there to keep me safe even when he knew I was capable of taking care of myself, he knew and still had my back when needed. He truly turned out to be the man I was looking for and here we hadn't even had sex yet.

That's how great our bond was already, he was ready to make asinine decisions that could kill him he loved me so much. The thought brought a tear to my eye as Darien tightened his hold on me, like he knew I was feeling emotional, like he sensed it and provided me a little bit of comfort, just to prove he was there for me in the end, no matter how small the gesture.

The night went by fairly fast seeing as how I slept through it all. I left Darien in the room in the 'lab' to go on the run with Jed, Ray, Malachite and Lita. Mina was helping some of the surviving teachers with their students. Over the past 4 months they had managed to convert some more freed space that we'd made from the salt and vinegar lines into class rooms for the children.

At least now the kids can start to learn again and have even more of a sense of normalcy again. Mina had helped organize it since she did enjoy children herself. Her bubbly personality and her quick wit with the kids was a perfect combo. Malachite thought seeing her with kids was great, but also seeing how easy it was for her to be around kids make him think of starting to settle down himself with a child or two, preferably with Mina with him.

That is if he could work up the nerve with her. Nephrite decided to help out Amy and Zoicite but in the end he only ended up walking out after he got sick of the silent innuendos and finally told them to just get a room. Amy had promptly blushed while Zoicite had been at a loss for words.

I left to go down to the tunnel when Nephrite was coming out. "Oh hey, how's the computer chip signal bit coming along? I heard it was taking longer than usual since Amy stopped for a bit to help the doc out." I asked. "Oh yeah they should be nearly done with it now. They were at figure…" He tries to think of the exact number, "95% when I left." Upon hearing this I thank him then dart to the room where Amy is.

Running there I run into 'red'. I'd almost forgotten about her as a problem_…damn…why me…? _Trying to walk past her she steps in my way. Not wanting to argue I state simply, "I'm going to see Amy, you mind?" hearing that I wasn't going to see Darien she asked, "Good as long as it's not my Darien." I can't help myself.

"At which point has Darien ever led you to believe that he wants you? Let alone that he's yours? I'm just curious at when that happened?" Beryl, though I like to just call her 'red' speaks as if I hadn't even spoken. "When you see him tell him I'm looking for him, we have things about hi-**our** future to discuss." Her emphasis on our made me wonder what she was up to but I had bigger things to think about.

I wait for the spit second she blinks and rush around her. Not able to believe that I moved so swiftly she flashes the 'new color' of her eyes to me…a dark color that I had not seen ever in her eyes before. "I'm stronger than you bitch so watch your back." She snarls. I walk up to her. I get up in her face as I state in very low menacing tones, "I'm right here. bitch. Take your best shot."

Her eyes turn a shade darker till she realizes that a few people have stopped by curiously gazing upon the scene before them. Leaning into me as well she adds on, "When were not surrounded by people that would help either of us out I'll take you out. After all it should be a fair fight." I snort at this.

"Beryl you're anything but a fair fighter. Hell you still are delusional enough to think Darien wants you. I'm just shocked that you have your self that fooled into believing in something that was obviously never there to begin with. I feel almost-no I actually feel sorry for you on that front." I back up a little to let her see the truth in my words and not just to hear them.

"You're so convinced that Darien will want you, that you'll have the 'power' that comes with being with him that your willing to bend 'moral rules'. And I'm sure that soon enough you'll be willing to break them, and when you do I'll be there to stop you and to prevent you from ever causing harm towards an innocent."

She seems to let the entity of information urn around in her brain. For a moment she seems to sober up at my words so I continue on hoping to break through to her, "I find it seriously disturbing how you have yourself convinced that how you act around Darien, how you act around people in general is ok, that there are no consequences. If you let me Beryl I can help you get over this…**obsession** you have with him."

At the mention of his name she snaps up and as I finish off my words her fury grows. I stop as she leans her head down and states in tones low enough to scare even me, "if Darien knows what's best for the people here, **their lives** he'll come around…he'll choose me." Upon hearing the ending statement especially the part of 'their lives' I have to ask, "Beryl what are you planning?"

She only smirks to me as if she has things already mapped out before holding her head high and says, "Like I said before if you see Darien tell him I'm looking for him." I nod my head still focused on her words. If she's planning something I better warn Malachite and the others till I see Darien again.

I jog around the corner and find Amy at the computers. Before I have a chance to ask her anything she jumps up and says, "We have the location focal point! Where the signal originated from." She hands me the co-ordinates and I map it out real fast. I double check my work before calling Malachite in to verify.

Once he gives the ok we head out. Turns out the signals origin is at one of their offices down town. We presumed it'd be further away, but it also makes sense. It bounced the signal so much because of how close it really was. _A small group of them has been here the whole time right under our noses and we never knew._

That pissed me off but it also gave me the added adrenaline I needed to want to go off and fight them, beat them down for all the mayhem they caused. Malachite and I form a plan even though he insisted that Darien know too. I point out that Darien gave him full controls till the 2 ½ days, now 1 ½ days were up.

Letting go of the issue we prepare to move out when Trista out of her 'lab' for a shocking first time since I've been here, comes up to us. "I've found the proper equipment to be able to test you. We can begin shortly if you'd like." She looks so happy, and here I feel like I'm awaiting the spinning hamster wheel.

"Look that sounds great but we found out the signals location and we were going to go there-" she waves her hands in a big no gesture before saying, "No don't go. Not yet, we still have to test the full range of your…" she takes the time out to be positive there's no one listening on to our conversation before continuing on.

"Abilities. We still don't know what you're capable of yet and if we can a least take the next 2-3 days to figure it out-" I wave my hands this time in a big no. "Trista this is a huge lead that we've been waiting on-" "Serena I think she's right. If there's an advantage to your 'abilities' don't you think you should test them out first before going out there all half cocked especially to this place? Who knows what's in there or what's at stake now." Now Malachite's interrupting me.

_God I hate it when I want to go do something and people are right and rational about why I shouldn't go out and do it. I miss the old days of playing ditzy blonde and getting away with it._

Lowering my head down in defeat I state, "This better be worth it". I grumble as I head to the lab and not the tunnel. Remembering Darien's request and know they'll go on the supply run instead and Beryl's slight threat I ask Malachite, "Hey before you go there's an extra something I think a lot of couples or just people period could benefit from."

Not getting my point I grab his head and whisper.

"Just get a butt load of condoms. I think people will start to go a little 'restless' around here if we don't, if you don't provide them with something that…" Not able to finish this off I shove him back a little and state, "You know what I mean just go get them. And I do mean a lot of them. Oh and tell the crew to be on the look out for Beryl, to keep an eye on her, she maybe planning something."

His expression turns from smirking to serious as he taps hand to forehead in mock salute to me before he leaves and before I walk back into the lab. _Gggrrrrr…._ Once inside Trista begins to put the small sticky pad things on my forehead, my chest above my heart and on the pulse point on my neck.

"Now I need you to just relax at first, I need to monitor your regular heart rate, pulse and mental waves to know the difference in the abnormal ones you'll be emitting here pretty soon." Once said she starts the machines up.

I feel a slight tinge of awareness mostly generated by the machines. Subconsciously I try to figure out what they each do. After a few minutes she speaks, "Ok now that I've got that I need you to do these I'll be giving you. First, I need you to stand up." Once standing up from my prior position she furthers her instructions.

"Get on that treadmill over there. I had to borrow it so be careful." I do as instructed and start to walk, regularly at first at normal 'me' rate before she tells me to think about the 'giant gecko'. My speed picks up only slightly. "Ok now run at regular speed." I do as instructed feeling very much like a damned lab rat.

I run regularly before she instructs me yet again, "Ok now run as fast as you can. The exercise bike will automatically fit itself to your speed and it'll tell me how fast you can now run." I do as instructed pretending that I'm running from hordes upon hordes of the 'infected' with no weapons.

However I get lost in my fearful thoughts to the point where she has to wave her hands in front of my face. I slow down looking to her and then look past to see Darien looking at me as well. I had near expected him to be fearful of what the tests results would prove me to be, instead I saw admiration, courage, love, and support being reflected. I smiled towards him and moved onwards.

"Now I need you to hit this punching bag with first a fist then a kick, followed by a shove, elbow, then a head butt." She backs away to give me some room. "Now remember hit it first with regular strength before putting full force into it. Proceed." I do as told and hit with my regular combos as the monitor beeps regular low beeps then when I finish those up I give it a minute before I full on hit it.

I release all my pent up frustration, anger at the company, frustration from arousal that I couldn't do anything about till the tests came back and anger over whatever Beryl might be planning. Once done I feel better, a little exhausted but better. Trista just keeps writing down her notes as we go along.

While the strength proved to release some of my frustration, most all of it came back with the mental exercises she had me do. She tried to get me to lift up objects that I couldn't with my mind. She concluded, that it was just one thing that I couldn't do. I didn't mind, it made one less thing to make me a freak.

_Despite what Darien keeps telling me…_

Instead she had me focusing on a range of telekinetic abilities to do. Most of which I failed at; all in all it was mentally exhausting. However one of the next tests she put me through was strange. There was a strange name for it so she just dubbed it 'force field'. I had to try and protect the dummy in front of me.

Even with her firing at the dummy it was still a no go…till she got an idea. We walked into the room where Darien was reading surprisingly one of my magazines. At my expression he threw it away and said, "What? I got massively bored in here." Trista brings in the weapon of choice since that was on her list of things to attempt to work.

I see the fire extinguisher as she says, "I'm going to fire this at Darien, stop it with your mind." Darien and I both share a look of 'what the hell' before she fires. Without thought I run to Darien only to be caught by the cot, I have 2 seconds before my mind all of a sudden explodes in pain.

When I feel the pain recede I look up to see Darien's concerned face and Trista's concerned but informed face. "Serena are you ok?" He asks. Searching my blank mind I try to think of what just happened but nothing_…I blacked out…_ "What happened?" I ask frantic between the two.

"You saved Darien from the fire extinguisher." It sounded so serious but there was also a hint of humor in her words. _Since when do people save others from fire extinguishers?_ "Serena you were amazing I felt the coldness surround me but not actually touch me. It was surreal." He said it so encouragingly I forgot to think of it a negative…as something that made me more of a freak.

He was hugging me then before Trista signaled for me to leave the room. I left with a good bye kiss to Darien. "So what else doc?" I ask. She has me go with her to a part gym part weapons area to test out my skills. With no one else around I do it as regularly before I put full strength into it and ended up breaking several objects.

_Opps…didn't mean to do that._ After a half an hour I'm tired, starved and in need of a hot shower and a bed…or in this case a cot. She commends me on a day well done and sends me off while she works her tests results and keeps an eye on Darien for the rest of his tests. Meanwhile I head back to my shared room.

Once there I start to strip down when I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck, not good it's in warning. Dropping my pants I swiftly kick them off my feet before making a dash to my bed where I keep my knife hidden. I was never able to part with old habits well. Gone. I grab my sorry excuse for a pillow to probe further but it was gone…_someone stole it._

"Looking for this?" I know that voice all to well. I turn around to find Beryl in the room dangling my knife between her fingers. She looked torn between liking it for its beauty and hating it for being mine. I sit back up not caring that all I'm wearing is a sweaty tank top underwear and socks. "Give it back Beryl." I demand not liking this 'red headed bitch' touching my knife let alone handling it.

"It's such a pretty knife." She goes on like I never spoke. She has that habit apparently. "It's not pretty it's a piece of art and its mine so kindly remove your hands from it and give it back to me." I hold out my hands in indication to give it up. She throws it haphazardly onto my cot. I move out of the way from her little toss not wanting to be on the receiving end of my own blade. I look from the knife back to her.

"Why are you here Beryl?" I ask. She walks forward letting her red hair trail down behind her in soft waves. Any other day I'd see her beauty as actual beauty, her lips red as rubies and her height is good for that of a model as is her shapely figure however that's where it ends.

Her nails are long and pointy giving more of an evil appearance rather than a friendly one, while her eyes that could portray the beauty of rubies as well, they portrayed a more sinister meaning, ruthless and cutthroat even. Beryl was a bad person; however had Darien not been on her radar, we could have at least been civil enough to get along, anything else would have been asking to much.

"Just making sure you understand the depths that I'm willing to go to obtain what is rightfully mine." She starts walking towards me, her eyes glowing with unnaturalness as she keeps me in her line of vision. Remembering my training with Trista I hold a subconscious 'force field' to pull up and out just in case.

She obviously has 'gifts' of her own. Who knows what they are or what she could do with them. "And to prove to you how easily it is to get as close as I am to you in your own room no less." She smirks and starts to leave. Once at the door she notices she can't move anymore. I put the shield around her, "Beryl, you may have your own little powers but so do I, I'm learning how to use them, really fast."

However I started to feel a trickle down from my nose. Feeling with my fingers I find blood on the tips. _Training took more out of me than I thought it did._

Beryl smiles, "Seems like your 'gifts' are still in the beginning stages. Mine are more advanced than yours little girl. My uncle has been helping me practice over the last 5 months. You don't stand a chance against me. ta ta, for now." In my shock I let the 'force field' down.

Big mistake, she intensifies her eyes to full on red before I get thrown back at the wall above my cot and then proceed to land right on it. Looking up at her I watch as she waves her hand as first as goodbye before turn her finger to me and doing the same as she leaves out. "Bitch!" I call out hoarsely. _Shit that kinda hurt._ Not that it was that bad but I just spent the last several hours doing training myself.

I'm a little bit wiped out here, and then she freakin threw me…with her mind no less. I need to train, fast and hard. Hone in my new skills, because now I've got a seriously bad feeling about this. Her new found 'gifts' are messing with her judgment on between what's right and wrong.

She's crossing the border from 'bitch who wants guy with a measure of right and wrong' to a 'psychotic bitch obsessed with a man and willing to do anything to get him'…she could seriously hurt someone…an innocent even. _I've got to seriously train…but first shower, bed, and then tomorrow I will. _Then when Darien's time in the room is up I can update him on everything. _And perhaps finish off where we left off…_

I beg of you to hit that review button, just one little mouse click! As always I'll answer any questions and if you want to even see little additions made then let me know, I'll be happy to incorporate them!


	9. interogations and suprising facts

Sorry for the late update, I was out all weekend. Thank you for your questions, hopefully I have answered some of them and given a surprise piece into Beryl's nature. If you Have any further questions just review or PM me I'll be happy to clarify or answer them. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in this story let me know and ill see if I can fit it in. Please review!

The unconquered land ch. 9

As soon as Serena woke up she knew what had to be done, Darien would be getting out of the room today and they needed to deal with Beryl pronto. Getting dressed she met up with the girls and gave them the 411 on the situation before gathering the boys up. They all met to pick up Darien down in the 'lab'.

During his last few hours everyone talked and hashed it out, "So what do you think our plan of attack should be?" I asked. "Are we really going to attack her?" Mina asked. She was always thoughtful, but now we needed action just in case she decided to attack. "We should at least interrogate her." I state.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement before we set out to go get her. "But wait how are we suppose to convince her, she can't stand any of us." Ray stated. I purposely look over to Darien. "We give her bait." Looking back over to the girls and guys I continue, "She's infatuated with him, so let's give the croc a bunny…So to speak." I reply. They nod their heads in response.

Once Darien's free from confinement we let him in on the plan, "We need you to trap her, be the bait, and she wants to talk to you anyways." I state. Not crazy that he'll have to lure the 'red bitch' I tell him he'll get something special out of the deal. He smiles and nods his head. We move quickly first going to her uncle knowing he'll protect her at all costs and putting him on 3 supply runs before moving out.

We can't have him mucking up our plans with Beryl anytime soon. Once we corner her in various parts of the building Darien makes sure she's close enough to the 'lab' to make his move so no one will see him. "Beryl, can I see you for a second, Serena said you wanted to talk." He asks.

She smiles like she finally got what she wanted. He walks her over to a secluded area to confirm everything that was said. "What exactly did you want me know?" he asks. She sashayed her hips closer to him before stating, "What I want is you sweetheart." When she gets no response she pulls a face.

"Listen Beryl I don't have all day-" She puts her fingers to his lips and says, "All I want is you…and everything that comes with you. I could make you a very powerful man Darien, plus I do have ways of convincing you." He pulls a face at the woman before him, not able to understand why she thinks she has power over him.

Crossing his arms he asks, "Really? Well Beryl what are these ways of yours?" his tone of voice stated obvious boredom. Not happy that she's obviously boring him she cuts to the chase, "I know you care about the people here, it'd be a shame if they suddenly started to get 'feverish', if you get my drift."

Not getting her 'drift' he asks, "What are you on Beryl?" "Darien I have certain gifts that can either help you or hurt you. If you don't make me yours I'll start making people think that the disease slipped pasted those walls and that they're no longer safe. Chaos and anarchy will soon override the authority that you've established here…unless you do as I say." Looking confident in her words she looks him dead straight in the eyes making her threat clear and known.

"Serena was right about you." Before she could put thought into words he grabbed her, spun her then placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't protest being manhandled. He then drags her to the 'lab' the rest of the way before the girls come into view. Tying her down to a chair they release their hands from her.

"When my uncle finds out I'm missing he'll-" she threatens till I hold my hand up and say, "Your uncle is out on supply runs for the boys as we speak. You're ours till he comes looking for you." Seeing the dread in her face I almost feel sorry…almost. "What are your abilities? Besides throwing me into a wall." Her lips curve up into a wicked smile before stating, "You'll find out…soon enough." Her evil demeanor is enough to put all of us into unease.

"Just answer the question." Darien asks. Looking to him she states, "I'll tell you if I get something in return." "Like what?" I ask folding my arms up. "For every answer I give you, you have to give me a kiss…Darien." She looks pointedly at him lust clearly evident in her eyes.

Getting sick of her already I grab the back of her red hair, yank and demand, "If you don't' tell me in the next 5 seconds what you can do I'm gonna start detaching things that you need." She actually has the gull to spit at me before replying, "I don't talk till I get a kiss…" She looks to Darien the best of her ability.

Out of sheer anger I rip out a handful of hair while she screams in outrage. 'You bitch I'll kill you for that!" she yells. "Yeah well I'd like to see you try." I reply dropping her hair into her lap. I walk in front of her to see her expression when her eyes turn colors and something feels like its crawling on me.

I look on my arm to see a dozen black widows crawling on me. Freaking out I don't see that no one else is. Darien grabs my arms and raises his voice, "Serena there's nothing on you!" I look up to him still feeling the creepy crawlers, only to remember Beryl's words of 'illusion' from earlier.

Calming myself down I find that she has the power of illusion, fitting for her since she manages to give every one the illusion that she pulls her weight and does work around here. "Like my gift? Its one of many." She says smirking the while time. _God I really hate this woman…._

Grabbing her by her shirt I demand, "**Tell** me one this time and I won't introduce your face to your colon." Her face scrunches up before asking, "What's a colon." My face falls at that. The girls start to laugh at Beryl's expense while I finally in all this tension crack a smile, "Why am I not shocked to hear you ask that?"

She gets anger and starts to try and fight her bonds. Stepping away I go to Trista, "Is there anyway you can test her by force?" she looks over to the now highly pissed off redhead, "Maybe but I'll need your help." "How?" I ask. "You're the only one who could contain her powers. If you make a 'force field' you can contain hers." she responds back to me pleadingly.

I don't want Beryl to be out there where she could hurt someone so I relent. "Sure. Sides we need to interrogate her. I believe she's planning something against the people in the building if she doesn't get Darien." She nods her head and replies, "That bitch has been after my brother since the day she met him."

My eye brows quirk up in surprise after her words but I quickly formulate a plan with her. Walking back to Beryl I grab a weapon and state, "Well Beryl till your uncle gets back were going to take the time to find out what makes you tick. I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone here. Your 'powers' have messed with your morality and I won't let anything happen to any innocent people."

Darien leaves with the guys but not before giving me a kiss good bye that Beryl turns her head in disgust at, I emphasize it by making it extra long and even putting a little tongue into the mix. "Minx…don't do that or I'll carry you back to my place willing or not." I smile at his words, "Baby with you it's always willing." Giving one last goodbye kiss he leaves. The girls however stay to help me out.

"What first Serena?" Lita asks cracking her knuckles. Ray looks less than pleased but still offers support by demanding results while Amy works the test results with Trista. "Amy can you hook up the little paddles to her head neck and heart?" Trista asks of her. Complying Amy walks over to Beryl and hooks the bitch up. She almost looks funny all hooked up, like an evil, spitting cat who needs neutering. I refrain myself from laughing, this isn't the time nor the place for that. With Beryl all hooked up we proceed as planned with the tests.

Trista starts to run the scans and we see Beryl's brain waves, intense like my own but hers run deeper, it skips past her logical thinking center and goes to her right and wrong neuropath ways. "This isn't good. Beryl wouldn't ever have a problem hurting an innocent human if it meant getting what she wanted." Amy states.

Nodding my head in understanding I help Trista perform the same tests that she did on me, Beryl was more advanced than myself making us wonder who she'd been training with, it was the only plausible explanation for her advancement in power growth compared to mine.

Once the tests were done we only had 30 minutes before her uncle got back. "I bet her uncle has been teaching her all along on how to strengthen her powers, dudes in the military of course he could had the disciple to teach someone like Beryl." Lita stated like it was a breakthrough.

It did make sense to have someone like him put Beryl through the right amount of training for her to be at this power level. "Question now is what do we do with her? We can't throw her out." I say trying to figure out a solution to the current dilemma in under say…30 minutes.

"What? Why the hell not?" Ray and Lita both shout in out rage. Both with fists clenched at their sides barely containing their internal rage at not being able to get rid of the bitch that threatens not only me but the innocent residents here as well. Clearly still trying to protect me after all this time…I smile internally for a moment.

"Cause the moment we even attempt to kick her out she'll expose me as well and everyone here will demand that we both leave the building. Its fear and panic she induces and she'll do whatever it takes. It's what she does…so far. Sides I don't want her out there when there's dozens of weapons she could use against us as well as against the residents here." I shack my head to say no.

"She has a point the people here will freak and kick them both out." Mina responds. "Then we'll sneak Serena back in." Lita says likes it's the most obvious conclusion. "Yeah but Beryl's uncle would sneak her backing as well. Then it'd be back to square one again-plus even if that was possible where would she go? She couldn't hide forever." Ray pointed out to Lita.

Lita fumed as the girls mulled over different out comes over what to do. "What if we explain it to the residents here? That Serena's strain isn't contagious?" Mina asked. "Because of fear." I state simply. The girls look to me in explanation. "Beryl's one gift is to entice or incite fear, and people are afraid of what they don't understand. It'd be too easy for her to incite people to throw me out before even looking for her as an infected herself. It'd be like Dark Opus all over again."

The girls nod their heads in understanding. "I still don't like it." Lita said in partial protest folding her arms over. "I don't like it either but we don't have a choice, at least not one that'll present itself in the next 15 minutes. But we do have to do something about her uncle-fast." The girls nod in agreement.

After putting Beryl into a temporary locked room where she has nothing to use as a weapon, Lita goes out to locate Beryl's uncle, Mr. Tiny. Once he's found she leads him back to the 'lab' that has now been also made into an interrogation room, once there he sees me and asks, "What's this all about? Thought you needed help on something?" His look registers that of annoyance towards me.

"Happy to see you too." I state with obvious sarcasm laced in my voice. He sneers at me before asking Lita, "So why am I here?" she sits him down in the same seat that Beryl was previously occupying, and before he knows it his wrists are bound as were Beryl's. He looks outraged at us before I state, "We know."

"We know about Beryl, her powers, but more importantly we want to know why you'd help with her powers? You of all people should know that she shouldn't learn how to use them to their fullest extent. Her current mentality prevents her from making a good moral decision." He smiles to me menacingly and looks ready to laugh.

"You think she had good decision making skills before the disease? Please…my niece may be good at getting what she wants but when it comes down to a good decision based on morals even before the disease she failed at that." Now he has us curious. "What the hell is that suppose to mean we know she made some mistakes-" he stops Ray mid sentence and continues on.

"My niece is a jealous disaster waiting to happen. She's a selfish child in the state where if she doesn't get her way then all hell breaks loose. She'll lie, cheat, hell if helps her out she'll even steal to get what she wants." He states with such ease that I get lost as to why he'd help her.

"So why-" I start "help her?" he answers. I nod my head and he continues. "I made a promise, one that I'm sorely regretting…" He starts off. I almost feel bad for him, to think he had to protect Beryl's ass…well I almost feel bad. "To her father, it was his dying wish that I protect to my fullest abilities his only daughter. He tolerated his daughters antics then when she got older he just ended up ignoring them…ignoring her."

We listen with baited breath on where it would lead to and how it was connected with her current abilities. "Once she found she was no longer the center of his attention she sought it elsewhere, mainly in the bed of any man who was good looking or rich enough. She had no sense of the class her mother had once held, no grace." He looks off in shame; clearly her actions had affected the families' name.

"Had it not been for the last name and appearance no one would believe she was really her mother's daughter." He stated. "Who's her mother and why was she such a big deal?" I ask. He looks up, eyes full of disbelief and now…pride. "Her mother was my best friend next to her father, she was Metallia Goldstein." I gasped out loud at the name, shock evident in my voice.

The girls look to me for explanation. "Forgive them they don't know of her legacy." He nods in understanding and the girls look to me in shock for apologizing on heir behalf. "What the hell?" Lita asks. "Metallia Goldstein was a wonderful actress, model and early on mother. At the height of her career she had a child though the name of the child was never revealed she wanted to settle down with her new husband, some rich tycoon-which now makes sense."

I'm shocked that wonderful actress had Beryl? _Then how the hell did…_ "How'd Beryl turn into **Beryl **then?" I ask. Now he looks spiteful. "Her mother died when she was only 2 due to what some called a broken heart. Truthfully I believe she committed suicide because for her, her husbands company meant more to him than she did. His work took over everything and that's how she and I became closer."

The look was off now, "You fell in love with her. But she didn't fall for you." I stated. He couldn't meet my gaze. "Let me picture this together here, she loves her daughter but her husband holds no more interest in her, she starts to see you differently but loves her husband more and won't leave him…martially."

He doesn't respond, so I continue, "She killed herself because she couldn't have him and the one man who did want her she didn't want. She figured her daughter would be better off not watching a loveless marriage and decided to end her suffering. Beryl gets raised by over a dozen nannies I presume; Daddy lets her do what she wants without consequence feeling bad about her mother."

The girls finally come to an understanding and finish off each in separate parts, "So when she gets the disease her father makes you promise to protect her at all costs…" Mina starts, "But her lifestyle for all of her life gives her no moral boundaries to begin with…" Ray states, "So she feels that the world is an open book for her to do what ever she wants." Lita concludes.

"Great." The girls all state together. "So help us out. Prevent her from hurting others or herself." I ask of him. He smiles to me before stating, "Sweetheart she's strong, much more so than what you've seen so far. And her lack of morals since childhood doesn't exactly help out." His bluntness stuns me.

_What are we suppose to do then…_ I think to myself. "If you're supposed to protect her, then why help her advance to a more powerful person? By helping her advance in her powers you're hurting the innocent lives here." I asked but by the end I ended up telling him what was probably going down with his helping her.

Eyeing his bonds he asks, "It is better to be at the right hand of the devil then to be in his…or in this case her, path. As long as I protect and help her advance she doesn't use her powers on me. She did once and I nearly jumped off the building into a swarm of infected." Seeing our individual expressions range from pity to pissed off, though whether some of it was geared towards him or Beryl remains to be seen, he continues on his explanation.

"You don't get it do you?" He asks me pointedly. "I feel a case of dumb blonde attacking me. Tell me what you know, in fact tell me why you're also so willing to tell me everything, I'm curious." I demand. He seems startled by my request but proceeds as if he weren't bound to a chair.

"I do have to admit, it took you long enough to figure it all out, or of what little you did figure out. I was sorta waiting for this moment to come." He starts. Not liking his attitude Ray goes off, "Just tell what we want to know so we can protect Serena and the innocent people here from her, we can't keep her locked up without people noticing. And if you don't you're going to have a very long day."

Looking to her he states, "I'm an old man little girl and the people I love the most are dead, so let me invite you into knowing how unimportant, how insignificant your lives and the lives of these people are to me." His statement causes a near uproar till Trista and Amy help me calm them down.

Rubbing my hands over my face I say, "This is getting to be just a bit above my pay grade." He laughs. "Just a bit." He replies. I gotta ask, "So if you care so little then why are we, why are the people around here still going about happily with their days? Huh? How come Beryl's mind crap hasn't happened yet?"

He stays silent on that one. "What do you want in return?" I ask figuring out this is a bargain. We want information he wants something himself. "My nieces leash around my neck off." At our confused state of expression he supplies, "She has a mind shield over me; anytime I try to communicate to anyone about my 'dilemma' she warps my words into something else."

"Hence the nasty ass attitude towards me all the time." I supply. "Hence my waiting for you to catch up." He adds snarky. "She also somehow has me stuck to her; I instinctively have to be where her mind warp tells me to be when she wants me where she wants me, which is the reason why I had to wait for you catch up."

At this were shocked, this is a whole new level of shit we just locked onto here. "I'm stuck doing all her small dirty work while she fantasizes and plots to get Darien to be all hers. It's all she thinks about, she's obsessed. It's sickening, and so far no one has the guts or the ability to stand up to her."

He looks to me at his last statement. "I'm a stressed out old man stuck being mind warped, forced into protecting and training a spoiled little brat having a hissy fit over a boy because the new girl came into town and 'stole' him from her." He finished off looking completely wiped of all strength.

He was helping her because he had no choice, help or die. "People are still happy mulling about because her plan just entails Darien. The residents are more of 'casualties of war', if it's needed she unleash her 'influence'. She has things so figured out that when she gets him as hers all she needs here in this building will be at her disposal, she'll have her bratty spoiled lifestyle back." He trails off.

"Hold up here." Lita interjects. "All of this is about her getting Darien, and getting her rich pompous lifestyle back?" he looks to her and says, "Haven't you heard a word I've said?" throwing my hands up in the air I ask, "Then what's with her plans for the people in the building? Does she actually intent to hurt them?"

"If Darien doesn't give her what she wants then yes, she will." He replies. "How was she infected?" Amy speaks up. Looking to her he tries to think, "If I remember correctly this company 'Dark Opus' was doing a commercial for one of their products, Beryl was the model. They ran blood tests as they do on all people who work for them at some point or another." Now it's coming together.

Beryl had her blood tested thinking it was required same as me when really she has a funky line of the disease in her DNA as I do. _Oh how these ties do bind us together_. "So let me guess you're telling us all this because you think we can UN mind warp you or something?" I ask, or more or less state.

He actually has the gull in his current position to 'tisk' me. "Its almost sweet how you think you can undo what she's done to me, but no you can't sadly…however you can still help…you can take the 'bullets' out of her gun." He supplies. Getting a little agitated that he's somehow gotten the upper hand when he's the one bound to a chair, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Well for one get past her main defenses that I taught her before you throw her out of here. Trust me; she won't be missed by anyone. And with her far enough out of and away from here her mind warp thing will fade into nothingness. I'll be free to do what I want to do and not be her lap dog." His suggestion shocks us all.

But one thing doesn't make any sense, "If the mind warp…I can't believe were using the words mind warp…" I pinch the bridge of my nose in sheer annoyance. "If the mind warp fades away then shouldn't it have faded and left when you went out on the run today?" I ask. "I wasn't very far to begin with. She needs to be from my estimations a good 50-100 miles from this place for her to have no effect on me." Now his answer provokes Amy's question.

"How'd she affect you with her mind warp?" His answer, "All she has to do is touch you and her power over you comes. Skin on skin contact, she grabbed my arm and I've been 'affected' ever since. So if and when you throw her out make sure it's too far for her to figure out how to get back or find her way back. Luckily she's a blonde…no pun intended…" He looks to both Mina and myself on that one.

_Great another dumb blonde joke that I haven't heard of before._

"When it comes to being a GPS, girl had a personal driver from age 3 to just before shit happened. She never learned how to drive, she goes by the thingy in the corner of the mall. Trust me, you throw her out far enough she'll never find her way back here." _Sounds like a good plan but what about weapons_.

"Does she know how to defend herself?" I ask. He laughs at me before stating, "I was protecting her the whole time. Hell the girl never lifted a finger to do more than use her powers. She shrieked like a banshee upon seeing an infected. Trust me you leave her out there far enough she'll never be a problem to anyone again."

Having just enough trust in him we release his bonds and let him go. He wanted to help us out but if her mind warp catches on to his intentions it could spell trouble for all those involved. He stays behind while we go into her room. "Beryl." I state feeling better about the turn of events just now.

"This room is so not to my tastes." She states. I was glad of the tests Trista ran prior to catching Beryl's uncle, turns out her mind crap gets blocked to anything outside 10 feet when she's surrounded by the 'labs' machinery. Apparently the 'signals' it sends out to the brain interact and interfere with her 'signal' to others so to speak.

So she has no idea of what's about to happen to her…good. "Suck it up." I throw back at her. She knows she can't use her mind warp so she settles for screeching and trying to attack us. Lita takes one swing and knocks her down and out. "This is amusing." I say. "How so?" Lita asks while Ray injects a sleeping agent into Beryl. "We didn't need all of the drugs, all it took was one hit from Lita and she's out."

The girls laugh at the irony of the truth in it all. _What a physical pansy._ "Ok girls, let's put our backs into it." I smile. Lita takes Beryl's feet while Ray takes her arms and carries her out the 'lab'. Making sure not to be spotted I guide as they carry her out to the 'supply bay'; _I guess that's what we'd could call it. We load and unload different supplies so yeah I guess so. Anyways…_

We load her up covering her unconscious body and wait till were a good 75-80 miles out before coming to a stop at a large intersection with what seems to be an old mini market that has already been partially raided. This is the farthest we've ever travelled so were on guard even more so.

Picking her body up from the vehicle we go into an abandoned shop that has some refreshments in there still. Taking some and leaving enough so as not to starve her out…_she may be evil but we're not sinking down to that low of a level_…we leave the evil brat and start to leave off, but I can't help but feel guilty for leaving her out there, I mean it's the right thing to do but…damn I don't know.

She is still human, that's probably why I feel so bad. In fact other than her morals being compromised she's no different than me…right? Technically…before my thoughts continue further on Ray seeing my internal dilemma written on my face changes seats to be next to me and consoles me.

"Serena we made the right decision. Her obsession with Darien and her mental powers were going to get someone killed. An innocent even, she never would have learned, she's had a lifetime of getting her way." I look to the raven haired girl. I know she's trying to help but I can't help but wonder.

"Which makes it even less her fault if you think about it…it's her fathers, it's her nannies, its how she grew up that's what's at fault here. Her jealously stems from being a woman that always got what she wanted. Its nature versus nurture in this equation, had her mother not killed herself she might have been raised better…might have mind you. I guess we'll never know."

Ray sits still unable to retort back to my statement. Her mouth trying to form words that won't leave past her lips, I feel bad that this 'bratty child' that Beryl obviously is even without thought is making me feel guilty. "It's for the good of the people Serena, know that." Mina's encouraging words from the front help nothing within me on the way back to the building; I just hope we made the right decision.

Hell for all we know Beryl's threats were all but empty and we condemned her to death out here. Once we got back inside Darien and the boys were waiting for us, having gotten the news from Trista on where we were. "How'd it go?" He asks me. Jumping out of the vehicle I respond, "It went well…we did the right thing right?"

He pulls me to him in a hug and states, "Serena only you would actually care about your enemy. Beryl was a threat and leaving her out there was safer for all the innocent people in here…you did the right thing." His words put little comfort in me but I still worry. I don't completely trust her uncle but at the same time his words held so much conviction in them, I believed-believe him.

We walk into the 'cafeteria' for some food. _I can't even remember when I ate last._ _Thank god my emotions haven't clouded my appetite because I do need to eat._ Grabbing some pizza, fruit punch, crackers, and chips I settle into our table to eat. Having all the girls and guys surround me takes some stress off of me.

Just relaxing, though part of me can't relax due to Darien's flirtatious moves under the table. His hands won't stop moving over my left hand, my legs, even moving my hand in between his legs. I could feel the heat from him. Excusing myself from the table before my face goes anymore red than it is, I start to head to my shared rooms. Along the way there I feel something behind me; I look back for a brief second only to find myself once again pinned to a wall.

"Is it me or do you love to have me pinned to you?" I retort. With my front pinned to the wall I have no escape…even if I wanted to. "Like you mind. I don't see you trying to escape anytime soon." he bites back tightening his grip just slightly, exerting his male dominance…_I wonder if he does it on purpose? Does he know how much his dominance turns me on?_

"Just wait until I have you pinned beneath me. Will you try to escape or not…I wonder." We both know it's a pointless question because we both know given the chance he wouldn't escape. "Sounds kinda nice actually, leg to either side of me, gliding up and down on top of me…slow…then hard…" His words have me contemplating doing just that in this hallway.

Subconsciously I look around for other people loitering around…none. Turning my head as far to my left as possible I state with as much ease as possible considering the angle of my head, "You keep talking like that and we won't make it to a room, I'll take you right here." My words have him laughing, a deep hearty laugh.

Getting close to my ear he says in very low seductive tones, "And what makes you think that it won't be me taking you? What makes you think I won't give you the ride of your life?" his words make me wet on the spot. Oh how I want him to do just that, over and over again. I start to grind my ass into the front of his pants eliciting a part pain, part pleasure filled groan.

"You're a temptress…my little minx…" his words only fuel the flame within me, making it grow larger. "Minx…hun…" I state more than ask. My ass keeps grinding into his pants and soon enough his erection is pronounced enough for me to feel against my backside. I barely manage to bite back a whimper as he grinds himself back into me. He however doesn't hold back his groans.

Feeling my body turn to molten lava I desperately try to gather my senses back so that I may get us into a better more secluded area and not loose ourselves to the passion here in the middle of the hallway. _God what does this man have me doing…in such a public place no less…?_

I look around and try to explain to him what we're practically doing in a hallway no less. "Darien, oh…" His sudden kisses along my neck halt my train of thought. "What is it that you were about to say?" His smirk is coating his words bringing me out of my daze long enough to process and get out my neck thought.

"We're in the middle of a hallway-do you really want our first time to be here? Or in your bed where we can do oh so much more to me…with me…" my words seem to register his somewhat sex clogged brain as he looks down both ends of the hallways. His grip on me loosens and I'm able to get out of his hold just enough to grab his arm and lead back to my shared rooms.

Half way there he stops us. Turning around I ask, "Having second thoughts?" shacking his head he states, "Hell no, but your room, you're sharing it with Ray right?" I nod my head not quite grasping his train of thought just yet. "We should just go to my room. I share with no one." His eye brows wiggle a little bit before he leads me to his room. Taking the stairs we reach the door in record time.

Seeing someone in the hallways possibly looking for him he ducks us both into his room and shuts the door fast. "Avoiding someone?" I ask with a come hither smile on my face. "More like avoiding people in general…for the time being at least." Turning to me after he's sure no one else is coming around he sees my stature.

I do my best to appear tall, proud, sexy, alluring, and screw-able….not ease when your legs feel ready to give out and your heart is beating fast as if you just ran a marathon. His look intensifies as he walks towards me. "What if 'command' calls you up?" I ask. He's close enough now to the point where I can feel his breath on me. I stand my ground even though he's literally in my face.

_Oh god…_. "They can handle the reins for a few hours…we…" his left hand glides down my right arm slowly…near ticklishness slow. "We have important business that can no longer wait." Once said he throws me on to the bed to my left and jumps on it as well. Holding himself above me on his tightly clenched fists, I slowly run my own hands up his very muscular arms.

Noticing his muscles not unclenching I ask, "Darien, what's wrong?" "I'm trying very hard to restrain myself from just tearing into you…" He looks into my eyes. "I want our first time to be making love, and not just two sweaty bodies having fun. I want it to last, so I'm trying to get myself under control."

The sincerity in his voice has me near tears. Touching his face with my right hand I say, "Darien as long as were together it shouldn't matter how-" he puts a finger to my lips, it's the first movement he's made since getting on the bed. "We are together and we will always be…but I want this to be something special, for us both. Not some quick two pump chump." A tear falls from my eyes at his words.

_How'd I get so lucky to get him as the man that I…_before I can think any longer his lips are delicately back on my own. He slowly lowers himself back on me, trying carefully to keep himself from letting go of his iron clad control. His hands move over me slowly as if it will keep him in check.

He stops kissing me and leans up. At first I'm perplexed till he trails his left hand along my right arm, sending goose bumps up and down. The action briefly tears my eyes away from his and to our hands and arms. Looking back to him he stares down deep while his hand trails the goose bumps up, ending at my shoulder while his other hand supports himself and fists into the sheets in the process.

He lightly grazes his fingers over my shoulder, across my collar bone, so smoothly. His fingers lightly dip into the crevice of my collar bone before leaning into give it a brief kiss. Leaning back he trails his hand the rest of the way up my neck before finally touching my face.

Grazing my check with the backs of his fingers his hand slowly weaves itself into my hair while gently tracing the lobe of my ear in the process. The action itself unknowingly sends tingles of pleasure down my spin. We look at each other in the eyes seeing each others true feeling but we are both at the moment unable to put it into words…his lips lay claim to mine.

Minutes later we break for air. _Damned need for oxygen!_ I curse internally while his lips trail kisses over my face. My nose, eyes, cheeks, ears…his tongue sneaks out and traces the folds of my ears, one by one. Now I don't mind this but normally it's kinda gross to me when a guy sticks his tongue in my ear, makes me feel like he's trying to give me a 'wet willie'…but Darien….mmm….

Its so arousing…he trails his kisses across my jaw and down my neck ending at my breast bone. His hands gently go to remove my shirt and I nearly weep with want. I want to have him just take me but no, he has a plan. As he finally gets the shirt over my head, thanks to my last minute raising of the arms, he trails his hands back down my sides leaving trails of fire behind.

After releasing my breasts from their confinement with my bra he goes down and stops at my pants. As he pops open the snap he slowly brings down the zipper before gently pulling them off and throwing them over his shoulder earning a laugh from me. He glides his hands up my legs slowly as if to memorize their smoothness. _Thank god I shaved yesterday…_

Once his hands reach my hips I can't help but lift them up just the slightest inch from the bed-cot whatever were on. He chuckles a bit before hooking his fingers into my cotton bikini underwear. May not have been the sexiest thing to wear for the first time you have sex in over a year but hey, at least its not granny panties that I have on. Grateful that I have something semi sexy on I watch with baited breath.

His fingers gently pull down my underwear as I slowly pull my hips up, giving him a little bit more every time, finally getting used to his slow speed knowing in the end I'll cherish it more than some quick bang. Once he has them down to a certain length of my legs he takes each leg out one by one.

Once that's done he brings the undergarment near his nose. I watch as he takes a light sniff before winking and shoving them into his back pocket. Seeing the look on my face he says, "So I know that this really did happen and was just another dream." That statement catches me off guard.

"You dream about me?" I ask. He leans up a little bit more before lowering his head down to gently kiss my stomach and proceeds downwards towards my center, kissing my pubic mound along the way. He smiles in reply. He lays his face down on my pubic mound while tracing some of the hairs there, "Serena how can any man see you and not have an erotic dream about you?"

Stunned by his answer I don't even think about his position on my till I feel the tip of his wet tongue gliding around my already aroused nub. "OOHHH…" actual words escape me as his tongue works wonders on me. _How can one man be so deliciously good at so many things?_

Remembering the last time he was down there arouses me further and this time I react quicker bringing his head deeper between my legs, but it seems he has a different plan than that. Pinning each hand to each end of my hip he continues his light but highly arousing pillage of my most sacred area.

After what feels like hours but was in reality more or less 10 minutes I feel myself nearing my peak as I had the first time. Recognizing the warmth making itself known I prepare to latch onto a wave of pleasure, however Darien sees this and waits until the exact moment before I latch on to pull his whole face away.

My head snaps up in agony over the action and I see him start to pull away his body. Desperate for contact I make a motion to grab him only for him to halt me and say, "Hang on a second." Settling back down I watch as he slowly undresses himself till he's completely nude as well. Id forgotten that he was still clothed.

Getting back on he settles his weight back on top of me, only now I'm so wet the slightest movement from his erection has me vibrating with anticipation. He glides his member over me, in-between my folds and liberally coats himself in my juices making the slide that much easier and creating more friction.

I'm nearly beside myself in want over this, he gently for a little while glides himself over me and every now and then grinds his member into me just a little, careful not to actually put himself inside for fear he'll lose complete control. I help him continue on in this dance of arousal till I'm numb, and beginning to see stars.

"Darien I can't take this anymore. Its torture, I want you in me so bad. I need you-I want you." My words have obvious effects as he bites his lip with the agony of holding off what we both know is going to happen. He continues his torture till he's at his own breaking point and by then he starts to slip himself in.

Just a little at first, nothing more than a fraction of the tip. Enough to feel him but not enough to cause even a small orgasm, damn… "Serena you're going to be the death of me." He states. I can't help but laugh in my now slightly delirious state. "Oh but what a way to go, with you inside me…" I grab his shoulders, my mouth pressed to his ear, "hot…and hard…" I suck his lobe into my mouth.

He groans as I finish off with a small bite to his ear, "deep down inside me where we become one person." His mouth and body can hold no longer but before he can move towards completing us a sound at the door captures our attention…_god damn!_

Sorry bout the cliffy but I had to, anyways don't forget to hit the review button!


	10. intense moments & possible relations

The unconquered land ch.10

The noise was a disturbance to us both as Darien **very** reluctantly rose from the bed to answer his door. "This better be freaking **global**…" he muttered. It would be cutie if I wasn't so horny and on edge myself. He pulls on his pants not caring about his shirt and taking one last longing look at me as he goes to answer his door.

Grunting he asks, "What is it?" it was Jed looking perky and bubbly. For a moment I mistaken his bubbly look for something I would see on Mina. _Weird._ "Hey dude we just got this whole supply of candies and cookies you should really come check it out!" now had this been any other moment in time I'd jump at the chance for it but right now I needed me some Darien.

Fortunately Darien wasn't letting me go anytime soon. "That's why you came here? For treats and cookies?" his voice rises up slightly on the last 3 words. Jed's completely oblivious to what he's walked in on, a tiger needing to procreate with his mate…_OK bad term but you get the picture!_

I effortlessly slip out of the bed, making sure to have my body covered by what's passing as sheets these days, and peak my head out under Darien's arm. "Hey Jed." Seeing me there he becomes deterred from the near homicidal look Darien is currently sporting. "I was just tell-what are you wearing?"

His question prompts my next response, "I believe it's a sheet of some kind. Do you mind giving us a few hours, we we're in the **middle** of something." _Take the hint Jed before Darien does damage._ Getting the picture his gaze shifts back to a Darien on the verge of ringing his neck for distracting him for treats.

Backing up out of hitting range he holds his hands up in defense while I pull my head back in. Darien seeing this on both ends shuts the door in his face. Running to his stash of papers that I hadn't seen before he puts in big bold letters DO NOT DISTURB! Opening the door long enough to post it outside the door before promptly locking it. My hands can't help themselves.

I slip my hands around his waist from behind and undo his pants. They fall to the floor as I slowly walk backwards towards the bed. Turning 3 steps from the bed I walk the last ones while slowly lowering the sheet from my body, revealing more and more skin all over again.

Dairen's eyes grow from wider to darker with lust in seconds. Once I let go of one end of the sheet and reveal the rest of my naked back, I gently toss it onto the bed and turn around giving him a full shameless view of my naked form. Only this time knowing he's seen me naked, I stand as voluptuous, knowing, and seductive as possible, while still holding a trace of pure innocence to my features.

Before I have the chance to wonder if my presentation aroused him he literally tackles me to the bed, pinning my hands down lightly but firmly. Releasing a giggle he in turn loosened his hold. "Now then where we're we?" he asks playfully. As nice as it would be to play around a little I'm done with the games.

"Make love to me." I stated. He stares at me eyes darkening before dipping his head down near my ear and whispering, "You're dangerous….trouble even." His words throw me off. "How the hell am I trouble? Yes I can be dangerous, I do kick ass but trouble?"

He laughs and explains, "You're the only woman I've ever known to claim my heart so fast, so easily…it's scary…which makes you dangerous, and you're also the only woman I've ever known to bait a 'giant gecko'. On that one you're trouble." Pouting my lips out I make a move to cross my arms when he stops me.

"Oh no you don't-" he states as he pulls my crossed arms apart and puts them up under his arms as he gets down on one elbow and uses the other arm to adjust himself into proper position. "It might be slightly painful. It has been a while, for the both of us. Your insides haven't been stretched in so long you might feel more than the average amount of pain at being stretched again."

His words help me out a little and I feel better knowing he's trying to help against the oncoming sheathing. Nodding my head in understanding he kisses me, deeply, lovingly. His head starts to nudge again my folds as a lightning bolt strikes me. "Darien…" I barely breathed.

"Yeah…" his face is buried in my neck kissing, nipping at my skin sending tiny bolts of pleasure down to my toes. "Condom." Is all I manage to get out as my hand grips his head, while his **other** head is gliding against my folds yet again. His right hand shots out to grab the ones he'd snatched earlier.

But my hands are quicker and I snatch them, surprised by my move he moves back just enough to see if I'll actually put it on him or if I'll just give it to him. Tearing the package open I take it out, bend my body and head as I start to gently unroll it on him using my teeth and tongue. A trick I haven't used in over a year.

The moan he lets out confirms I haven't lost my touch. I slowly kiss his body as I go back up starting at his stomach and ending at his lips. His lips take mine in a frenzy of passion; I briefly look down at the label seeing the big MAGNUM on it. I look back seeing the glazed look in his eyes.

I ask aloud, "I'm beginning to wonder if I can fit you." He smiles and says, "I was wondering the same…I guess we'll just have to find out." Using the surge of unknown adrenaline that I have I crawl up into his lap, legs to either side as I wrap my arms around his neck and his become steel bands around my waist and back, changing places every few seconds unable to keep still, having a constant need to touch my body…_it was arousing to say the least._

As I move over him I lean as much as possible to get him to lean back. Losing his balance he goes to brace himself only to have me blocking his arms and falls back onto his back. Remembering a line from an old show that I used to watch I can't help myself, "I hope you're as good as you look…" I take his condom covered, now dripping member and line it up with myself.

"Cause I'm not a girl who takes disappointment lying down." His eyes turn darker, nearly black and I can feel him ready to flip me over to take me, so I slowly lower myself onto his waiting cock signing little by little effectively pulling his mind from his prior plans of flipping me.

Any other time I'd love to be taken by him but now, I want to claim him as mine as badly as he does with me as his. Completely sunken I divulge in the sensations just sitting there on top of him gives me. He's so big and long, I just barely fit him in. My walls are still adjusting to his size.

After a moment of memorizing the moment I start a steady pace of grinding back and forth on him. He shuts his eyes and grips my hips in unmistakable intent. I drag one hand of his to my breast while his other hand gets the idea and traces my leg till it comes in contact with my center. Stroking it gently at first I stutter in my rhythm earning a chuckle from Darien.

Looking into his eyes I see the love in them. "Serena, I adore you…I want you…I…" getting to lost in the emotions I best him by purposely clenching my inner walls tighter making him lose his own rhythm and groan out loud in sheer ecstasy while loosing his train of thought.

His head comes back up and so does his raging desire. "So you want to play it that way hun?" he asks. Angling our heads I reply, "I'm not playing; I want you and adore you to." Having had enough with the slow pace I can see he's ready to get more…and ready to take it as well.

Before he can move I speed up, bouncing up along his engorged member throwing him off guard once again. He moves to speeding up his pace as well. His fingers still manage the same slow motions on my lower lips though I don't know how. Wanting him to speed his fingers up, not able to take it anymore I move to grab them when he uses the leverage to push me back onto my back.

Putting my hands back into place he starts the trusting again at a slow pace but soon resumes the faster set pace we left only moments ago. His fingers resume their original position only they speed up as well hitting near my sacred spot but never touching it. Crying out in pleasure filled agony I beg him, "Please Darien, let me come already! Oh god!" I cry out towards the end.

The motions getting to strong to talk through I have no choice but to settle for groans to convey needs. Darien sensing my oncoming orgasm finally starts giving my nub the attention it needs and strokes it. Lifting my leg up over his shoulder he pounds into me even harder while still paying sweet attention to my nub.

Feeling the waves coming at me I struggle to latch onto one as Darien is relentless in his pursuit on my body. With one gently brush of his fingers followed by a strong pinch I latch onto a wave careening towards me and I fall over the precipice. My mouth opens to form words but I don't hear anything coming out over the sound of my own blood rushing through my ears.

Vaguely I hear my name being half yelled, half growled by Darien as I subside. A few minutes later I regain enough strength to remove my leg from his shoulder. His sweaty frame gains my attention as I look up to see the smirk on his face. "What?" I ask. He smiles as he brushes our sweaty foreheads together.

"It's nothing; I've just never had anyone say that to me in bed before. It's an ego boost." Stunned at this I ask, "What did I say?" He just shakes his head and rests it on top of my chest. "You're so beautiful Serena…sometimes I wish I had the nerve to ask you all that time ago about your tattoo. But I didn't out of fear that Daniel would wonder why I was being so overly curious with another woman."

This startles me. "What?" I ask. "You do remember us meeting at that convention…right?" he asks lifting his head. "Of course I do, but I didn't think you did." I respond. "How could I forget, you entranced me then somehow. Why else would I touch the back of the neck of a random fan? The first time I saw you here I felt relieved and I didn't know why. There's just something about you…"

His words light up my heart. Tears start to form in my eyes, he sees them. Not wanting him to see weakness at this moment I turn my head to the side only to have him kiss the side of my neck before trailing them down to my chest. Filled with a renewed burning heat I return the kisses along his neck. We make love several more times into the day each time we find a new spot, a new pleasure point that even we ourselves didn't know existed until the other discovered it.

Waking up the next morning I felt a faint, familiar sensation on my lower lips beneath the sheets. Looking to my left on Darien's bed I didn't see him, looking beneath the sheets to where my desire was quickly growing from I found him. Feeling my hands in his hair he looked up.

A pleasure eating grin firmly in place on his face, "You….mm…..better be care-ooh-ful. A girl could…mmm…get use to wak-aahhh-ing up like this…" I barely manage to get the words out between breathes as he pleasures me deeply. His tongue seems to reach further and further inside me each time.

He laughs, sending vibrations deep inside. "Serena…" was all he managed to get out. His tongue was to busy to form words. We fell asleep again after I reciprocated for him. Waking up again only an hour later I felt his hand toying with my nether region from behind. The gentle lazy stroking was enough to build a slow intoxicating burn.

Getting an idea I removed his hand and brought it to my nipple why I moved my body into a different placement hoping he'd catch onto my idea. With my back completely facing his front and my ass now grinding slowly into his ever growing erection his other finds its way to my neither lips.

Feeling him stroking the flames even higher I wordlessly beg him to slip into me. Sensing my need he slips himself deep into me from behind. His balls resting against my butt as he's fully sunken in. Dipping his head into my neck he starts to gently pump. Seeing as how neither of us has been in this particular position for over a year as well we take it slow…at first.

But in our current sex fogged state of minds we rapidly go for the awaiting tides. His hips repeatedly slap into my ass as his fingers continue to toy with my nipples and my nub. "Darien…oh god…take me make me yours." I manage to rasp out, my voice not even sounding like me anymore.

Removing his hands I gasp in protest before he lowers me onto the bed, grips my hips, lowers himself onto me before he proceeds to pound into me with everything he has. The intense pleasure is almost too much to bear. I grip the sheets for purchase where there is none as Darien brings us both to the breaking point.

Feeling myself catch fire I grab one of his hands and pull it to where I need it. He strokes my clit till I feel that familiar fire catch, I lock onto it and fall over the edge…Darien was far behind as I could hear his big guttural groan from behind me. Completely spent we fall asleep like that, with his half mast cock still inside of me.

I don't how long we slept for but I knew it had been a long time seeing as now we we're completely starving for food. We dressed grudgingly not really wanting to leave the room and what we shared in it. Taking one final deep kiss before we leave the room we leave off for the cafeteria.

Lunch consisted of noodles and a special treat of Reese cups. Though my mind wasn't on the chocolate in front of me it was on the looks Darien was throwing my way. I would eat purposely slow on the noodles, making sure to savor the flavor by licking my lips and sucking gently on my fingers when needed.

Darien did his best to avoid showing how much he wanted to grab and throw me down on the table. I had fun messing with him. When lunch was over I decided that I needed to get to business and went to Amy. I recalled her telling me she had tracked down the source of the chip from the warped dude like monster.

I knew that Malachite and the others hadn't checked it out because deep down they knew I wanted this for myself. Signally to Darien where I was going he followed right behind. Once we entered the area I ask her, "So where is the location?" looking to me and taking off her glasses she said, "Hello to you too Serena."

Feeling guilty for not talking to any of the girls since Darien and I went to his place for that duration of time I apologized, waving me off she gave me the coordinates for the source and said, "Oh and Darien…" he looked back to her surprised to gain her attention.  
If you break her heart WE will break your legs…comprendo"

Smiling at her need to keep me safe I hear him say, "IF it we're to happen I comprendo but it won't. I promise." Before Amy can utter that he can't promise such a thing he grabs my hand and leads me off in the direction of the tunnel. "Your friends are protective of you aren't they?" He asks.

Smiling I answer, "You have no idea. It's like we all have this uncontrollable need to protect anyone we can and it reflects also on each other. We love each other like sisters. And it's strange considering how different we all are." Walking towards the tunnel hand in hand now he questions me.

"How are you all different?" I take a moment to ponder his question I reply back, "Amy's book smarter than any of us, the girl knows the definition of 'hyperbole'; I can't even spell the word. Lita is stronger than any girl I've ever known and she's gotten me out of tight jams even before the disease outbreak."

We round a corner and I continue, "Ray's another entity all her own. Her fiery personality clashes with my own sometimes and her jealously on certain issues bring us both down to acting like children again." We round into the vehicle area and start to prep for the bikes.

"Mina is truly a golden spirit. She had-has…" I correct myself, "has a heart that can't be dispelled. One of the reasons why we get along so well, she sees my points of view on a lot of issues and like me thinks with her heart, making her a sweetheart." Seeing that Darien doesn't feel the threat I add on.

"Don't get us wrong though you hurt one of us and the rest are there to tear you to pieces. It's strange though, I don't even completely remember how we all met, it was just sort of randomness. Lita was transferred here, Amy was in my class, Ray went to a different school but we visited the temple she worked at often, and Mina, well you know." Darien ponders this for a moment before strapping up with me.

However you guys have found a perfect friendship with each other as you…balance each other out, bring out the positive and encourage the strengths in each other that you probably wouldn't have seen before you met." His words hold wisdom to them. "But one thing I can clearly see between you all." He remarks.

I look to him curiously, "What's that?" I ask. "You're the glue that holds them all together. They all work fine together and alone but I feel that if it weren't for having you in common they wouldn't have even met. Colleagues maybe, but not the friends you are now." His statement stuns me.

"You really think that?" I ask. He smirks, "Hell, Amy probably would be afraid of Lita, Ray would be secluded at her temple still, Lita probably would have fallen into a bad crowd…" waving my hand I stop him. "I don't believe that. The girls would have gone with their lives with or without me."

He doesn't believe me and starts up the bike. "Shouldn't we have back up to go with us?" I ask. "What for? We're just doing a perimeter check." He replies. What? "No we're going to take them down." I state. Turning off the bike he walks the 2 steps over to mine, bends over on my bike as he says very clearly what we're going to do.

"No we're not-we're going to do a perimeter check and see if the place even checks out. If it does then we'll watch guard shifts, rotations, check out the security…THAT'S ALL." He makes it very clear to me. I feel like a small child at this treatment and I don't like it one little bit.

"Excuse me but-" I didn't even have the chance to stand up off the bike his hands firmly planted themselves in my shoulders preventing my sit up, at least without tipping the bike over. "No. I get that we need to find out this information but we can't unless we do the recon first. Got it?" he asks.

Seeing his reason I say, "There's no need to treat me like a child, I'm not that much younger than you." I state, unable to keep the pout from my face.

Walking over to me with a look in eyes that spell carnal lust he leans back over the bike, grips my chin in one hand and says, "believe me when I say I'm NOT treating you like a child…I'm treating you like the precious gold you are to me. I won't let you get into any unnecessary danger."

He kisses me quick before leaving to once again mounting his bike. My head is spinning from the sweetness of his statement along with the partial absurdity of it. _Precious gold? Lets see whose precious after this…_once the bikes warmed up I fly out of there determined to prove to him how this 'precious gold' can kick some serious ass out there against the enemy.

It takes us over an hour to get there before we stop our bikes. Seeing the old towers surrounding us I can easily tell how they were able to bounce the signal off so many for so long. We walk around a good 100 meters from the building outside making sure not to be spotted by cameras. I'm already seeing over a dozen out there and in various locations, I'll mark them for later on.

Darien spots something and has us both duck down near a cement wall. Probably used back in the day to keep cars from crashing into each other or something, I wasn't paying close attention just grateful that we had something to hide behind. I look to his view and see an infected walking along.

Luckily the infected didn't spot us or else we may have had some trouble with whoever's watching_…if someone's watching…_ But someone spotted the infected cause within 30 seconds he…the infected was permanently dead on the ground. Darien and I spent 15 minutes looking for sentries around the place.

We finally found him perched with 2 other men on top of the building. Then we finally spotted some more. In total we spotted 10 men and women out on sentry duty. We watched them for 4 hours just on rotations alone. Luckily I still had Amy's paper with me so I was able to use the back of it to write down each guard's rotation shifts, though I did have to come up with a way to ID them.

I went by window guard 1 or middle roof guard, they were to far away, and too covered up to try and sort out by difference in uniform color. Besides I had a fleeting feeling they wore all the same uniforms. So the trick now was to remember who each guard was, go back to the building, sleep, and I do mean sleep, go back tomorrow and make sure they didn't change the routine.

Once that's done we'll go in the following day after we make sure we've got all the supplies we need to launch an attack on them. Most of it was Darien's idea but I threw in the actual sleep part. His words 'you better sleep in your room tonight then'. My words 'I think we can handle just sleeping in the same bed together'.

He just shook his head and said 'believe me when I say after the evening and day we just had sleep is the furthest thing on my mind at the moment'. It was sweet but I already have a sinking feeling that by the time we return he'll feel differently about that. We get back to the building with only 15 minutes of light to spare.

Once inside he feels the dregs of riding for over 2 hours on a bike. Don't get me wrong they're great, but when you're not used to over an hour of riding, let alone 2 hours of it, you're going to feel it. He was sore and definitely not in the mood. So as I had stated before, all we ended up doing was sleeping that night.

The next morning we headed down to the cafeteria, ate, gathered Mal and the other guys as well as the girls and went to control to make plans. "Ok so far from what I-we've collected, they've guys stationed at all the exits and entrances, which is what we expected." This was bizarre.

I hadn't planned on doing the 'debriefing' as Darien had put it but he, Mal, Lita and Ray wanted to see what arsenal we could fit on us. So I was stuck telling the rest the potential hazards and what we recorded from the 4 long hours we spent monitoring movements. _So not my thing…_

I was more the type to feel my way through, not prep the night before, even though it was probably a better idea_…not that I'll admit that to him…_I continued on, "There are 2 guys and 1 girl on the roof. All of their rotations intertwine with each others. _As if it would confuse the infected out there…_

To put it mildly I was out of my depth on this one and just wanted to go out there, get the Intel on my old bosses, and then kill them for what they've done to our country…to our planet. I don't even know if this disease has spread international. Maybe somewhere out there it's free of infected…_Anyways that's my plan_.

Seeing Darien walking back in I finish up with him helping me out at difficult portions of the prep up. _Just give me my guns already…_I mentally groan, then as if voicing my complaint, Lita speaks out, "As fun as talking is, I'm up for some action." She grabs 2 knives, a sawed off shot gun, 2 hand guns, and just enough ammo.

I follow suit as does Ray, Malachite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. We start to head out fully intending to gather the equipment needed to take them on. The others like Amy, Mina, and Zoicite come out to the area we we're in to make sure the guards rotations stay the same and don't change up on us.

Once we make it out to our point we're completely on guard. Last time we were here that big dude with the arm the size of my body was here. We tread carefully throughout the gun shop. Now knowing where the good stuff is we go to the back room making sure to keep a look out just in case some other unknown nasty comes out of hiding and decides to try and kill us…or rather, me.

Getting into the back we clear the place before opening up every crate back there finding everything from ying tao grenades to semi automatics to _samurai swords_? Pondering that little tidbit I grab 2 anyways. _Well on one hand at least they won't run out of bullets…_grabbing the extra packs we brought to carry the extras in I start packing while Darien keeps on opening the crates.

The weapons list that we manage keeps going on; we pretty much found a freaking weapons locker room there was that much. But it wasn't just grenades and guns we grabbed it was the amount of ammo we snatched to. I had a whole 2 packs full of nothing but weapons clips for semis and autos.

The 9mm I had only 1 pack for that since there were only 3 of us that used them. But the time I was done filling 4 of the packs Darien came in from opening the crates to helping me pack the rest. We loaded all of the packs on the vehicle with everyone else making sure to keep the pack of grenades away from the rest just in case.

Making sure all of the guns still had the safety on them we left the place leaving only half of the guns and ammo there. We couldn't fit all of the guns in the vehicle especially the much bigger ones. With the people we were carrying it wouldn't work going back. They watched our backs in there it was only fair.

One gun we did grab was a giant bazooka, capable of doing some serious damage and blinding enemies which comes in handy. But the place only had a few of the M6A1 rockets for it so we were going to have to use it conservatively. _Now I'm wondering if its even in the family of a gun…anyways…_

Going back I notice the road we took to get Beryl out of there and I wonder how she is. Did she change at all? Is she even still alive? I still feel the dregs of guilt over leaving her out here. Maybe she learned her lesson…maybe…all my maybes would go unheard and I just know everyone here would convince me it was for the best.

Banishing Beryl thoughts from my mind I take a good look around myself to see how the area looks now. The nearby buildings that once housed businesses are now crumbling over the neglect. The street signs are either completely gone or so wrecked all it would take is a drunken person leaning on it to fall.

The roads are in serious need of repair and are still filled with dried blood from earlier attacks from when the outbreak first happened. I can only imagine what these streets must have been like, bustling with people happily one day, going to their families, going to work to earn money for the families.

Only for the next day, to be fighting to stay human, alive, long enough to at least say goodbye to your family and friends before you turn on them and then they have to kill you in fear of their own lives as well as the lives of their loved ones. It seems like a distant memory now, everything that happened.

Had I not been working with the company would I have survived? Would my friends and I be dead? Would they have had to kill me if I became infected? Before my thoughts turn even more sour we arrive back at the building. Standing there waiting for us are the girls and guys with their progress report.

"We have confirmed that for the duration of the 4 hours that nothing has changed within the rotation to the shifts." Amy's confidence assures me this'll be successful when we go in. "Alright. We'll go in tomorrow once we load everything and pack this all up." I indicate the supplies we obtained.

Amy goes up to take a look at what we have and her eyes widen at what she sees. "I know your going into a fight but is it necessary to bring ALL of this with you?" I laugh at her expression a little. Only Amy would be concerned…my answer holds a tinge of merriment in it, "No were only going to bring what's necessary, the rest were going to keep here for use just in case."

She smiles and accepts after she hands me her progress report. She and Zoicite leave off, to where I don't know, but they leave off hand in hand so I don't bother asking, it's none of my business. Hell, ever since Greg it's been hard for her to accept another man in her life, so I'm glad she's found one on her level.

She needs someone to stimulate her…intellectually that is. She hardly ever gets to be around others with her brain power so Zoicite's intelligence level will surely give her something to ponder over as well as someone to talk with on the levels she's looking for. I'll have to remember to give him the big sister speech at some point…_with the other girls mind you._

Making sure to pack what's needed for our 'trip' tomorrow we load the convoy up and close off the area to settle in for the day. No use in going in during the day light hours when you can have the cover of the evening behind you. Eating some noodles in the cafeteria Darien and I decide to sleep early for the night.

Lying down in bed he slips both arms around me in a secure but light hold. Our legs glide in between each other smoothly. I can feel the slight course hair on his legs and I'm sure he can feel the subtle growth of 4 day small stubs of hair on my legs as well. _Its not that easy to find a Venus razor out here and the cheap ones are cheap for a freaking reason…they produce a hell of a lot of nicks_!

Anyways not caring at the moment, knowing we need sleep I rest into the crook of his shoulder peacefully as we await slumber to catch up with us. During my sleep I encounter what the always intelligent Amy would tell me is guilt. Guilt over throwing Beryl out, because I find myself in the desolate area we left Beryl in.

Only she's laughing at me with Darien standing next to her unable to move away due to her mind manipulation. His need to try and help me is clear through his eyes but his inability to move is quite clear. Beryl laughs a cackling, maniacal laughed reserved for those who've lost their minds to madness.

I can't try to get to them due to the hordes of infected I'm being stopped by. I try to fight to get to him but there are too many, so I back track only to find myself on the edge of a cliff. _Where did that come from?_ That's when I realize I have 2 choices, become the infected dead or just die period.

I look at Darien one last time, mouthing the words I love you before I make one last ditch effort to save him. It's in vain as I get bitten all over. The fiery pain of the bites and tearing flesh deters my goal. Beryl gives a slight glimmer of respect for my attempt before walking close, leaning in even closer only to shove me back into the hordes of infected people.

Gasping I wake up from my slumber covered in sweat. Darien's form was still sleeping peacefully next to me till he felt me shift completely then he woke up, "Serena what's wrong it's…" he looks at his night stand seeing the red numbers, "3:20 am we need to sleep what's wrong? Nightmare?" he groggily finishes off.

Wiping the sweat from my face I get up to shower unable to have the need for sleep after that. "Yeah a nightmare…a freaking vivid as hell nightmare." I reply back, shedding my undergarments in the process. The shower systems groans once on and I sink into the abyss of steam as I try to figure out the meaning behind it.

I've never been one to care about dreams or figuring them out but Amy once told me that your dreams hold within them the answers to your problems, what's bugging you and your worst fears. That one held fear over not being able to protect Darien from Beryl. Something big is coming and we have to stop it before it comes crashing down where we are and hurts innocent lives.

_Some how, somehow I just know that Beryl is involved._ I'm so tuned in to my thoughts I don't hear Darien shed the rest of his clothes. _She's up to something I can feel it…_he steps lightly into the shower behind me; I'm still oblivious to it. _Was she ever able to touch me? Can she get into my head and give me these dreams? Are they dreams or is she giving me a taste of what she's going to do to me?_

Before I have time to further ponder my thoughts I feel 2 masculine arms wrap around me. I'm enclosed in steal bands of warmth that I instantly feel safe and secure in. Darien is the only man that has ever had the power to make me feel this way; no other man has come close to this…not even Andrew.

I turn my body only to feel him pinning me against the wall I was previously using as support for my body. "Serena you need to tell me what's going or you're going to blow up. I'm here for you, why can't you let me in?" I sink back into his body grateful for the relief he alone can and has provided.

"I'm at a loss…I feel this possible, bizarre connection to Beryl. I'm starting to wonder if maybe she can tap into my head the way she did with her uncle. I'm having these dreams, that's are random so at first I didn't think anything of them but now…maybe she's trying to tell me what she's going to do-" I don't have the chance to finish before Darien spins me around and puts his fingers to my lips.

"Serena you have no connection with Beryl because you 2 are NOTHING alike. So the disease molded you both differently that doesn't make you 2 alike in a way. Trust me I know." He says. "But how do you know?" I ask desperately. He sees my disbelief clearly written on my face. I start to wonder if the water on my face is the shower water or tears escaping me.

He grabs my face in both hands and proceeds to explain, "You and Beryl are completely different entities. For one, your skin is smooth and holds a creamy white complexion that any supermodel would kill for. 'He caresses my arms in demonstration. "Two your golden hair holds tints of silver that give you the appearance of a fierce, beautiful and innocent goddess out in the moonlight."

My eyes narrow at that. _When did he see me out in the moonlight?_ "I saw your face last night while you slept. I do have a window in here. The moonlight bathed you in its shimmer…you looked…ethereal…eternal. I wanted you to be mine…forever, and I know it's not completely logical for me to think like that but I do."

His face pouts at not being able to call me his own. Putting my hand to his face I ask him knowing I have to get him out of thinking I'm not his, "What's the 3rd thing?" his meet mine. I feel so much love radiating from his depths. I just want to drown in his gaze and drift on those waves for life.

He answers, "Your heart is so big, you feel guilty for even the likes of Beryl, and for that alone you're a completely different entity from her. I could never in any of my years like Beryl even a smidgen. I love you more than I could have ever though capable of loving anyone. And truthfully it scares me, my love for you scares me it's that intense." I feel myself cry at his words.

Wrapping my arms around him I crush our lips together in a frenzy of love and passion that only he can quench. His arms become bands around me again as he kisses back with full force. Pinning me so hard to the shower wall I slide up off my toes. Making my decision I wrap my legs around his waist.

He grabs both my legs and anchors them around his hips gliding his now growing erection on my outer lips. The water acts as a lubricant to us as we glide and kiss. He uses his arms to glide me up and down along his shaft, the pleasure rapidly becoming too much to bear for us both.

"Please…" I beg him. He changes tactics at the last minute and swerves me around again throwing my head through a loop. He without warning slides himself inside my rear. His penetration is enough to make my head spin. His hands hold my arms pinned to the tile as he slowly pushes himself into my from behind.

I lose my breath from the deep intrusion while Darien struggles himself to breath. Taking my face in his left hand he pulls my head back to see my face as he slowly pushes and pulls inside of me. Seeing the intensity growing I let go and give in to the delicious give and take of his body.

I slowly build to orgasm as he starts to move faster and deeper within me from behind. I feel the perfect wave coming and jump into it with everything I have. I barely have the chance to come down from the orgasm currently engulfing my body when Darien slips himself from me.

The water pelts down on us both continuously as if still trying to wash us both off. He turns me around picks me up by my hips, wraps my legs around his waist as he slowly slides himself in effortlessly. My walls stretch to accommodate his still engorged length. "Oh god!" I gasp out. Struggling to hold onto something I grab onto the back of his neck and his shoulder for purchase against this new invasion of pleasure.

If feels different this time, new, more intense. With every thrust it sent torrents of intense pleasure racing through my body. His bulging arms held my lithe form easily against the on slaughter of his massive thrusts. As if that wasn't enough he grabbed one of my legs and put it over the shoulder not currently occupied by my arm.

He sinks himself inside, even deeper into my molten core. I screamed with the amount of intense pleasure I felt radiating through my body. He leaned a little further into to me allowing him to be closer and to sink deeper inside, if that was even possible. His heaving grunts and moans of pleasure told me that he was near the breaking point himself. I briefly wonder how he's lasted this long.

I needed him in this moment like I needed air. I need to feel his raw power, his stamina, his undying need for me that was as strong for him as my need was for him. His thrusts grew stronger, gaining more depth than I believed possible built I still felt his control within them.

I grasped his face in my hands. With the water still running in rivers down our connected bodies I gasped out, "I want to feel all of you…please…" I was not beyond begging at this point. Seeing the need within me his eyes ask permission, I gladly give it to him and he looses whatever remains he was using to control himself and ends up driving into me like a herd of bulls.

The power and depth he was gaining now was incredible compared to before hand. I swear I felt him reach my womb. Feeling the oncoming of my orgasm I tried to gasp out something anything that would convey my love, my need for him. But alas, the ever welcoming orgasm took me over and I fell…hard…he came shortly after me, shouting my name. I could still felt him thrusting into me while I came prolonging both of our orgasms.

Finally calming down after what seemed like an hour but was really only a few minutes. We stepped out of the shower and back into bed completely and utterly spent. "Remind me to lock the bathroom door next time." I barely gasp out. Darien chuckles and states with barely retained laugher, "Yeah I'll be sure to remember that…when hell freezes over and I marry Beryl."

We both laugh at his statement before finally we fall into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning went as we planned. We got suited up before heading out on the bikes to the building. We stayed in our positions for an hour just to make sure of anything at the last minute…nothing. Lita pulled out a sniper rifle and took out the guys on the roof making sure they didn't fall to the ground below and alert the others out on patrol. _Really would do much in helping us…_

If things kept going this smoothly we'd get in even before they know were there. We move in a little more each time Lita and Ray take out patrol guards. In the end I made the girls use a trank dart…I don't need innocent blood on my hands, even if they do work for my old bosses…I've already got enough infected blood as it is.

We get closer and more patrol people fall down, like flies it's awesome as well as creepy to see them fall. _My question is what's so big here that their guarding it like this?_ As the girls take out the last of the guards we hurry to the only visible entrances before looking inside. I see a few of the patrols on the floor so I sneak in.

Thank god I'm a flexible and strong little thing or else that 2 inch crack in the window would not have worked out to my benefit. I open it up the rest of the way for Darien and Malachite to follow through while Nephrite decided to get Lita and Rays back while they acted as our obvious outside cover.

Armed and extremely dangerous we go in…

Granted another cliffy but I gave you all a treat so tell me what you think and review! Reviews are my fuel!


	11. gargantuan' & guess who?

So sorry for the late update my boyfriend has been keeping me so busy…not that I mind…his height for me is a remind of Serena and Darien's…he's 6' 8' I'm 5' 5 ½ …that and work is out there…anyways here's the next chapter please review once you've read…-oh I'd like to send a personal shout out to 'veggieburger' who inspired me to write in the 1st place & to my beata reader of sorts 'recicup' for reading over my chapters and correcting and putting comments in when it doesn't make any sense.

The unconquered land ch.11

With the back up outside we preceded onward, checking the halls before we fully entered them. Darien refused to let me go without him, it was sweet and comforting in that 'over protective boyfriendly way' but grating on my nerves on the level of 'not being able to handle my own' at the same time.

As for Darien, he had a weird look in his eyes…like he was protecting more than just me but couldn't figure out what. _Whatever._ Opening up a compact mirror that I only ever used for this type of 'work', I moved it around the corner just slightly to see the next round of security detail. 2 guards with semi automatics, but right next to them was the alarm for what I'm guessing was that section of the building.

We were going to have to do this quick and fast. I signal to Darien to follow my lead as I choose my 'victim' so to speak. We round our guns and simultaneously pull our triggers. They go down hard and fast. The tranks should keep them out for a while. Rounding the corner I motion for Malachite to head off into the other direction and try to get Darien to go off in another.

"Forget it I'm staying with you." _His determination was sweet but freaking grating on my last nerves. _"Listen Darien we can cover more ground this way now go!" I held logic in my statement but he wasn't budging. "No Serena, you're stuck with me." _This over-protective routine is getting old…fast_!

"Listen closely Darien, I'm not some child that needs a babysitter. I'm certainly capable of watching my own back with or without you around!" My voice raised slightly on the end making me hope no one heard that. "Excuse me? I'm just protecting my girlfriend. It's what boyfriends do. Have you never had a boyfriend protect you or be protective of you before?" he asks.

Thinking on it I never really have. Seeing my expression he says, "Damn…I'm sorry. Here I am loading all this protectiveness on you and your just rolling with the punches aren't you?" it was more statement than question but I answer anyways. "Pretty much, but why are you so protective…especially lately." I ask.

Before Darien had the chance to retort we heard a noise making us both stop and raise our guns. "When we defeat them here, you're buying the first round!" I whisper harshly. I practically felt him roll his eyes at me. Walking forward Darien did everything he could to be ahead of me.

_Didn't we just have this conversation…_? I stopped and asked, "Seriously what is up with you! I can obviously take care of myself; you've seen proof of that. I can understand keeping within my area but right on my damn heels-or making me follow you instead…seriously what's going on with you?"

His head drops a little as he asks, "Do you ever feel deep in your gut the overwhelming need to over protect someone?" I shack my head yeah. "The girls are like sist-" he cuts me off. "Not that type of protecting. I feel this bizarre overwhelming urge to protect what's mine from any and all harm. No matter what." His voice drops at the end with such seriousness it scares me.

"Look I understand your just doing what your gut's telling you but I can handle this little corridor you can go on ahead down the other one. I'll call you if I need you." he probably would have believed me if the giant ceiling-tall growling man behind me hadn't picked me up with one hand by my shoulder and threw me into the wall beside me like a freaking rag doll.

I was not used to having the wind knocked out of me, but I also wasn't used to being caught off guard either. I heard Darien yell for me, "Serena?" trying to get back up and gain my lost breath. I tried to use the wall as leverage only to feel and then see the indent from my body in it. _Damn…how strong is this sucker?_

I see the walls a good 5-6 inches deeply imbedded in. A good 'me shaped' dent in place. Craning my neck, I over see the damage it's inflicting on Darien…and visa versa. Darien's doing what he can to give it hell. "Hey asshole! You got a thing for hitting girls?" I ask him, distracting him from Darien.

He takes a moment to look at me just in time for me to run up and stab him in the back right through the front with the long ass sword I'd grabbed. He backs up from Darien in pain only to come at me, sword still in place. Trying to avoid said sword I jump around him using my agility to get around.

He swings but misses on several accounts…_as long as Darien has a chance to recover from ceiling guy smashing his fist into his face and trying to strangle him…_I think to myself. Ceiling guy keeps coming at me with my sword in his back. With the way he was moving you'd think the sword didn't have an effect on him. Either that or it was why he was moving around so much.

I grab a large knife out, double bladed for more damage and start stabbing in every chance I get. 3 hits to the back, 5 to the front and just when I think I've gotten somewhere I get nailed. His one hit tosses me back again, only this time I don't go back as far…_Must be all the stab wounds…they're taking effect._

Scrambling to my feet I look for Darien, he's still within range but he's also far back enough to avoid taking a hit. I take my chances for hand to hand and start to pound on it. With 2 frontal punches and 2 backhands side by side I see the damage but he doesn't appear to feel it.

I try kicking but it only seems to aggravate it. Taking my kicking foot on the second kick it grabs it then in one fatal swoop picks me up by my foot and throws me towards Darien. Trying to avoid hitting him I shout out his name, "Darien! Move!" just enough to get him to move out of the way.

Making a quick dodge to the left I land a foot on the wall and a hand on the floor and use my strength to flip back onto my feet. With my shins apart and my thighs together I appear cool, calm and collected when in reality I'm trying to best figure out how to kill this son of a bitch.

Looking over I can see that Darien's shoulder is dislocated plus he has a mountain of bruises. I look back over to the ceiling guy only to find his stab wounds in his chest healing right before my eyes. _SHIT!_ Darien must have seen to cause his next words leave me wanting to hit him and kill that thing.

"Did not see that coming." The only death scenario I can come up with involves me literally taking this things head off._ I wonder if its body parts are self regenerative…last thing I need is for the thing to go all 'John Carpenters 'the thing'' on me…I sincerely hope not…question is how do I get close enough to take its head off and NOT get killed in the process?_

"You ok?" I ask Darien as he clutches his shoulder. "Shithead freaking dislocated my shoulder…what an asshole!" He roared out in pain. Hating that Darien was in pain for trying to help me, for getting my back I charge at the ceiling monster. Not one of my better moments.

After it tries to hit me 4 times I manage to grab my sword in its back and pull…hard...hoping to give the asshole some more pain. Roaring out loud in obvious agony it tries to grab me from behind but I'm too small for his big arms to even reach. I'm like a little cockroach now.

Finally pulling it out I'm bent far back enough for him to grab me. Not my complete intention…but he felt pain which was my intention. He throws me back towards Darien, though not as hard as before. The ceiling tall gargantuan runs away from us down the corridor, "What a wuss for a monster. Only took a few hits…and stabs…hell it freaking self regenerated itself." I said aloud.

Suddenly dislocated shoulder or not Darien was checking me all over for broken or bruised anything. "Would you relax I'm fine. If I wasn't I'd still be on the ground over there. What kind of mutated monster runs away when it's the one winning the fight?" I ask trying to figure it out.

Groaning in slight pain he says, "I don't know but do you mind popping my shoulder back in for me?" at his half asked question I put my hands in place and say, "On the count of 3 ok…" luckily having already done it for Lita and Ray once or twice before I know what to do, how to do it and when on the count of 3 is the best chance to do it…and little hint there's a trick to that process.

And here it comes, "1…2…" 3 was technically not suppose to come, so on 2 I shoved it back into place. Darien grunted in pain before asking in a lesser, slightly angered and pained voice, "What the hell happened to 3?" I just shook my shoulders before saying, "On 3 you were expecting it, on 2 you weren't."

He looked at me like 'how can THAT be an answer?' I simply shrugged and moved on trying to tell him to go off in the other direction but because of the ceiling tall monster still out there he refused to leave. Having no argument for it I let him come along. Once I put my sword back into place, we go down another corridor only to find the ceiling tall monster guarding it with 2 other guards.

It seems they were a bit nervous sharing the post with a monster. I almost laughed at it. I prepped my gun this time making sure I had bullets in it, that monster was going down. Darien had relented to taking out the 2 guards since his shoulder was slightly out of wack from the dislocation.

I used the mirror to locate the monster in front of the 2 guards. I almost moved when I saw where the wound I gave it should have been but wasn't. _Damn it…I should not have removed my sword…but I did need it. The thing self regenerates and obviously it doesn't need much time to do it in._

Before I had a chance for further thought Darien made his move. Cursing myself for lack of time and him for charging in before I gave the ok I move from my position behind the corner only to come face to - well…stomach in this case with the ceiling monster. Not granted most ceilings are standard 13 feet tall but still this dude was huge and did I mention tall?

I started backing up but I wasn't quick enough and got a large fist to the stomach…hard. I literally flew for a good 3 seconds and once landed, slid down the hall another 15 feet. Gaining my breath again I wondered why my stomach was hurting me so much at the moment but tried my best to force it to the back of my head.

Getting up I tried hand to hand combat since I didn't have enough time to grab my guns. 3 punches and 4 kicks later I landed back on my ass with just 1 toss of his hands on me. I briefly wondered what was taking Darien so long when tentacles like things shot out from inside its hand to my throat.

Unable to stop them the 3 tentacles wrapped themselves tightly around my neck. I was loosing focus on everything due to the air I was currently losing and fast. I looked up to see the monster look at me. My gaze shifted wondering where Darien was. Apparently he used his formerly dislocated shoulder to shot them and missed.

Now the 3 of them were in hand to hand and they had bigger guns than he did. Seeing him fighting one I saw the other one aim his gun at his head. I couldn't move from where I was. My mind exploded in that familiar heat as it did when I protected Darien from the extinguisher.

The pain was consuming but helpful as a distraction from the loose of air. I figured if I'm going down I'll be sure to at least give Darien a chance to make it out alive. _Note to self if we get out of this were practicing these mental tricks as often as possible…_Using the internal explosion I create the 'force field' around him preventing the bullets from hitting him, and then used my remaining strength to push them back.

They collided with the now very shocked guard who shot them. The other guard also shocked at the display was then knocked out by Darien. _Thank god he was alive…now for him to just leave…._ My hands fell away from the tentacle like things unable to find the strength to hold on any longer as I lost the last strand of breath I had in me. For a full minute I felt nothing except air.

Things are quiet for a minute…thinking to myself…_ I'm dead…right?_ I suddenly felt my body being lifted for a brief moment before bring righted into a CPR laying position as I then feel Darien's lips on my own begging me while trying to breathing air into my lungs to not die on him, not me too.

I finally start to feel my body parts come back to life again. I start to regain my breathing and I gasped out, breaking free of Darien's lips and taking in giant gulps. Part of me was so grateful for being alive still and the other part of me was thinking how much I loved and hated Darien.

Before you think how I could 'hate him' let me tell you this. When a loved one has the chance to escape a dangerous situation and stays on accounts of you, it tends to make you feel guilty that when he stayed he could have gotten himself killed as well. He could have gotten away but he didn't.

However, before I had a chance to reprimand him I saw the ceiling guy heal up the rest of the way…_Darien must have emptied a clip into him…_I reached for my gun but seeing as both of my guns were to far…_how'd they get over there? Unless…when ceiling guy hit me he literally knocked my guns right off me._ I went for one last 'force field' and blocked the tentacles coming at us.

Using my last bit of 'mind energy' on this I magnified as much as I could to send him back as far as I could. He flew into the wall 10 feet behind him. Darien not wanting to face it again picked me up and ran as far and as fast as he could…unknowingly running us into the direction of the main labs.

Getting us to a set of what looked to be steel double doors he practically crashed into them with me in his arms. The pain in his shoulder was on fire with immense amounts of pain due to carrying my ass_…which I was secretly thinking was getting big…like you don't check out your own ass and wonder the same on occasion…_while running, which causes jarring which causes a lot of movement.

Not to mention when he crashed us into the doors. That was painful for me but for him with me in his arms it had to be explosive. Meanwhile, my neck was bruised as hell due to ceiling guy trying to kill me and I was still trying to regain even slightly normal breathing. "Remind me to stick a cannon up that things ass before this day is over." I barely managed to rasp out. _Damn that thing nearly killed me…and Darien…we weren't ready to come out and do this._

Before I can protest Darien tells me, "Glad I stayed now?" it may have been a question but it was said as a final statement with his tried and true devil may care garble in it. It made me want to beat him up a little. He knew…his cocky little self knew he was right and I was wrong…I looked at him then at myself, then down at our forms collapsed on the ground.

His on-fire shoulder was crushed against me and the doors while his lungs burned in protest from the fast action running and his body lay haphazardly crashed and crushed with mine. Me, I was crushing his shoulder, I had one leg dangling in his arms while the other was curled up on his leg.

I was still breathing but not as easily as I had been and who knew where that thing was now. "Mind telling me how you **blew** 'gargantuan' away?" Darien asked. Giving him a half confused look myself and shrugging my shoulders slightly hurting his slight in the process I said, "Reverse polarity?"

Giving me a confused look I try to detail it out, "I felt him or it trying to get those tenta-whatever's through the 'force field' so instead of focusing on block I focused on blow, as in blowing him away." Giving me a look for my terms of use I replied partially defeated gesturing my hands in its general direction, "It worked didn't it?" he holds up his one hand in defense.

"Ok but lets get the information we need then bounce out of here before 'gargantuan' comes back for thirds." He and I managed to get up a little less pained than before. He jumped on his walkie to try and get a hold of Malachite. "Mal you there?" He asked. "Yeah I'm here. This place is like a goddamn maze and I'm bored as hell here. Took out a few guards hear this weird bang noise and that's been it."

Looking as we did Darien responded back, "Not so boring over here and that bang was probably Serena sending a 'gargantuan' of a monster through a wall. I'll give you the details later but we're oddly enough where we need to be at you watch your back dude…literally." Malachite agreed.

However once Darien's statement sunk in he asked, "Wait through a wall? How'd-" "Just go!" Darien said before ending the call out. We composed ourselves to go in when we realized there was a card reader at the side of the double doors. "Damn." Darien remarked. "I wonder…" I replied grabbing a bobby pin, one of the many I used to keep my freakishly long hair up.

I tried the 'mythical bobby door opener pin trick'. I tried gently sliding it around, but it was a no go… "You sure that'll work? "Darien asked. "Worth a shot!" I say getting frustrated…apparently frustration works cause once I jammed it into the card reader a few sparks showed up and the red dot disappeared.

Giving it a moment we waited for the green dot that usually signaled 'go' to appear. _Bingo…_the doors opened up to reveal a short pathway leading to what seemed to be a team of research scientists behind tempered glass doors and walls. This was going to be messy if it wasn't done right.

Going into stealth mode we both gentle walked up careful not to sound any alarms. Seeing the guys with guns we decided to get the scientists out of there. I wasn't in the mood to kill someone that could potentially help us out. Walking up to the doors with Darien behind me I look inside.

One of those scientists with the gunmen looks familiar but I can't place him with all those people in the way. "We've got to act fast if we're going to get everyone out." He says low as to not attract any attention. Angling my head to look at him in the face I deadpan out, "What do you suggest? The fire alarm?"

At my raised quirked eye brow he looks down and smiles. Bending my sore neck down, I see the exposed wires. We both know if cut they'll sound off the alarms. "Its not guaranteed to work though." He says, retracting the offer. I guess as a joke it was usable but now that it's plausible he backs up.

Smirking I bend down take out a small knife and cut the wires. Bam instantly the alarms sound off. Darien and I plaster ourselves to the wall, "It's just the alarms Serena. There's no real threat in here." He states as people start to get up. "Do you think anyone here is paid enough to take that chance?" he nods his head as the majority of the scientists leave not even seeing us.

"Don't you just hate it when I'm right?" we both ask each other at the same time. Laughing for a moment we hold our hands up in truce as we go inside the doors. I can still see the gun men there. Apparently **they are paid enough** to take the chance. Signally to Darien where I'm going in I use the tables and chairs as cover.

We slowly make our way to the small group of men in the corner. Deciding to come out and take out the gun men now that were close enough to. Watching for a chance to strike and hit on first contact I make my move and nail 2 of them while Darien hits 3 before ducking again. However what one of the men says throws me off, "It's been a long time Serena! How are you?"

Confused I ask, "And just who might you be?" "You don't remember me? Oh you hurt my feelings, my names Esseker. I was a guard over at your building before all of this happened. So where have you been all this time? It's been hard trying to find you." I barely remember him.

For a moment I feel a ting of guilt till I realize he's working for the enemy. "Why would you be looking for me?" I ask. I keep moving around so he can't locate me while I talk. Looking for me he replied, "Oh not me personally just my bosses. They want to meet you…**very badly**. Especially after you killed 'Mizugeiko', that big tall guy whom of which has the chip on him and my bosses newest now deceased pet thanks to you-" he was starting to rattle off the name but I could care less.

"Let me take this opportunity to **not care**." I grip out standing up facing the guy. Darien had his gun to the other man in the room while the scientist I saw was becoming clearer to me on who he was-is. Seeing my distraction the guard says, "Oh so you remember your boyfriend but not me hun?" his statement now sounding more like a question has my mind boggled.

"The hell are talking about…?" I go from demanding to shocked by the end of my sentence as none other than Andrew swivels around in his seat to see me. I lower my gun a little seeing him smiling at me. "It's been too long Serena. I've missed you." I'm too shocked to think straight. "You're…your alive..." I start till I look around and see Darien looking at me with 'hello!' eyes.

"You're still working with them?" _honestly I thought he'd be dead by now_. Darien not liking the situation says, "What are you smiling at you little bitch?" he asks in low dangerous tones. His over protectiveness is deadly right now. Andrew looking at him replies, "How can I not smile around a beautiful creature such as Serena?" his calm demeanor takes me off guard.

Though it seems to piss Darien off all the more. The guards are seemingly calm as well and I don't like it._ How is it we came in guns and all to attack and get information from them and here they're practically acting like were their freaking guests! I feel like a damn joke!_ Gaining Andrews attention again I ask, "So your still their little 'teachers pet' so to speak hun?"

He laughs and says to me, "Ahh Serena still got a mouth on you. If I remember correctly…" his faces moves to look at Darien as he says the next part, "you were good at using it…for ALL intended purposes." The hidden innuendo puts Darien even more on edge, as intended. "But I'm sure this guy knows what I'm talking about…or do you..." Looking back to me he finishes off, "Nah…not the type hun?"

His way of talking now is throwing me off as probably intended. He never used to talk like this in front of people. _In private he was a little bit like this but damn…_however having regained control of himself Darien spoke up, "Oh yeah, yeah I know. Good too, right?" Andrew turns to him in shock.

Getting the intended surprised reaction from Andrew he makes his move. In one swoop he knocks the guy to his left out before shooting Andrew in the leg, temporarily immobilizing him and sending him to the ground. When he did that I shot the asshole of a guard that had been taunting me earlier. Andrew limped back into his seat as I held my gun to him.

"Why?" I asked. "They destroyed so much…so many lives…why work for them?" he grunted in pain. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, yanked back and asked again, "WHY?" he look me in the eyes as he remarked, "The same reason _Beryl_ joined us…**power**." That name threw me off.

_Beryl was here? We didn't leave her anywhere near here._

"You're lying. Beryl's nowhere-" he cut me off, "Yeah she is. We found her abandoned outside. She'd used her mental powers to make the infected heads blow up. Quite a nifty little trick since their minds are mostly mush anyways. Wasn't too hard for her." His explanation causes worry for me.

"Where we got her here, and gave her an option, work for us or get thrown back out there she jumped at the chance…and jumped me too. Gotta say she's a firecracker…annoying as hell…" He deadpanned out, "but a firecracker none the less." He was trying to get under my skin that much was clear. However a cruncklingly sick sound came from his leg. I looked down to see the bullet wound being repaired.

That was disgusting to watch and listen to. It was like listening to a leg disintegrating only in reverse. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks…_He has the disease in him too…_Looking back up he states, "There that's better." I back up before he can try to do anything. I look up to see the doors swing open and a slightly bloodied Malachite running in before locking the doors shut.

He looks like hell and when he turns around he looks a bit freaked too, "What the hell was that thing?" Hearing a big bang all of a sudden from behind him we all look over to the doors. They won't hold for much longer and I can only guess as to what's behind them. Malachite runs over still remembering the plan from before hand and grabs up and thing useful. I yell to Darien and Malachite, "Darien, Malachite we're leaving now. Grab what you can and freaking fast too."

Getting no fight back from either guy I keep my gun on Andrew while he sits still just looking at me. Not liking that I break down and ask, "Why are you staring at me?" he replies, "Just thinking about the day I get you back is all. I can't wait." Raising my eye brow I ask, "Seriously…are you high? I'm with Darien and there's never going to be a going back with you."

Darien comes up signaling he has the information while the doors get increasingly filled with more dents. Before we leave I look out the only optional window in the place. There is a way to get down…but we have to nail it perfectly or risk death by height. I look back to hear the end of Darien's deadly words.

"Serena's mine now so any attempts you make will be in vain. So be warned come after her and death will follow you." His words sound oddly sweet but most disturbing. I've never had someone willing to kill over me before. He grabs our packs and shoots the window out. Malachite runs over and puts Darien's pack on seeing the obvious pain Darien's in.

Seeing the only option I saw they nod their heads and we all make a jump for it. At the same time we hear the doors bust open. Jumping down we hit the first ledge then jump down a second later to the one on the right then to a series of other ledges before taking one final jump to the ground. Immediately 2 snipers are tranked down near us and we take off mentally thanking Lita, Ray and Nephrite.

Making a run for it we don't stop till we right back where we started. Lita and Nephrite look pleased as punch while Ray doesn't look to happy now that she realizes she's the 3rd wheel. "Next time I get to go in with you." She remarks. I say the only thing's I can think of, "Andrew is still alive and Beryl is with them now."

My words stop all pleasantries. "Is she serious?" Lita asks Darien. He nods his head. She kicks the dirt beside her in anger, 'Freaking bitch! Just when I get comfortable." Looking at her I reply, "Just when **you** get comfortable? It's my boyfriend she's after and me she wants to kill!"

Darien wraps his arms around me in attempt to comfort. It calms but doesn't comfort. "We need to find out what's on the disc's we grabbed and see what we can do. I need to work on my new gifts. I'll be needing them…**badly**." I remember the ceiling monster and hope the next time I see him I'll be able to kill him.

"I guess you won't be able to shock a cannon up his ass today Serena." Darien says. Despite the dire news I laugh and reply,"Next time I will. Remind me." Everyone looks confused at the camaraderie. "Whose ass Serena?" Malachite asks. "That tall ass dude that chased you to the room we were in." I replied.

Remembering him he said, "I'll go find some cannon's cause damn was he big and tough." "No shit Sherlock." I responded. We all decided to head back as fast as possible so as not to be followed. Once out of the area we zipped on back to the building…which was rapidly becoming home to me.

Once back inside all I could think about was getting back to the 'lab' before going to bed. Getting there I was welcomed by Trista. "How was…" she took one look at me and her sentence fell, "Yeah it gets worse." I replied giving her the scoop on what happened. "Wow…" was all she could say.

"Mind helping me out here?" I asked. She nodded for once being the one to catch up with what was going down. She helped patch me up since Darien and the others were back with their projects. He was working with 'command' telling me to get help for my injuries pronto.

Not feeling like objecting I did as told. My body now off the adrenaline was feeling everything completely now. I felt so banged and bruised up I literally felt like a human piñata that had one to many hits. Finally after 2 hours of waiting I had my wounds cleaned…_turns out when I was thrown into the wall part of the wall came home with me…in my skin!_

Then Trista showed me how to clean it out and bandage everything, by the time I reached my shared room I was in pain and whatever advanced stuff I had in me may have worked the healing faster but I could still feel all of the pain. Apparently it only took the pain temporarily away when I was fighting so that I could get back up and what not.

However afterwards it acted like adrenaline and left my body once it was all done…like a power surge…only afterwards it took a lot of pain killers to ease the pain once more. I was on morphine as it was and I was still feeling the aftereffects. Seeing my little cot right now felt so good…I gentle fell on top of it and relished the feel of the barely there sheets and my pillow.

"Oh I never thought I'd be happy to see you again…or feel you again…" I mumbled into the pillow. "I never thought you'd be in here again." Said Ray's voice from the doorway as she entered…_Not in the mood…_ "Need sleep Ray." I mumbled hoping she'd leave me alone…_no chance…_

"So how are things going between you and Darien?" she asked. I whimpered a loud in sheer agony at not being able to just sleep this pain away. Putting the pillow over my head I moaned out, "Can't this wait till morning…when I'm not in so much pain?" _I was still hurting and here she was trying to be social?_

I was tired, in pain and not in the mood to do anything but sleep. "Listen if it isn't freaking global it can wait till morning." I stated hoping to make it clear I wasn't talking and just sleeping. Seeing my prone body on the cot must have made her realize the dire need in the situation because she dropped it and shut the light off.

_Thank you…._I would have mumbled it but I was already asleep. However my sleep was cut short 4 hours later due to a loud pounding at the door. Ray was sleeping like a rock for once and not getting up. Her breathing patterns indicated deep sleep which was rare for her these days.

Getting painfully up I walked to the door and said right before opening it, "If there isn't an insanely hot looking guy outside the door I'm going to slam it shut." Opening it I find Darien with his own shoulder bandaged up. "Hope I fit that bill considering you're my girlfriend now…" his words hold truth and mirth in them.

Unable to not let him in I open the door wider only to be stopped by his hand, "I'm not coming in. I came over to ask why you weren't at m-our place?" I stopped in my line of thoughts. I had no idea he was expecting me to be over at his-apparently now our - place. _I was still just reeling in from having just started to sleep with him and here he's asking me to move into his room?_

_Then again I could be over reacting about it…_ "Sorry wasn't thinking but I do need to get my sleep in so I can try to heal a bit faster." I say. "Ok we'll let's go back to m-our room and we'll both get some needed sleep in." I almost don't want to go. But it's only because I have a cot right here no more than 10 feet from me.

Darien takes my hand and gently eases me to hi-our room for the remainder of the time. I can tell his aim is for us to have a good time but we're bruised up enough…taking the lead I tell him to sit down on the bed while I get something. Going into his bathroom I locate any type of soothing anything for our joints and muscles.

_Bingo…_I ended up finding this joint pain reliever…_smelled but what pain cream doesn't?_

Coming out Darien was laying there practically nude…only now it seemed his goals for the evening were shifting. He looked like he was getting tired by the minute, luckily I had something to put us both right to sleep.

"Hey found this figured we could both use a little." He agreed and started to put it on. "Ouch!" I yelped not accustomed to having the pain there. In my old days I was good at running, so much that for nearly a year I was on the track team till my coach got tired of my lateness to get there. So these days when I knew I couldn't handle what was in front of me I ran like the freaking wind.

Of course I hadn't needed to run or even think of it_…till now…_so when we had our run in with ceiling guy…_really have to find a name for him…_my mentality of run away hadn't occurred, so fighting was more so…till I got my ass handed to me in one hit. I may be healing a lot faster but I still felt it.

"You ok?" he asked. "Not really. But I'll live." I responded back looking for a little sympathy. "Sorry…I should have watched your back better than this. I'm sorry." His genuine guilt made me feel a little bad for packing it on so I added on, "Its ok…I need to get my ass kicked once in a while…just to keep me real, so that I remember that I'm still human and not…" his hand pressing into my shoulder stops my speech and causes me to cry out in slight agony.

I look back in slight anger and confusion. "You're human Serena…so you're a little enhanced than the rest of us. It just means that you can be a better fighter. It doesn't make you any less of a human being." I open my mouth to cut him off but he beats me to the punch with a finger to my mouth. "Beryl is completely different from you. Trust me I know." I look at him in question.

How'd he know? "I know you Serena…from you cutie button nose…" He grazes my nose with his finger tips… "To your velvety soft kissable lips…" his fingers follow a path to my lips and glides over them with the barest of touches, feeling the smoothness of them and arousing me slightly in the process.

"To your sweet tasting skin…" he leans forward and gently kisses a path from the back of my neck to the back of my shoulder. "To your stinky feet!" that last one catches me off guard and once it sinks in I grab a pillow and hit him with it. "You ass take that back my feet do not stink!" I threaten.

He just laughs a loud at the silly little squabble we're having. But soon enough we start to feel the dregs of the day and of our bruises. Slowing down to a stop we finish applying the cream before we lay in each others arms for bed. "Your going to have to wash these sheets at some point." I mumble out.

"What for?" he asks. Smiling I say, "Gee let me think, they've got 2 days worth of 'sex sweat' in them, and now the residue from this cream that'll get rubbed into it." It's so obvious. "I kinda like it." He responds. I look over to him from beyond my shoulder to ask him why when he adds on, "The smell tells me that our time together hasn't been a dream…that you that what we have is real."

He takes my hand in his and kisses each of the tips of my fingers. So delicately I almost don't feel it. For an 'unknown' reason I start to tear up a little. He looks to me and unable to let him see the tears I turn attempt to hide the tears. But his hand stops me and makes me look at him.

I can't stop the free flowing tears and I don't know why I can't or why there...well…there. "Serena…" he asks, putting his forehead to my own. "Please stop trying to hide this part of yourself from me. I want to see and know all of you…even the parts you believe are weak." His words are sweet causing the flow to come out even more so. I don't know if it was from his actions tonight or from the days events but I let it pour out of me.

Sleeping that night became easy once I let go of it all and cried. Somehow it released something within me that helped me sleep better that night. When morning came I woke to find Darien starring at my form seemingly in deep thought while grazing his fingers gently over where my tank top had ridden up on my stomach.

Something about the action provoked me into joining our hands together and I did. Surprised at first his eyes shot up to mine but were soon calmed but the motions we made together. I felt so calm and at ease by the gently laze and stirring sensations. I felt at peace from it.

Deciding we needed to see how 'command' was doing we started to get ready till my stomach felt off. Not wanting to worry Darien I told him I'd be a minute and to go without me. Once he left the room the sudden need to bring up my last 3 meals soon overtook me.

I barely made it to the toilet. After 20 minutes of bringing up my last 3 meals I was finally able to flush the toilet only to see my literally **white** face. Now I'm normally a very light skinned girl…_ivory as I've heard some describe…_but this was bordering on freaking 'I'm trying to scare people period on **Halloween white**'…and that's WITH MAKE UP!

Something's definitely wrong but what can it be. Stomach flu? No…I've been eating the same as everyone else has…just a flu bug? Or maybe it's just a…no I never get THIS sick before or during a period. _By the way when is that particular 'red dragon' coming to play with me?_

When I do my time frame I realize that I should be getting it, in like 2 days. Making some amount of sense I push this nagging feeling to the back of my mind that I'm not considering another possibility. Rushing out after washing my face up and gargling for a solid 3 minutes making sure all remnants from what came back up are gone I leave out and head down to 'command' to see what's up.

Getting there I see Mina hanging happily off of Malachite who's telling his tale with more of a bravado to it now. Mina's drinking it all in. Ray and Jed seem to be lightly flirting though she puts up a different front when she feels their being looked upon, she never was one for relenting easy. Amy and Zoicite are working more than friendly close together which I'm happy about cause I know she is.

Not seeing Lita I go up to Mina and ask, "Where's Lita? I thought we we're all going to talk about what went down yesterday?" "She should be here in a minute with Nephrite." She answers back not once taking her eyes off of Malachite. She's so in love with him already its ease as hell to tell.

"Hey did someone say my name?" a familiar brown head shows up looking happily welcome to kick ass if her name was said in the wrong context. Looking over my shoulder I reply back out, "Yeah I did. Thought we we're all going to talk about what went down yesterday?"

Everyone gathers round for the news about to be shared though Malachite does want to warn them about ceiling guy-_ who REALLY needs a name__! _To bad we don't know his original name that'd be helpful. Then again it's too bad he's not still human anymore. This disease mixed with my blood is having strange mutating effects on people and animals and I don't like it.

"Not mention our one and only 'queen of the bitches 'Beryl' is back…sorta." Darien's statement raises gasps of shock from around the table. Murmurs fly around but right now I have a bad nagging feeling in my stomach that I try and squelch down as much as possible at the moment.

"What ever move we make it has to be soon, who knows what she's told them about the insides of this place. We'd have to change tactics, put out extra guards change our entrances…" the list went on but so did the slow boil of pain in my stomach. I angled my side in an effort to reduce the pain I felt.

That was a mistake…all of a sudden as if in slow motion that pain in my stomach that I had managed to keep at bay yesterday and most of this morning is back and with the angle I gave it-full force! The girls and guys along are talking but their voices become blurry as does my vision as I grasp onto the table for support. I've never in my life had a stomach ache do this to me.

A very sharp twinge alerts me to the fact that this is completely unusual and I grasp my very pain filled stomach as the pain grows more agonizing. Darien seems to notice and asks, "What's wrong Serena?" however I can't answer due to the pain now encompassing my body.

I struggle to hold myself up as Darien rushes around everyone to pick me up.

Unable to hold out I whimper in pain and say, "Something's wrong…this isn't right." He immediately rushes off to Trista to have a look at me. However along the way I feel myself passing out and Darien yelling at me to stay awake. My body doesn't heed his demands and falls into the abyss of darkness.

My last thoughts remain on one question_…what's happening to me?_

Sorry for the slight cliffy but it was necessary for the next chapter or else this one would have been over extended not to mention posted way later. Please review the button is below! Reviews help my creativity flow!


	12. hospital visit & another red head?

So sorry it took me so long to update, my time is spilt between work, my room writing this when I can, sleep, food, & my boyfriends which is an hour and a half almost away. whew! Anyways please, please review they fuel my need to write more! If not the less reviews the more time in between chapters!

The unconquered land ch.12

I was only aware of my body for a few moments while Darien carried me before darkness encompassed my being. I felt light…too light, and all I could think of was what was wrong with me? I could still hear voices…though they were blurring and I wasn't able to identify them at the moment.

After what seemed like nearly an hour my consciousness was finally coming to… though I could hear clearly, I just couldn't force myself top wake up yet. For a moment I thought, 'what if I'm in a coma?' I mean with all the fighting recently maybe I over stressed my body…_its plausible_.

The voices were becoming quite clear now, I could clearly hear Darien demanding answers and sounding afraid for whatever happened to me, the girls were there, sounding worried and concerned and the other guys were sounding like they were trying to help the situation out…._clear they were failing._

"Trista if I don't get some answers soon I'm going to ring your neck!" Darien growled out. I couldn't see what she was doing but judging by the IV's I could feel attached and moving against my skin she was checking the fluids within them. Hopefully what ever was wrong with me would be cleared up in a day or so.

Trista gave a surprised 'oh' sound which had anyone nearby moving in her general direction. "What is it-is she ok?" Ray's panicked voice rang out…as irritating as we might be to each other Ray is the sister to worry the most about me next to the rest of the girls. I can hear rustling about as the girls are apparently forced back into their prior seats in the room. Apparently Trista will only give them the reason once their seated…either that or they were crowding her.

"Well, what is it?" Lita asked, her voice on edge with worry. Hearing the shift of Trista's lab coat I could sense that she turned around to face them with the news…. "Will you hurry up with it already! The suspense is killing me?" Pleaded Mina, only she sounded the most fearful for me, like she was loosing her other half…I could hear a slight tap as probably Amy slapped at her hand.

"Be calm Mina this isn't the time to be getting gossip, we're here for Serena!" there was slight scolding in her voice as I could sense Mina shrinking down a bit. "Come on Doc, Serena's not the type to role over without a fight, what's wrong with her?" Lita asked once again worried.

Trista replied simply, "She's pregnant." The room went so silent had someone dropped a pin you could hear it falling and hitting the floor. I could hear seats shifting though I couldn't tell who they were now facing, Trista or Darien, both for different reasons_…Trista for giving the news and Darien, well for obvious reasons…._Listening carefully I finally heard the first words uttered.

"Wow…you work fast Darien!" one of his friends, Jadeite said. I heard a loud smack, presumably from Ray, "You ass! Darien wasn't planning on this, were you Darien?" her question has what I assume every face on his. He stutters for a minute before replying back, "Well not right now but sometime in the…very near future…" the last part is said very low.

Only someone close to him could hear, or me. "What was that last part? Wait you intend to get Serena pregnant? But you've only been together for what a few months-when did this happen? When and where in all of this fighting and supply runs we've been doing have you been able to find the time? And seriously haven't you ever heard of a condom?" Ray started to screech out. I could hear her chair move a lot so she probably had stood up to yell at Darien.

"Hey I love Serena…VERY much. I want to start a family with her. I was planning on it AFTER this big fight with Dark Opus that way we'd be in the clear of her getting hurt. I didn't want to run the risk of loosing our child in some fight between them and us! I didn't plan for us to be pregnant this soon!" Darien's tone speaks volumes as to his need to have a family…safely.

However during the argument, apparently Mina's face reach Trista's cause the next statement heard made me worry, "Hey Trista, what's wrong?" Mina asks. The girls and guys alike look to her, their stances audibly shifting in the room to face her. "Serena has the disease within her I'm beginning to wonder…" Trista's questioning statement has me wondering myself.

I can already tell you I know where this is going and apparently so does Amy, "You feel that the disease might be inside of the child she's carrying as well." It wasn't a question but a statement. I couldn't see but judging from the startled gasps in the room from both the girls and the guys I could tell Trista confirmed it.

"Oh my god…but Serena has it and she's fine." Lita's trying to make it sound somewhat better. "Yeah, I mean she's a bit revved up from it but that's all." Nephrite's comment was doing a little bit to help out. Trista looked down a little making her next statement fact, "I'm afraid it might have a different effect on her child. We won't know until a proper amino can be performed."

"What's an 'amino'?" Ray asked seemly worried, hoping it won't cause either the baby or me harm. "It's a test performed during a stage of pregnancy to test for any abnormalities in the child. People use it to make sure the child doesn't have 'defects', or to try and catch them early on." Trista's words have the girls worried and I can practically feel Darien's need to do something.

"I have an idea, Mal you, Ray, Amy and Nephrite come with me the rest stay here and watch over Serena." Darien says. "What are you doing?" Mina asks. "Supply run, Trista you said there was that test right? Could you perform it here if you have the proper materials?" He asks desperately.

"Yes there is, I can give you the names of the chemicals and machines used just give me about an hour to populate the list." Trista walks out of the room. "Darien, are you ok?" Amy asks. "Not exactly…" he starts off. "We don't know when or even if Serena will wake up so I want everyone here to take rotating shifts to watch over her for the first sign of her being awake. Trista didn't exactly explain that."

Coming back in to what I presumed had been an hour later with her list; Trista began to give it to Darien when Amy asked her, "Trista how long has Serena been pregnant?" "About a week." She replied. Mulling it over for about a minute she then asked, "Something's not coming through for me here." Amy stated.

Her statement was making people shift in their seats well from what I could hear that is. "How is it that she's even still pregnant? She just had that huge fight with the…" I can tell she's trying to find a better word for what that giant thing was but coming up short she goes to simply state but gets caught up in the moment, "'Gargantuan'. She came in her with multiple bruises; she was thrown into a wall, used up her 'mental power' to save Darien and nearly suffocated to death!"

Amy's question holds reasonable concern and facts. _How is it that I'm still pregnant?_ I can only assume that the pregnant silence that follows is for Trista to think about how to put her next words, "The baby's just like Serena…tough." Trista replied. Adding on to the fact, "Serena's a tough girl as it is, with the additions the disease gave her, she was strong enough to not only fight him-it but strong enough to protect her baby." The words just flow out and shock the girls and guys there.

"The female body is designed for that specific time frame to protect the child until it's born. So what might seem unnatural in survival for the female body let alone the child within…" her stance shifts and at this I presume she's looking at Darien. "It would be perfectly natural due to the female body. Serena's body did what others would have done in the same situation, but now due to her 'enhancements', so to speak, she can do it even better than the average woman."

"So what you're saying is that Serena's body is basically a human 'bomb shelter' so that no one can hurt the baby?" I can already tell Mina's words have everybody looking at her. "What! Think about it Serena's body is the-" Trista makes some kind of hand movement to silence her_…I think._

"While the wording is off Mina is right Serena's body will act as a human 'bomb shelter' to protect her baby." I can sense a shift in stance from her. "However…" her words don't flow so well here and she starts to stutter. "To be perfectly honest here…" she waits till she has everyone's attention I assume.

"With all the trauma, morphine now and injuries she's sustained in the past week…my earliest 'medical estimation' would be that it'd be a miracle if she managed to carry the child to term. But right now its still early…I'd have to perform some tests to be sure." Her words cause silence in the room. I myself feel sick upon hearing the news_…I'll make sure to carry my child…to bring her or him into this world…_

Trista continues, "Right now though I think someone should stay here till she wakes up. She's already gone through hell; don't need her to wake up alone." Everyone's already in agreement as I can hear them. I can't tell but sense that Darien is angered and ready to explode…call it a gut feeling.

Over the next few hours I do what I can to listen more closely and figure out what's going on. I wish Darien would have stayed but I knew finding the medical equipment was necessary. After another hour I was finally starting to wake up my body. I guess it needed some much needed recuperation.

Opening my eyes I looked around to find Amy curled up on a chair 2 feet from the bed I was in…asleep. I could see a cup of what I assumed cold coffee on a table right next to her. Groggily getting up I looked around to find myself in an unknown room. I had thought I was in the 'lab' all this time but no.

_Did I miss something or did we always have a hospital portion here? _Looking around it was a small room with some minor hospital amenities, IV drips and the like. I had seen Darien taking me to the 'lab' though_…maybe Trista had him take me here due to the limited space._

Whatever the reason I was here and feeling drained and energized at the same time_…weird…_but sometimes you get like that. Hell it happens now and then when my 'red dragon' pops up. Take some meds for the pain; sleep it off of for 30-45 minutes wake up feeling ready to power walk or something.

Fully awake now I try to move only to find my legs are asleep. The position Darien moved me in has them at an awkward angle. _Figures…_I slap at them a few times before feeling comes back and I sit up. Not getting out immediately cause who knows how long I've been out; hours, days.

Last thing I need is to fall out of bed with doctor Amy ready to scold me for it later and risk hurting the baby_…a baby…_I had almost forgotten. Sitting up I reel in that fact as it hadn't really hit me till now. I touch my still flat stomach and marvel at what has been created between Darien and myself.

I never would have thought_…ok scratch that…I only could have even thought or dreamt of carrying his child before…now…_I tear up a bit at the thought. Removing all forms of lightheadedness from me due to all the extra sleep I call out, "Hey Amy didn't know you liked decaf." She wakes up with a start and nearly…correct that she falls out of the chair having an uncharacteristic moment.

Laughing a little I watch as she scrambles up and comes over to me. At first I thought it was just to check me over but her arms wrap surprisingly tight around my neck before checking me over. I surprised they didn't do this before hand while I was asleep. "Hey Amy though you guys would have done this already." I asked as she had me GENTLY role over for examination.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Darien refused to let you be touched till some…ahh… tests…were taken." She seemed to shy away from the subject. She probably didn't know that I could hear during their little pow-wow around my bed earlier. "I know Amy. I could hear earlier…couldn't move but I could hear." I tell her. She looks shocked for a moment.

Taking a moment she asks, "Are you ready?" honestly I don't know, and that's exactly what I tell her. "It's too soon to tell really. I mean we don't know all the facts yet, and pregnancy tests are shown to be a false positive at times." She seems a little perturbed by this. "Serena you had a positive test result by a physician. You are pregnant. There's no mistake or doubt there."

"Listen Darien should be back-" her next words fell on deaf ears as I watch him walk through the door with Mal carrying the equipment needed. As soon as it was put down he looked over and saw my form sitting half up looking fully awake at him. I don't know who broke first but before I knew it ours arms were wrapped around each other and Amy was somewhere else in the room.

Probably trying to recover from the slight shove I may have not seen due to my need to have Darien near me…touching me. Call it a female thing I don't care it felt good and I felt loads of unknown weight fall off of me. Half hour later he was laying in bed next to me as Trista had made sure I'd stay over night as observation.

Darien having been out all day long fell asleep next to me in bed. He was all curled up…reminded me of a little boy_…I wonder…a little boy with my personality and his eyes…or a little girl with his personality and my eyes…_my thoughts get interrupted by the door opening.

Trista walks in clip board in hand as she looks over her charts. "Hey can I go back to my room now? I feel fine." Apparently she hadn't been fully briefed on what was going down and immediately started to do a few tests. I filled her in on what I heard. She drew blood before saying, "Serena…"

I look at her before she finally answered, "I've been doing research on Beryl…trying to figure out her mentality, to see if she could have been helped. While the guys were at the hospital getting the medical equipment I had them check the old hard copy files of Beryl from when she had been there."

Seeing my confusion she added, "It's the best hospital in the city and when she had a small 'accident' she magnified it trying to gain attention…again…" her eyes rolled on that one. "They found her file and I gave it to my cousin to look over." Seeing my quirked eye brow over this she smiles.

"My cousin is renowned for her brilliant classical music, her painting as well her psychological profiling. You might have heard of her, her name is Michelle Kaioh-Tenoh." She seems kinda hopeful that I have heard of her cousin and boy, have I ever. Feeling giddily I ask her, "Please tell me your not joking?"

She seems happily and surprised at the same time. "No, no joke. So you have heard of her?" elated I say, "Hell yes! I was totally inspired by her work, painting wise. I wanted to paint just like her and her music…" I feel myself being uplifted as a song she played comes to mind.

Without thinking I start to hum its soft, delicate melody. "She wrote that for her wife, Amara." Trista reflects fondly on the two. "Yeah isn't her wife a talented racer or something?" I ask. She nods her head. I'm astounded, "Wow…and she's your cousin? Sweet! That piece that she wrote…was so beautiful and sweet, I fell in love with it. And listened to it like 20 times when it first came out."

We laugh a little at the inner fan girl in me before we get back to the issue at hand. "So she's doing a 'psycho-whatever profile on Beryl?" I ask shocked. She nods her head before stating, "Michelle has an uncanny sense for the human mind, I gave her the file on Beryl, she'll be here tomorrow…noon at the latest with her results." I'm still shocked. "So this is a chance that we'll have against Beryl."

Seeing the question in her eyes I explain, "With more information on Beryl we can formulate a plan of how to get into her head so she can't get into ours. She's still a threat." For a moment my hand goes to my unborn baby and the threat that I now know looms over the tiny, innocent life.

"Darien will protect you, your friend's, your sisters will protect you." Trista assures me and I feel it to. Confident now I ask, "Can I go back to my rooms please? I'll come in every day so you can run your little tests…" I can practically see the wheels turning, figuring out the best solution.

"I know someone over in the other part of the building. He used to work for the CDC but, he does do side job work with patients such as yourself. I'll show him your blood work and see if he'd be willing to help." Before she leaves out with my file folder I ask, "Why wouldn't he be? And how would he be able to help?"

Turning around she responds, "You're a unique case, he might say no due to it being a reminder of what once was but all the same if I word it right I could help remind him of his old glory days. He used to be on the committee for the CDC, then this happened and now it may just be what he needs to get his 'ass' in gear."

Hearing her use the word ass has me laughing a little which has her stumped. Waving my hand away at it she shrugs and leaves to go find him. However he will not be as he seems…case in point…I went to sleep in 10 minutes only to come to, groggily, 3 hours later surrounded by lab suited guys.

My head was still in a partial fog bank so it hadn't registered yet what was completely going on…till I heard one of the guys say, "We're fully secured up here." That got my attention. Struggling to put more focus and effort into waking up I find myself surrounded by 3 lab coats. Not one for staying in a hospital seeing as how I hate them I start to get up.

I find my chart next to me, going into reading it I see one of them has spotted my movement from the bed. "Miss you need to stay down the doctor will be in shortly." Shaking my head I ask, "Where's Trista, she's my doctor and what's withal the freaking gear here?" the place is covered in…I read the label on the plastic, 'bio-hazard dangerous'…_Shit these idiots think I'm contagious?_

Not hearing anything I try for at least something simpler, "Who are you guys?" finally I get an answer. "We're with Dr. Toki with the Center for Disease Control." _Great… Trista's salvation happens to think I'm contagious…time to set the record straight on these eggheads_.

Seeing them coming in to grab me I try to calm them down from grabbing at me I say, "Look I'm not contagious you don't need any of this crap." Grabbing my hand a new doctor comes in and says, "Try to keep calm all of this is just a precaution, till we can determine if you're contagious or not."

_Are these guys dumb or what? Obviously I'm not if Darien and the others have been around me all this time…_ "Serious what part of you actually thinks I'm contagious? I'm still alive, around and **kicking ass**." I emphasize on the last part of my sentence hoping to get the message through.

He has this cold, blank look on his face as he says monotonously, "We'll need to ruin a few tests on you to be sure of that. As well as run a few tests on your friends as well to be sure." My guess is this is the doc that Trista told me about_…to bad she forgot to mention…ALL OF THIS!_

Pulling me down to the bed I went without hesitation. Normally I'd have resisted a lot more but considering I've been in bed for over a day with no food and only IV's inside me I was pretty maxed out for energy. "Just sit down while I check you over. There has to be a logical reason for you not being affected by the disease."

Looking at him like an idiot I ask, "I am sure. Did you even look at my file or did you just skim through till you saw what you wanted to see?" he mumbles something before saying, "Your file was done by…in my opinion an amateur who didn't go through proper medical procedures with regard's to you."

Hearing him insult Trista made my ears burn. "Listen you asshole, Trista has done a lot for me here so don't go getting angry at her!" seemingly not listening I get up and shove his ass away from mine. "You need to be checked!" He raises his voice. "Nice try perv. Where's Trista? Where's Darien-where are my friends?" My voice rises up at not finding them but finding myself alone.

Trying to be more confident I say, "I'm sure; I'm going back to my rooms." I attempt to get out of bed again. "You need to sit down Miss; all I have to do is run a few tests on you. We'll do everything we can to keep you comfortable." He states. Looking at his 45 looking self I say, "Oh, so as long as I'm a comfortable prisoner that's a different deal altogether." _Sarcasm at my finest..._

However it's not completely effective, "Serena please don't make me put you in restraints." Mistake right there… "Don't say my name like you know me. You don't." my attitude is getting the better of me but I'm pissed. However it's still not working, especially since the guys are still preventing me from leaving. "It's not a good idea to exert yourself so soon after your ordeal." This guy is seriously pissing me off. Attitude takes over fully, "Out of my way now or I'm counting to 3-you know what, never mind." I go to shove him out of the way when I feel a prick in my neck.

The first SOB from behind me just nailed me with something. Looking back to him I feel the effects working fast. "We'll do everything we can to make you comfortable. Just relax." He says with a smile on his face. My instincts are screaming for Darien to come and get me out of here, to find away myself out of here.

_But I don't even know where here is!_ "motherfu…" the words don't even fully leave my mouth as I quickly fade into darkness. Waking up to whatever time it is now…there are no clocks and I can't see outside for light. Plus with my lack food intake I have little to no energy. _I can't even fight the restraints-wait restraints?_

Opening my eyes fully I see and feel the restraints on my hands. Pulling at them provides useless to me. Hearing footsteps in the hallway I wait till the faces emerge. The doc with 2 other 'doctor dudes' I assume, he starts off, "I've fully read your profile here. You are without a doubt truly amazing. Manipulating the disease…your recovery time…you're newly acquired abilities…I want my 'bosses' here…" and he uses the term loosely causing them to look at him.

"To help me discover the mystery that is Serena Tsukino." I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "Tell me something why don't you seem surprised by your fast recovery here? By all rights with the damage your body has sustained your child should have been miscarried. But here it is still in you…alive."

I hate him already…bringing my unborn baby into this is unnecessary. "If you're going to talk about my child bring Darien in. He has a right to be here as well." I cross my arms in an attempt to remain stone like. "Darien is being held restrained right now." He said. Seeing my shocked look he puts his hand up as if in defense, "We had no choice he was 'persistent' in seeing you after we 'borrowed' the hospital over here."

Translation 'we cuffed your boyfriend because he wanted to stop us from doing something potentially damaging to you and your child while we took over the 'hospital'. .._Just freaking great_... "So you think it's better to keep him down there to worry about me instead of letting him see that I'm fine…in a matter of speaking." I let the last words trail off as I try to get him to see reason.

"He's best off down there. Seeing you…restrained…will cause more damage than good." I really hate that freaking smile of his. This 45ish, white haired, already wrinkled ass of a man is on my last nerve. Trying to reign in control on my temper I say, "You know we can still be decent friends...why don't you take these restraints off of me, and I can get the hell out of here."

_Worth a shot..._ "I'm afraid that won't be possible at least not yet." His presence alone was pissing me off. "Question do you practice at being an ass or has it always been there?" smiling at this he says something that makes me feel horribly sick and in need of a freaking weapon.

"Dark Opus is very interested in getting you back Serena, and they're willing to pay a lot in exchange for you…**a lot**. Not to mention they want to know how you've manipulated the disease as well." My stomach drops at this. "What? You can't do that." However due to the news I now have my voice drops to pathetic lows.

"Actually we can, and we will." The news of what's about to happen has me feeling sicker than ever. However the next words make me want to kill. "Hey don't look so down, Andrew's been anticipating your return. He sure does miss you and with your new condition…" he looks to my stomach in morbid fascination making me want to vomit. "Doctor or not I will stab you in the face." This time my voice regained some of its power as I spit out my words.

Barely looking affected he finishes off, "It provides a unique research opportunity." The words turn my skin to ice, sending cold shivers down my back. Trying to regain some semblance of ground I ask, "What the hell are you talking about? IF you so much as harm my baby-" he waves his hands to shush me. "Not harm, just experiment. Your child could be the next step in evolution just as you've turned out to be. Your body is unique in ways we have only ever imagined."

He looks scarily excited. "We could figure out how to control those things out there with your blood and your child…could be a building block for more." Hell NO! "If you even so much as try to touch my child once born I'll rip your head off! In fact if you don't let us go and leave this place I'll throw you to those things…LITERALLY!"

He just smiles again before standing right in front of me and says, "Try it please." Not thinking on it I do as angered as I am. He moves back a few inches but nothing more. Then the most intense headaches of all comes over me. "Your body needs fuel to do those mind tricks of yours. You only have the necessary nutrients to provide a balance for you and your child…on a human level."

His words get jumbled in my head but the jist is clear. I'm the level above normal human so I can't use my little 'mind tricks' as he put it, on him. "You are the future Serena, and so is your child…Darien and the rest of those girls out there will be informed in the next few hours once we have our information that you miscarried and in the process of trying to save you we lost you and the child."

My head shook back and forth at the picture in my head. _Darien please come help me…!_

This guy isn't just an asshole, he's evil as well. Grounding out I barely make my tone human as I feel more predatory due to my need to protect my family and friends…and mostly my baby. "I'm going to kill you, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, but I will kill you…that I promise you with every last fiber of my being." He looks momentarily frightened till he says, "We'll see."

The other docs write on their little notepads for a while before the 3 of them leave. Looking around I try to find anything I can use to get the hell out of here. However with people coming in here every 10 minutes to monitor and update me, it's kinda hard to find let alone hide a freaking weapon in here.

Hours later…I'm guessing…the ass of a doc comes back in…Toki I think the other guy called him. I look from my restraints to him and say, "Normally I'd say 'hey doc' but in this case I think I'll go with 'go to hell'." He just smiles at me before replying, "We made some very interesting discoveries about your DNA."

Not looking one bit shock or interested he asks, "You're test results just came in your not contagious for starters. Why don't you look shocked?" looking bored still I say, "Trista told me this over a year ago. Tell me something I don't know." Opening my file up he thumbs through it till he gets to his part.

"So what's wrong with my DNA? Other than a manipulated disease in there." My voice is heavy in sarcasm. "You know when we ran these tests we made some interesting discoveries pertaining to your genetic code. We put your blood through a special machine called a PCA…" cutting him off I tell him, "Just get to the point." Not liking being cut off he simply resumes, "we detected traces amounts of plasmids and found out that there's absolutely nothing wrong with your DNA. Scientifically speaking…you have the perfect blood for this disease."

Seeing the slight confusion he says with some merriment in his voice, "Your blood type contains the antibodies needed to make you a carrier and not infected. Your genetics provide the perfect balance to take the good from the man made disease and to mold it to your benefit." the last part makes me question him.

"How'd it get out?" I ask. Silence… "How'd-" they cut me off. "You'll find out eventually who brought all of this on, who made the world tougher, and eliminate all of the unnecessary 'elements'." Shocked I ask, "You call millions of peoples innocent lives 'unnecessary elements'?"

They start to walk out again as I shout it out again. I'm unable to find sleep for the next hour. Looking around I find nothing of use, till I see a nurse coming in with a syringe full of some type of liquid. Not liking this prospect I sit up slightly in question and slight fear. Seeing this, the small wasted, big butted, red head turns to me. Noticing my slight distress she smiles slightly.

"This is just a little something to help you sleep." She says_…probably because she reminds you of Beryl…_Something about her doesn't feel right here. The look in her eyes… "What's your name." I ask. Pulling the cap off the end she replies, "Ann." Something about her I can't shake. My instincts for safety go off like freaking bull horn in my head.

"Sleep hun…I'd sleep fine if people would stop coming in every 10 minutes." I'm trying to remain calm long enough to think o a logical solution but my instincts are screaming at me now. "Doctor's orders." She shrugs like its nothing. The syringe gets closer to the IV tube in my arm. Panic races through me and gives me just the right amount of adrenaline I needed to rip the restraint on my right off.

Getting it undone she says more alien like this time, "You still have to take your medicine." Only now she's holding the syringe as a weapon to strike at me. "You know what? Suddenly I'm feeling a whole lot better!" I snap back. I remove the IV form my arm, then removing the barely there covers on me I kick her with my right foot before undoing the other restraint from the bed.

She collides with the wall as I roll over on the other side of the bed using it as a block between us. "You disease ridden filth." She snarls out. "I was trying to be nice and make it less pain full for you, now it'll hurt you both!" her voice nearly screeches like a banshee. I wince at the volume_…I'll give her one thing; she can give Ray a run for her money on her vocal cords…_

"Really, took the words from my mouth how's that?" she throws down the syringe figuring she'd just kick my ass. Trying to find out what her deal is I ask, "Why exactly are you trying to kill me?" I elaborate with my hands in a half sarcastic half comedic gesture, "If I may ask!" she smiles and then grimaces as she does it.

"**I** am their valuable resource for the disease around here…**anywhere**…and I don't like being replaced, so let's keep your deaths between us." Threatening my unborn child right now is like begging for an ass kicking. "Not a smart move threatening my child bitch. Tell me something though." I state. She flexes her arms getting into a fighting stance, bitching out, "What?"

Smiling now I reply happily and grimacing myself, "You'd think after all those **special enhancements** the disease gave you; you wouldn't have such a fat ass!" Getting obviously angered by that she goes to move but I move first. I kick the bed towards her only to have her grab it and flip it over to the other side of the room. "Let me guess you've been taking bitch lessons from Beryl."

Not happy I take a moment to remove the broken restraint off of my wrist. "Let me guess you're with the asshole of a doc. "She grunts in anger before attacking me. Missing her first strike I block her move then kick her back into the wall. "Or are you a bigger bitch than her?" my question only angers her further_…good…the angrier some people get the more idiotic a move they make…sometimes._

Charging at me she gets another hit blocked only to look up and now remember my newest vulnerability...where my unborn baby is. Going to hit the area I block it and leave another area exposed. She hits me in the side then spins me around and throws me down to the floor. Before I have a chance to react she grabs the plastic 'bio-hazard' material and tries to suffocate me. "Feel that bitch…?" She grates out.

Seeing the syringe she threw down earlier in my sights I struggle to grab it…almost missing it I finally managing to grasp it in my hand. I plunge it to the hilt into the back of her thigh. She doesn't move which effectively terrifies me a little. She only laughs in my ear, "Tell me is that suppose to be in anyway painful?"

Hearing her and now feeling her closer I ram my head up as hard as I can effectively knocking her back and on her ass. Getting as far as possible from her I hear feet running down to my door. _Knowing my luck it'll be those doc's again…_at the worst possible moment I can feel the adrenaline from before fading.

_This isn't happening…_I pleaded feeling myself start to fade out again I remain as awake as I can while watching this Ann chick pull the bloodied syringe out of her leg, blood now coating it as I see how far and deep it went into her thigh. She seems to be finally slowing down herself; the drug she was going to inject me with is in her now. _Though I doubt she'll live through it…_

She tries one last ditch effort in charging at me. I grab her arms preventing her from trying to stab me still and use our combined momentum to throw her behind me and into the tray of medical equipment. She struggles for a moment before slumping. I'm unsure as to why until she finally falls. I see some of the medical equipment the doc's left there deeply embedded in her back.

I take a moment to check her pulse before the door breaks open revealing the doc at gun point by Darien and the girls behind him with guns of their own along with them guys with guns of their own. Thanking my stars that he heard my mental pleads I take one step over to him only to pass out.

When I wake up again I'm back in bed only now the 'bio-hazard' crap is gone and Darien looks glued to my side. Holding my hand he gently squeezes when he feels me waking up. "Hey how are you?" He asks, his eyes are tearing up, he looks ready to spill. "I'm fine…the baby?" I ask worriedly.

He smiles reassuringly. "We took more tests after we took back control, you both are fine." He kisses my forehead and I can feel a teardrop land. "I thought I lost you to those pricks." He said. Once he sat back down I ask him, "What in the hell happened?" grunting in anger he sat up for a moment.

To gather his thoughts I presumed. "Dr. Toki and his men came in here as a favor to Trista, but once they saw the test results she did they took siege of the place. No one was permitted in or out. The girls, the guys and myself were tested. They wouldn't let me see you so they cuffed me and placed me back in the 'lab's' holding room. Luckily I knew how to get out so I did."

Seeing his struggle I touched his face. Looking up he responded, "I heard them talking about you, how you had what they were looking for. Then I saw some red headed bitch over hear the conversation. She didn't seem happy at all…" he grimaces after that._ Probably remembering the look on her face…_

"Anyways she grabbed a small bottle of something…smiled 'sinisterly' and headed up to your room. Something was screaming in my head to stop her, to get to you, the both of you." He touched my stomach only to back away, fearing his next words were going to have a physical reaction.

Tears started to stream down my own face as I replied, "It was probably me." He looked up slightly confused. "I mentally pleaded for you to come save me…to save us…" I took his hand on the bed and placed it over my stomach. At first he nearly pulled away but I was firm. I held his hand in place and he cried even harder as I did. "And you did. You came for us."

I took his head and pulled him against my neck as he chocked out, "I heard your voice screaming for me, I thought I was going nuts. But I knew I had to listen to it. I got out and got the girls and guys over and filled them to the brim with weapons. By the time we took back control and got to you I thought I lost you."

I realized he meant my passing out. "Darien look at me." I pull his head up to look, for a moment he struggled not wanting to be seen so_…emotional I guess_. Both our eyes are stained with tears now. "I'm fine. I passed out because the adrenaline surge had left my body; I was already drained of energy. My body gave me a boost to save our child's life from that bitch Ann."

Seeing the confusion on his face I continued, "That's what she called herself…before she tried to kill me." I grimaced at that brief memory. "When you fell I thought you were gone…both of you." He touches my stomach then looks up to me. "Trista told me it was an adrenaline rush most likely. But I still needed to make sure you were okay. You've got to stop worrying me like this."

His words hold the first bit of mirth since this whole thing began over 48 hours ago. I crack a smile and we hold that small moment between us. For the next 48 hours yet again…I'm stuck in the bed…only now I'm being given food which I desperately needed, and these 'prego-vit's' as I've dubbed them."

Supposed to help make the baby, and me I guess, healthy. Darien and the girls came in when needed to make sure I took them. _Those vitamins are huge! _Finally on my last day there I get my self packed up to get out only to have Trista and my idol Michelle walk through the door. Dropping my stuff I'm in shock.

"Serena this is Michelle, my cousin the one I told you about. She's reached a profile on Beryl's mental status. I thought you might want to know." Trista's explanation brings me back into focus as I sit down in a nearby chair. "I'll have my fan girl reaction later as this-" I gesture to the profile…or what I'm assuming is a profile in her hand, "No offense, takes precedence now."

Nodding her head in slight joy before getting down to the details, "This Beryl that you're speaking of has a combination of multiple disorders. The first is in the form of an obsessive condition known as 'de Clérambault's syndrome'…another word's 'erotomania'. She also displays characteristics of a psychiatric condition known as borderline personality disorder." seeing my slightly confused sweat drop of a look she continues on.

"It's the behaviors of impulsivity, emotional liability, fear of abandonment…" seeing that I'm understanding she furthers on, "Idealization/devaluation and self-mutilation consistent with this particular diagnosis. Although generally, the aggression displayed is directed towards to him or herself rather than to anyone else. It's a more usual feature in borderline personality disorder."

Gathering my own thoughts in hand I ask, "So why try to kill me? Why threaten people if this disorder she has should be a direct threat on her own persona? Beryl's not the type to cut herself, she values her body to much to do that. Plus she thinks to highly of herself to be 'devaluation' I think you called it."

Nodding her head as she sees my point of view she says, "If I were able to talk to her, in a controlled setting I believe I can figure out her mentality exactly." Her confidence in the state nearly has me wanting to run back to the place to grab the 'red headed bitch'_…nearly…hell Darien would strap me down to the bed…maybe not the best term to think of but the point is clear_. Darien wouldn't let me go till I was done with being pregnant first.

"I can't promise you I'll be the one to do it but I'll make 'inquires' on it. First of all in need to get out of here and discuss it with Darien…he is after all technically running this place." standing up I grab my clothes and talk to the girls on the way out. Discussing Beryl somewhat but my fan girl comes out in the end and I compliment Michelle to no end…making me look like a total dork in the process.

Once we reach the 'command central' I introduce the main people, for instance all my friends who didn't even know that I knew about her classical work or her paintings. Amy was somewhat familiar with them and was able to recall some of the more classical hits Michelle had performed.

Only 20 minutes later her wife shows up surprising the girls who at first mistook her for a man. Which was funny, the look on Ray and Lita's face when she introduced herself as Amara was classic_…oh shit!_ They looked embarrassed when they realized they had referred to her as a man…luckily Amara didn't get it offended…she just warned them not to make a habit of it.

We were having a nice time getting to know one another and recalling 'Dr. Toki's siege' while Trista apologized profusely for it. Not knowing her onetime CDC contact would turn out to be working for Dark Opus, well at least now he and his men were in 'close cell quarters'. Luckily there was 'jail' like cells here just incase someone got to 'rowdy' I guess would be the word to use. We'd find out the necessary details later on. Right now I was relaxing with my friends and my boyfriend.

Now pretty please hit that review button!


	13. the former 3 lights & break the dam!

To all my views much love and thanks for the reviews.

**Pamela: sort of super humans it'll et more explained later on. **

**Mangamania & ****VAlvr04****: I love giving you guy's updates as often as I can!**

**tryntee13****: thank you & yeah they'll have to be sneaky in Serena's condition so she won't be going out as much on runs with the girls or the guys!** **Especially with Darien & the girls so over protective of her.**

And on with the chapter, please review!

The unconquered land ch.13

Nearly a month had gone by now and Darien still refused to let me leave the building. News of my pregnancy became the talk of the place and people all over were doing what they could to help me out_…it was freaking __**annoying**__!_ I wasn't even showing yet and already I was feeling like people were treating me as an invalid.

The girls were not much better at helping; Amy gathered any and every book on pregnancy and made me take a day out to read them alone. I wasn't allowed to have any major sweets or any chocolate, Trista's rule on that one nearly killed me…metaphorically speaking that is.

It was bad enough that Darien was giving me mass amounts of paper work to keep busy but my one vice for out in public and I couldn't even eat it. Then to make it worse Darien was afraid that by us having any form of 'penetrable' sex he'd hurt the baby. I tried to get the girls and guys to help him see reason but they weren't getting THAT involved in our sex lives.

I was growing anxious over my not being able to be too physical around the place. I would have settled for even some minor exercise but Darien's over protectiveness wouldn't let me. I tried on a few occasions to be by myself long enough to just get some cardio in but he always found me and hauled me back into the little office area he'd cleared out for me.

I was growing more and more pissed at him and at my friends for not helping. And it seemed the only 'mounting' action I was going to get was in the form of a little 'rabbit' Mina managed to sneak me in 2 weeks ago. Said it was from a supply run to a mall and she snuck into this 'specialty' store knowing I'd need it.

I hadn't had the need to use it yet but I knew from the books I'd read that I would soon and with Darien only holding me at night while we slept together I was going to use it…**soon**! However this supply run was going to prove to be different because this time they brought back people instead of actual supplies.

Half running half fast walking I got down to the loading area in no time. Seeing the people that were getting off I started to see 3 people I never thought I'd see again. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou. They were the group 'The Three Lights' before their need for greed and women…or men…over powered them.

Last I heard they were trying to revive their music careers…at least till this last year happened…now…I walked up to them. Seiya was the first to spot me, his voice in the songs were great, but his tone to women on the outside was aloof and most of the time he was arrogant and cocky.

He looked me up and down like a prize he was about to undoubtedly win. "hi im-" putting my hand up in silence I finished him off, "Seiya Kou and your brothers I see…" I looked over at them all before bringing my gaze back to Seiya…his gaze now lingering on the size of my chest.

Normally I'd be flattered…to an extent…but now considering my pregnancy I feel completely weird being checked out by another man….especially since as of late mine seems to only want to cuddle at night…smacking myself out of that though I brought his gaze back to my eyes.

"Hey buddy eyes up here pal." I say trying to be nice and get the point across at the same time. He doesn't seem to care, "Now why would I want to do that?" ok now I'm slightly pissed. "Look I'm just trying to help you find where you'll be staying-" now I get cut off. "As long as it's between those legs-" SMASH! The sound effect from my fist connecting to his face resounds through the area.

Gaining Darien's attention he walks over only his response is not what I had thought it would be, "Serena what are you doing? These guys are here to help us!" excuse me… "Maybe them…" I indicate to the 2 behind Seiya, "But not 'womanizer' with a capital W!" I walk away as Seiya complains to Darien about the bad 'hostess job' I just did of not welcoming them in.

Trust me; walking away was better than relieving my temper out on them. Going back into my 'office' I saw Amy walk in. "I see the 'Three lights' are here…" she was the only one besides me to enjoy their music and not them as persons. "Yep…hopefully they do more good than harm…" I reply.

Getting distracted I ask, "What's the good word?" "Oh…" shuffling around some papers she hands me a supply list to see if anything more is needed. After adding a few things onto she leaves. "Be careful, the rumors of Seiya are true, WOMANIZER!" I emphasis on that part knowing she'll get the message.

One good thing about her getting hooked up permanently with Zoicite is that she'll have someone to help watch her back from men like Seiya, speak of the devil. Coming in through my office door that was more like cardboard on hinges, he plants himself on the fold out chair in from of me.

Folding my arms over my chest in an effort to hide the twins from his view I ask, "Anything I can help you with…**sir**?" I put slack evidence on the 'sir' part so he knows I'm not fooling around here. "Your CO guy, Darien told me that he was sorry for your 'cold demeanor', says your hormones are out of whack was all." Ahh, so Darien apologized for me.

Sitting up from my desk I walk around it to face his stance. Even in the fold out chair I can tell his height is near Darien's but an inch or so shorter, however height isn't everything. His pony tail gives him a cool laid back feel to him, but once his mouth is open that's when you see his true colors.

"I said that's all women. He laughed." Not surprising, Darien's probably trying to gain more muscle to help in the fight against Dark Opus. "How'd Darien find you?" I ask. Putting his hands behind his head to relax, I cross my arms over my chest once more noticing him trying to get another view.

"My brothers and I were trying to find this place actually. Found out about it and travelled from Beijing. We got within 50 miles of the place when those funky licker things with the excessively long tongues came after us." I was shocked that's the furthest travel from here so far.

"Wow…that's quite a distance to travel…" I stated. Letting my eyes off of him for a second I reached over on my desk to grab the map to find out exactly how far away that was. Feeling the wind shift I turned back to find him out of his seat and right up against me_…and here I'd warned Amy…_

"Get the hell up off me before I put you in a world of pain…" the low tones in my voice warded him off…somewhat. "Normally women are dying to get into my pants and let me in theirs why aren't you?" he asked. Pushing him away he complied and stood in question to me. Straitening up my desk I say, "I'm not your average woman."

_Which was true in so many different ways_… "Whatever. You'll want me they always do." His arrogance was so…gggrrrr…makes me want to hit him for it. "Your arrogance is staggering." I ground out through clenched teeth. "Thank you." He replies almost blonde like. "That wasn't a compliment." _What an idiot_.

Feeling a headache come on from this frustration I say, "You know what just get someone else to help you find your rooms with your brothers. I'm done talking to you." Seeing his dismissal he walks up to me and states rather than asks, "Um I'm getting my own room, we all are."

Feeling my head ache getting worse due to my frustration I damn near give in but knowing that were pressed for space after opening up the 'kids play' area…_hey even the kids should still feel safe to play around_…I press on saying, "Sorry no can do. You're all in one room. Don't worry it'll be bigger to accommodate you all."

Walking to my drawer with my Advil in it I grab onto it only to find Seiya grabbing my hand. "Hey, hey I need my space here. Sides I do tend to bring in the occasional girl here and there…you know how hard it is to get 'busy' with your brothers in the next room?" I so didn't need that visual.

Jerking my hand away I open the bottle while saying, "Don't know, don't care. On another subject matter what did Darien give you to do?" relenting at the moment he asks, "What do you mean?" taking the pain killers I reply back, "As in job wise around here." He seems not to caring about that.

"Something about helping fight Dark Opus…who cares?" his hands gesture around in an 'I don't give a shit' fashion. "Well those guys that you don't care about caused all of this around you." He looks around the place…ooii…headache… "I mean the outside beyond the walls, the disease…they created it."

Seeing him catch on I none to gently shove him out the cardboard door before put the little handmade latch onto it. It was breakable but hard enough that if you tried once you knew to stay out or to knock. Going back to my desk I sighed in relief over his absence, then I sighed again at the now disappeared headache.

_That's strange…the moment he was here it was here now that he's gone…_the wheels in my head turn to fast and have me getting anxious. Was he affected from the disease as Beryl, or Ann, or myself were? Getting up from my desk I leave out of the office space to see him at the end of the hallway.

"Hey!" I shout out to him. Thinking I'm 'coming around' he stops and waits for me. Once within range I feel the headache all over again. _This is not a co-incidence._ "You're just like me in a sense aren't you?" I ask. Seeming a little confused I elaborate. "You have special 'gifts' as well." I try to get him to see my point here.

Smiling he gives me the look over…again…and this time acts as he latches into me and tries to reel me in. I'm not a freak fish…jerking out of his grasp I now know he has no clue what he can do and seeing as how he was surrounded by other people earlier I deduce that it only effects 'enhanced' people like myself with the disease_. Idiot has a mind bomb here._

_And we'd be stupid not to use it against Beryl when the time comes…maybe Darien knew and that's why he sent him to me…but how would Darien know?_ Lost in my thoughts I almost didn't see the sneak attack Seiya was about to try. Smashing my fist into his face I haul him up against the side of the hallway.

Caught off guard he goes slack and I use it to pin him, however before I have the chance to say something he says, "Didn't figure you for the type to pin me. Aggressive…I like it." He tries to smirk before I bring my knee up into his groin. "Listen and listen good, I'm not nor will I ever be interested in you."

I shake him a little to make sure he's listening, "You have a mind bomb inside your head-I'll explain later!" I said as I saw the question forming in his eyes. "And I plan to use it to fight Beryl and the Dark Opus. That's more than likely the reason that Darien let you in and sent you to me so I could help." _And keep me busy…_

Speak of the over protective ass here he comes… "Serena! What are you doing?" he asks pulling me from pinning the former pop star. "He's like me with the mind thing." I explain. "Ok but that doesn't explain why you had him pinned to the wall?" he replies. Temped to say forget it I get distracted by Seiya's next words.

"Tell your second or whatever to stop sending mixed signals. It's confusing. And FYI what the hell are you talking about 'mind thing'?" however it's the first part of his sentence that has Darien looking at me suspiciously. "What you're going to seriously believe this ass?" I state completely stunned he for a second believed this idiot. He looks to the guy then to me.

"Unbelievable…he hits on me not once but twice and I'm the one in trouble! Typical." I say walking away with unshed tears in my eyes. "Serena?" I hear him shout out but I continue to walk away. I just can't be around him right now_…stupid freaking hormones…added to the head ache I get when I'm around Seiya…_I hear them talking before I hear a resounding thud.

Stopping, I turn around to see Seiya doubled over. Walking slowly back over I ask, "What in the hell happened?" Seiya just picks up his left over pride and walks away. Darien looks pissed as hell. Looking down at me he says, "I'm sorry I doubted you…what he said just threw me was all."

He sounded a bit regretful. Putting his face in my hands I pull him down to just barely meet my lips. Brushing them I feel the stirrings of arousal kick in. "He deserved it so don't you ever regret it." I grunt out softly. The words barely above the 6 inch voice teachers used to tell us to be at in school.

He seems like he's struggling with something…probably his own arousal…he hasn't done anything to relieve himself in a month either…what with keeping me here and working all the time…I want so badly to make him loose his control but at the worst moment my sense of curiosity over rules my need for sex.

Remembering something I ask, "What did he say?" seeing the change in emotions he replies, "He wanted to know…if you were single. I said you were mine…he said quote 'she must be a real bitch between the sheets'. So I hit him." I can sense the satisfaction resonate in his tone of voice. Sensing his pride for being the better man I slip into the mode and bring it back to the prior direction.

Sliding my arms around him like a spider weaving its web, I make sure to gently pull him into me so as to make it less noticeable. "You know I believe we're both over due for some 'between the sheets' time together." I lick his lips lightly before reaching up to kiss him only to have him duck out at the last minute.

Feeling immensely hurt but his avoidance I retract my arms in an attempt to regain my own pride. "Serena if we start with that I…we won't be able to control ourselves and I'll end up hurting the baby. I love you but we have to wait till she or he is born." To hurt to care what I might say I reply back, "Nothing like that would even come close to happening for at least another few months! Wake up Darien; I'm not a child that constantly needs to be supervised. I can do some hard labor still. Sitting at a desk all day long is just not me." I try to explain but he waves his hands off at me. "You just don't see my point here." He says and walks off.

Walking back to our room together I strip off to shower. Half way through I remember the feeling Darien invoked within me today and decide to use that little 'rabbit' Mina gave me. Getting out I grab the little egg shaped pink device and examine it. Luckily I had used one before all this ever happened.

Benefits of a mother who told me to learn how to do 'things' myself first since she didn't have that opportunity growing up and was taught that it was a disgusting act and that only a man should do it. Well, when the daddy mouse was away the mommy mouse would play…and yeah that sounds gross but it made her happy on those long weekends when he was out of town on business.

_Old memories…_anyways…I started to prep myself by gently gliding my hands over my body, imaging they were Darien's the whole time. Once I went over my nipples the 3rd time I had to give them the attention they desperately needed. With my over active imagination at play I was readily active.

I tweaked them to the point of pleasurable pain before finally letting my hand gently glide down between my legs. One…two fingers in I began a steady in and out rhythm…that reminded me of Darien's motions. It had already been to long since Darien had last touched me like…hell in any way like this…that it didn't take much time to build me up at all.

Normally I could last for a while but when you've had an hot, sexy Adonis man taking you to heights you only ever dreamed you could meet…well lets just say it can leave you wanting…for life! All I needed was a few more strokes…and…KNOCK! KNOCK! 2 very rapid knocks at the door alerted me and killed off my 'orgasmic buzz'. _Who ever this is it better be global…_

Stepping out of my hot shower I leave it on fully intent on getting back in once I get rid of who's ever at the door. Grabbing Darien's robe…though where (and why) he got one this soft remains to be seen. I wrapped its plushy exterior around me when I answered only to find Seiya's brother Yaten standing there.

Noticing where his eye sight was going I shuffled the robe better on me as his eyes quickly left. "Sorry…I've come to apologize on Seiya's behalf. We know his type but as his brother we are stuck with him and he knows he's wrong…he'll be feeling it for the rest of the day…" his smirk surprises me.

"And why can't he do it? You seem to be a nice guy to be coming all the way over here just to apologize." I state. Yaten maybe be nicer but what's the catch?._..the room situation.._. Figuring it out I put my hand up to stop him only to end up raising the arm sleeve of the robe.

I feel very dorky right now…but it stops his next sentence, "Look if this is about the room situation there's nothing I can do about it. We're pressed for space as it is." He looks dejected. "Seiya's ways of living are a bit much for us…if we could find a way to make more room for everyone involved could we have a room to ourselves? I can deal with living with Taiki but Seiya…"

Seeing his dilemma I say, "If there's a way we can do that and make room for everyone else involved then we can work something out. I can't promise it'll be right away but we can attempt a solution to it. In the mean time you both are stuck with your brother until further notice. Okay?" he thinks a moment on it.

I can tell he's not completely happy but he sees the reason in the compromise and agrees. "I'll see you out on the next run." He says while walking off. "I wish…." I mumble out dejectedly. "What?" he asks. I didn't think he'd heard me. "Nothing." I wave off. Not the least bit deterred he walks back over.

Getting to my door he asks me, "Why wouldn't you be on the next run?" thinking maybe I can get someone on my side here I ask, "You really want to know all the details?" giving him the chance to back out. "Shoot." He says. I usher him in the through the door. Sitting him down I makes sure to secure the robe around me before sitting down with him to tell all.

"Ok the full version or the condensed version-and are you sure you want to hear it all?" I ask because this'll be a load to drop onto him. He gestures to me to go on with it and says, "I wouldn't have said go on and have come in here if I didn't want you to tell me. Sides I'm always listening to the guys problems why not yours?"

Putting my hands up I say, "Okay you asked for it but which version? Full or condensed?" "Full." He says. For the next half hour I tell him everything and at the end I feel loads better about having someone to talk to about everything. Yaten had actually proven to be quite helpful and considerate.

However things went sideways. As he left and gave me an innocent hug Darien walked down the hallway towards the door… "What the hell?" he asked. His over protectiveness was getting mixed now with jealousy, I had to end this before it erupted into a fight. "Darien this is Yaten we we're just talking."

His mood doesn't improve. "Talking about what?" ok what's with the sudden jealousy here? He's usually not that bad…I think. "Just updating me on the current 'events' going on." Yaten says trying to ease the tension. Looking back to me he gives a little wink as he says, "I'll see you around…Serena."

It was all for fun since we'd gotten to know each other a bit…or more like he listened to EVERYTHING…I felt so relieved to tell someone and to get a different view point on our situations…especially on mine with Darien. However once Yaten left Darien ushered me back into our room.

Turning around I ask, "What's wrong we seriously just talked." He locks the door and says in low tones, "Gee let me think of why I'd be angry at watching another MAN walking out of my room with you in nothing but a ROBE-My ROBE no less!" I actually got slightly frightened.

"Darien look we just talked." I tried to reason. Walking to within 2 feet of me he says with high rise tones, "I've been working my ass off over the past month just to avoid my pregnant girlfriend from getting any 'strain' so she can deliver my baby stress free!" Unbelievable! And boy do I unload.

"Look here I didn't ask for you to do that and to be honest it's completely IRRITATING! I feel like your treating me like a child! I'm a kick ass female whose been reduced to paper work cause my over protective boyfriend thinks breaking a fingernail will hurt the baby!" I state it drastically with gestures and everything.

Obviously stunned by my outburst he can only open and close his mouth like a gaping fish. "And if your going to go jealous on someone make sure it's the right guy to begin with." His eyes narrow on that one. "I took care of Seiya, and that guy Ya-" I motion to cut him off before he could finish.

"Seiya was an ass yes but you didn't do anything until he said something to you, Yaten was just being nice to me. He came here to apologize for Seiya's 'stunt' today and try to ask about more living space. I said we'd try to work out a solution but there were no promises. He accepted and we talked…that was all."

_There was desperation in my voice towards the end but I think I had gotten my point through…_ "I need to think things over." He says and walks into the bathroom leaving me with sagging shoulders by the bed. "Then again…maybe not." I voice my thoughts aloud knowing he won't care to hear them now.

Getting dressed in my night clothes I was feeling emotionally tired from the day. When Darien came back out he slipped into his side not even bothering at first to bring has arm over to secure me. Half an hour into my sleep I felt his arm eventually move around me, though if it was due to routine or need I didn't know.

However forgetting my recent bout in the shower I let his hand graze over my right nipple and feel the tingly yet sensitive sensations. My reaction prompts him to wake up and ask, "Your nipples are hard, and sensitive…" he points out as he without thought fondles them, "Is it from the pregnancy?" he asks.

Any other occasion I'd relish in the feel but I over did my playing earlier and their sensitivity hurts now. I remove his hand from them and to around my waist. Not answering I simply try and get comfortable again. However he has other plans…his other arm snakes around to literally turn me over to face him.

"I'm sorry…" he starts off, trailing light touches over my body. It's still so sensitive that the touches are more heighted and to make it worse it's bordering on near painful. "That I haven't been attentive to you lately, I just don't want to take any risks…however so you aren't up all night burning with 'energy'…"

He tries to make a joke of it when I'm simply burning with the need to either straddle him or slap his hand away…damn was it aggravating. "You're so beautiful…so tempting…so delicious…" he starts to lick a path down my neck to the beginnings of my night shirt. As he looks into my eyes I feel the stirs of excitement beginning.

However yet again he has different plans. Planting a kiss in between my breasts where the shirt starts he stops, gets comfy in bed again before saying, "I'll tell the guys in the 'makeshift gym' we have to let you do some cardio. Hell when your pregnancy is over with we'll have so much sex you'll be sick of it." The last part was meant as a joke but it just made me burn for him.

Angered that he'd gotten my sensitive body so aroused so easily I decided to have some payback…without any other forethought I swung my body on top of his and tried to get him into the mood, however when I thought he'd given in by rolling me back over he said, "After the pregnancy…I don't want to risk it." Rolling back over he shifts to prevent me from straddling again.

I curl into a ball unable to sleep with the sensitivity my body is in. slipping from the sheets I swap out the bra and panty set I had on to something more clothier, thicker, so my body wouldn't react so easily to simply stimuli. Remembering my earlier fun I decide to finish off with the toy first in the bathroom.

Soundlessly I sneak into the bathroom, locate my hidden object, place a buffer down so Darien couldn't hear, and begin to glide it along my sensitive flesh down below. I'd forgotten how good this felt. Even my sensitive flesh didn't mind this attention, because it wouldn't leave unless I moved it.

Playing with my breasts only a little I focused myself on deep breathes and let my imagination take over. Within only a few minutes I was coming…fast…I almost didn't catch my own scream. Feeling the effects wear me down I stored everything away before swapping my under garments out.

Putting my night clothes back on I slid back into bed_…as good as it felt I'd rather it had been Darien down there…and the worst part was he didn't even notice I had left._ Trying to forget the negative I think of something pleasant to help me fall into slumber. Waking up I'm alone, however this last month that's normal.

Getting dressed I see how the 'barricading fortress wall' is doing. Seeing we have driven the infected away even more so I help mobilize with Lita and surprisingly Taiki, who wants to show that he's more than just a 'faded out pop star'. I sent out 2 convoy groups out to get supplies to make the wall expand out further and allow more room on the inside to build more rooms for people.

I send out, since Lita refuses to let me leave the building area to, a group to cover the outside builders of any lingering infected. It took us all the rest of the day and into the night but we finally managed to move the wall out in that direction an extra 2 blocks, taking over 5 buildings that were housing some bodies.

After burying the bodies and the area was secure Lita 'let me' go in and help the clean up crew clean up the buildings. The places where the bodies were had bleach scrubbed into it to kill off any lingering infection, and the places where the blood couldn't be removed, we just decided to remove that section of the floor and make sure the blood didn't seep anyplace else.

After getting done with the 4 buildings for the night, most of the crew were tired but a few were ok to go for one more place. So the rest I sent back in and it was just Lita, Taiki, a few others and myself out there. We emptied out anything that wasn't useful to anybody and made sure that at the end of the night the buildings looked liked they'd been abandoned for years. _I guess that's the best way to describe it…_

Finally by the end of the time frame we gave ourselves it was all done and we we're now all effectively worn out. One more half day to finish of the last 2 buildings and we could start sending people to live out here and create more room on the inside for useful things such as getting a proper class room in for the kids.

We need to start making this building area we live in look and feel more like a community, like a home of our own. We can build a recreation room, and an area outdoors specifically for making gardens s we can produce more food for everyone…we were getting bigger as a community though we still made sure to have sentries out at all times just to be sure.

I was feeling better about things and proud at what we'd accomplished in the last few days. The day after that, over 25 people were able to be moved from their sleeping bags and tents to an actual room. I've never had so many 'thank you's' before. It didn't matter that we'd killed dozens of infected.

It mattered that they were getting some semblance of their former lives into motion. They were getting back into the swing of things and that's what they wanted, some part of normalcy. It felt amazing to be apart of it. By that night even Darien's grumbling and my need for him couldn't spoil my mood.

I was happy for an entirely different reason. I helped improve other people's lives without havening to kill something to accomplish it. The next morning we went back in and finished the other 2 buildings. Luckily the last building was an old hotel, already having been renovated. All we had to do was clean up old bodies and bleach the floored areas. Once done we we're able to help move in over 50 people.

Once we realized we were once again running out of supplies I gave Ray's team one list and Malachite's team another to achieve more in a faster amount of time. The area surrounding us was getting low on infected activity. And a few of the workers including Taiki had a few words to say, "I think we should expand the wall further out till were at least another 4 blocks out."

I had a feeling this would happen, but I stood fast and held my ground. "We should wait like we always have until we have enough supplies to hold the wall in and not be stretch to our limits. Right now we're two feet away from that. When we've got enough supplies to make the wall strong enough to pull out another 4 blocks then we will, till then I'm not risking the safety of the people within these walls."

Taiki nods in understanding before saying, "She has a point. So tomorrow we'll go out for more supplies to expand the wall even further out." He simply stated. Noticing that the workers were agreeing with him I tell him, "Thanks for that. Oh and since we we're able to expand so much you and your brother can now each get a room along with Seiya getting his own. Hell, you've earned it."

He nods his head in thanks and hugs me. It feels so nice to just be held even if only for a moment. We walk off talking the rest of the way back to the building. I eventually go to the office I have to find Darien sitting at my desk. "Hey…how are you?" I ask. He barely bothers to look up as he asks, "Why haven't you eaten any of the meals you're supposed to eat? You need to eat more than what you are, you know."

I dead pan out in my best 'Darien like voice', "Gee Serena good to see you to. I'm decent, missing you very much…" then putting a sugary tone to my own I say, "Why you're very sweet Darien how thoughtful of you. I've missed you to-" I get cut off however when he snaps, "I do not sound like that!"

Under my breath I mutter out, "Coulda fooled me…" shacking my head I reply, "It's called 'poor impersonation', people do it to get a point across…" my head tilts as my eyes try to make my point known. "What?" he says. I nearly drop at that, for the love of… "Never mind…besides, I've been a bit busy expanding the place out to create more room for what we wanted to put in."

He seems shocked by this. "What? That was you out there doing all of that?" pleased that he seems_…at the moment anyways…_happy I speak on, "Yeah we built out the wall another few blocks, cleaned it all up and move people out there. We can now put in a class room for the kids and a recreation room, and now that the outdoors no longer have people laying on it we can use the back yard like area to create a garden for food for all involved here."

I was very happy at what had been accomplished and it seems that Darien was surprised as well, "I'm sorry…I kept thinking that…I shouldn't have thought of your pregnancy as a deterrent to everything you do. Fighting yes but this…" he gestures to what I've obviously accomplished with everyone. "I'm proud at what you've done Serena, all of you. We needed this all to get done and what you've done actually takes care of this big ass stack of paper work."

He points to the stack of haphazard papers that I failed to even bother looking at. Now knowing what was on them through this I say, "The wall expansion needed to be done, and now we have the room to put in all of these things that we need. I've already got Ray and Malachite's teams on supply runs to get needed material."

Smiling he comes up and says, "You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I love you so much…just being around you right now makes me want to…" he's struggling with his need as it comes to light. Coming up with an idea I walk up to my desk after I lock the 'lock' if you can call it that…on the door, and bend over just slightly against my desk hoping I'm achieving my goal of seductive.

His eyes darken as I slowly star to pop buttons, "Since you're afraid of the 'front door' due to baby reasons, why not the 'back door' instead?" I'm hoping the idea will appeal to him as I undo the buttons of my shirt and finally the one and only button on my pants. It seems I finally broke through to him.

His hands take a firm hold of my hips as he struggles with keeping it slow, so as not to 'blow' to soon. "Serena do you know what you do to me?" he asks with a pleasure filled groan. Smirking I turn my head to face him as much as possible before replying, "Yes…" giving a low sensual laugh I add on, "Ands I'm going to keep doing it as much and as often as I can."

He only groans out again as I laugh with more heart in it. His grip tightens before loosening to move to the front of my pants and undoing to button before pulling the zipper down agonizingly slow. All the while he gently thrusts his groin into my ass, mimicking what's to come.

I gasp at the feeling as it sends shots of pleasure pulsing through me. I grind back in attempt to show what he's doing to me. My body is now full relying on his for support. I lay my head back against his chest as he gets my zipper down and pulls my pants down only far enough to slip his fingers beneath my panties and play with some of the hairs poking out down there.

As he toys with them, sliding a little further each time I work my own way into his pants. Popping the buttons I gently push his own down just enough to toy with his head. Feeling his fluid already I slather it over his head causing him to whimper in need. "Like that?" I ask in deep tones.

He grunts something indistinguishable before pulling my jeans down further and without preamble, plunging a single digit between my folds and delving deeper into my molten channel. While he may have rushed that his play with them is slow, torturous. He strokes me softly then dips inside me to create a small question mark, barely touching my spot before slipping back out again.

It further arouses me but also leaves me on the brink of coming. I use what's left of my brain cells to grab his jeans and giving one big yank, their on the floor. Using his stunned moment I grab his length and start to pump it. Not going slow as he did I alternative with short, tight squeezes to long hard strokes.

He's putty in my hands, "You want me…?" I barely breathe out. He moans out in pleasure. "I stop my motions earning a 'what the' before he sees what I had been doing with my other hand after I yanked his pants down. My own pants are now on the floor and all I have in his way are some thin little stripes of fabric that I deemed rip able thongs. _Why you ask?_

Because these things are so thin in material, one good pull in this type of situation and their useless for use ever again_…unless you want to tie them back together…_but you get my point here. He sees the position I'm currently presenting in, bent over my desk…slightly…as I look back with a wanton expression on my face, hair still somehow secured in my little hair do.

His eyes look like they've gone black as he fully bends me over and without thought slams in me from behind effortlessly. I gasp at the sensations I haven't felt in what seems like forever. He pulls me back up, wraps an arm around my waist then my breast as he begins thrusting. It starts out long, slow and deep but soon turns hard, fast and deeper when we both lose our control.

He turns my head and once I see the question in his eyes I answer back a 'yes' trough my own. It feels amazing that we are once again joined after over a month apart. I can already feel myself coming, the tightening of my muscles comes and the heat that I feel burning in my lower region is over powering.

Just when I'm ready to crest he releases his grip and pushes me onto the desk. He secures my position with a fist full of my hair. It should hurt, it really should but my current pleasured state only feels what pleasure it can bring me. I moan out as I feel myself being dangled on the cliffs edge, ready to fall over.

He's thrusting harder and faster, alternating between grabbing my hips and keeping me pinned down in his dominating hold. Turning my head to the side I see how ever muscle in his body is shouting its possession of my own. Sensing my movement he looks at me and I tell him-not ask-I tell him, "Take me…make me yours…forever…" it's just what he needed to let go of his control completely.

Removing his hand from my hair, both of his hands lock onto my hips as he loses it completely and power thrusts his way into me. I feel like he's steam rolling his way into me and I've never felt better. With both hands locked on my hips his thrust grown harder and faster towards the abyss. Its amazing that we're both so ready to make love that were both still retained our shirts, boots and my bra!

I almost giggle at this thought before he hits THE spot within me. I fly over the edge, my grip on the desk falters as I grab a hold of anything on it for purchase…knocking papers and other stuff over in the process. I can feel him almost there, getting closer in his endeavor. His pace is getting quicker but loosing its rhythm. I didn't care though…I could feel him only an inch away.

Then like an alarm went off I felt the heat that spoke of him rush through me. Its tendrils coursed through me sending another bout of shacks through my body. It felt so hot that part of me wanted to pull away for fear of getting burnt, while the other part relished in that fact that his seed was once again inside of me. _And not being wasted going down the shower drain…_

A minute went by…then 2…I slowly pushed myself up off my desk as he caressed my back and slowly pulled out. "Wow…" I lazily get out. Grinning from ear to ear I roll over onto my back as he slowly puts himself back into his pants…that are no longer on the floor…seeing that I bend down and grab my own pants.

Zipping then buttoning them back up I straighten myself out a little before I hear him say, "I'm going to put a better door and a better lock on that door." _Hunnn? _Seeing my delayed clueless expression he puts his arms around my waist before replying, "I want to be able to make love to you in here without any thought that someone might come in." looking to the door I'm tempted to rebuttal the fact that I've been hinting at it or some time now…but I decide to just let him have this one.

Giving in to kissing him he bends me over the desk again…thinking were going at it r round 2 I start to lift his shirt up when I hear a knock on the door follow closely by an ever present Amy looking at her papers for me to read over before shifting her vision to the sight in front of her. Blushing liked a bright red tomato she drops her papers stunned at the sight before her before covering her eyes up.

"I'M SO SORRY SERENA-DARIEN!" she shrieks out. Normally Amy's not one to let her voice get that high but considering this… "It's okay Amy we were just making out. You got something for me?" I ask. Still looking skeptical at the scene she walked in on she walks nervously over to us.

"It's a mild summary of what was discovered on those disks you recovered at the building where you found And…" she stops there realizing she was about to say Andrews name, not sure how Darien would react to it. "Its okay Amy, saying his name won't make me mad." Darien says, easing the poor Amy.

Feeling my devil horns spark out I say in low tones to him, "So if we we're in bed together you wouldn't mind me say-" I didn't even finish due to the jerk his neck did and the look I was now presented with. It was one of those 'don't you dare go there' bits. Deciding not to get my head bitten off I hold up my hands in surrender before regarding Amy, "Thanks, I'll take them and we'll go over them all together once we've figured out what's on them."

Satisfied with that she leaves my office as fast as possible. Now however it seems since I broke the dam on Darien's self control he can't get enough of me. Twice by his hand alone I came in that office. The third time, his mouth was there and let me tell you that was unbelievable.

He wanted to take me while I was in my office seat, with my legs to either side on the arms as he started to lick and suck turning my world upside down. I nearly fell backwards in the chair when I heard a knock at the door followed shortly by Lita was a distraction, or so I thought.

Darien shuffled himself under my desk and proceeded to continue. Wanting to curse at him for his little idea I nearly hit him for his move but refrained, plus I also wanted him to make me come yet again I was torn between throwing Lita out of my office and scolding Darien before smacking him. "So I was like of course it'd be great so we can move in together…" it seemed our fair Lita had fallen for Nephrite and was being asked to move in with him.

_Thought how the conversation got to this point I honestly can't remember…_I was trying my damned hardest to not let out a moan or a groan as Darien kept licking and now even sticking his fingers inside of me. My legs shifted to automatically accommodate to the sudden intrusion. I cursed my body's automatic responses. I push my body slightly forward to get closer to his probing tongue.

For a brief moment I get lost with the sensations his tongue gives me, as he fingers devil deeper inside my canal. My legs spread wider to accommodate his intrusion. _Oh my goooddd…_why does he have to be so talented with that mouth of his…? I don't know if I should be grateful or angered that he chose to use his talents to drive me to insane pleasure while my friend is talking t me about her personal life.

"So since I'll be moving in with him now the girls will have more room to share. Isn't this great Serena, we're making lives here. And soon you'll be a mom…this is all great. It's amazing that we've come this far. Oh have you found out the sex of the baby yet?" apparently this is when Darien got still. Apparently baby talk was not funny or sexy to give me oral sex through.

I would have laughed had it not been or the fact that part of me wanted his tongue and fingers back inside of me. "Earth to Serena, you in there?" Lita asks waving her hand in my face. Coming out of it I reply back, "Yeah I'm here…Darien and I haven't really discussed names yet. And I think the sex would be determined later on in the trimester. It's too early right now."

Seeing as how the subject had an end to it she said, "Well, I just wanted to catch you up and get your input, thanks on that by the way, the closet idea was very helpful." Her statement has me wondering when there was a part about a closet. Going with it I reply back, "Anytime."

Just before she leaves she shouts out, "See you later too Darien!" and in his momentary idiocy he replies back, "Later Li-" I could hear his hand slap over his mouth at being caught in such a position. She winks and says, "If you're going to do that you need a desk that hides more on the bottom." Leaving out the door I feel my face flush with complete and utter embarrassment.

_She knew the whole time…_dropping my redden face into my hands I feel Darien come out, neither of us in the mood now. "Well that was unexpected…" he said. Groaning out loud in embarrassing agony I hide my head in my arms while Darien stands there in awkward motionlessness for a minute.

After another minute he tells me he's going to see if anyone needs any help around the area. I wave him off and tell him that I'll see him back at our room. He waits at the door till I look up. Smiling he swipes his tongue across his lips before leaving the room. Too stunned to do anything else, I let out a growl and get to some paper work.

Now please review…!


	14. mortal losses & advancements

The unconquered land ch.14

Nearly another month had passed and it was as if the progress of the wall halted the progress of my sex life…okay that probably wasn't really the reason, but it was after I broke Darien's damn he came to some stupid epiphany about our sex life. Yes it was good…great…but there were more important things than sex.

And while on a regular day I would agree with him, this was not one of them. I knew he was a logical man but even with Trista finally helping out, explaining that sex was still normal during the pregnancy till a certain point, he still refused. When asked why he simply replied 'I'm busy'.

So this whole month has been crappy as anything. Luckily I did have my 2 double A batteries and Yaten was nice to have a round. He was usually there so I could have a male friend to talk to. Seiya pretty much stayed away with the occasional business demand and the girls were happy with their guys.

Half of them created more space by moving in with their men while I busied myself with helping the new residents outside the new buildings we procured. We set up gardens and even made sure to keep them further inside to prevent the salt lines from damaging the produce. Plus Amy had found out the Intel on the disks we had procured from the building Andrew was at.

Turns out they're trying to uncover a way to alter or change, as it's in the disks… 'reality' but Amy just concluded that they must've had to much caffeine or something. We all laughed before I asked myself…what would happen if we were given the ability to do such a thing?

Before I had time to ponder the thought further, I heard a strange movement. I was out in the gardens just enjoying doing something normal with Amy and Mina. For once we were out in the sun but a sound kept distracting me. My hormones yelled that it was something threatening. I looked to the huge wall for reassurance but it did nothing to quell the intense fear I now had.

Standing up I double checked for any holes that we might've missed in the wall. _Please tell me the workers didn't get lazy in some areas of the wall…! I had remembered years ago when my dad would complain about his workers and co-workers taking short cuts to get the job done faster._

My fear came to light as one of the infected squeezed its nimble little body through the space of crack in the wall. It had only been one so I didn't think anything of it to alert anyone. However I also blatantly realized I had no weapons on me and the fact that I was 2 months pregnant.

The need to protect my baby was important…but the need to run away from danger was to. Flight or fight was my response mechanism here. For a moment I couldn't decide what to do. The infected man stumbled closer to me with each passing step until I saw the true danger wasn't him but what was within him mutating.

He opened his mouth to reveal 4 mandibles each with small teeth on all of them. Looking around I saw the girls too far back to help out. I looked forward again only to find him 2 feet in front of me, standing up straight. No longer was he stumbling…caught off guard my gut lurched at me to run…and I did.

But I wasn't fast enough…the thing grabbed me, like a bad guy would and started to drag me away. Wrenching my arm away I fell down. Seeing me lying there he pulled his mandibles back in and actually spoke to me, "My boss wants you back, you're going back." Stunned at his speech I barely get out the words, "Who's your boss? How'd you get in and how is it you have a high brain function to talk and take orders compared to the other infected out there?"

He answers, "Gave me injection. Told me to do what they wanted and I get free food." Great so Dark Opus gives him what I'm assuming is uugg_…people as food…_and having him go out and do their dirty work for them. They can't get to me in here because of all the snipers and the infected in between us; however they sent in a more highly evolved_…if you can even call it that…_infected to bring me in.

Clever, I have to give them some points for that_…I guess…_watching him briefly look around noticing that Amy and Mina have now spotted him and are running with weapons he or it decides to do something. "If can't bring in willingly then unwillingly." He says not making a lot of sense.

"What?" I ask getting up. I fell down in the little lumpy groves of the garden so gaining some ground was proving to be difficult. However the 3 seconds I took to stand back up was all the infected thing needed to grab a long metal measuring stake and stab me in the stomach with it.

He effectively immobilized me and almost dragged me out but the girls came in like wild banshees and tore him literally limb from limb. I'd never seen Amy so violent before, or Mina. Once he was reduced to a bloody mess the girls realized something very serious_…I was stabbed in my stomach._

They gently took me to the 'hospital' they'd made and Trista was there first asking what had happened. "We were in the garden everything was normal till I looked up after hearing a strange sound. I went to investigate and found that thing, that infected man stumble in. I didn't think anything of not being able to take him till I looked back to see the girls having not seen him get in." the girls cast their eyes down at that. Feeling bad for not having seen what happened.

"Hey don't feel responsible it was my fault. I should have called you." Ray came in only a second after hearing that and demanded, "Why didn't you?" I gave them the truth. "My body couldn't decide on fighting or running. I…froze." I sunk my head down in shame. I could tell they were shocked.

All but Trista, she seemed the least shocked, "What aren't you tell me Trista?" I asked suspiciously. She faced me head on, "Your bodies finally recognizing your need to protect your baby more than to fight. It's perfectly natural…as for this we'll have to keep you in here for at least a week to make sure the baby's fine." She finished off looking at my stomach.

Taking the long metal stick out I felt the pain that I should have felt earlier, she said I was in shock so my body numbed the pain out…now however I felt it. "Damn this shit hurts." I said. "What else happened?" she asks injecting me with a pain killer as she did an ultra sound to look for damage done.

The metal measuring stake wasn't even as wide as the width of a straw, so there was a chance of little to no long lasting damage. However his message held danger. "He spoke to me." The girls looked bewildered and shocked that one of those things spoke. Mina however tried t wave it of, "Serena gibberish isn't speaking."

Looking at her I sarcastically yet seriously ask, "You call 'my boss wants you back you're going back' gibberish?" she stumbles on her words. Ray trying to piece together what went down says, "So basically when you could have called for either Amy or Mina during an IMPORTANT moment you didn't and you nearly got yourself killed in the process. What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking? You're pregnant! Whether its one infected or not you should have called out for help! God Serena you need to get a better control of your reaction timing."

I know what she said was 'you need to be more careful' but the words just hurt right now. _Damned hormones…_

"This is great…" Lita's sarcastic remarks don't help out. "Serena I'll be needing you to stay here for the next few nights to ensure no major damage has been done." Looking to her with pleading eyes I ask, "Wait, is something wrong?" she doesn't nod for yes or no simply looks onward as she thinks.

"It's just a precaution…standard procedure really." She remarks removing the ultrasound and going back to her 'lab' for analysis I guess. The girls stay in there for a little while till I kick them out to go be with their men. I was alone for all of 30 minutes before Darien rushed in and I mean rushed in.

He was running so fast he tripped over a chair and crashed into the nearby tray table. "Serena I just found out-why wasn't-why didn't the girls tell me sooner? Why did they just now tell me?" he demanded voice almost hoarse with no breath. "The girls were with me all the time till just a half hour ago." I replied.

Finally catching his breath he rasps out, "They told me you were attacked, what happened?" I gave him the details and he got angrier by the minute. He left only long enough to go yell at the crew that did the faulty work and made sure to assign an 'actual' foreman to check the wall structure.

Once the crew got their asses torn anew he came back and refused to leave my side. We fell asleep at 10 that night and I woke up at 1 in the morning. My stomach was on fire, between my legs felt horrible and I felt nothing but pain. Darien tried to sooth me, calm me down but words weren't much help the agonizing feeling I was having. A new fear that I had developed since I first discovered my pregnancy came to me_…what if I lose… what if I miscarry my baby?_

Trista came in and gave me something to help calm me down. Once she check me physically and did another ultrasound she gave us both the bad news… "I'm deeply sorry to say this to you guys but…" it looked pretty painful but I already knew it…I had felt it through the pain.

I'd just lost my…our first baby. "The stabbing was too much for the fetus. I am sorry." She left us for a moment to grieve in our loss. "I'm so sorry…" I heaved out through my tears. I could no longer see my vision was so blurry, but I didn't care. Kissing the top of my head and wrapping his arms tighter around me he asks, "Why are you sorry? That thing did this; his boss did this not you."

Taking my head in his hand he states more clearly, "Don't you blame yourself!" I cry out harder, "But it is my fault. I freaking froze up! I should have called out for help-SOMETHING! But I stood there. I feel horrible…I got our baby kil-" he clamps his hand down over my mouth to shut me up.

Gathering himself together he annunciates himself, "If I ever hear to talk like that again I will-" I cut him off. "You'll what? What can be worse than losing a child? I wasn't strong enough to protect our child within the womb, how the hell would I have protected him or her OUTSIDE the womb?" my voice reaches hysterics now.

Grabbing me and settling me down forcibly he yells out, "YOU did NOT KILL our baby! They did-that thing-his boss did…NOT YOU! Get that through your thick head!" startled by his tone I hush down and accept defeat at his words. I'm going to make that things bosses pay_…boss wants you back…who else Andrew!_

Andrew has become a completely different person…and it's that diseases fault-no it's the Dark Opus's fault for creating it and letting it go-whatever! I was beyond pissed at this point. Once Darien was forced to return to duties I was forced to stay and recover from my loss. I ended up losing a lot of blood.

For the next 2 ½ weeks I threw myself into plans to get even with Dark Opus. They took my baby; it's time I took some of them out. I trained with Lita and Ray as soon as I was given permission to do some heavy duty 'grunt work' from Trista. Plus, due to the fact that I'm stronger than the average chick, I was able to start up even sooner than I or the girls expected.

Darien did the same thing so for those first few weeks we didn't actually deal with it other than the crying in the 'hospital room', until a woman in one of the outer buildings gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Helios…we all thought it was strange but she was a stickler for old fashion.

When we first saw her baby we were happy as ever for the first ever birth in our little community…but then Darien and I had a moment of pure jealousy. She got to carry her baby to term…she got to raise him, we didn't….we had those moments stolen from us. I wanted to get angry at her for being stronger.

For being able to be a mother, but even I knew I was being ridiculous. I gave her my congrats and she said, "Thank you…I'm sorry though." Stumbling over that I asked, "What, why?" I couldn't think of a reason she'd be sorry. "I know about the loss of yours…from one mother to another I am sorry." For a moment I wanted to yell at her for her kindness when I thought nothing of cruelty.

But in the end I knew it was a foolish thing to feel. I thanked her for it before walking off and crying in a corner. Darien found me seconds later and held me as we cried together for the loss of our own once again. We each ended up dealing with it; it just took longer due to all the work we had to do.

And now that I was no longer pregnant I could go out on runs again. I brought in more wall supplies and began helping out reinforcing it. Once that was completed I went out with Nephrite and Jadeite to find a better source of food. We had veggies but we also needed to eat some meat as well.

Not everyone can live on 'rabbit food'_…as Amy had subtly put it…_for life. We traveled outwards to the farm lands for over 16 hours. Nothing in the first 4 hours worth of driving through acres and acres…and acres of farm land. Just abut ready to go back I spot some slight movement out in a field.

We gear up to go out and shockingly find a baby calf with a damaged leg out here. With difficulty we carry the little…heavy…thing back to the truck we drove out here with. Feeding it some 'rabbit food' we searched the area again trying to figure out how it got there. Nephrite came back with this, "Only thing I came across was this." It was an animal trap.

So hunters put it out there to trap animals, the cows were let loose, some survive the wave of infected and most don't…seemed logical. We scoured the area for more and came across a few rabbits…to which Jadeite poked fun at me with. We then found an actual bull…guarding his kin…of sorts. We gathered them up as well taking them with us. After an hour of nothing more we went back home.

Once there we unloaded them and decided to make a special place for them in the basement so they could live. We were trying to preserve some of the animal life around here. We sealed it up and put plant life around them so they could get used to the surrounds and live for a long shelf life in here before getting cooked up. We wanted to try and get a few more so we could get them to make baby cows. And while it pained me still to even breathe the word I did feel better.

Plus at least by having them down here their scent wouldn't over power the salt lines and bring the infected here. People scents were one thing but an animal over 500 pounds was another. We didn't want to take chances, plus animals needed to be maintained even more so than some people did.

For the next week we went in search of more animals, some of which made me grateful for having Luna around. Her calming presence really helped me out when Darien, the girls or Yaten weren't there. Plus some of the animals we collected was bunch of alley cats that had been feeding off of a diner's food.

Apparently when the place went all deserted they left the food there, the cats got into it giving them something to live off of for a little while. Trista however, was kept the most busy seeing as how she had to test EVERY animal that came in for the disease before we made it part of our populace.

It was a good thing we'd expanded seeing as how we'd filled the space up with animals. Now we had cows and chickens giving us fresh eggs and some produce as well, once it was checked that was. We still made sure everything was fine so everything was marked as when it had been 'delivered' that way we knew how long it would last so we could store it.

I couldn't believe the progress we had made here. We'd taken back over almost a mile of the land that the infected had been in. we'd sanitized it and made it our own once again. Amy had been working with Zoicite and Trista…when she had the time…on what ever it was that was in the thing that attacked and talked to me.

I was on my way to see them when I ran into Molly. I'd nearly forgotten about the red headed girl during all the commotion. "Hey how are you?" I asked. Smiling brightly she replied, "Busy, as we all are. I'm helping my new roommate create a replica of the machine that Amy said your former boyfriend was in the process of producing. Melvin…my roommate…" I could tell she was smitten by the sheer amount of blush covering her face.

"He was asked to create a model to show everyone. Plus the sciences are more his thing than Amy's." seeing my arched brow she'd thought she'd insulted Amy. "Not that she's not smart she's brilliant, it's just Melvin has a talent for the sciences and Amy's more for the hospital science division." She smiles nervously and I laughed it off. I can't help it, she's just too sweet.

"That is true and from what I've heard Melvin's quite the brainiac. You'd do good to keep him." Winking at her I walk towards Trista's lab when I hear, "He and I aren't like that!" I laugh, turn around and reply, "Not yet." Before dashing around the corner leaving her to ponder my words.

Laughing to myself I reach the door and walk in. Looking at me Trista states with a raised eye brow, "I could have sworn I locked that door." Not bothering to care I ask, "Not to be a pest but anything on my attacker?" I can tell she hasn't gotten much sleep lately…probably the reason she recruited Amy and Zoicite's help with my attacker while she tested the animals.

Grabbing some papers off her desk she replies, "Oh yes here they are. On him…I tested his blood and found trace elements of the original disease as well as a strain of your DNA with the incorporated disease. Strange thing is it looks he same and computes the same but when put through the machine processor it comes up as 'synthetic plasma'." Seeing my confused look she states, "Its cloned blood."

But I only grow more confused, "I thought this was just being tested? That clone blood wouldn't be possible for another 5-10 years? Dark Opus cloned my blood-with the disease and gave it to him-IT?" I'm a little perturbed by this now. Someone at Dark Opus keeps putting my blood and now my 'clone blood' into animals and people to come after me…wait that thing-man said his boss wants me back…

I was stunned…Andrew was the reason behind my unborn babies death. Intentional or not he's responsible for what happened. I'm going to bury his ass…I seethed in anger as Trista waved her hand in my face. "Sorry but this is important. I counted the cells replicated and when the math is done right, it can figure out how much of your blood has been cloned." I'm shocked…my blood.

Priority 1 is killing my ex, priority 2 is destroying Dark Opus and priority 3 is making more kids with Darien. After my mental checklist I go to leave when I hear Trista voice out, "Wait that's not all." Sitting down on a chair she continues, "Andrew your ex is very smart but he's not smart enough to figure out how to maintain the ratios." I'm lost…I don't do math very well her.

"Basically he's using your blood to both create monsters to send after you, which is ironic, and to find a cure for the disease. That infected man he injected with your cloned blood has the proper components to reverse the disease process however there are some other components that he's lacking. That and he's not that smart." So basically he's trying to do the right thing…to an extent.

Create the monsters Dark Opus wants and create a cure so the infected can be regular people again…I think. I see Trista's frown and ask, "What's wrong? Is there something else?" sighing she responses, "either he's not smart enough to figure out the whole reverse process or the one he's done is the competed result of what they or he want." _No way…Andrew maybe a little bit off the deep end here but this…?_

"So in theory either this is the best they can do for a solution, an infected capable of tasks assigned to a five year old, or this is the way they planned it. Not an actual cure but a way of controlling the infected and taking back some measure of control over the cities. ARGH!" I grouch out.

Standing up I get pissed. I don't know I this is utter stupidity of 'I'm an ass, and I want to rule the world' or 'I can't come up with anything better'. And yeah Andrew's smart but Amy here is way better at-suddenly it hits me…Amy could probably figure out the solution to the problem.

Looking back at Trista she hands me another piece of the puzzle. A bunch of numbers and what looks to be math formulas, but they look so complicated I'm getting dizzy just looking at them. "What the hell am I looking at? It could be Greek for all I know." Taking back the paper she replies, "Its Amy's formulas."

Motioning with my hands she continues, "If she completes them and I could get a test subject and the right equipment, I could find out I the process of the disease can be reversed. But before I do anything she has to finish and she's been trying to crack the damned thing for nearly a week." I almost laugh at the image she provides me with…little Amy buried to her head in books.

She must be in heaven and hell…working at what she enjoys but can't figure out the solution…not yet…breaking me away from my thoughts Trista says, "She's getting close and I have a feeling that given the time we could potentially be looking at a way of getting the infected turned back into people…well the ones not so far gone that is." This is great, what Dark Opus can't do our Amy can.

With Amy's brain power, my blood and Trista's experiment we could potentially have reversed this process. However, we need to keep in mind to keep Amy safe now. Never mind the fact that she usually stays behind anyways I want my book worm best friend kept safe.

Nodding my head happily I go to central command finding Amy head deep in science books with Zoicite. "Hey you two just got word on your formulas." I remark. Seeing my happy stance or the first time in a little while she replies back, "Oh yes…let me guess Greek?" I frown and say, "No…" damn little book worm knows me so well. My no obvious holds no conviction as she laughs.

"I am quite certain that with Zoicite's help on the matter we can reverse it." She's so proud and I can clearly see he's proud of her as well. But I can also see the internal struggle of the 'what if' factor. Add that to the hard work and long weeks she's been helping Trista she needs to regain her equilibrium.

Zoicite may know her a little bit in regards as a girlfriend and partner but I know her as sister and best friend. Looking to Zoicite I ask, "Can we have a girlie moment?" hands up he gives us a moment as he walks off. "What's wrong Serena?" she asks. Getting closer I reply, "Don't over do it Amy…" looking shocked I stop her speech.

"We all know your one hell of a brainiac, a good fighter, a great friend, a good girlfriend, but even you need to take a moment to relax. Neither of us are any good to anyone if we're exhausted or malnourished. And I don't mean our looks I mean our bodies. You still need to eat and sleep properly. And if I don't see you improve by the end of the week I'll tell Zoicite on you."

Seeing the threat is real she lowers her head. "You maybe able to hide it from him but you can't hide it from any one of your sisters. We care too much about you to waste away. The reversal is important yes but your health is more important. Remember that. We care too much to let that happen."

She hears the conviction in them before nodding her head and lifting it up to reveal held back tears. "Don't cry…logically you know I'm right." She nods once again and says, "You're getting wise in your old age Serena." Knowing she's okay now I grunt a 'not old' comment before smiling at her.

"I also heard that 'Melvin' is helping out as well." She replies, "He's better at that science type research more so than we are. So I have him the project of figuring it out and giving us a small model of it. At least by then we'll know what Dark Opus is working on." Her winning smile betters my mood as we hash out some more of the details on both projects.

Hours later after a refreshing meal we all head back to our rooms for the night. Darien is at ours working on paper work as usual. Going straight for the shower I hear him call out, "Serena can we talk when you're done?" ooiii…wanting to just take my shower and go to bed I figure to just get it done and over with.

Walking back out I ask, "What's wrong?" he pats the spot next to him and signals me to come and sit down. I oblige and sit. He seems to have a hard time expressing his words as they come out in 'aahh', 'um', 'not sure how to say this'. "Just get it out Darien. I'm sorry if I seem insensitive but I'm tired."

"Trista had a long talk with me about the miscarriage and trying to have another one again." I looked at him not sure I'd heard right. "You mean you were asking about wanting us to try and have another child?" I ask making my statement as clear as humanly possible.

"Yes. I know the first time was a fluke and that we weren't trying to have kids just yet-" interrupting him I retort, "Uaa-duh! We're surrounded by infected and trying to take down a huge corporation now's not the time to be-" then he cut me off, "Or it could be the perfect time." I looked to his face for confirmation that he was serious about this and I was shocked.

"Darien this ISN'T the time to be having kids. Yeah I miss the little 'bundle' that was growing in me that we'd made but we hadn't actually intended on getting pregnant. When we take on and get rid of Dark Opus and figure out this 'cure' thing that I'll explain later, then we'll have kids. But till then our priorities should be in order. Kill Andrew-which I never thought I'd hear myself say…"

Seriously… "Destroy Dark Opus then have kids. Those should be our top priorities in that order." Seeing his face fall I touch his cheek with my hand as I give him the details of what Amy and Zoicite were-are working on. "We should have some results within a few weeks." I say.

He nods his head but more in a depressed motion, so I ask him, "Why so eager to try and have kids?" he looks to me before walking to the bathroom, "Because in this broken world I want to seize any opportunity I have to make this a more normal life for us all. And I want to have a life with you…a family with you."

Having him so 'hearty'…I guess you could call it…made me wonder, "Darien?" he stops in his tracks and looks back, "Your parents aren't at the other end of the building are they? I've never actually seen them or heard of them and I haven't even seen their names on the lists of people we have here." His smile is sad and I have a bad feeling I just brought up a horrible memory.

"They are over there. You should go check out the area. See them." He walked into the bathroom. Seeing that there was still some light out I left out and walked the nearly 2 blocks around the building just as the sun was barely starting to set. Once I got over to the other side…one of which I hadn't actually graced ever since our stay here...I saw what he meant.

It was a graveyard…the night suddenly got colder as a chill went up my spin. I counted 40 crosses with names written in black magic marker on them. I felt the chill rise up my spin as I noticed they weren't in any order. Going through them I finally saw what he meant all this time by 'they lived over here'.

His parents were buried together. Their names in black magic marker…I was stunned. He wants a family because his…most of his…is gone. The remaining members he barely saw til recently and he just lost another with our baby. I felt the air leave my lungs as I fell to the ground.

I never thought to dig deeper with his family…thought his parents were safe as he said they were…but it hit me like a lightening bolt while talking about having kids just then. I felt like an ass. Here I am thinking of nothing but my pain and the vengeance of getting even and he's reeling on the fact that we were about to start a family and it got stolen from him just as his parents did.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Darien standing behind me. Standing back up I reply to the unspoken 'here are my parents'. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…nor think of it till just a little while ago." He nods his head before wrapping his arms around me.

"They would have loved you as if you were their own daughter." He whispered into my ear. We stood there for another half an hour as he told me about his parents, how they raised him. How he cherished the simple moments of just spending time with them was. When he was younger it was 'buy me something' but as he got older he learned that time spent together was the best gift of all.

Hell what I wouldn't give to have a moment with my parents back. To hear my Moms voice in the morning, to see my dad after work and talk about his day, right before we'd dig into dinner. To see my brother, have him be sarcastic to me one last time…to have one last family dinner together.

As guilty as I feel for the thought, at least they died more peacefully than mine did. At least none of his siblings went out the way my little brother did. That memory will be forever engraved in my head like a dagger to the heart of what Dark Opus did to me…to all of us.

We left off and went back to our room for the night, deciding to wait until the next day or Trista's results on what he'd asked for. Finding sleep not so easy that night I dreamt about my family. It had been a while since I had, Darien's presence behind me in bed chasing away the bad dreams of their deaths.

This one was just a blatant reminder of what I was missing and of what Darien was talking about. The _aspect of having a family again…I wanted it too._ I couldn't sleep any longer, my mind and body to active to sleep. As to avoid waking Darien I slipped soundlessly out of bed to go see Trista once again.

I ran into a drunken Seiya on the way there. He'd obviously found our little 'bar' place hidden down in the basement. He had on his arm a drunken Molly. Not liking this picture I captured Molly's arm in my own as I walked her away from him. He didn't seem to mind after a few minutes of me ignoring his calls.

Molly was so drunk she couldn't figure out why I had taken her away from the 'cutie singing dude'. _She was obviously not going to remember the night and I knew just the person to give her to._ Handing her off to a confused Melvin he asked me, "What's wrong with her? She's acting…" we looked to see her stumbling about before she crashed onto the bed…falling asleep instantly.

"Hunn…" he wondered. I said, "She'll be out the rest of the night just keep her comfortable and away from the 'alchie'." Winking I left the room in search of Trista's 'lab'. I got part way there when I saw Michelle and Amara walk towards me. "Hey what are you two doing up at this late hour?" I asked.

Hands in her pockets Amara answered nonchalantly, "Out for a walk. You? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Body and mind are to wound up for sleep. Figured I'd see if Trista's made anymore progress. Or maybe even I'll hit some books for research." _If only Amy could hear me now…_

Seeing me laugh a little to myself made Amara's eye brows quirk up a little. "Relax I'm not crazy, just thinking of something." I state. "Seeing as how you let an infected get the better of you inside the walls and you can't sleep maybe there's something wrong." Hey that was a bit much. "Sweetheart, that was a bit rude. Don't bother listening to her she's just mad you don't have any race cars out here." Michelle retorted while reprimanding Amara for her comments.

I heard a meow coming from Michelle's neck. Out of her aqua marine like hair pops out a white cat head. Licking at her neck Michelle laughs while Amara grumbles about how the cat gets more attention than she does. I giggle just a little to myself before Michelle retorts, "If you want my attention like this then you could just do the same." Michelle's not so subtle hint has Amara blushing.

Getting embarrassed by the statement she whispers out harshly, "You want me to have you cum with our neighbors in the next room? They already look at us weird." I can't help but comment. "If you'd like I could see about re-housing you both. That way you wouldn't need to worry so much about 'noise control' at night…or at all." My words bring laugher from Michelle but anger from Amara.

"And what would you know? I don't hear anything coming from your room at night?" her words are slightly hurtful, as meant to be. But Michelle's gentle nudge prods her into forgiving, "Sorry…for your lack of a sex life recently." Seeing my own opening and where this little banter will be going I already know what to say.

"And sorry for yours as well. I'll see about an area for the 'noise control'." Michelle's laugher reminds me of an innocent school girl who knows all and sees all. Amara retorts, "Ours is great we just need to be in a not so hypocritical area. People don't understand us very well. We're like you, you see."

Huh? Not perturbed by that I remark, "Too many hits to the head while racing? Since when does Darien qualify as a female? I have no problem with same sex relationships or marriage but I don't ride in that boat. So how are we the same?" Michelle takes on a more serious gaze towards me before she touches my hand.

I feel soothing, icy cold water that could hurt me if need be. Letting go of my hand she says, "We were effected by the disease same as you. I have a foresight of bad omens…so to speak…plus I can read peoples intentions…the direction their actions will take them." She clarifies.

Looking to Amara who now straightens herself out to be taller and give off a bad ass wave replies, "I can feel negative energy within the wind. It's almost as if we have more control over particular elements, like we can read or sense where to go and how to proceed. It's how we got here." They have the effects as well…

Suddenly an idea clicks and I grab Amara's hand before making them both follow me to Trista's 'lab'. Opening the door I state period point blank, "Run their blood as well." Amara jerks her hand out of mine. "What the hell are you on?" she yelps. Ignoring her dig I tell-not ask tell her to run the tests required and with her having done so many by now I know the results will be only a few hours away.

Just when Amara had, had enough waiting Trista comes out with the results. "I'm shocked I didn't see it before. I mean I tested you and Darien and I didn't connect the dots." Trista was amazed. Amara was clueless and Michelle looked to be on the fence with what was going on.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Amara impatiently demands. Trista and I are both so giddy at this point we could careless about her rudeness…even though I did drag her and her girlfriend here at 2 in the morning... "We all have O-negative blood." I say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Amara still doesn't get it and even Michelle draws a blank.

Reacting like a kid when her parents can't guess what she wants for Christmas I remark, "We have O-negative blood and we have 'unique gifts' or side effects from it!" Amara's slowly coming around while Michelle looks like she's hit bingo. "Those who have the same blood type as us have the effects of enhancement the way we do as well. Its not a fluke." She remarks seriously.

Turning around I ask, "Can you have say 8 more tests set up? I have some friends to go confirm this with. I know Ray is O-negative but the rest I'm not sure on I they all are and are experiencing what we are but aren't saying anything…" I start out. "Why wouldn't they?" Michelle asks.

"Maybe they don't know…or are afraid on how people will perceive them." Amara states. Looking to Trista she agrees, "It's possible that they know but are afraid or that their 'gifts' haven't had a need to show themselves yet. Your gifts range from strength to endurance to speed, ability to create force fields, and even get more air when it comes to high kicks."

She turns to Amara and Michelle to find out their uniqueness. "My thing is the wind and hers is water, both of us have a connection to foresight as well as each other. When one is seriously hurt we can find the other." Trista then reveals something that shocks even myself. "I must admit I'm impressed and am affected to."

"What?" I ask. She looks ashamed almost. "I didn't say anything due to my 'gifts' being so time consuming." Not getting her meaning she continues on, "I feel older than my years mentally. I feel very wise and able to retain all sorts of information that I couldn't have understood before. Mine's more of a past thing though." She looks dejectedly as she sits down.

All 3 of us surround her in comfort and support. "When I was younger I was always given so much responsibility I didn't know how to do it all…now I can process memories from the past and give it a more logical meaning. It's not an actual power but more of a reverse 'foresight'. I can see into the past with anyone, but do nothing about changing it." She felt left out.

Putting my hand on her shoulder I turned her to face me and said, "Your gift can help people. In more ways than you know. Sometimes the best thing to know is the past. It's what helps to shape who we are and helps guide us in the right directions. Our past may not rule us but it's a learning guide of what to do and what not to do. And you have the ability to see into that." She perks up a little.

Turning her around I continue, "You can help out more than you know. You can see what an enemy or a person has done before and see if they really are truthful or trustworthy. You can do so much so don't feel down or bad. You have a great gift...a weapon if you'd like. You can get into a persons head and make them see their wrongs or help them back into the light." She sees where I'm going with it.

Closing her eyes to prevent tear falls she motions for us to leave. On the way out she stops me. "Serena…" I turn to see her. "Thank you…I really wasn't sure about it before but now I know…" seeing my confusion she replies, "I've seen pieces of your past through brief touches…you're going to do such great things…I can tell just from seeing into your past memories."

Her words invoke confidence I never knew was there. Smiling I reply, "See…helping people back into the light." Seeing her confusion I feel tears myself, "Before I came in here…much earlier I felt the dregs of nothing more than revenge for my unborn baby…to hurt those who took…who took…" it took me a second but with Trista's understanding I got the words out.

"I know Serena…" we both feel better now that everything is out on the table. "I felt ready to just go back to that place and kill Andrew on the spot…I would have gotten myself killed and I wouldn't have cared. But you made me realize just how important it is to realize that I can use my gifts not only for justice but for helping others as well. We all can, we just need to test the girls."

We both laugh as it before she asks one last question, "Serena…was there a cat on Michelle's shoulder?" I start to laugh and answer yes. "Thank god I thought I was losing it for a moment there." She grasped her heart in mock 'oh god' heart attack before she slumped in her chair.

"Trista…" I reply. She turns to look at me, "Get some sleep, we're no good to anyone if we're falling asleep at our desks now, are we." She nods her head yes before getting ready to go to her room as well. "Thanks Serena. This place wouldn't have gotten where it was without you."

Nodding my head in gratitude I reply, "It was due to the hard work of everyone here. I just try to pull my weight the same as everyone else." She smiles before leaving with, "If only you knew what you've really done for us all Serena." She was around the corner before I could say anything back.

Smiling I walked back to my room with Darien knowing that in just 6 hours the girls and guys were all getting blood tests taken and seeing if anyone has been a little off lately. This was going to be good one step closer in reaching our goals. One step closer in living Dark Opus free lives.


	15. group powers & 'empath rayempathy'

The unconquered land ch.15

2 days and 8 blood samples later we found my suspicions to be true…all the girls were experiencing different mental connections with each other as well as precognitive with certain people. Mina was practically feeling love flow from Malachite as well as using it to help other people realize their true feelings.

Amy's intelligence grew as well as her connection with water. She found she could manipulate the structure to her advantage. She'd even scared us when she lifted my cup of water and made an abyss like shape before her concentration fell.

Ray, it seemed, had developed a way of producing fire. To put it bluntly she could manipulate its structure or if she was super pissed she could create it from her finger tips. We told Jed to watch out on that one. Her sense of foresight was enhanced as well, similar to how Michelle's worked.

Lita could hear some of the wind talking as could Amara, but hers were whispers that came from the emerging storms, which would tell her where the people she cared about were. However she could more than hear it. She thought the extra static in her fingers was weird but once tested, we found that she could control some semblance of electric currents; she was just getting a bit of the bite in the process. None of them had their new gifts under complete control yet.

It gave us a measure of hope that we had a fighting chance against Dark Opus. They had no idea what the disease could do to O-negative people….or did they? After a few days of testing we all decided that at least for 2 hours out of the day we'd go down to Trista's lab and work on enhancing our abilities.

And Trista's answer to Darien's question for more kids was give it at least 3 weeks, maybe a month and then I have to come in so she can check me out. It wasn't the answer he was looking for but at least he had a time frame to work on. Me, I used the time to better my abilities with the girls.

The guys were found to have increased strength in some and libido in others. Zoicite's mind was connected to nature which made sense since he was usually found outside when not with Amy. Malachite's need for Mina was the increased libido, Mina never once complained especially when he used the extra strength for some of their more roughhousing sessions.

Nephrite's gift was connection to the stars. He could sense negativity using the energy from them; his connection was something that also was used when talking to Lita. Their private conversations always left either her or him in a red blush. Jadeite's gift was speed, he was almost as fast as myself.

His gift was also the light to Ray's fire. He could remove her negative energy and help her use it to fight. Case in point, a week into training they tried this little trick with her fire and his 'light', they blew up a table. All that remained was a billion little splinters…EVERYWHERE!

It was hell for them to clean up. But they obviously didn't mind as when I went to go check on their progress after an hour, the clean up was done. But once I heard the throaty moans and the 'oh god Jed right there', I was gone! Told the girls and the guys to give them another 30 minutes before heading back down to the lab.

Mina was ever so persistent in helping with the feelings part and getting aggravated herself after a little while. Turns out while we could stop what we did and get burnt out from over use, she couldn't turn off her mental feelings thing. She felt romantic feelings from over 25 feet away.

Male, female it didn't matter, she felt them. At the end of the first week I had her and Malachite moved to a room where she wasn't within at least 30 feet of anyone. At least now she could get some actual sleep at night. It seemed everything else was fine though, Darien and the guys got engrossed in the work same as the girls and me. Even Amara and Michelle were working themselves into sweats.

Everyone pitched in and at the end of the day there was no grunting…not the bad kind anyways…or gripping, we just hung out at the bar in the basement at the end of the night and talked about everything that happened that day.

And thanks to the cows brought in we had a fresh produce of actual milk. This came in quite handy for the new babies that were just born that needed it and on those Friday occasions…ourselves. The girls and I ended up enjoying a beer Monday through Thursday, while on Fridays we indulged in classic milk shakes…since it was so rare to get one.

All was looking up…and the next thing I knew a month had flown by. Darien had practically hauled me into Trista's lab where she promptly laughed at the picture we made before drawing blood. After an hour she said, "I'd say you're ready." Seeing Darien's rush she added on, "Would you like to know when your best chance is of conceiving?"

He looked a little blushed before asking, "You can do that? I didn't know we had the medical equipment for that." She nods her head before replying, "It's an at home test to use. It was in some of the supplies for medical. Go ahead…" she handed it to him before wishing us luck.

As we were on our way out we ran into Beryl's uncle. It suddenly clicked in my head. These guys around here probably seemed immature and irrational for Trista, however, someone older…the wheels turned in my head. It wouldn't hurt to try. "Darien I'll catch up with you in a second."

I walked away not waiting or a response. Catching up with Beryl's uncle I asked, "You got a second?" he stops and asks, "What?" Not in the mood obviously but I butted in anyways. "What do you think of, Trista?" I inquire looking nonchalant. "She's pretty…smart…got nice long legs-where are you going with this?" he asks folding his arms realizing that he may have said too much.

"Oh because maybe she's a little lonely…emotionally…might be nice for a nice, older, mature male to show her she's not the only one. She's a good friend and it'd be nice to see you both happy on some level." He takes in my words as he thinks about what I just told him. "She's in her lab…"

Seeing me walk off he asks, "Why me?" turning around I question his logic, "Why not you?" blushing down he says, "I'm not exactly prime real estate here. Why me?" I laugh at his words. "You're what she could possibly need. I'm just giving a gentle shove…from there its up to the two of you to see if there's anything."

I leave it there and go to my room with Darien only to see the place half cocked with romantic stuff. Laughing at his attempt I call him out, "Darien wherever you are we're going to sleep. It's been a long day and we need to rest." He comes out from around the corner of the bathroom with a fake rose in his hand.

I laugh at the attempt before patting the bed next to me. Sitting down he says, "It's not going to happen tonight is it?" his head is down in sadness. Lifting his head back up I say, "Not tonight no…however…it could pop up in the morning, tomorrow who knows but I'd like for it to be spontaneous, not planned out."

He saddens before saying, "It is late and I am tired as hell." He finally gives in to the vestiges of fatigue before pulling me down with him for some much needed rest. Once we got back up by dawn we got word of those British Scavengers. Having not heard from them in several months we decided to go figure out what the hell was going on. We gave them a warning the last time why didn't they heed?

Going to the tunnel we find them completely disarmed thanks to our guys. "Are you guys complete idiots or do you just have death wishes?" I bite out. I wish I didn't have to see the again. It was like seeing one of your lower level fight bosses to beat then have the return for round two several levels later.

"We have word from our boss. He wants to arrange a 'mutual agreement' mutually." The British dude stated. Even held by 2 bodyguard types he still stood proud, not like the drunken version we saw of him months ago. "Why?" I ask, hands on hips exerting some dominance.

It seemed to pain him to ask for help, even if the cry for help came from his own boss, "I-we heard of your take down with the building housing some o the Dark Opus people. We need help, in 'exchange' for it we offer-" I cut him off. "Wait a minute Dark Opus is far from you, why would they care about a bunch of scavengers?"

Head down in embarrassment he replies, "We ripped them off." Not able to believe him I ask, "And how'd you do that? Dark Opus is surrounded, guards everywhere." He lifts his head up and replies, "Our boss knew the ins and outs of the place, comes from having once worked very…**very** closely in there."

Shifting my hands to crossing over my chest I ask, "Who?" "His name is Sapphire…he's our leader and their former vice president. His brother is the president, CEO fella of the company." I was stunned…no freaking way. Dark Opus had its first main success because it was owned by brothers. People saw a family owned company, it was more trusted that way.

Sapphire must've bailed the company and sought new digs with these guys to keep him safe. But why? If you're the CEO's brother why leave when you have over 100 armed guards at your beck and call to protect you? There was more to this. "Doesn't make any sense? Why would Sapphire leave all that protection behind, not to mention his brother and join-lead you?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know lass, he bought his way in with us. We had just come to this city when we found him. He promised us all the 'enhancements' we could use, in return we make him our leader. So we did…we got what we wanted and so did Sapphire." Still not making a lot of sense.

Seeing an opportunity here I tell Darien, "Go get Trista." He seems befuddled but does as asked. "We'll find out what it is that brought him to you. Then if we can work out a negotiation, then we'll help out. Sound reasonable?" he grunts as he purses his lips together but accepts none the less.

We take him to a room with Trista in it. "Just remember what I told you." I say as she nods her head. Walking in she gently touches his hand before asking him some questions. Excusing herself after 10 minutes she walks out and says, "He's telling the truth. Sapphire never let on about why he'd left the company." She looks back on the guy. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"He lost his girlfriend and his daughter in all of this. My guess is the man you see before you, all strong and what not, is just a façade. He misses his family…I saw them in his memories. They scavenge because they have nothing left." Wow, we never would have thought that.

We release him as we tell him to contact his boss for the negotiations of help. "Tell your boss when we see him we're willing to help but he's got to deliver too." He nods his head before picking up his gear along with the others and driving off. Watching him leave I say out loud, "Maybe this Sapphire left cause he knew what was going down." "And he didn't want be apart of it." Darien said.

We go back to central to find Amara and Michelle there with the girls. And I still see that white cat on Michelle's shoulder. I can't help myself as I go in there, "So Michelle what's with the cat n your shoulder?" she giggles while Amara grudgingly hands her a chocolate bar.

Seeing my confusion she replies, "It was our ongoing bet to see who would say something first. I had bet on you while she bet on Amy to notice and say something." Ahh….I see now. She lets the cat down and introduces us, "Serena girls this is Artemis, he's a very well behaved cat."

My first time in years being introduced to a cat. Last time it was when we were kids Ray introduced me to a kitten, however since it was a runaway the crows she used to have, Phobos and Demos, always ended up chasing it away…poor thing. I always felt bad for the poor kitten, however her grandfather was allergic to them. He kept sneezing within 10 feet of them.

It was never able to hide from grandpa Hino. It's probably why she enjoys Luna's company so much. She never got to have that kitten as a long term pet. I don't even remember if we named it or not…probably not since we didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

Ray walks into the room with Luna on her shoulders. I guess she feels it's a new trend to start here. I hope it doesn't become the thing to do. Luna immediately jumps down to acquaint herself with Artemis and they start getting to know each other in the way that cats do.

Artemis immediately sniffed Luna out while she tried to stay hidden with Ray's arms. We laughed at her antics while Artemis just tried to get closer. "It seems your cat has taken a liking to Luna." Ray bustles out, Luna scratching at her to keep her away from Artemis.

I took the cat and thought out loud, "What if she's never had any other animal contact before? Even before all this. It could be her prior owners had her from birth and she just never interacted with anyone or anything but them." The girls all nod their heads while Ray bursts out, "Oh my god call the medic!"

We look to her and her bizarre out burst, "What for?" I ask. "Cause you just had a smart thought. Didn't want your brain to explode from it." Why that little, I almost cat-a-pult…no pun intended…Luna to Amy before running after Ray. After finally crashing into her we ended up in an age old hair pulling contest.

After 2 amusing minutes for the guys we finally got pulled apart. "Damn guys seriously why didn't you pull us apart sooner?" I yelped out. _Is there a chunk of my hair missing…?_ I ask myself as I inspect it for serious damage. "Yeah guys we could have killed each other or worse, ripped all of each others hair out!" Ray ending portion of the sentence had the boys stumped.

Jed scratched his head, "Umm, since when does hair beat dead?" Darien shrugged his shoulders before Amy piped in, "Sorry to say it boys but for woman of all different nationalities it's a-the most prized possession." Still looking stumped she puts it in a more simple term.

"Think of it this way men have their cars woman have their hair. What would you do if someone snatched a rim or poured soda on the seats of a Mazaradi?" they seemed to get it now as a debate over what would happen I someone did that to the car…if there was one like that within 100 miles of here.

After our little outburst we went to go eat only to end up spying on Trista's lunch date with Beryl's uncle. Hiding in ridiculous remote places we each examine what's being said, done and how it's being delivered. I know…outside of 'kill Dark Opus', and helping to run this place we have no lives.

Trista looks happy and it seems she's enjoying herself. And Mr. Tiny seems to actually presenting her with a smile…an actual smile. Everyone in their own respective ways 'ooh'ed' and 'ahh'ed', me I'm just glad to see Trista happy. Maybe now Mr. Tiny won't be so anal all the time.

Trista laughed with music in her voice; unfortunately Mina had to ruin it for us all by yelling at Lita for not letting her see the couple. Trista soon spotted us all and at first seemed fine by it. Once their meal was complete she compiled us all into her lab for what we assumed was juicy details on what we couldn't hear…boy were we ever wrong…she ripped us a new one.

She seemed to lose the control on her iron clad will of bottled up emotions cause damn, did we get our asses ripped, "I get a lot of 'Trista can you do this', 'Trista can you do that', and I don't mind it cause my lab has an open door…for the most part." She turns to me on this one seeing as how she recently did have the door shut and I still came in on her while she was doing…whatever.

"And I work for and with you girls…but there comes a time when other than at night when I'm for the most part sleeping…that I do enjoy having moments to myself with other people." Mina's bubbly air headedness gets the better of her. "You mean your romancing time with Mr. Tiny?"

Seeing Trista seethe she gently backs down and ducks behind Lita. "Yes, my meal with Robert. He's a very nice man, mature, handsome…and we both like our privacy same as you girls…young ladies here do. Seeing where this is going Amy steps forward, bends her head in apology.

"Please Trista we are very sorry. We humbly beg your forgiveness on this intrusion on your private life. It is in fact NONE of our concern…" she sneaks a look to Mina who cowers her little blonde head further into Lita's chocolate brown locks…as if she could, "Nor is it our business to know what does go on in your private life." She steps back as Trista steps forward.

"Thank you or your apologies Amy, it is most nice to hear the sincerity in your voice. However I do regret some of my own words seeing as how Robert wouldn't have been able to bring himself about to ask me out if it hadn't been for Serena. I do thank you on that. I intend to continue further seeing him…on my own." She throws one last look to Mina before finishing off.

"Thank you for suggesting to him that we go out for a meal. He came here and we had a nice conversation, before he asked me out." Mina may have been feeling everyone's love emotions but she wasn't airheaded enough to 'ooh' or 'ahh' again. "Awww…" emerged a low one from behind Lita who simply shook her heads and said, "Hey it wasn't me."

Mina cried out, "Traitor…" before replying, "I can't help it I feel all the love emotions coming of people in waves. I'm centered around everyone and everyone in this room is like a damned beacon! Trista yours is new and it's makes it even harder to resist saying anything about-cause all I want to do is guide you to him."

Okay, spoke to soon about her not being airheaded enough. But if her 'love powers', as she enjoys putting it, are getting worse then she needs to learn how to better control them. Sighing to myself I say, "Ok well lets not bother Trista on a date or a meal again and we won't have to have this discussion again…ok?"

I look around to see everyone except, the lip biting Mina, agree. Staring her down, she finally nods her head in promise. As we leave out Mina comes up to me and asks, "So you set them up?" we just had this discussion… "Mina we all promised…" she raises her hands in defense before smiling like she knows something and skipping…literally skipping away like a child down the hall.

Going back to the gardens to finish off my work I make sure to secure the wall line before settling in. I see that many of the plants are growing well and as it's just before it's about to get cold too I wonder if the infected feel the cold? Would they freeze up since their bodies don't retain the necessity to keep moving?

I mean they can sit and do nothing for hours, days on end till food comes along or till they smell something nearby. It almost makes me want to go out during the winter season and see what they do. Act and eat the way they usually do or freeze up. Interesting exercise…the things we think about to pass the time.

The thought sparks anther one though…we need to get stock piled up in food and supplies when that season does hit. Just because the side of the world has gone to hell doesn't mean the rest of it has...nor does it mean that the seasons will stop changing. In fact I wonder…

Going back inside I go to command and see Nephrite with Amy and Zoicite, since he was put in charge of 'communications' which in literal sense means he's stuck fixing some CBC radios so that we can try to talk to other people that are alive out there. Going up to Amy she asks, "Hey, how are you Serena?"

I see Nephrite with a few parts in his hands looking towards me in question. "Gonna have to skip the formalities on this one. I need to know if it's possible that the disease hasn't spread across the seas?" surmised by my question she stumbles in response before creasing her brow in thought.

"I never gave it much thought to be honest. But as long as the disease didn't hit the wildlife, sea life, or travel through passengers on any boats or planes I'd say it's possible. You think maybe other countries have been unaffected since they were overseas?" her question gains attention everyone else as they begin to think the same thing as well. _How has this question never crossed our minds?_

"Serena do you think it's possible?" Nephrite asks. Zoicite looks to me in realization o what I might be thinking. "Hey Neph, have you ever tried gaining communications over seas before?" he asks him. Nephrite shakes his head in an honest 'no' before saying, "To bad this prop behind me isn't real. We-I could try to fix it and use it as a real telegraph to see if Serena could be right."

Too bad… "It's not a prop." Darien says right behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin at his close proximity. Not liking being scared I slap his arm while saying, "Don't do that!" he laughs and asks, "Did I scare you?" I stick my tongue out before replying, "If it's not a prop then you're saying its real?"

His eyes change from a darker color that I've briefly seen when we're in the midst of making love, back over to his normal earth blue color. Its there and gone so fast I wonder if I ever truly saw the color change to begin with. I watch as his stance dictates levels of comfort while looking completely in control of the situation he just walked in on. God it is so hot to watch.

"It was used as a prop but it isn't. The company bought it nearly three decades ago when they thought it would look more authentic to have a real one on set. It was never used so I see why there would be no problem with getting the contraption to work again." He says it with such simplicity that I want to jump on his arm like a school girl and say 'this is my smart, hot guy'.

What has gotten into me? It's like his actions and speech, are making me horny all of a sudden…maybe he did give me that look and my bodies just now reaching to it. "Where would-if it came with one, which I don't know, where would the manual on how to operate the contraption be?" I ask.

"Your best bets in the basement, there's an old storage room down there full of what we assumed to be a bunch of old paperwork. We never went into it because the bulbs are burnt out and there was never any need to go in. We never had a use for a room of that size." He explains.

Hands on hips I draw his attention back to me before saying, "Well it looks like I have some digging to do. Care to help a girl out?" I ask walking towards the basement not waiting for an immediate response. I feel him swing around behind me without a word and I vaguely hear the word, 'Whipped!' being coughed out behind us both. I turn my head long enough to see him flip off Nephrite.

Getting to the basement I thank my stars that I left my working clothes from earlier on consisting of some sweats and my sports bra. I was going to need it I if was to sort through all of this crap. Getting into it we both grab cartons of old paper work and try to figure out a filing system.

Some of this stuff is just completely useless while other pieces of it can be used at some point into the future. So we filed 2 main piles. 1 is for garbage, 2 is for future use. The 2nd pile has several file piles to it. Several categories later, none of it seems to be anything even remotely related to what were looking for.

Having gone through 4 cartons myself and seeing Darien go through about the same amount I get up off my ass and bend over a few cartons that we'd moved over to the side. Seeing that there was a carton behind it that I hadn't seen I bend over said other carton to try and pick it up.

Which by the way is hard to do…these paper filled cartons aren't light as one would think. Try picking it up bent over another carton. Even with my enhancements, the angle I'm at makes it difficult. I hear a large groan only to my ears at the moment all I can think is 'why is he groaning?'.

I'm the one who should be groaning here. I'm not getting any help trying to pull this carton over the other one I'm bent over on. If it weren't for the piles we'd made I'd pull the carton I'm over aside to make it easier. But I don't want to ruin the pile's we just spent the last few hours making.

However my grip almost gets lost completely when Darien's hands firmly grab my hips in unmistakable intent. Feeling him grinding himself into me from behind has me at war with what we were set out to do and with my hormones begging for the release his body promises and can deliver.

I drop the carton back down knowing that I need to get my control back in order here. Luckily it dropped without losing any of its cargo. I shove him back replying, "Now isn't the time." I shed my sweater and damn, when did it get so hot in here? I hadn't realized I was sweating till just now.

The sweater having kept me nice and warm…till Darien touched me and made me all hot and bothered. Wiping the sweat from my brow I went to grab for the carton again when Darien grabbed my hips once again and grinded his ever growing erection into me. "I want you so bad Serena…" he moaned out.

I couldn't stop the pleasure filled groan from leaving my lips this time. God how I wanted him…but we had the find the…what was it again? Pulling me up he spins me around for an intense kiss that leaves us both breathless. Slowly I manage to regain enough brain function to focus.

I go to grab my sweat pants when Darien already has them yanked down to my ankles. I quirk my eye brows in humor at his impatience to get me naked. He goes for my sports bra when I realize I don't care about being naked I just want him. Jumping from my position on the carton I end up with my legs around his waist.

His surprise is evident as he wraps his arms around me in a vice like grip_…much like the one my channel is going to have on his currently throbbing member…_his lips trail hot paths down my neck and into my sports bra, which is now becoming quite the nuisance to us both.

However I'm also not caring about removing it. I just want to feel him. Using my extra strength I remove his grip and rip his shirt in 2 pieces. Seeing his astonished look I like a little path from his nipple_…which is easier said than done when your legs are wrapped around a guy's waist…_to his neck.

Finishing my work off at his ear I whisper, "So have I proven I won't break?" it was easy to see that he'd still been worried about having any form of major…of ACTUAL sex with me. So I knew I'd have to show him that I'm not some god damn China doll ready to crack open.

However crack open wasn't me…nope it was break me like a damn horse. He threw himself and me into the opposite storage room wall_...which was like 3 feet…ish away…_like he was some sex starved maniac. He tried to rip the sports bra down my breast but all it did was cause a slight burn on my shoulder from where the strap refused to budge.

"Screw it! Hope this isn't your only one." He grabbed it and tore it in 2 same as I had his shirt. I was to thrilled with this new 'sex starved Darien' to care that it was my only form of breast coverage. With my legs wrapped around his waist his hand didn't have much room for entry but he pinned me to the wall just enough to gain entry way to beneath my cotton panties.

Finding me already wet and ready for entry he slid a finger into me. The feel of his finger curling up into a question mark had me within seconds of cumming. However he pulled out just before I came. I looked into his eyes to gaze upon a cocky smile before he put his finger to his lips, tasting the wetness on them.

I was dazed seeing that. He sucked his finger dry before saying, "MMM…my own personal slice of heaven…" how does he mix sex with…flattery I guess? My brains too fogged up to think and he left me on the verge of cumming! Growling in annoyance I used my leg muscles to unwrap themselves from the knees down, swing them behind me, and keep my grip on his hips while pushing of the wall with my feet.

And before you even ask yes, that's hard to do unless you have good strength in your legs muscles. Feeling him hit the storage wall opposite the one we were on; he pushes off and slams us…me…into the storage room door! Needing him to feel my painful pleasure of being on the edge I snake my hand down his pants.

He must not have seen that one coming because his whimper of pleasure vibrates onto my neck where he buried his head. I stroke him, at first with fast strong ones then I change pace with slow burning ones. I grip the base of his shaft, pull upwards slowly, use my thumb to tease the tip with all the engorged blood in it, before letting it go a little as I lower my hand and do it all over again.

After the 5th time of doing that his fist slams into the door beside my shoulder, obviously in the same pleasure filled pain I was in I decide to give him mercy…but not before egging him on, "You ready to cum?" I can't resist a bit of fun. His face pulls out of his hiding spot_…i.e. my neck…_

Seeing his expression has me at the half way point between fear of what he may do and the need to laugh my head off. I suppress both the need to show fear and to laugh…which by the way-not easy! He growls-literally growls out, "No more games…meatball head…" his smirk increases as mine turns menacing.

_God damn it Ray! You and you're freaking nicknames!_ I growl myself before using my newly found rage and use my prior trick to throw him back against the wall. Using more force now I end up stunning him. "Little hint…never say that while trying to get laid with me…" I snarl it out with my lips inches from his.

His intense stare has me thrown_…no he's not suppose to be enjoying this…_this is punishment_…right?_ "You have no idea how arousing it is to have you show your more forceful side. To know that you're my equal and not submissive all the time." I stare shocked at his words.

I hadn't expected that…I wanted to show him that I was his equal in every way possible.

So I did…kissing him like there was no tomorrow, I unbuckle his belt giving my hand easier access than it did before to now pull him out of the confines of his jeans. He groans in relief and ecstasy from the feel of my hand on his member to the feel of my wetness dripping through my panties onto him.

Honestly I'd never thought I'd be so wet in such a public place before. He seems to get the idea of what I want him to do. He uses his fisted hand to pull_…more like jerk…_my underwear to the side…I make eye contact with him before I slid down, onto his shaft effortlessly.

The first few moments take some time seeing as how it's been awhile for the both of us. We both let out a breath of air we didn't know we were holding till I adjust to accommodate his length completely. Starting out slow we make small movements. Just small half way thrusts till we feel the energy burning.

Looking into his eyes I read the want, the need, and most of all the love within those mid- night-practically black-eyes of his. I grab his head for an intense kiss as we're both getting swept away by the motions. I move up and down and he meets me thrust for agonizing thrust.

I deliberately move slowly so he can take the hint and make me his once again. Getting frustrated by the deliberate lack of speed, he uses his strength to flip us once again.

He wraps my legs fully around his waist and uses his full strength to plow into me like the freaking Metra train.

I hadn't been expecting that. I scream out in pleasure and in slight pain. I'd never imagined being taken on a storage wall before. _It was…naughty…risky…what if someone saw us?_ If anything my thoughts only intensified my hunger for him. Gripping the back of his head I pulled him up to look into his eyes.

I wanted to see his eyes as we came together. He kept up his fast and powerful pace as he plunged deep inside me as he also made sure to keep our eyes connected. However the ever intense orgasm that was starting to consume me pulled my vision away from his own line of sight.

But he had other ideas…pulling my face back up, he used his hand to keep my head pinned to the wall so we could watch the intense raging emotions and also used his hand to help keep him steady. Our thrusts were starting to get_…primal…_as we were nearing sweet release.

Seeing his impending release about to come I tried to say something, to try and convey my love for him, but my voice instead conveyed the scream that erupted out of my mouth. I vaguely heard a roaring shout from Darien…equally of pleasure…as we succumb to the throws of intense orgasm.

I took us a full 2-3 minutes…hell maybe even 5 to come back to…well…us. When we came back we still in such euphoria that we started to mindlessly laugh. Don't know why, we just did. After coming completely down off our high we try to stand up only to crash into a stack of cartons we hadn't gotten onto yet.

Oh man…great now we've got more clean up on top of what mess we've already made. Grabbing small pieces of paper I find the answer to what we've been looking for. I start to laugh at the irony of it. All we had to do was have mind blowing sex and trip over a stack of cartons to find the answer.

Seeing his expression I flip over the manual I just found and he's astonished. Seeing the reason for my goofy grin he joins and relaxes once more. "If it results in that we need to have intensely, wild sex in public places more often." He laughs out. I smile and giggle at his comment.

Throwing a stake of papers at him we engage in another heated match before returning upstairs, only now I'm using his shirt tied in the right places to keep my own modesty in check. Getting back to our room I grab some jeans an undershirt which was pretty much a camisole, and a long sleeved, deep v necked shirt to go over it.

After I get done I head back to command to find we need some parts for the old piece of hardware. "So what is it that we need? If it's something rare it'll make it both easier and harder to find out there." I ask. Nephrite searches through the manual still checking the components we need to make the bitch work.

After he'd I.D'ed over ¾ of what we had he realized that 2 of the units needed were burnt out and the rest were just to old to use part wise. So he said, "There's an old place about say 80 miles from here, where you guys went for the farm animals. It's around there. Some guy used to custom make the parts till his shop went belly up and he made them as décor for his home."

He gives me the map of the area. Taking it I thank him before heading out, not bothering to inform everyone…if this machine didn't work then there's no use in getting everyone's hopes up. I take Lita and Mina with me as we set out to the area in a van, not knowing how big these pieces are.

Using the com's system we communicate back to Amy and Ray for assistance and guidance around the area seeing as half way down there they found a map of the area and floor plans of the house. Who'd a thunk that with one of the raids the guys did, raiding a building planners home would come in handy.

Getting down there we see some field's full of dead plant life…with no one to maintain it the plants had no resources to help it grow to its full potential. So it sat there, tall stocks of whatever the person was trying to grow. We find the house in the center seemingly out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie.

"Oh this isn't one bit scary or ominous." I sarcastically point out. Lita looks just on guard for any infected to pop out. Making it up the steps I do the tried and true ring the door bell…nothing. "Worth a shot." I mumble out.

Going inside…prior to breaking in I say, "What the hell." And ring the doorbell. Nothing. Now deciding to break into the house we scavenged the place of anything useful at all until we came across the garage in the back yard. Looking in we saw the parts to the machine that we needed. Going by the pictures in the manual we contacted Amy and Ray at command.

"We found a few of the parts but we still need one more to make sure it can actually operate. Not seeing it anywhere visible we start to dig in to drawer's even filing cabinets to find it. The part is found though we make sure the model number fits before deciding we've had enough of the house and go to leave.

However our departure is cut short by a few squawking birds in here. Not a lot just about…okay more like half a dozen. "Where did the Steven King birds come from?" I ask. Lita just raises her gun to shot when we see on one of the birds neck has a black device on it.

I snake my hand close enough to press the on button. "Oh good they made it there, I was afraid they would have missed the old house." Andrew… "How'd you know where to find me?" he didn't need to know that Lita and Mina were here with me. More chance they have of survival.

"I have my ways, plus these birds have been injected with a special serum that enables them to track down blood types. I assume you've figured out that piece of the puzzle." He remarks. I purse my lips together in anger at him. This asshole got my first child killed. He was going to pay, "I'm going to kill you."

I state with death in my words. "For sending a few messenger birds? Or for sending my little 'gift' to you earlier this month? Thought you could use some hope with all the crap that you're in now." I was appalled. Did he seriously think I would have been grateful for that? I gather my emotions for my next words.

"You ass…well you know what I have a surprise for you as well…when you sent your little 'gift' to me, he ended up a blood mess by the time the girls got through with him. Plus the ass stabbed me in the stomach." he 'hmms' into the receiving end. "I guess it took the 'immobilize part' to far…my bad." That's it? His response is 'my bad!' I'm going to kill him!

"Andrew, little food for thought here…I was 2 months pregnant." He seems stunned by it at first before replying, "Wow…congr-oh wait never mind. You have my condolences. He wasn't suppose to actually attack you." Still pissed I reply, "Well he did. And now I'm baby less thanks to you."

If I didn't know any better I'd say he felt bad…good…after what he caused me. Maybe now he'll feel a semblance of being human. "If only there had been a different father…we can still have a family Serena. All you have to do is leave **him** and come here where you belong Serena." Thought that to soon…_was he always this deluded or did the disease do it?_

_Maybe the disease messed up the wiring in his brain…_ "Andrew the first thing I'm going to do when we figure out this bit we're on is come after you. Then I'm going to kill you." He doesn't seem fazed. "Why not see what's on the disks that you took from us first? I guarantee you'll like what you find."

Seeing the light go out on the device I hurl it into the nearby wall. I threw it so hard it shattered on impact. My anger was too great to see the fact that the birds were getting restless. Seeing the computer chip and some of the wiring insides I grab it up and start to walk out only to be still stopped by the birds.

I go to raise my gun when Lita motions for me to stop. She answers my unasked question, "Serena the moment a shot is fired these things will be all over us." Not seeming to care I continue to raise it till she motions yet again, "So what?" I bark out in a whisper.

Seeing her trying to reel in her anger at my obvious dismissal of the bird problem Mina instead jumps in and intervenes. "Serena our new gifts don't have any fight to them when it comes to moving objects, especially those with wings. We need to move out slowly from the garage before we make a run for it within the field."

Seeing her logic making its way into my head she continues on, "Then we can make the mad dash back to the van with all of our trinkets, but till then we've gotta be quiet." Hate to say it but my blonde sister makes sense. Reining in my temper I see the reasoning and we slowly move our way past the birds. We're only 5 feet at best from them when Ray's voice boom's out over the com's.

"Serena what the hell is taking so damn long?" the birds squawk even louder than before and rise up. "Shit! Run!" I yell out. We make our mad dash as fast as possible with the bird like missiles behind us. I can't use my force field now; I don't have enough space in between us and them to use it.

Ray's voice comes back over, "Lower your voice Serena we didn't get that last part." Not in the mood to deal with her reprimand, we keep running as fast as we can through the dead plants in the field. I shout over while running this time more **clearly**, "The Birds-The Birds!"

I can practically hear Ray almost laughing as she thinks were just going overboard when in reality their closing in on us. Those little pecking beaks aren't pecking us to death. We need to gain more ground. In a dead pan sarcasm Ray replies, "Which one the 1963 original or the 1994 sequel?"

"They're after us!" I bark out at her comment while trying to gain ground. Seeing the van only 25 feet from us I snarl at the thought…_this field is to damn long!_ "Oh so you're nearly half way into the movie…I think…or is over halfway…" her lack of caring and her thinking we're over reacting is getting to be a nuisance.

"Empathy, Ray! Empathy!" I shout seeing the van's door within range and feeling the pecks of the birds beaks within range to. And to make it worse I'm the only one with the com's system. Mina forgot hers in command and Lita was to busy flirting with Nephrite to grab it.

My anger doubles over at what she says next, "Get over it Serena what there's like a little birdie out there. What can it do to you, you're 10 times its size!" I use it to blow out the force field mid run and use my shock wave bit that I did with ceiling guy. They fly back and retreat.  
Falling down at this action the girls help me up when they see them coming back for round 2. Getting an idea I begin to wonder if it'll even work. "Lita think you can use you little spark of a gift and torch my sweater?" I pull it of and throw it to the ground. She focuses on it with only 30 seconds till they reach us.

Seeing the weather about us spark with impending thunder I see the birds slow down their trek debating on attacking us. Lita uses it to her advantage and sends a spasm of a lightning bolt to the sweater starting up a fire. Seeing the opportunity I magnify my flaming sweater around the force field.

And seeing how they've finally made up their minds to now run from the flame, I shot the force field out towards them. It torches the freaking birds to death. Seeing their burnt dead little bodies on the ground I pick one up, make sure its dead and stuff it in a separate bag to take with us.

Lita and Mina give me an eye of 'what the hell?'. "Andrew said he put something in their blood, I want to know how he tracked me down." Seeing the plausible reason they jump back into the van with me and we head back.

Please review!


	16. meeting the CEO and time travel?

To **moonxxprincessxx18** yes there is another child coming into play here. And I am debating on the sex still.

To **Moon's Saviour** thanks for the review! Andrew will have his true colors show through but he's sort of in-between believe it or not. But to find out more you'll have to read on.

To **VAlvr04** Serena and Darien will be getting even more action later on. And you'll see why!

I love all your guys' reviews! Not to mention the dozens…and I mean DOZENS…who have posted me as their favorite author. That was a huge pat on the back. Loved them all!

Hope you like your Christmas (Cuanza, whatever you celebrate this time of year) gift! CHEERS!

And continue reading…

The unconquered land ch.16

Getting back to the building I take my prize out and head straight for Trista's lab. Opening the door I'm a taken back by the scene in front of me. Trista on her desk making out with Mr. Tiny, upon my entrance they disengaged themselves and he excused himself out of the room.

Trista looked embarrassed; much like Amy would if caught in the same predicament. "I don't want to know it's your business. I just need you to do a DNA scan on 'bird brain' here. Ran into them on the way out-" Trista speaks up, "Yes Ray told me how she thought you were playing around. Thank you for your discretion." She says. I nod my head in understanding.

"What is the big deal with the bird?" she asks. "Andrew had one of these hooked up with a communicator…for me." She looks to me no the last part. "Yeah he put something inside of them to know were I was. It's why I used Lita and mines gifts to make and magnify the fireball, hurling it at them." I finished off.

Trista looks impressed by this before realizing that I'd mentioned Andrew, she asked, "Andrew?" nodding my head I reply, "Yep, whatever he put in them enabled him to track me down. I wanna know what it was. And I wanna know how he's used it to track me." She starts prepping for the bird's autopsy.

"Did he give any indication or clues as to what it might be?" she asked getting her scalpel out. Shrugging my shoulders I respond, "All he said was something about injecting them with something and being able to use it to track my blood. Whatever that means. The injecting part I get, it's just the tracking part I don't."

I can hear the slice of flesh as she cuts the burnt bird open. I shudder at the crispy sound it makes as she cracks it open. _I'll never look at fried chicken the same way again…_I look to see the insides she takes out. Organs are extra crispy and if it weren't for the fact that this bird has something in its blood and possibly tissue, I'd eat it.

I watch as she takes a tissue sample_…or what's left of the tissue…_along with a blood sample. There's almost nothing left of it that's not burnt or baked. "You sure do enjoy giving me a challenge Serena. This bird's pretty damn cooked." She grabs at the beak only to literally snap it in half.

"I guess I over crisped it?" I ask looking at Trista looks at me with a 'yep' on her face. I smile at the look, "Well at least...I um…got a sample…right?" she nods her head but she doesn't seem to be paying me much attention. "Alright well it seems you have your hands full so I'll be going. Gotta see how that old machine is now with its new parts." I slowly walk out of the labs door as I say this.

She just shushes me out with her hand before the door closes. However before the door closes I see out of the corner my eye the pregnancy tests she mentioned before. Seeing her eyes focused on the Cajun chicken in front of her I take 2 of the tests and reply, "I'll just take these." The door closes on me.

Walking back to command, I take a shortcut back to Darien and mines place to try the tests results out. However it was useless unless you felt the need to pee. And I didn't…I grunted in annoyance before heading to the cafeteria to grab the drink that would get me to pee as fast as possible.

As some people would suggest water I did tea. For some reason the mixture of water and these herbs had one glass of tea turning into 5 glasses by the end of the night coming out. So I knew it would work the best. Drinking it in I had no choice but to give it some time to digest through my system.

So I went back to command to see about the machine to try and communicate with people over seas_…if there were any…_Once there I saw Darien working with Nephrite on the mechanics before rolling out from beneath it. His shirt was stained from all the dust on it.

You wouldn't believe how much dust can accumulate underneath something that hasn't been used for its intended purposes. Going in I relieved Nephrite so he could go spend time with Lita while Darien and I had some time to just chill out. Getting under it with him my shirt instantly got dirty.

But I didn't care…Darien just laughed as we had fun trying to fit the parts in place. It became our little project for the next few hours. After getting him to laugh at the weird stain on my shirt he stated, "That's going to be one for the day. Trying to figure out how it got there in the first place."

Cause we both knew that there was nothing underneath that could have made the shape the stain was in. Getting out from underneath the machine, we both read in the guide that it needed a full 15 minutes to warm up. So we decided to take a small stroll outside. Once we were outside it became clear we were going to have an, 'Indian summer' as my dad used to put it.

His explanation…summer decided to give us a few more days of warmth to enjoy our time…it would probably only last a week but still. Seeing some of the kids playing outside made me think of the 'could-be' precious bundle I might be carrying. I hadn't yet felt the need to pee so I was still out and about.

We ended up playing with the kids outside. Darien would give some of them piggy back rides while I played leap frog with some of the other ones. We felt so carefree that neither Darien nor I noticed the yellow object the stone in the yard was hiding. It wasn't until a few of the kids were rough housing around it that we did.

When we heard a big, 'Oh my stomach!' we went racing to them, as did the other kids. They seemed very interested in what had just happened. Darien helped the little boy up and off the rock just as he spotted the color difference and decided to move the huge rock out of the way.

Seeing what was there shocked us all. There stood only 4 feet from the street that we had taken back was a fire hydrant. _I wonder if it still works…?_ Darien seems to have the same idea as he goes inside the building and 10 minutes later almost comes back out with a wrench or whatever that tool is that they use to open them up.

Using his strength in a show of male manliness he starts to pull on it. Several other guys come out to see if this fire hydrant is indeed still active. Hell they even have a hose and some buckets among other supplies. He grunts in agony over the tightness of it and I bite my lip to prevent myself from asking 'you need help with that?'

Guys hate it when you damage their pride, its okay for themselves to do it but a female-oh no that's taboo! So I prevented myself from offering help. In the end he wrenched it open only for everyone to discover I was very stupidly in the path of the water supply. It was so strong it shot me a good 20 feet, if not more, away.

I saw the guys fill the buckets up as Darien rushed to my side. I vaguely see, through the water hitting me like a cold blast of rocks, 2 guys that Darien had probably grabbed for help and it took both of them to turn the wrench back. Feeling myself get unbearably cold I could only say, "Frrreezzziingg…"

Darien lightly scolded me for being in the way of the oncoming water, but he also scolded himself for not saying anything either. We were both to blame in the matter. Seeing the guys hook the hose to the hydrant and seeing the other end deep in the building I could only guess they were using the opportunity to create a fresh water supply…once Trista tested it that is.

In the meantime I just discovered that with my being wet I was also transparent in my clothes. Stupid me was wearing a very light grey white shirt on. Luckily as I checked myself I realized now that I needed to pee. Covering my chest up to prying eyes I excused myself and ran with my tests in my back pockets…hoping they hadn't got broken during my fall.

Finding my way fast back to our room, I kept my arms crossed in front of my chest to prevent their transparency from becoming more obvious than they already were. I had already run into Seiya and Yaten who both were having copious amounts of trouble keeping their eyes on mine.

Luckily the look of absolute acid from my own eyes prevented theirs from drifting down…at least after the first glance it did. Once I made it back to our room I threw off my sodden shirt and threw it to the ever growing pile of laundry. I made a mental note to wash the pile before the week was over.

Looking to my left I saw the sun through our window dropping down little by little past the horizon. It was a deep shade of sun burnt red that gave me a normal and yet chilly feeling like something was about to come. Trying to ignore the feeling I go into the bathroom to see if I am indeed pregnant.

Peeing on both sticks…after reading the directions obviously…I wanted to be sure to get this right. Taking both sticks out of the room with me I look at the clock on the night stand for the 2 minute time frame. Looking at the mirror to the side in the room I angle it a little to see a better vestige of myself.

Giving myself time I thought about how I'd look pregnant. Lifting my shirt up I caressed my stomach. Leaning backwards I looked at my reflection in the mirror trying to picture myself pregnant with a son or daughter. Angling the mirror again I now see something behind me.

Spinning around I find a man with silver white hair smirking at me at the window. He just sat there on the ledge right before he straightened himself up and walked forward a few steps. Knowing he didn't come in through the door seeing as how it was opposite him, I reacted as I should have last time something posed as a threat to myself as well as my child…or in this case potential child.

Dashing to the bed faster than even I thought possible I grabbed the knife I had stashed under Darien's pillow not believing I had the spare seconds to grab my own. Arming myself in defense to protect myself and my possible baby I have the knife ready to be offensive as well.

Standing with the bed between us I hold my position with both hands in front while bending my legs just enough to move fast when needed. Holding up his hands he shows a posture of innocence…almost. "Relax, I pose no harm to you…or your baby." He looks to my stomach with a sort of…fascination.

"Yeah right. Who are you? How'd you get in here and why are you here? Who sent you? Who do you work for?" I demanded outright. He laughs a little before replying back, "So many questions for such a lovely…no…lovely isn't enough of a word to describe your remarkable features." I grimace at the look in his eyes before demanding my questions to him again.

"You are persistent aren't you? Alright then, my name is Diamond, I came in through your window, which was quite easy. So for future reference if you don't want visitors I'd recommend locking it." I tighten my stance and feel perturbed by the act that he seems so at ease while I stand on complete guard.

That and the fact of what he just said 'if you don't want visitors?' who the hell was he to talk? Sarcasm dripping from my voice I nod out, "I'll try and remember that!" his look intensifies and I feel a wave of nausea. Whether it was from being pregnant or the look in his eyes or both was hard to tell.

"I'm here because I was highly intrigued by you." The look in his eyes makes me want to run. I've never had an enemy…other than Andrew…look at me with lust in their eyes. But while Andrew also held longing on what used to be this Diamond holds…something else…something dark within his.  
"Your reputation and your gifts have become more than a simple rumor now. You've become quite… to put to term 'legendary'. I'd love to have the opportunity to have you work for me again. Pregnant or not your abilities make you highly valuable." I grimace at this piece of information…valuable?

"And exactly how am I valuable? And exactly who are you to 'ask' me to work for you, let alone think that I'd even consider accepting?" who was this guy and how'd he get past the sentries? _No better than that who the hell does this psychotic nut job of a complete dick think he is?_

"You have no clue what a weapons system like you would be worth on the market do you? Well once the market comes back that is." He smirks making me want to throw one of the knives. "And who I am is your former bosses, bosses, bosses boss." He smiles at this new piece of freely given information.

My eyes widen at what he's just said…he's… "You're the Dark Opus's CEO. **You're responsible for the destruction, for the countless lives lost**. **My family is dead because of you!**" I practically scream out…well I nearly screamed out. He moved faster than I could see and had **me** pinned to the wall.

The knife in my hand was still luckily in there as he held me in place. But what was strange about it was he had me held almost…delicately. I actually took a moment to see him face to face and the look on his face was of intrigue and_…did he just freaking check me out?_

Scrunching my face up I yelp out, "Hey I happen to be a very taken woman so back off with the looks cause they're unwanted! Sides it's like you said I am pregnant." I stated confidently, thinking…hoping that he'd take the hint. He didn't however. "Only makes you more_…desirable_."

I was shocked. For a split second…a SPLIT second…I wished that Darien would look at me the same when I developed more into pregnancy_…if I was pregnant._ Erasing that thought from my head I gathered my strength back and shoved him violently away from me, making him role over the bed and fall on the other side.

Seeing my opportunity I ran as fast as possible to grab him but he was on his feet half way through running to him. Shocked at how fast he was able to move I stopped right before I came to be within arms length of him. "How are you able to move so fast?" I demanded of him.

He just simply smiles before replying, "There are many things you don't know about me." Looking to the door he says, "Hmm, uninvited guests. See you later…" he looks back to me and finishes off, "My little-" I threw the knife at his face before he could finish that sentence.

Just barely dodging the knife I watch as all he does is move his head to the side letting it embed itself into the wall next to the window. "Nice aim…though if you didn't let your anger control you, you could have hit me." He remarked. Steamed that he'd just insulted me I remarked back at him, "I would have hit you if you hadn't moved your block of a head out of the way."

He just smiles and replies, "You're feisty when you're pissed. I like it…talk to you later love." He just looks so smirky…I HATE IT! He escapes out the window before Darien opens the door. I look to Darien and see the 'what?' expression on his face. I sigh and deflate before walking and yanking the knife out of the wall.

Darien walks in and asks, "Target practice?" before sitting on the bed. Grunting at removing the knife out of the wall I reply, "Not even close. Had a most interesting visitor before you walked in." turning to him I see the 'who' written on his face right before he asked, "Where is he…or she?"

Walking back to him I retort, "Oh no one special…just the CEO of Dark Opus!" my voice rises slightly on the last part getting his IMMEDIATE attention. Darien stands up facing me. "What? What did he say? How'd he get in? Did he hurt you?" I can tell he's doing a visual inspection of me.

Not seeing any immediate injuries I tell him, "He said he wanted me to go back to work for him, that I'd become very prize worthy...or something along those lines, oh the CEO is a complete DICK!" I slightly shoved off his worrisome hands and walked to the table where I'd set down the pregnancy tests. Seeing them both and the answer to my prior questions starring at me.

I picked them up, a chuckled a little, "Pregnant or not I was worth a pretty penny…" I turn around to reveal 2 pregnancy tests…both are positive. We were pregnant…again. Only this time I wasn't going to stand around and wait for things to happen or for people to try and save me.

Darien comes up to me and states firmly, "We'll protect our baby Serena…that Dark Opus ass won't get you or our baby." He holds me knowing that deep down I need his touch right now. To feel that security…wrapped up in his arms I feel the comfort that only he can provide me.

"He came in through the window and no not completely." Darien pulls back looking at me a little confused. "You asked if he hurt me, he hauled me into the wall but otherwise didn't do anything to harm me. He seemed more interested in checking me out than in hurting me…creep…" I reply back.

Darien's hold tightens on me as I relay the message that Diamond gave me. We can only conclude that Diamond has become affected by the disease himself, and has become something like one of us. After relaying the message to the girls to meet in command we all gather together.

Updating them on what went down to the sleepy girls, it quickly perks them up. "So what do you think?" I ask. Amy looks deep into thought so I ask her, "What's pulling on your brain there?" she lowers her head and replies, "Nothing good." I grimace and respond back, "You might as well Amy."

She sighs before reiterating a prior point, "Remember my theories early on here? What if Diamond's plan-yes that must be it!" Ok what? She sounds happy which is good but bad considering we have no idea where her brain is right now. "Care to bring us to the page your on." I ask.

She calms down and replies, "Diamond's plan could have been to release the disease at first in a small populated area, for damage control, see how many turn into…well, us…and how many turn into those things out there. He collects us up as weapons and the rest are left for dead."

Now that she's realized what she's said she's died down even more in energy. "Sorry guys but it is just in theory." I hate to admit it but it does hold merit. "No Amy…you're probably right. Diamond said that pregnant or not I'd be a good weapon. The way he spoke to me…" it gave me shivers just thinking about it.

"Question is, is why does he need a bunch of people like us as weapons? What does he plan on doing? What makes him think he can release this powerful disease, kill millions of innocent people and use the ones who survived and developed powers to be his what 'army'?" Mina inquires.

It's too bad I can't just try and drop a line to Andrew and ask 'hey what's up? Think you can spare me some details on why Diamond is trying to do…what his big plan is?' don't think it'd go over to well. Besides…I wouldn't know where to begin on contacting either of them.

I'm sure they've abandoned the building we located them at last time, which brings me to this logical statement, "Lita, think you Malachite, Mina and Ray can go and check out the building we discovered Andrew at?" Lita nods her head yes as she starts to head back to her room.

Turning to Mina I ask, "Just see if there's anyone still there? Maybe if it was abandoned there are some files, something still there. And if it's still being used by their goon things let me know then too." They agree and start to leave off before Ray states, "Wait in this entire blunder you never actually confirmed on one thing."

I think on what I mentioned but didn't clarify…I come up short on what it could be. "What?" She looks to me like she has a sweat drop hanging over her head. "Are you pregnant?" she demands. Remembering what I had been in our room for to begin with I reply back smile on my face, "Yes, we are."

All of a sudden I'm swamped by 4 screaming girls as I get compacted into hugs. Within 4 seconds I'm lifted off my feet as Lita hugs me and promises to never let me get hurt ever during my pregnancy. Getting put back down I see all the other girls nodding their heads in the same fashion.

Seeing Amara and Michelle coming up and seeing the smiles on their faces I know they know now. "We're with them; we've got your back to little tiger." Michelle replies happily. "Yeah besides it was getting to boring around here. Needed to spice up the fighting life a little bit anyways." Amara shrugs off.

I smile at all the friends I have here now. I can see the guys also giving their subtle looks of 'you've got us too' in the back round. This baby will make it…we'll protect her or him and makes sure the child lives a long and prosperous life. We've already started on the basics and have even advanced ground.

All we need to do is get rid of Dark Opus and we can go on with our lives. If we keep expanding we can grow even further out and push the infected so far away we won't need all the shifts to watch out for them. And soon they'll die off…I hope…and we'll gain even more ground and slowly we'll take back the rest of Tokyo and eventually Japan as well. Maybe even see if there are survivors over seas.

But first we need to see if that machine still works that Nephrites working on still and get rid of Dark Opus once and for all. I won't have my kids living in fear not while I can make sure it gets resolved in the here and now. I will fight no matter what…however let's first monitor this visit that Lita and the others are going on.

I want to go but I know the moment I do go I'll be surrounded by the girls unable to move a step without one of them beside me. It'll get annoying too fast and besides, Darien would first handcuff me to the bed in a not so nice way before he'd let me anywhere near the area to begin with.

Might as well get this bitch over with…over an hour after they left we had visual on them thanks to Amy hacking into one of Dark Opus's satellite feeds. Plus with Zoicite monitoring the feed to make sure no one can trace where the hack is coming from we were in good hands.

Watching them enter the building only this time only them_…still wish I could have gone…_grumbling a bit I let my vision fall back on them as they move about in the place. I told the girls just before going in to not use their gifts unless it's a life or death situation. Don't need Diamond trying to kidnap any of my friends now.

Fortunately the area looked clean they were able to get to the double doors that Darien and I had been in, in no time at all. However just like the rest of the place it was like a ghost town_…metaphorically speaking._ The girls were rummaging around in the old papers when the lights started to flicker.

I wanted to get them out but I knew they could handle their own. "Watch your backs guys this could get ugly." Ray warned taking a defensive position along with Lita, Mina and Malachite. I watched for any signs of unnatural movement till my eyes landed on the monitor that was also flickering.

"Ray check out the monitor." She grumbles about being given orders but does as asked anyways. Andrew's face fills the screen. "Hello ladies, hmm..." he seems to be looking around from my view_…probably looking for me. What's his game on this one? I can't even predict Andrew's steps anymore._

_He's nothing like he used to be_… "No Serena here today…" he seems to be leaning back in his chair I guess before leaning over and picking something up. Something that has a button on it. This is not good, "That's actually good news, at least she won't be dead when I open the doors."

Ray tenses same as everyone else when she hears this, "Why are you doing this Drew? You used to be a good guy, we all liked you. Serena loved you at one point and this is how you repay her? Repay our friendships?" her temper does tend to come in handy on occasion.

Andrew can't look at her in the face and says off to the side, "If you only knew of the massive amount of shit that's going down over my own head…you girls are nothing to this company but a nuisance, something that stands in their way to their prize." Mina shocked us by gritting out, "You're not going to get Serena!"

Andrew simply replies, "You're just jealous that she got me first. I knew about your crushes on me, both you and Serena had one. But I choose her and you've never been able to get over it. Serena is the only thing that has kept you all alive…till now." His words hold ominous meaning to them.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Malachite asks speaking or the first time since coming into the room. "Andrew simply pushes the button before the monitor goes blank. All the doors open to reveal dozens of infected coming after them. The girls and Malachite tense up at the sight.

Seeing the scenario unfold before my eyes I start to pack up some gear I put off to the side and go to leave before Darien rounds the corner and swings me away from the exit point. "Darien I have to go I have to help them!" he ignores my pleas to help my friends and instead handcuffs me to the table.

Now mind you even with my enhancements this tables is large, awkward and freaking heavy. Plus if I were to do anything it would cause significant damage. But I need to help them. Seeing the monitor still I watch them fight. Their doing good but their completely out numbered by those things.

Is that why we've been able to expand so much? All the infected nearby were taken from the surrounding area for this ambush…for this trap. There's to many of them their fighting them off kicks punches a few jabs to the neck but we hadn't prepared for anything to really be there.

We thought the place would be empty…we underestimated them…I underestimated what Andrew was capable of. Seeing Mina get pinned_…fighting like a mad woman all the way…_but pinned none the less got my nerves frayed. Her powers lie within mentality and feelings not physical.

I tried something that I'd always wondered about in concept but never tried in practice. I focused my power on Mina…trying to relay a message to her and seeing if this little trick would work. _MINA! If you can hear me shout YES!_ I shoot to her mentally hoping their not to far away for it to work.

I can see her shocked look on her face before she shouts out, "Yes!" the looks on the other girls' faces wondering who she's talking to were priceless. I focus my power trying to relay what I'm trying to do while not being physically there. It was going to take a great deal of energy but if it saved my friends I'd do it again and again and again. Focusing I can see she's doing the same.

Using my power I slowly channel it through her and she's able to form small barriers with her hands and uses them to pack more punch in getting the infected off. Which by the way isn't easy to do when you've got 3 of them trying to eat you. Getting back on her feet she uses the mini force fields now encasing her hands to hit them left and right till she starts literally taking their heads off.

_GO MINA!_ I shout as the energized force fields come off. However once they do I feel the pull and before I know it I fall on my ass shaken as to how I can feel so drained. _Did temporarily lending Mina my power really take that much out of me?_ As happy as the girls and Malachite are they aren't to happy bout spending more time out there so they search the place for anything of use.

Grabbing a bunch of papers and some more disks that were under the keyboards they take off but not before Malachite dismantles the system to get the hard drive. Leaving out of the place they get back in record time to find me taking some aspirin…Advil won't be enough for this head ache.

Mina comes in bouncing until she sees my current state and asks, "Serena what's wrong?" Darien looks to me with the 'I'm disappointed in you' feature before I reply, "I should have practiced at doing that trick more often is all." She understands now and Amy comes over with some water.

Taking enough to swallow the pills I ask, "So what'd you guys bring back for us? More intel?" Malachite gives Amy the hard drive and me the papers. Looking them over I reply, "It'll give me something to look at. See if anything information wise can be shaken loose from this." Just then Melvin pops around the corner. Molly is with him and gently nudges him to open up.  
He clears his throat and says, "Serena, I believe I have a solid idea as to what is being conducted in the labs over at Dark Opus." He sounds like he's about to give a book report. Ray interrupts, "Yeah we know, they release the disease on purpose to infect us to be their army or whatever."

We all turn to look at her, "What?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure that's the point Amy was concluding with earlier. Was that they intel you had Melvin?" I ask looking back at him. He seemed clueless as to what we we're just talking about and I got a bad feeling.

Adjusting his glasses that looked to big for his face he replied, "No actually but that is interesting. No one of their big projects they were working on, was dubbed 'the dark gate'. It strong references in 'time travel'." Seeing our expressions he looks to Molly for support to continue.

"So you're saying that Dark Opus freaking found a way to travel through time? I'm sorry but this is getting a bit far fetched to me here." Lita said while Ray agreed. Amy looked to be on the fence before interceding, "But to do any such thing would be in violation of the Laws of Physics."

Melvin hearing this points out, "It hasn't been determined that it would or wouldn't allow it. Hell if it's possible to mathematically shape the human bone structure like Jirolamo Cardano did…" we get lost…well all except Amy of course. "Of course it makes sense now." Looking to her I ask, "Care to fill us in."

She responds as if its common knowledge to hear the name everyday, sometimes she forgets were not all brainiacs, "He's a 16th century Italian mathematician and anatomist. He discovered a system of mathematical equations to describe and illustrate the skeletal system. I see where you're going with this." She speaks the last part in pride to Melvin. He holds his head high as we're still clueless.

"What does this 16th century mathematician have to do with what he's going on about?" I ask Amy. She gives the floor back to Melvin who continues on. "If Dark Opus were to have a brilliant mathematician of their own, with the same set of skills Cardano did and apply those mathematical skills to the sciences that Dark opus has…" he leaves it open and it slowly…scarily comes to life.

Standing up I ask him lowly so as not to scare him away, "Are you tell us that Dark Opus has found a way to as you put it 'travel through time' by using mathematical equations?" please be a no…it sounds far fetched like a bad Sci-Fi movie… however he nods his head 'yes'. Looking to Amy I ask, "Is it possible?" she stumbles a bit before I ask her again, "Is it possible?"

She lifts her head up and says, "With the right intelligence, the right sciences, and to figure out the exact equations to do so, without disrupting the previous laws I mentioned…" she has us all on the edges of our seats here. It can't be possible, to travel through time.

"Yes it is possible." She finally lets out. We're all numb with shock. Time travel is suppose to be almost mythical, a sci-fi B movie to go watch with your friends, not something to be possible and to be used by Dark Opus at all. Oh god! "Oh my…how does this tie in with Dark Opus?" I demand.

Melvin shrinks back and replies, "Well if you like bad plot lines how's this. Release a deadly disease, see the effects it creates, know where the people are that become affected the way you want them to be, go back in time to collect them and design your own weapons of destruction before you take over." I can't believe what I'm hearing, this can't be happening.

I look to all the girls and the some of the guys before finally meeting Darien's eyes. "If and I mean if this is possible from that data that you gathered when would they be operational?" I can't believe I'm considering this idea. "A few months maybe, less than a year though. And that's if they don't get stopped."

He replies back to me. "What happens when we crush them?" Lita asks which eggs Ray on. "If you stop them at some point in a few months it could delay them by another year or two." Stopping them will only delay them? "Why wouldn't it just stop them period?" I ask him.

Moving his glasses up he reads a little bit more before replying, "The time frame states that it needs to occur on specific weather related nights for maximum energy usage. They would have to nail it on a night when the most energy would be used within the skies for such a purpose." Not wanting to believe any of this I hold my hands up and stop him right where he is.

"No, this type of thing can't be possible...at least not until we were dead and buried of old age and our grandchildren had kids of their own. How catastrophic would it be if they succeeded?" I ask. He states period point blank, "How bad would it be if Dark Opus could go back in time and change their own future?"

For once sarcasm laces his voice and I feel incredibly nauseated. For a company like them to have that kind of control is too scary…I feel sick. All at once I feel the nausea of being pregnant hit like a tone of bricks. I excuse myself as fast as possible not giving any heed to the shouts directed at me.

I need to get to a toilet or a garbage can fast. Seeing a public bathroom…well a converted public bathroom… I dive in and just make it before my last 2 meals return with a vengeance. I feel then hear Darien behind me as he walks up and pulls my hair back and soothes me.

"What are we going to do? How are we supposed to bring this child into a world where Dark Opus wants to go back in time and make everything ten times worse?" I heave again at the mere thought of what these people can do. To know that they can get to us so easily, as Diamond had earlier.

He shushes me a little before saying, "We'll figure out a way. We always do love. Remember that." He kisses my forehead before pulling me into his arms and having me just rest there. Flushing the toilet I lean back into his embrace the rest of the way. He covers my rapidly cooling forehead with his hand.

"Did I mention that I hate horking?" I ask a little feeling a light headed. I really hate throwing up. I see the look on his face at my word usage. I nearly laugh remembering how I learned that word. Mina had come back from a job on a modeling gig, and had used the term for one of the girls who 'horked' in the bathroom.

We also got lost in the conversation. So she later explained it wasn't the negative that we thought it was. The girl had eaten a bad meatball sub and it made her stomach go…well you know. Anyways…this stuff must be from the nausea…this 1st trimester stuff is a killer why can't I have the horniness now?

"Once or twice you did. Come on lets get you freshened up and we'll then work on seeing how far they've gotten with their project here. Hell maybe since there are so few people now the chemistry will change."

I look to him like 'what the hell are you talking about?' "The way the planet revolves around earth. Losing so many people would have to change the chemistry of it…right? So maybe it'll be too changed to give off the right energy no matter what anyways." I think on it and realize something.

"Doesn't that mean that we'd be screwed to? If it changes, then wouldn't we be left in the cold as well?" he seems to a taken aback by my question and seems a little stumped on how to answer me. "Well maybe…well let's just see where the research leads us first okay?" getting nowhere here fast we get up to leave.

Going back to our place I change clothes before brushing my teeth and gargling for a good 3 minutes. I wanted every aspect of vomit from my mouth. I don't need Darien to taste that ever! Coming back out I find a white rose sitting on the bed. Completely out of no where I look around for Darien.

No where…picking it up I look towards the window again before spotting Diamonds face on the glass. Thinking he's on the outside I run to the window to find it's closed off and sealed shut. Looking back I see a note on the dresser. Taking long strides I snatch it before ripping it open.

_Dearest Serena,_

_You won't win against us. The moment you give up_

_is the moment we can prosper from one another. We _

_can do some much. Think about it…oh and I hope_

_you like the rose…think of it as a gift from your soon_

_to be again boss._

_ Diamond_

I nearly rip the innocent rose in half but decide instead on smashing it in my palm. I hate that guy…he thinks I'll work for him again-fat chance dickweed! I grab the rose from the bed and as much as I want to destroy the white symbol of Diamond I can't bring myself to harm an innocent flower.

It did me no harm; it's just a representation of that asshole. Putting the flower to the side I grab the note and go to leave. However my plans get deterred when I see in the full length mirror that I have moved so as to avoid being caught off guard…a lot of good that did me now…Diamonds reflection.

I move my arm in a backwards motion to hit him only to hit air. Great so his powers extend to also getting into my head…what else is this ass capable of? How can he make himself appear in a room I'm in? He has to be close for this to be possible right? Looking out the window I search for him.

Not seeing anything even with my enhanced vision I close the window securing it. I push the newly acquired curtains in front of it to give myself some privacy as I swap out my tank top for one of Darien's sweaters. Enjoying the smell of having him on me I inhale his scent to bring me comfort.

Hearing him coming up the hallway I feel the need to be spontaneous and see if I can't spook him. Hiding behind the doorway I watch it open before I go, "BOO!" right behind him. He jumps for all of a second before aiming to slam a fist in my direction. He barely stops it in time as he realizes just who said 'boo'.

"Serena? What the hell I almost hit you?" okay lets not do that again. "Yeah I see, I was just trying something new is all. Won't do it again. Promise." He accepts this before walking further into the room spotting the rose. "Apparently Diamond paid another little visit only this time he declined on staying long enough to do anything." Which is true, he didn't DO anything to me.

Just made himself appear behind me and had me swinging at thin air, but hey no big deal right? Darien takes the rose and before I can protest crushes the meek little harmless flower. "What was the purpose in hurting the flower?" I protested. "It represents **him…**" Darien growled out.

This doesn't lead anywhere good. "You wanted to preserve the memory of that ass?" he demanded. Standing my ground I replied, "No I just didn't want to hurt an innocent flower was all. I can't stand the fact that this guy is able to get inside where we sleep so easily. It's nerve wracking."

It hits me hard… "You think I want him in here?" he doesn't falter. "Are you nuts? This creep has been in our room twice, he's assaulted me and practically threatened me and you think I'm trying to preserve his memory?" now he seems to falter. "Serena that's not what I meant." He tries.

Feeling a headache emerge I reply, "I understand where your coming from Darien. You feel threatened for me and the baby. But you don't have to kill an innocent flower over it, okay?" I ask. He grudgingly accepts this before he walks forward, takes my hand and guides me back to the bed.

Laying down we both settle in…however I throughout the night till I full fall asleep feel the eyes of someone upon me…however my bodies need for sleep over powers what energy I have left and I fall into a comfortable ambiance next to Darien before shutting my eyes for good.

And even though I still feel that nagging feeling of someone watching me, my body eventually just catalog's it as paranoia that can be dealt with in the morning, and with that my body follows where my mind went…though there is one last lingering question that'll burn my mind till I can answer it.

'If I had the chance to go back and change the future, what would I do? Go back and stop all of the destruction? This would mean sacrificing any chance with Darien, our soon-to-be family and all that we've built here. Could I really let go of the paradise I feel just by being with him?

Or not stopping any of the chaos that's consumed our lives and continue to having my little family where we are, and rebuild with Darien and the girls what we lost to such evil…and Dark Opus is evil. But what's worse, Dark Opus for causing the destruction, or me, for thinking selfishly to not take that opportunity and stop it.

I remember faintly one time when Ray was reading a book to us, full of life questions and one was 'you run into a burning build, you can only save 1 group, either 5 strangers or 1 sibling, who do you save? Before I have the opportunity to think on how selfish that last part was I succumb to bliss…


	17. steamy shower & beryl's stunning moment

moonxxprincessxx18: I'm glad I shocked you with Diamond now in the mix. He to is now vying for serena if you hadn't guessed. He'll be there continuously but more as an off and on till the end. And I know I seem to be speeding serena's pregnancy timeline up but my goal was 23 chapters for this story and I'm cutting it close.

Oh and forewarning this chapie has some smuttiness in it so be warned read and review!

The unconquered land ch.17

The first month was the worst month my stomach ever had to endure…pregnancy was a bitch during that time frame. I tried to always be within range of a toilet or a trash can just in case, and I had tic tacs around me from a supply run, but only after a few times, I thereafter made sure to always carry tooth paste and a brush.

I needed to be clean and vomit-germ free. Darien was nearly always there for me to holding my hair back, and nearly every time I told him this was all his fault. He chuckled before replying back 'you weren't complaining at the time'. I hated him for it but loved that cocky kick he had to him.

Diamond hadn't made anymore appearances, which I was thankful for considering how vulnerable I felt while I was hunched over a lot. Sleep felt weird due to the weird hormones going back and fourth. I ended up having Darien sleep on his right arm while I kept his left leg into between my own.

It wasn't bad till he'd unconsciously moved during the night. So he got used to the temporary sleep patterns my body was now throwing out. I myself was starting to get the weird cravings and with the supplies we had it was limited to what I could get. However the one thing I could manage was my chocolate milk shakes.

They were tasty and since I was pregnant it was like free reign to however much my stomach could hold. Once Trista had found out she immediately had me put on those vitamin pregnancy pills. I'm supposed to be on those things till the baby was born….

The girls been adamant about keeping me safe. Once they found out about Diamond's visits, they amped up the amount of sentries out on patrol in our area. I felt a little uncomfortable having them that close to our window as I was uncomfortable with them hearing me and Darien at night.

Luckily we did have curtains which I used EVERY night and kept our window closed as well, which made me thankful that it was getting colder outside, because as much as I hate the cold weather, at least it gave me an excuse to keep the windows closed. Had it been Summer or Spring….Whoa... heat!

However once that first month passed by and the nausea was gone I felt great, well not great, but tons relieved that I was no longer going to be horking a lot. Nephrite and Darien got the old machine up and running but didn't get anyone…so far. Of course if what's happening is going on all over the world…

Now he's working on making the message that he'll be sending out world wide. Even had me say our own little phrase, 'This is Serena Tsukino; I'm in Tokyo, Japan with an armed group of people. We have food and shelter, we are completely unconquered by the infected and we provided safety from them. They stand on the outside. If you are anywhere out there, here's hope' for you.'

It sounded a bit iffy especially that 'unconquered' part but we needed to get people to communicate with us out there. Hopefully there are more people out there and that we weren't the only ones left. I think it would be bad if we were the only ones left. Only a few hundred to recreate the world little by little…I knew that eventually the need for power would eventually consume someone.

And that someone would not take kindly to being bossed around when they'd feel there's no law to stop them. Once I thought of this fact I told Darien what I think we should do and he agreed. We had already established jobs, the security, a more 'at home- like' atmosphere, but we needed to establish rules.

But therein lay the problem, without the status of actual police, or government we had no laws. So we went to Beryl's uncle Mr. Tiny…_really have to find out his name…_for answers. It was decided that he would be the one to enforce laws and rules as a code of conduct, act as our police, while we; Darien, the girls, the guys and myself would acted as members of a board.

People were already slightly afraid of him so in the end it just barely worked. The rules had been quite simply the same types that would have still been here beforehand, we made sure that certain rules or laws that had been reestablished did have punishments to an extent.

Luckily the laws and rules were already before the infection began in Tokyo so it was quite literally basics for nearly everyone. Anyone that had previously been a tourist or had just been traveling that had gotten caught up in the mess were quickly given the necessary details. The only people that really stood against us were supporters to the long ago thrown out Beryl.

They were mostly giving me hell but once Beryl's uncle stepped in there was no contest, he could do what needed to be done. I was thankful for it as it brought more of an understanding between us. And now that I'd passed the 2nd month of this pregnancy stuff I was more approachable.

It made it easier for Melvin to talk to me. Poor guy always did get nervous for some reason around me. Probably cause I'd snapped at him during the first month due to a hormone level thing. He'd gotten more intel off the disks and paper work the girls and Malachite had grabbed. These scientist guys seriously believed that they could figure out a way to travel through time.

Melvin said if we found another base, the one where this person who could figure the mathematical way of doing things was located, we could stop him or her and end Dark Opus's little plan. Remember though, this is all in theory, we don't know where these guys are or how to stop them.

All we know is that we need to stop them or maybe…maybe it would be possible to stop all of this from ever happening. Go back in time and prevent all the needless destruction from happening…it was a voiceless thought as I shook my head of them and focused my thoughts on how to locate them.

The previous creatures that had attacked us or we'd attacked and been killed had all been dissected for anything further with micro chips and nothing had been found. However the burnt birdie had a little chip friend that Amy was working on tracing but it was proving difficult seeing as it was encrypted this time.

So she sent Ray and Zoicite off on a supply run the get her the necessary technology and equipment to sustain it. The plan was to get the tech and use it to decrypt the chip before locating the original transmission point. However for this run I wasn't allowed in the room due to my 'energy' issue.

Once Darien realized what I had done the first time around he berated me for using my energy when I needed it for the baby, however he grudgingly admitted that I was in the right on helping Mina when I did. Malachite thanked me to and during the first month, when I wasn't horking, had me work with the girls on it.

We trained at least an hour a day on how to mentally connect with each other so just in case I couldn't reach Mina I could reach any one of the girls out there and they could reach out to me as well. The exercises were exhausting to say the least and we were given energy drinks…correct that the girls were given energy drinks, I was given this nutria-crap in a bottle.

Very bland and was 'supposed' to give you energy. However when you're feeling the dregs of 'blah' of being energy-less it does come in handy. Darien even partook in our sessions, once the girls were done. We discovered that due to my blood in his system we had a mental connection.

But he'd been ignoring it because he didn't know what it was. So we opened it and soon were able to master when we wanted to use it and when we wanted it to shut off. We may have loved each other but even loved ones like ourselves need to have private thoughts every once in a while.

So we just made ourselves use it for only recreational that way I it was needed for something bigger it wouldn't drain us heavily. It seemed that we were really developing as human weapons. We mastered our skills and when the girls got to go out they used them on the infected.

Torturous it may seem but when it's kill or be killed…you get the picture. Ray especially loved her pyro act. Though she did get carried away with it one evening by setting a small group of infected on fire, although it was a good idea it attracted even more to the blazing inferno.

So she had to put them down as well. Luckily it took care of more of them and it wasn't very close to the perimeter line we had set across. The walls we had made need to be backed up a little bit better seeing as how it would be getting extremely windy and snowy as well.

We couldn't afford the weight the snow would bring, so we decided to grab up supplies from more supply runs…to hardware stores this time…and made the wall thicker and more durable for the tough winter that was nearly at our doorstep…so to speak. It would take the weight and the pressure we made sure of that. Once the weather started to get colder I finally saw the first vestiges of snow fall.

It had been the first one since this whole thing began and when I saw the flakes coming down from one of the hallway windows I ran to our room to grab my jacket before rushing off outside. Darien followed me out and saw the first snowflakes of the season. Everyone at this point was shocked.

We were so happy to be able to see this, to have lived through all of this, it made the moment sweeter to know that we were still alive and kicking. I lifted my head up to catch a snow flake in my mouth and felt the first tiny little flake hit my tongue. Though it was small I relished its feel before the second ended and it melted.

I didn't care that I was cold I wanted to feel this air. This cold, you could see your breath in the air, it was too much to miss. I felt like dancing on the soon to be covered ground. The girls I saw moments later coming out and also look shocked. I guess when you've been used to doing what we've been doing as a daily thing the concept of it still snowing and for the weather to still change slips your mind.

I felt strong arms wrap me up from behind as Darien came up and held me close as we continued to watch the snow fall. Though it was only a light draft of it many people watched it before heading back inside. I wanted to stay out as long as possible and I knew that as long as Darien was holding me I could.

Feeling Darien's arms around me like this was magical. Watching snow flakes while the man I loved, the father of my baby held me, was a moment never to be forgotten. It's these moments that you treasure for life. I made sure to imprint the memory there so I'd always have something to look back on and smile.

However after the first tremble that I couldn't suppress Darien made me go back inside not wanting me to catch cold while pregnant. We asked Trista how long before finding out the sex and she told us we had to wait a while longer till we got the right equipment in to find out.

I went up to our room after a long exhausting day of paper work and training. I kept up my work outs with the girls during our regular training to. But I could only do mine as a regular cardio while the girls did pairings. Once inside I flung off my clothes piece by piece and most of it was stuck to me.

I started the shower up in the bathroom and was already thinking of the sweet sleep I was going to gain tonight. Feeling the hot pellets of the water hitting my face, shoulders, my hands and breasts I sighed in nirvana. I nearly groaned out in pleasure at the feeling and let my thoughts go while I enjoyed the feel.

Putting the shampoo in my hair I started to massage it into my scalp. I was ready to rinse it out when I felt a hand touch my hip from behind. I swung out thinking Diamond had come back for a visit only to discover it was Darien behind me. Signing in relief he laughs as he asks, "You expecting someone?"

I shake my head before kissing him briefly and going back to washing my hair. Rinsing the rest of the shampoo out I lean in for the conditioner when Darien stops me and says, "You've been working all day let me do this for you." He took the conditioner while brushing up against me.

Though it had been a long day, it had been an even longer time frame since the last time we'd made love. My body, despite being mentally tired and seemingly exhausted before hand had renewed energy that I knew only Darien could exhaust. He put the conditioner in my hair so smoothly and lovingly.

I hadn't had anyone do my hair like this since I was a little girl with my mother. It's funny how a childhood memory can end up relating to a sensually intense moment many years later. He massaged the conditioner in before he took the soap and washed my body from behind.

And since he was behind I couldn't see where he was going to wash, so it made the experience more intense. The only warning I got was when he went to go wash my face, I loved it. First it was my arms, back and shoulders before he moved to my chest…tweeking my nipples while gently playing with my breasts.

I sighed in simple bliss. His hands moved lower washing my stomach, lower back, my ass which I believed he thoroughly enjoyed molding in his hands before slipping his sudsy hands past my center and washing my legs. I pouted in disappointment before he lifted up each foot to wash them.

He started back up and slid 2 fingers easily between my lips. With the water constantly pouring on me I had little to no more suds as his fingers played magic on me. He worked me up and good. Just before I was about the get that familiar heat that spoke of my oncoming climax we heard the knock at the door.

I heard him groan at the injustice of the world a little before leaving the shower. I felt a little betrayed that he choose to answer the door to finishing me off in the shower. Hearing him berate the person at the door made me feel a little bit better but still I had to make him pay in some way.

When I saw him outside the door I pulled the shower curtain far enough open so he could see me without the water hitting the floor outside the shower stall. Lifting up my leg onto the edge of the tube I decide to torture him. Lifting my hands obscenely over my breasts I give him a luring, seductive look before caressing my breasts.

The look on his face has me ready to laugh a little. He looked ready to jump me but torn as to if he should take me in such a slippery area while we were pregnant. True there was chance of slipping but he got me worked up then left he deserved this torture. I traveled my hands tweeking my nipples in the process.

Slowly they traveled down and so did his ever increasing gaze as his eye color went from a deep earthy blue to midnight blue. I lowered my hands to drift between my legs, just dabbling in between my legs. Just barely touching my lower lips I saw his gaze darken even more hungrily.

I slipped a finger inside keeping eye contact with him as I rubbed my lips right in front of him. Normally I'd feel completely exposed and vulnerable but with Darien I felt empowered and in control especially seeing the look in his eyes. The war raging in their depths was intense.

Dipping my finger deeper I let loose a low moan as I brought my finger up to my mouth and ever so slowly touching the tip of my tongue to my juice covered finger. It was a different taste I'll admit that, I'd never done it before; it had just been a spur of the moment 'I wonder if this'll work' type of thing.

I heard a loud groan and indulged in closing my eyes as I lower my fingers yet again to my lower lips for a few brief seconds before I felt Darien pull my hand away, lift up my legs, sliding between them before shoving his massive length between my lips. I shuttered in ecstasy.

Moving slowly out, he reared back and shoved himself deep inside once again. His slow but powerful thrusts made it difficult to think or even form a thought. I was powerless to stop him and by god I never wanted him to stop. His groans and sighs of pleasure told me that he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

He whimpered out my name before touching between us and fiddled lightly on my lower lips. The extra sensation was loving but torturous at the same time. I felt myself reach the peak all too soon and almost wished he could do something to elongate it. I got my wish unexpectedly.

Just before I came he grabbed my hips and pulled me off his member enraging me in a hazy state. However before I knew it he turned me around and from behind had decided mount me. I was shocked to say the least but accepted it none the less. And trust me when I say you'd never truly say no to him.

Feeling the unexpected intrusion I gasped in utter ecstasy at the sensation. Finding myself facing the tile wall I felt his hands grip my hips in unmistakable intent as he decidedly slammed in again. Using his strength he did using the slow, strong and steady strokes same as before.

I gasped at the end of each stroke feeling the raging fire build steady and strongly. His hand slipped forward to play with my lips as he whispered in my right ear, "I bet my hands better to use that yours is. Isn't it." It may have sounded like a question but it was a statement as his fingers played their rhythm inside me front the front. He seemed to be toying with me now as his fingers were barely touching me.

I whimpered in need wanting to feel him deeper inside me, but he refused to move his hand any deeper. Maybe it was a question that he'd asked. I don't know my mind felt too foggy to think on it so I gave him the only answer my thoughts were willing to process, "Yes, oh god Darien yes!"

I hoped it would work and sure enough his finger slid inside only this time curling around forming a question mark inside of me. I lost my leg power as new sensations hit me either that or I hadn't had them in so long even I didn't remember having them there before! I screamed out in the sudden pleasure.

I knew without a doubt that I was closing in on the end here. Darien's breathing was getting ragged as his pace was speeding up from behind and his fingers were rubbing faster now. The speed was getting faster and his finger somehow stroked while remaining so deep inside of me.

Before I could try to visualize it I felt the orgasm hit me hard. I lost my breath as Darien's final thrust nearly squished me into the wall. I could feel his hot seed pump into me like someone was pouring hot water into my ass. Not the best imagery but it's what it felt like and the sensation was DEFINITELY better!

I shuddered once again at the sensations before after a few minutes he went slightly limp and slid out of his second home. I nearly slumped to the base of the tube but Darien's strong hands kept me in place against the wall. Once the conditioner was out of my hair and our bodies were washed we dried each other off with a towel.

I didn't see the point in wearing it out seeing as how it was just us two in the room, I was so freaking wrong on that thought. I had casually walked out with nothing but my panties on while holding my bra up to unravel the strap that had always had a problem with curling, I concluded that it was due to the fabric.

However my thoughts ran short when I heard a, "So beautiful…Serena…" being spoken. Not from Darien, he didn't have the creepy edge to his voice. No this voice belonged to Diamond. I looked up and saw him standing there casually at the windows edge looking at me intently.

Up until this point I had nearly forgotten that I was naked, except for the white lace boy shorts that I loved. My hair was mostly behind me still wet as anything but luckily there were several loose strands covering my breasts, though you could still clearly see them which pissed me off now.

This is not ever a picture I want to show Diamond, EVER! Screwing the bra I dropped it in favor of wrapping my arms around my breasts and demanding loudly, "What the hell are you doing in here? Again!" he simply smiled before looking at me intently. I want to move to demand answers but I refused to show him anything.

Luckily Darien heard me and already had some boxers on. He tried to rush Diamond but the guy was faster than he was. And by the time Darien made his not as fast as Diamond dash, Diamond himself had made his way beside me and grabbed me around my naked waist.

As much as I wanted to keep covered up once he tried to grab me I swung a little trying to make sure my hair fell over my breasts to conceal them more as I grabbed the first object that seemed weapon-like enough. My brush may have looked ridiculous in a defensive position but it was all I had on short notice.

"So you're the infamous Darien, swept my girl off her feet hun?" the way Diamond spoke it was as if HE was suppose to be with me. Maybe the disease got to his mentality too. Why else would he obsess so over me? It didn't make any sense in my logic. I saw Darien snarl at him.

"Serena has and always will be mine. Even before all of this happened I knew it." Okay now I'm at a loss_…huh?_ Seeing the confusion in my facial features he says, "Convention remember? You showed me your tattoo…" I can't believe he remembered that. Tears formed a bit in my eyes as the hormones started getting to me.

"You remembered me? You knew?" I was shocked. I hadn't expected that. "Yeah…there was just something about you I couldn't forget. I stopped being intimate with Daniel that night. I just couldn't when all I could think of was you. Why do you think I kept so far from you when you first got here?" he asks.

Diamond realizes he's been sort of forgotten so he asks, "Seriously?" like 'I am still here while you two have this moment'. "I had to stay away so that I could be sure I like, care, and love you for you. Not because of some feeling I had of seeing you several months prior to all of this." He is so sweet.

Kind of idiotic in his thinking but sweet…however Diamond doesn't like being ignored and makes his move. Dashing faster than we can process he's suddenly behind me, sticking me in the neck with a syringe. Before he can inject whatever it is a shot rings out and hits him.

I stumble away in shock seeing him bleed through him neck. Darien just killed him. Just like that. I look to him in shock. I'd never seen anyone so human-like being shot down. The infected that we kill are so mutilated and mutated, and so far gone they look very far from human.

Diamond was VERY human like. But the look in Darien's eyes has me mesmerized. At first there's a cross between 'take that you son of a bitch' and 'she's mine' to 'what the fuck?' seeing that I look back to see the bullet wound slowly shrinking till it seems it was never there.

Darien pulls me back behind him despite my protests of 'I can handle myself'. I internally thank him for shielding me since our newest bad guy has regenerative capabilities that exceed even the big bad monsters we've encountered. Standing up he cracks his neck then looks at me.

"Okay didn't see the boyfriend having the guts to do that. Next time you won't have him to hide behind. You'll be coming with me." My instincts are yelling at me to either attack him for saying I'D need to hide and for Darien to protect me and the baby. We've already lost one I can't…we can't, loose another.

"What makes you think I'd be willing or would even consider coming with you? Because we all know I'll fight you on this every step of the way." he smirks before warning me, "You may get your wish. Till next time." He practically blurs out the window and by the time we run to it its entire area is clear.

Darien makes sure I'm okay before holding me close and promising that everything will be okay. That Diamond won't get me and that we'll be seriously beefing up security around this area and not just all areas. I know in my deepest of hearts that he'll protect us both till there's no breath left in him.

And that terrifies me…I don't need a dead hero…I need him, my boyfriend, the father of my baby. But my voice refuses to say it as he cleans up the room. 2 seconds later there's a pounding at the door. I open it to reveal nearly all of the girls and guys ready to attack given the command.

"It'd fine. We just had another visit from Diamond that's all." I feel so exhausted all of a sudden. It's probably a combination of the sex and having that physical and mental fight with Diamond. After letting everyone in and telling them what happened Lita, Amara and Ray wanted blood.

Amy was trying to think of a way of beefing up security and a way for me to be constantly protected till Diamond was gone. That might be a while and knowing that I wanted to end him fast. For the next 2 months we all went over different ways of getting close to him by way of the computer chips.

Dozens of supply runs later led us to expansion yet again. The more we expanded the more we seemed to be attracting more actual people. The message that we transmitted out was working. We were getting in people who got tested same as everyone else. Once they were there we established more rooms, more space.

We were slowly taking over the city of Tokyo, turning it into what it used to be. I had radio contact with crews outside the buildings area now that Amy had figured out a way to hack into the government's old satellite system. Once we did that we were able to use com systems with a lot more range than before.

Plus she was working on a way of using cell phones again. That would take longer since there were more factors that the com system. But with that working we also found enough hardware and machinery to build several generators in the basements to give us lights and electricity.

Though we did keep them in the basement so we could avoid the noise they generated from getting to far outside. We didn't need to attract those things to us. I had already sent several crews 3 times a week that would specialize in hunting them…trained by myself before my stomach got in the way.

It was the closest I was allowed to be to a gun till the baby was born…Darien's stupid orders. So after I trained them on what to look for and how to defend they went out with the girls and guys since I no longer could. I had them go out on a supply run at one point to get some head gear so they could have small cameras on them so I could still see out there to help them out.

It was the closest action I was getting from this point for a bit of some time. I was just over 6 months along now and I felt big! Mina could no longer go out too. Malachite and her were expecting one of their own in 8 months now. Amy was shockingly prego too! That news was released by Zoicite since Amy was still very shy about it. He though was very proud.

Her's had just happened a few weeks ago. It seemed that things were going very well till the shit hit the fan! So to speak. The raid that the crew was on was being sent to an area that even before the disease came out was a mess. There was talk of supplies needed from the area so we…they went.

Seeing everything go by slowly I started to get a bad feeling, but no one was heeding my warnings. What was the point of being on the other side for help if this crew didn't follow the gut instincts of a pregnant woman? Probably for that reason…I was pregnant. My instincts in their minds eyes were off.

Due to my emotional state I wasn't at my best to help out much. But I still insisted on trying to aid them. Besides, Ray, Lita, Amara and Michelle were in there along with Malachite and Jadeite. So I knew I had to be there in some way. However like I said before shit hit the fan.

Everything went dark for 30 seconds and all heard was scrambling from everyone trying to keep calm and grabbing light sources. Lights popped on and the cameras and the crew there all saw Andrew there. He was becoming a pain in my ass so fast… "Glad you all could make it." He announced.

He seemed to be looking around not seeing his target he asks, "Where's Serena?" Amara answers, "No where near here. What makes you think we'll let you have her? Use her for your own profits?" Andrew's 'where is she?' look turns into a bit of a snarl. "You have no idea of what my plans for her are."

A bit defensive aren't we. Taking the mic I tell Malachite to relay to him a question, "Hey dickweed!" he gains Andrews attention. "Serena proposes a truce of sorts. You drop your current 'employers' and tell us what you know and we'll strike a deal of some kind." It even sounded stupid to Malachite ears to say it I know but I had to try to gain some access inside.

Andrew's eye brow quirks up before replying, "Let me take these 3 seconds to think on that before I have the opportunity to say this 'Serena, my dear…'" I hear him clear as day, "Give yourself up to me…to us and I won't kill your friends." I laugh nearly at his audacity. "My friends can take care of themselves, their not defenseless you ass!" I couldn't help myself.

He shrugs before saying, "Lets see if you'll be saying that after you see this." I had a moment of panic at his words before the girls mentally confirm their okay and can handle anything he has to dish out. Only now I see what's to come. I see Beryl…the 'red bitch' is back!

Her hair is no longer its regular red color but is now blood red with streaks of blue in it…the blue looks to be nearing the stages of black as she approaches them. Her eyes however are red as blood makes her look venomous. She had on a tight as hell blue dress on that went to her knees.

Her chocker was accentuated with a large blood red stone with the Dark Opus's emblem on the inside of it. Her smile shows off perfectly white teeth that even I become afraid of even all the way over where I'm at. I can't help but shudder for the girls. "Happy to see me again?" She asks the girls.

They're shocked, I can feel it but they hold their composure at her new look_. How can someone look so stunning visually yet still put off a deadly sting to them?_ She looked ready to eat the girls alive. For a sheer moment I felt that the girls just MIGHT lose but then I remembered they had gifts to and then berated myself for thinking like that. The girls would win this.

I knew they would, I could feel it in the pit of my gut…my big fat baby holding belly of a gut. "It wouldn't be fun without Beryl around." Ray's voice drips with sarcasm. Beryl's eye light up at that. I can feel a momentary pause with the girls on what is going to happen next. Andrew steps up once again.

"As you can see Serena from wherever you're watching this from, I have your friends here, you come in their place and they go free, simple as that." He makes it sound like he's trying to sell insurance or something! "Or what?" I ask. My friends are smart, cunning, and well trained, they can take Beryl on.

Or so I thought…turns out Beryl was busy getting her red ass super charged per say by those assholes. Her mental forces had expanded way beyond what they previously were at when we last saw her. Ray had attacked first launching a fire ball at the bitch. It turns out Beryl's more limber than we gave her credit for.

She dodged the attacks the girls threw out at her. It took me a moment to realize she was gauging what powers the girls had and was seeing where she would be getting an opening. Lita had tried grabbing her and electrocuting her but Beryl's limberness surpassed Lita's hold on her before she could do it.

Amara's speed was great for catching up to her but Beryl's mental state had exceeded as well. Amara was now encased in a bubble of some sort and soon so were the girls…one by one…till only Malachite and Jadeite was left. Ray and Lita tried to burn and zap their ways out but just ended up burning and zapping themselves.

Jadeite and Malachite's power wasn't enough alone for Beryl and she took them both out leaving the camera on his left shoulder. The other crew members having long ago left once the fight started. Andrew picked up the camera and said, "Assuming your still there Serena, you have two choices, be cowardly and watch your friends die..."

He pointed the camera in their direction being tortured by Beryl before returning the camera back to himself, "Or you can come here without anyone knowing it, turn yourself over and save them. Choice is yours." I slam my fist on the desk before the camera goes out and static is left.

I want to smash something, more importantly I want to smash Andrew and Beryl's heads in. I feel it deep in my gut what I know to do. It's inherently risky to go out there in my condition, without back up and without Darien right there with me. But I've been working on my mental powers.

I can do this…and besides I can't let my friends…my only family left from this destruction die because I could have saved them. I love Darien and our baby but I love my friends too. Is it bad that I'm seeming to choose the possible life of my friends over the life of my unborn child?

Wait no…I can do this. We won't be harmed…if I plan this right I'll kill both Andrew and Beryl…free my friends and get back behind the safety of the walls…hopefully without Darien finding out. I quickly rush around to grab the necessary gear…well with what little rushing around I can do.

More like waddling around. Grumbling in irritation that I'm taking longer now than I would have if not pregnant I use a series of short cuts to get around Darien's usual areas before finally making my way, and slip past the wall. If you're me and you know these walls like I do, you can get in and out.

If you're an idiot and infected you can't figure shit out. The snipers we had are always on the look out for infected, not for a preggo running from the walls. If I need their help I'll make myself known. I just hope things go according to plan cause if not Darien will handcuff me to the bed...and not in a fun way either.

I make my way down to the area, using one of the jeeps we let out there just in case, and end up seeing the entrance. Getting out I make my way down before I see the girls in their bubbles still. By now they're just trying to figure out how to get out of their prison bubbles instead of using brute or power force.

Ray's the first to see me, "SERENA NOOO!" I hear Lita right after her, "SERENA DON'T DO IT!" Malachite is less angry but more pronounced, "Serena get your ass back inside the walls, Darien will-" he gets cut off however by Andrew. "Anyways, I guess I can't say the words coward."

I cringe at him before asking, "How'd you do it?" I indicate the room. "Considering I knew you guys would be covering every inch of the papers and disks that were left behind I knew this old place would be perfect. It contains particulates…materials that would help in aiding you in your quest." It was a trap.

_I was set up…cunning bastards_. _They did this whole thing to capture me. I'm the reason my friends are in danger. I'm such an idiot for not seeing this coming…maybe those guys were right, maybe my pregnancy is clouding my judgment. Cause if you think about it I could have given Darien a warning letter…something._

I drop my head and said, "This whole thing was a set up." he nods his head once I pull mine up. "Pretty much.' He motions in a shrug with his shoulders. Holding out his hand he replies, "Just come here and everything will be better. I prom-" his pro-offered hand comes short as a hit to the back of his head takes him temporarily out of the game as I see Beryl coming in full of jealously and rage in her features.

Seeing this nearly makes me back up but I hold my pregnant ground. _Pregnant ground?... God that sounded weird even in my own head._ I've found something out today…It's not so easy to look intimidating what so ever when your 6 months pregnant. Beryl sneers before looking at my stomach.

She scrunches her face up in anger before screeching like a dragon. I can see the girls, Jadeite and Malachite covering their ears before it ends. I myself keep my ears covered so my ear drums don't suffer any major or minor damage. I do need my hearing, at least till I lose it from old age.

Beryl seems to actually look human with her next words, "It was supposed to be me that Darien was with. Even when he was with Daniel…" I knew she'd wanted him then but she wasn't that close to him_...was she? Was she so close to Daniel then that she thought that she could swipe Darien away from under her own nose?_

She looked ready to nearly now cry. If it hadn't been for prior knowledge of her I'd almost feeling sorry, but I've already done enough of that for her...at least according to the girls I have. "They promised me that once you were gone I could have him. They didn't tell me about **THAT!**"

She points evilly at my stomach. Like my child is the evil incarnate that corrupted her future plans and you know what…she could be right. Darien's the type of guy to do the right thing. I can just see what her plan would have been back then. Plant seeds of doubt between Darien and Daniel before seducing Darien and if that didn't work knock him out and use a cattle prod to get his seed.

As bad as it sounds there had been reports of young women in the U.S. doing the same thing to secure a financial future for themselves. They'd get a financially set man drunk, dose him before using the cattle prod to get his sperm before I guess going the turkey baster route and making themselves pregnant.

Secure future when he has to pay child support. And some of them even get suckered into playing husband when the girl threatens to tell all. Can't have that so they marry the girl to shut them up, or pay them off. But for that Deniro to be continuous you need the husband piece.

I'll have to thank Mina once again for that piece of interesting information on Deniro, when she first brought it up took us a while for us to realize she was referring to cash.

Beryl may have been well thanks to off daddy but as good as the money was, her goal was to not only be rich but have her dream man-the ultimate man in her opinion married to her. But Daniel got to him first, so she used her friendship with Daniel to get closer, even though it didn't work.

Hell, in her eyes Darien is the epitome of what a man should strive to be like. He's strong, proportioned just right in the muscles, not overly so but enough to show he's 'alpha', he's talented, smart, a business man even. When her father died he could take over the business and make her even more millions.

She knew nothing of the business world and only knew how to spend the money so freely given to her. With him at her side, within a few years she probably figured that she's be 1 of the few richest and most successful women out in the world. Darien would be her greatest prize and with her money in the stocks she had been in they would never run out or seek for help.

She'd be set for life, its all she ever wanted. Her modeling and acting jobs before all of this were obviously now to supported her enormously over inflated ego when it came to her figure and beauty. But, whatever actual beauty she had had been tainted by jealously and hatred.

Hell the only other benefit that came with her jobs was getting closer to Darien via Daniel for cripes sake! She'd had this so planned out. Had it not been for the disease and Dark Opus who knows what would have happened down along the line. This woman was truly something else.

Seeing her eyes go murderously to my stomach I reached down and touched my unborn child as if to protect him or her from the current deadly gaze currently on her…him. The harsh words that come screeching out of her mouth next shock us all. "I just can't believe those lying DICKS!"

Not expecting that or the shock wave her voice emits I watch as it shakes the bubbles the girls, Jadeite and Malachite are trapped in. I can see them look at their surroundings to see if they can be broken or anything. _Won't know until we try…gotta try something, but if that doesn't work…_

_Maybe if I get her angry enough…_I mean it is her power holding up the bubbles. "Beryl instead of being mad at me, be mad at the DICKS responsible for this, the ones who lied to you." I try to convince her. She for a few moments seems to be thinking about my words, that maybe I'm holding merit.

_That didn't hold for long…_She shrieks once again before making a run for me. I already know I'm not physically capable of out running her so at this moment I pull up my mental barrier to protect myself and my precious cargo. She stops and gets bounced back before trying to rain down hits on me.

None go through but I get a taste of how strong her power has gotten since her departure from the walls. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE **MEE**!" she cried out in complete outrage but it was sounding more pitiful now. "You took him from me, and now I find out they want you to live…" she points heatedly to Andrew's unconscious form.

"Wanted him more than anything. Then Daniel sunk her claws…all I had was my money, my dad didn't care, my mom was dead…Darien was suppose to be mine…then they tell me I can have him, that they'll take you from him. It was supposed to be in death…" she seems almost gleeful.

Well right before she cried out, "I want you dead!" even though it's a death threat to me, her words fail at convincing us she really cares about that anymore. Dark Opus took her in and used her for their own gain, she believed them and they used her and here she was a mess of corrupted power on the floor.

It radiated out of her like a leaky faucet now. I could see the bubbles shaking at the unstable power source. She got back up before turning her black mascara tear stained eyes towards Andrew who was slowly coming around. "I know that at one point you loved her, well I love Darien and you said I would get him."

Andrew got right back up. "You can have him once she's out of the picture-" but his words made no headway. "She's pregnant!" she yells out, making it obvious as she points at my stomach. "He won't forget that!" Beryl's not as dumb as she looks. Andrew however seems to be getting more annoyed by her antics. Rubbing the back of his head he comes up right behind her.

"Well I guess you got me there huh Beryl?" she fumbles angrily at his words. She goes to turn around when we all hear a snap coming from behind her. He peaks his head through her hair and says, "Did you really think we'd let you kill one of our prized possessions. Serena will be worth millions to us. A great weapon. You were nothing but meat to us." He dropped her to the ground.

He'd snapped her neck and he had few seconds left before her world went dark. I was too stunned with everyone else to do anything at the moment. He knelt down next to her and said, "Your only usefulness to us was experimentation and death. You weren't even a good lay in the end…don't you get it, it was always going to be Serena." The light left her eyes with those parting words.

Andrew sat up and wiped his hands removing invisible dust as if her essence would taint him. "Okay now where were we?" he asks. I was shocked and appalled and I didn't know what to do. I'd never seen Andrew kill someone_…this man that I once shared family dinners with…this man that I once made love to…_

I cringed at the thought. I couldn't believe it_…we used to go row boating together…ice skating…_he practically had my parents in the palm of his hands. Vaguely I wondering why the bubbles hadn't broken yet…probably self sustaining bubbles of power themselves. Trista did mention how if enough energy is put into something it could remain there till something environment wise took them down.

Clearly she had put enough energy in them to remain up there till something were to knock them down…looking back to Andrew I was such a fool for thinking he could be useful, he's clearly not even nor ever was stable. I use my power to send out the force field as a massive shock wave.

It knocked him away even with his own regenerative capabilities backing him up and it knocked down the remaining bubbles holding my friends up. On the ground they impacted, broke, and released the girls, Malachite and Jadeite. We quickly ran out of there. I know I'm going to get berated badly for this at home but knowing they were all still alive makes it worthwhile.

I faintly hear Andrew call out something but the adrenaline pumps to fast for me to process the words. We jump into the jeep…well the girls jump in and haul me in carefully…fast but careful and head off. Getting back inside the building was another matter seeing as how after I left I forgot about the crew.

They made their way back to the walls, found and told Darien what had happened at the site. So when we all walked in the girls berated me for my stupidity. When Darien saw me I knew he knew what had happened. Crossing his arms he looked to everyone to give us some room.

Everyone complied with him at that moment. The girls saw the look and made room as he walked up took me by the arms and pulled me down the hall ways to our shared room. Once inside I could tell he was trying so very hard to keep his composure and keep from reacting at all.

Keeping his stony expression in place he asked, "Why?" I lowered my head and answered, "They're my friends, my family, I love them I couldn't let them get hurt on my account." The guilt alone would be too much to bear. I'd give my life for them. Darien seems to be processing this.

"I know you care for those girls, that they're like your sisters, but I'm your family too. Or do I only qualify as baby daddy?" I turn shocked to him and he continues, "It just seems that you held no care for how I'd take you being in a dangerous situation like that or how I'd deal with it." I didn't mean to…

"I love you more than anything I've ever…" he comes up to me, "I'm trying to be understanding here with you, but you're being too damn reckless! You risked the safety of our baby and yours to go save them. We would have sent someone out there." That's where I intercede.

"He would have killed them, him and Beryl! I wasn't going to let them die because of me!" I stood my ground against his over 6 foot stance. Darien's face questions me. "It was Andrew and Beryl, then later just Andrew…he killed Beryl after she hit him then professed her wishes for you." He seemed slightly shocked.

"He killed Beryl?" Darien questioned. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it either. "Yeah, snapped her neck and left her for dead I presume. He's not the man I used to know at all." Darien's eyes darken and he seems to get even angrier, "That just gives even more cause for me to be angry. He could have killed YOU!"

I flinch at his tone before yelping back at him, "Even if he wanted to he can't! They want me alive. I'm a freaking weapon to them!" I fling my hands up in the air as if to protest and somehow relieve myself of this creepy, crawly feeling I'm all of a sudden getting. _I feel so…not safe…_

_I'm in my room with Darien and I no longer feel safe…why?_ I feel scared all of a sudden, unable to control my emotions as I used to. I can't even try to think logically enough to presume to blame the pregnancy, which is what it probably is, that and my run in with Andrew and Beryl…now deceased.

_How do I work and keep myself stress free for the baby if I'm scared in the one place I considered to be the safest for our baby, Darien and me?_


	18. eavs dropping & baby's 1st kick

**Pamela**: I'm glad I'm able to keep you on your toes, hopefully you'll like the designed ending.

**moonxxprincessxx18**: you'll see Mr. Tiny's reaction soon enough I guarantee it. And no, no ones messing with Serena's mind I just had the inspiration for the scene from Charmed. If your familiar with it then hopefully you'll remember when Piper was 1st pregnant. That should clarify it. And yeah I wanted to feel for Darien more since this is mostly in her perspective so to have him more 'active' in his feelings, not like the most of the time 'robotic' way he acts. And their 2nd child, I'm thinking of maybe throwing a twist in there so we'll see.

**Mangamania**: there's more bad and good stuff to come so be prepared.

**MoonlightSonata87**: let me say this 1st, I am a fan of your works. Your S/D 'trilogy' set was great. I enjoy reading 'the happenstance vacation', nice so far, I wish you'd update 'the aberrants', and I enjoyed 'it started with a note' and 'mind games', which was a new one for me. 'angel' was sweet but I'm a little peeved that the sequel to 'spinning threads' wasn't under romance, or else I would have been reading it this whole time. Anyways I read your review and despite what you might think it was the inspiration I needed to put together not this chapter but the one coming up next. You had many valid points and I hope that I've hit all the right notes when it comes to the emotions being emitted within it. I appreciate your words and am glad you gave me something's to think about. Truthfully I was trying to find a way to fill in chapters till I got to the point of where I needed it to go, your advice was well taken. Plus it only altered my plans for the finish a little bit (like 10%), so you're cool and I'm more confident in what's going on next. Of anything else please feel free… So for the rest of you feel free to send out your opinions on what I could do to improve on, or even add. And let me know if you'd like to see a sequel to this story!

Aiight enough rambling read, review!

The unconquered land ch.18

It took us a few days after the 'incident' to figure out the feeling that nearly made me have a panic attack that day…apparently all new mother's when their child is threatened at some point get it. The need to protect is so overwhelming you can't think of anything else and it impairs your judgment.

And despite the fact that I've been mildly threatened before by Andrew and even Diamond…sorta…Beryl's threats were the icing on the proverbial cake. She actually had intentions to kill me and attempted to. Diamond's attacks held restraint in them and weren't a major threat to me or my child.

I hadn't thought of Andrew as a serious threat in any form due to our history together…well…till now. I still remember the snap of Beryl's neck in his hands…it's a sound and a sight I'll never forget. It practically haunts me now. If you think about it she was a tool for them to use and she was too blinded by her need for Darien and her need to get rid of me to see it.

Andrew killing her had been more shocking than anything. I can still remember him making Dad laugh heartily at family dinners and playing video games with Sammy. He always let him beat him too. My family had loved him and had even told me repeatedly to 'not lose this one, he's a keeper'.

I don't think they had seen this coming…hell I hadn't seen it coming. However there's just something about his actions that are…off. I can't think about it though…it's like he has his own agenda, but only I can see it due to our old bond…that is now obviously broken beyond repair.

Anyways, 2 more crews had been sent out that day to clear the area before we collected what we needed. Darien had insisted we leave it alone but after I reasoned with him that they wouldn't think we'd go back there so soon after what had just happened, it wouldn't be covered, they went, and I was right.

We made a risky decision and it paid off. Amy, Zoicite and Melvin were going over the extras that we'd found and had decided to create a model of what Dark Opus was creating. Trista had me on these breathing exercises to help me relax and after a few of these breathing sessions I finally felt safe enough to sleep in Darien and mines bedroom again.

Nephrite was still communicating with people on that old radio thing, although now the weather was interfering with the signal, making it harder to keep the signal strong in some areas further out. After my little rescue adventure, Darien had, on the most recent of supply runs out, 1 of the boys get me an ankle bracelet.

Oh but this isn't your average anklet. It was a police tagger for people who were on house arrest. Darien came back yester day and said 'surprise' before telling me to close me eyes, and I ever foolishly did so. As soon as I heard the clip in place he activated the sensor on it.

I was stuck in this building and only allowed outside once a week if I was a 'good girl'. Jerkface…like my panic attack wasn't enough; he thought I needed 1 of theses things. I tried to tell him I wouldn't leave but he said when it came to my need to sacrifice myself for my family; he didn't trust that I would stay put.

That had been a month ago and I was growing anxious. Being cooped up all day long with only paper work to do, I couldn't even handle the guns anymore! But I made Darien pay those 1st 2 weeks. He didn't get any loving at all. The only thing I'd let him touch was my stomach to feel his child kick within the womb.

I had already figured out I was so gonna be a soccer mom but it didn't help my sides at all. I was just a little over 7 months into the pregnancy when Darien finally got a call from those British eggheads that worked for Sapphire. Only apparently now Sapphire was with them.

I wanted to be there to know what was going down but Darien wouldn't let me. He said 'I don't trust them enough to be around my 7 month pregnant girlfriend'. Even Mina and Amy weren't allowed to come, so instead we planted a bug in the room they were meeting in so we could still hear what was going on and also to make witty retorts when needed.

We heard the door open as Darien led everyone in. "Please everyone sit down, lets get to business shall we?" The majority of them grunted in approval before sitting down on the chairs that had been placed there for the meeting. "Let's get this straight; I think you need us more than we need you."

Wasn't a voice I'd heard before so I'd say it's Sapphire. There was a momentary pause before I heard Sapphire continue on, "So where's this mysterious woman of yours I've heard of so much about?" Why would he care where I am? I hear a shift before Darien's voice states curtly, "Busy."

"I've heard a great deal about her, I'd like to meet her." Sapphire states, it wasn't a question. "Like I said she's busy now-" Darien got cut off by the next words coming out of Sapphire's mouth. "If she is what and who I think she is, then she plays an important role in all of this." It doesn't move Darien.

"And what exactly do you think she is?" he quips out. I can hear exasperation from someone else in the room. Amy and Mina can't figure it out either. "Want me to tell him boss?" an unknown male voice, much darker and much older, can't pin point whose it is though.

"My brother you may have heard of him, Diamond…has a **serious** interest in her." I can practically feel Darien clenching his fists together. "Yeah I ah kinda figured that out. A weapons system I heard." Darien's voice clear as day. I swore I heard a smirk in the unknown mans voice as he replied, "Yeah that too."

I can tell he now held Darien's full attention. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" Darien asked…well more like demanded. "Isn't it obvious? When Diamond finds something he wants he goes after it. Your girlfriend is his. But neither of you can see that yet. However that can be changed." The mystery man said.

Not liking where this was going Mina asked, "You think their going to blow us for the double daily?" Amy and I both look at her in confusion before Amy corrects her, "Don't you mean the daily double?" Mina swishes her arm around and replies, "Same diff now listen here are the good parts."

We all listen intently to what's gonna happen next. "What makes you think I'm going to believe anything you have to say? Diamond is your brother, who knows where your relationship is with him." Darien called him out on it. I hear some uncomfortable shifting before a reply flows out of Sapphire's mouth.

I heard someone say 'he won't understand, don't bother' but I can tell he hushes them up. "Diamond is a thief. He stole Dark Opus out from under me and our father, on our father's death bed. He had my fiancé wrapped around his finger till he finally had his way with her then discarded her." The agony of saying this was clear in his voice. But he also sounded slightly relieved to.

"She ran back to me and I said no, my brother had had her I didn't want…anyways…my brother always gets what he wants. I was working beneath him when everything went down. There were people within the company that still held great loyalty to me and my father for what the company used to be."

We all listened intently. "I didn't find out till over a month before everything went down that he'd been deep into contracts with the military. It's what was funding part of the company after the economy dropped. I could never figure out how he did it, till then. It was then that I saw his prize."

We were leaning over in our chairs listening to the words as if it were a soap opera. "The disease, but more importantly the effects the disease had on the different blood types. He knew what it could do and he continued to experiment." The remorse was clearly evident in his voice.

"His main prize was the young blonde that Andrew brought in for a job interview. He saw her and just said simply 'I have to have her'. Andrew still being a good boyfriend refused and ended up getting a demotion out of it. That young blonde was, is your girlfriend Serena." I knew it was me.

We all did but to hear it from Diamond's brother, "I knew I had to gather evidence against him, if I went public without any supporting documentation, his lawyers and his half of the company would crucify me. So I hired interns of my own to gather the needed evidence. Obviously they failed." His brother had condemned us all.

And for what…_money…? Seriously are people…are men so ruled by their greed that they see nothing else. They don't see what could happen?_ The next words hit me hard though, "If you help us and let us help you we can come to an arrangement that'll make us all happy." Here was the business man again.

"And what's your proposal?" Darien asks. "We join forces within these walls, expand out more and create an army that can take down his many men. He still has all those experiments to let loose, he has his own privately funded army to watch over him. What do you have?" Sapphire asked.

Hearing someone stand up I conclude that it's Darien as he replies, "We have our own soldiers here, we have people here with extraordinary gifts that can rival those creatures and that army. I'll think about your proposal, in the mean time these men will escort you out. You'll hear from me by the end of the week."

We hear the door opening before everyone walks out. Leaving our area I grab the mic in the room before returning to the main hallway and just in time as Darien passes by with Sapphire and company. I guess Darien was hoping that Sapphire didn't know what I looked like but he did.

He looked at me with determination then his eyes grew when he saw my stomach. He stopped 2 feet in front of me and made everyone halt behind him. Darien came up but it was too late. "I knew you looked familiar. Andrew sure knew a pretty girl when he saw one. So this is why you were busy." He looks to my stomach.

Before Darien can take his arm Sapphire faces him, "She's due soon you need to protect her cause pregnant or not my brother is relentless in his quests. He won't be deterred by your progeny. If anything, he'll keep the child and raise it as his own, just to keep Serena here. You don't get it she's not just a weapon she's-"

Darien grabbed his arm and said, "She's my girlfriend and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe from that maniac. Now let's go." The rest of the way I can tell Sapphire has a smug expression on his face. But Darien kept his cool and escorted him out the doors and off the property safety.

That evening I went to the 'cafeteria' to grab some food. I wasn't too hungry due to what Trista said was my emotional state, but I made myself eat anyways. Molly came up to me and asked, "How's the baby doing?" _honestly…_ "Doing fine. Keeps kicking like she or he is and I'll have a ready made list of chores for them to do.

Molly laughs a little before reseating herself across from me as Darien sits down with a tray of food. Searching out my hand as he's been trying to do for the past few weeks now, I give it to him just this once. He is protecting me and the baby after all I figure to let it go little by little.

Holding his hand after having nearly a month of little to no touching does something to me…It feels great…strong…protective. I feel that safe, content feeling that I should feel with him. Gripping it more firmly I feel his hand respond as well. I'm just going to have to make him realize that I'm going to make some decisions out there that are going to seem reckless at times.

But I'll do them anyways…it's not in my nature to stand by and let shit go down. I want to help in any way that I can. Eating my food I enjoy my time spent with Darien and our friends. Talking…laughing…like the chaos didn't exist at the moment. For a brief second once I saw Beryl's former posse I felt bad.

Beryl was a misguided youth and her only bit of determination in life was to keep up the money with Darien by her side. At least she had a goal not like these dim-witted girls that used to follow her around. More trust fund kids and the only thing they provided around here was…well…we had them…oh right, doing some filing.

When they weren't trying to tan themselves…or file their nails…or check out their hair thinking Darien or 1 of his friends or 1 of the Three Lights were going to look their way. Oi...it was strange how just thinking of them made me laugh and then want to cry at their utter lack of knowledge.

Seriously, did they even graduate high school? Getting away from that thought process I thought I felt a strange little hit to my stomach. Feeling the table we were sitting at I realize I just must have bumped it so I scot back a little before excusing myself to the nearest bathroom…damn need to pee!

Seiya runs into me…and I mean he nearly runs into me. Quick reflexes prevent me from being road rash…you know what I mean… "You mind slowing it down there speedy?" I say trying to be nice about it. He barely stops before saying, "Can't stop - gotta go!" and rushes off around the corner.

I peer around the corner to see one of the trust fund girls attached to his arm. Oh I get it…smiling I walk to go use the facilities before going back to finish my meal only to find another one of these trust fund girls sitting in my seat snuggled practically next to Darien. I try to pass it off as just another failed attempt when I hear him laughing.

At something SHE said…and to make matters worse she sees me and gently lays her hand on top of his. I nearly march in there when I think to myself_…am I really going to act like the jealous crazy prego girl…?_ I sigh and just walk off to my office. I have better uses of my energy than to waist it on THAT!

Getting back, I start to work on papers for the new people we have coming in here. Nephrite was reaching a lot of people out there in the world, a lot more than we thought were left that was for sure. It was a good thing though, because at least now we knew we weren't alone.

Realizing that we may have needed to expand yet again I started to see if I couldn't work the architectural layouts for it and I discovered something…I'm not an architect. Crumpling up my sixth piece of paper, I whined at the injustice of the world a little. Either that or my game was out due to the giggling Barbie doll on my man's arm. Without realizing it my pencil snapped at my angry thoughts.

Knowing I needed another one I got up and went to the make shift cabinet to get some more. I am not going to waste my energy on her…I told myself. My stomach was starting to really get in the way that was the second bump I felt. Massaging where I felt the bump I felt another one.

I felt panic at knowing I didn't hit it or bump it before I realized it wasn't me it was the baby. I started to cry knowing my baby was kicking from the womb. Upon hearing me crying I saw Amy and Zoicite enter my office space with papers in hand. "Serena are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I nodded yes as I blurted out, "The baby kicked. I felt it!" Amy's eyes lit up upon hearing that before rushing over…after shoving her papers into Zoicite's hands…and touching my stomach. I laughed a bit before feeling so happy. My baby…her or his first kick that I felt…and here came he sad part…Darien was missing it because of that Barbie bitch on his arm.

Seeing that my tears aren't happy ones now Amy asks, "What's wrong?" I look up to her feeling sadness and anger at not being able to control my tears. "The baby's first kick…and Darien's not even here to experience it. He's too busy laughing with Barbie bitch." I bit out angrily.

She shushed or I presumed she shushed Zoicite out to have some privacy, turns out he went to go get Darien. "What's the big deal Zoi!" he grouches out. "How about your girlfriend in here feeling the baby kicking while you're out laughing it up with 'Barbie bitch' where did that even come from?" Amy asks realizing my name for the girl hanging on Darien's arm.

First off I'm shocked to hear Amy get into Darien's face and 2ndly to hear her say anything negative about a human that isn't trying to kill us is a new one. He seems perplexed at the Barbie comment till he finally figures out the baby kicking one. "Really? The baby kicked?" he asked going towards me.

Standing up as best as I could with Amy's help I pushed him away, "Oh no you missed it buddy cause you were to busy laughing it up with…" the words died on my lips as she came into view. Blonde as me only hers was so obviously colored that she had streaks from old colorings.

Her waist was trimmed from obvious dieting and yoga and her breasts looked like they had plastic surgery written all over them. I was curious however to find out how she kept up her long ass nails in this place. "Darien we were just getting started…" god even her attempt to be sweet just came out at a whine.

I was too overly irritated to talk without insulting her. Darien was totally oblivious to what her words could have implied. Knowing my words would have been cutting Amy asked, "I'm sorry miss but he had to come so he wouldn't miss out on feeling his child's first kick in his girlfriends stomach."

I found it funny considering he already did miss out. She took one look at me and discarded the notion that we were going to last at all with me looking like Hilda the Hippo. I looked down at myself and suddenly felt very fat. I couldn't see my feet; I couldn't get up without struggling now.

And to top it off the girl who just dismissed me looks like a freaking Victoria's Secret wannabe! I felt so ugly and fat…looking to Darien he ended up replying, "Oh don't worry we'll catch up some other time Porsche." He gave her his smile before she winked goodbye to him.

Figures she'd have some high society name…I scoffed before swishing my fat ass out of there. Darien almost followed before Amy stopped him for some words. I made it back to our room, shoved off my out layer of clothes which consisted of some baggy cargo pants since my stomach was too big to fit into my regular size 3's.

That left me in my black boy shorts which I adored. Then I discarded my sweater leaving my nearly black tank top still on. It had ridden up somewhat due to the little over 6 month pregnancy and the wear and tear of having had it since before all of this. It was getting thinner and thinner, but it was one of the very few things I still had remaining from my old room with my parents.

I had only ever packed a few things that scarce day…a few pairs of jeans, few tops, tanks, sleeves, and the like along with a pair of boots. I didn't bother with any of my sandals or heels; they would only get in the way if I had to run or if I need to pack something sensible along the way…like food.

I thought for a fleeting moment on how Luna was doing…having someone else take care of her while I was living with Darien made me realize how much I missed her. The comfort and warmth she provided me with her presence when I was feeling over whelmed or down…

Gathering my thoughts I resume my original task I climbed beneath the comforter that Darien had brought in a while ago due to the increasing cold outside. We were in the process of getting another generator going so we could produce heat to keep everyone safe and warm. It was also why I had insisted on making the walls thicker.

If those things out there smell food nearby they will try and get to it. The only reason we've made the progress we've gotten is due to the salt and vinegar lines. Eventually those lines will hopefully either kill off their senses, or worse case…they'll smell past it and figure out that were all here…I hope to god it's not the latter.

I slip underneath the blanket laying on the comforter and sheets; I didn't want to dirty them up with my daily sweats, preferring to wash up before slipping into bed fully for the night. Even when I was younger I was that way, no matter how tired I was I laid on top of the bed with my quilt on top of me or I showered and bathed before bed.

Taking in solace in the warmth the blanket provided I fell into a nice deep sleep and rested my fitful body. Hours I guess later I feel the bed shift and fear that Diamond is in the room again…I slid my hand up under my pillow to grab my knife. I bring it out and stop myself moments before I nearly cut into Darien's face.

He looked ready to sweat bullets before he asked, "Tense?" I dropped the knife back into place before saying, "Sorry, I thought…never mind." I decide on going back to sleep as I feel his arms come around me. "Sorry…I really didn't think anything of it. Amy explained to me what you saw and what could have been interpreted from it. I never meant for you to feel that you could be replaced."

He says this with sincerity laced in his voice. "You are not someone who can be replaced at all. I love you Serena…I love you so much its why I get angry when you pull stupid stunts, its why I over react sometimes…I lose my control when I'm with you sometimes." But I liked that.

I liked it when he lost control sometimes…wish he would do it more often. "When I asked Porsche about her interests in me, she made her intentions very well known. I told her point blank I have everything I could ever want…right here with you." I felt comfort that he gave her the score straight up.

I would have loved to see him turn her down…I smile thinking it would have been fun to have been a fly on that wall. Placing my arm over his I express my own feelings as best as I can, "Darien, I must admit I felt angered to see what I saw today…seeing her all over you…" I started to feel that hurt again.

"I had to walk away in fear that I would stress the baby out faster. According to Trista, too much stress can make the baby come out early, and I didn't want to do that, so I walked away and decided on doing some work in my office. To which end I've found some thing out." I turned to look at his face.

He looked to me and asked, "What did you find out?" I made my face look serious and I sighed, "I'm not an architect." He just laid there and looked at me like 'that was it?' I could feel the need to laugh coming up and I had to stifle it before I blew my cover. It was funny to mess with him like this.

"Um Serena its not that big of a deal that you can't do schematics, we can have someone help you with those." Okay I just barely know what schematics are and unfortunately my look of 'right schematics…' gives away my prior means of messing with him. His expression changes to that of 'did you just…?'

"Serena, were you messing with me?" he asks matter of factly. My smile has complete innocence and sugar attached to it. "Who me?" I ask. I make my eyes look big and innocent as possible, but he has learned a few of my little tricks over the course of 2 years and how long 4-6 months?

He looks menacingly at me before saying, "You my dear need to get-"I jump in hoping for make up sex to this. "my lickings?" I sound excited as he quirks an eye brow at my statement. "Your lickings?" he asks. I smile at his blatant idiocy at my remark. Guiding his hand I lead it around.

"You know your tongue…" I take his hand; lead it to his mouth before drawing it down to touch between my legs. "Down there giving me my well deserved lickings. After all how else are you going to get yourself out of the dog house for good?" I ask. He sees my point now as he gets up from his position.

For a moment I feel that he's refusing to do so before the blanket on top of me flies over on the other end of the bed. I watch as he slowly takes my boy shorts off. "I really love these panties of yours…so sexy the way they mold to your ass like a second skin…" I love it when he dirty talks to me.

It so rarely happens now, so when I get these little moments I treasure them. "And the way they cover your ass giving you sexiness without showing off everything…I mean don't dislike your g-strings I love them too but showing off your body without showing off your skin to everyone…even though I know exactly what's beneath and what's all MINE…" the rasp in his voice was too much.

I pushed his head downwards hearing his laugh as he repositioned himself. At first it was light, like he was barely touching me…it was irritating me…yet taking me to bliss-filled heights. I tried to get him to go faster but he refused. I started to try and buck my hips closer to his face.

He simply smirked before fastening his hands onto my hips and pinned them to the bed as he continued his sweet torture. Little by little I was growing at a steady pace till I couldn't think about anything but the pulsating pleasure coursing through my body. Darien was just happily lapping away at me like he didn't have a care in the world, like he stay down there forever.

"You seem pretty content with yourself." I bite out trying to sound irritated that his pace isn't enough. I want to fall over the edge but his pace and precision on certain areas around my clit and delicate folds down there somehow keep me on the edge and preventing me from taking that final jump.

I want to freaking jump but he won't give me that push! "Sweetheart I could stay here like this all night long." I believed him, cause didn't I just think something similar a few moments ago? I don't know the pleasure of what he's doing is preventing me from thinking straight and from coming to orgasm.

At this point I'm so far over that I'm beyond caring if I beg out, "Darien, please baby, let me cum." My voice is so raspy that even I have trouble recognizing it. He doesn't stop and it further irritates me. Before I lash out I try to reason out to him. "Hey what about you? I could handle you while you…" my words stop as I look down and see the motions he's making with himself.

Great he's already jacking off so I can't even try to offer…wait… "Darien wouldn't you rather I do that for you?" I ask. He just smirks up from his position and says, "Right now I'm taking care of you, you don't need to take care of me. This is all for you." Well I could work with that.

"Then freaking let me cum!" I get out. Damn I want to cum, he's going to make it so that I'm too sensitive to even do anything for at least a few weeks! Maybe that's his plan…to make me ultra sensitive. It's why I haven't used the vibrator much lately. I don't want to become desensitized.

"Are you doing this…oh god…on purpose so I…ohhh, Da…Dar…oh…please…" after some heavy breathing from my end I finally get it out… "Are you doing this to make me to sensitive to have sex for a few weeks?" I manage to huff it out. "Ser…ena…" he stops long enough to get out his next words.

"I'm making you have a very intense orgasm if you'd let me." He sounds a bit on edge though. Who the hell is he to be on edge when I'm to one whose stuck on a cliff and wants to fall over? Before I can yelp at him he momentarily abandons his position to very calmly say, "Serena I want you to enjoy this, trust me when I say in the long run you'll enjoy it."

I pout as he goes back down to his original position between my legs. So in vain I try to heed his words. Relaxing myself I focus on the pleasure and not on orgasming so fast. I feel the sensation of his hands, his palms, the way their molding my hips and pinning me down, asserting his dominance over me.

I focus on the sensations of his maddening tongue and the havoc he's playing on my senses. The sensations grow even more than they were before bringing up sensations I hadn't felt in months to my body. Oh how good it felt to have his tongue down there. I'd forgotten that he was gifted with a silver tongue.

Then as if to add to the continuous build up, he took his hand from my hip that he'd been using to pin me down, as his other one had already been busy getting himself to that point, and slowly slipped his fingers deep inside of my opening. I arched up off the bed having not had these sensations from him in months. I gripped his head closer to my center and gave into the delicious feelings overtaking me.

His fingers were relentless compared to his mouth, curling inside of me…making me wonder what my own name even was. I felt the shaking start to come but not completely so when the orgasm came it was like a soft…madly intense…storm of ricocheting emotion and pleasure.

I didn't even see the orgasm coming till it was there and due to Darien's tongue still doing wicked things to me, I kept shaking about as he rang out every last droplet from me. The spasms finally died down leaving me feeling incredibly rung out, breathless and tired as hell.

I suddenly felt like falling asleep when I heard his groan of nearing completion. I used the last of my strength to crawl over on the bed and remove his hand. Seeing his expression turn from trying to cum to slight confusion and a gentle 'please' was all it took for me.

I took him in my hand and gently pumped him as I took his lips in a slow sensuous kiss meant to leave him breathless. Using my other hand to hold his head in place his hands held mine as I kept up my pace. My pinky reached down and rubbed against his sack all the while holding his lips to my own.

The lack of breath caused us to break apart and when he did his eyes rolled back and he groaned out my name. I loved it when I heard my name said like that…it was as if I was somehow stamped on him. He suddenly felt tired too as he gently crawled like I had moments ago on top of the blanket…neither of us felt the need to have it on us now, our combined body heat was enough to keep us warm.

Waking up in next to nothing was sorta sad but when you and 9 other people run this little piece of paradise like we do, it's gonna happen time to time. Getting up I feel hungry…like always lately. Before all of this happened I was junk food girl and even good food girl.

I'd eat nearly anything that was brussel sprouts or broccoli however Trista made me eat it when necessary. Back before all of this happened I used to eat these dumplings at school back in high school. In fact my need for food was what brought some of the girls and me together. Lita would cook and we'd sample from her cooking class.

Everyday at lunch time since we luckily all had lunch together, Ray would come over from her private school to join us and rush back so as to not be late, just to have the time together and taste Lita's dishes. She's a great fighter but she's just as great in the kitchen as well.

In that school yard she made all kinds of dishes from her class and she made sure to make enough to have us sample the recipes. Anything that rated over 10 was to be put in the recipe box at home for future use so she always made a copy of the recipe from class before giving us a sample.

But dumplings I had dubbed as my favorite. I don't know how she did it but they were always so warm and had that just baked fresh taste to them even and hour later. That was our time together, we chat about school, gossip about boys, I'd talk about Andrew to death and Amy would talk about her chit chats with Greg.

Ray would mention a Yuurichiro at times but it seemed she always gave him the day off from the temple when we'd announce our coming over, or she'd send him out for shopping for the temple. We knew she liked him but she was at the time, and still is, obsessed with being a career woman.

However she never made too much more of a mention of him; we suspected it had to do with his parents calling him back to the higher points of Tokyo, so he could no longer do chores at the temple. I think it hurt her deep down inside but in the end her stubborn nature wouldn't have let her have him.

That and she is a HIGHLY DEMANDING woman, trust me I know…but that's beside the point. We all had our good times during lunch and we cherished every moment spent together. Lita would sometimes show off her newest fighting skills to which Amy scolded her for saying 'words not fists'.

Mina would then say 'Yeah Lita, side's who else is going to beat the boys back from hurting themselves to get to me'. We all raised a brow at her arrogance at times, because afterwards she would say something flighty and we'd laugh at it. Secretly though, I think she says her sayings backwards just to make us laugh.

Her way of making fun of herself without trying. I know we all have our points about us of arrogance, Amy makes no bones about her intelligence but it's more of a you 'can do better and this is what you could do'. Lita's is her chest, she always felt she had the biggest one.

Ray's was mix of business and believe it or not fashion to which Mina protested loudly that she was the fashion guru. Mina however won out in the end when she and Ray would have fashion knowledge competitions to which they'd name designers. Mina replied them easily to where Ray replied after much thought.

In the end Ray lowered her head in defeat but always won when it came to business, hands down that's where she was meant to be in. Her father had wanted her to take over the family business but she refused to due to his treatment of her mother before she passed away.

It's why she preferred living with Grandpa-Hino. Only once did we ever meet her father and that day was a sight. To see Ray hold her temper back in front of a businessman nearly demanding that she accompany him on a business trip to the States to impress the head of a corporation was unbelievable.

She held her temper in till we all walked inside the temple after she politely refused then 'politely' demanded that he leave the property. Once in, I picked up the latest manga to read and she broke. I never had been so utterly yelled at before by her ever. Once her 10 minute rant was done I had asked her 'you feel better now'.

She raised a surprised brow before letting out her breathe and saying 'yeah I do, sorry…' I told her there was no need to apologize; we all need to rant every now and then, especially if we have tempers like yours. She ran around afterwards trying to hit me with a broom, the girls laughed as I ran laughing…it was fun.

Sighing now I come back to reality and get dressed for the days events. Running into Melvin I ask, "How's the progress going along?" he looks a bit shabby and I'm starting to wonder if he's even taken a break for longer than 10 minutes. "Good, good, though I hate to admit it I'm a bit run down."

Knowing even he needs sleep I say, "Go get some rest. Take at least ten hours to sleep. You're no good to anyone on auto pilot. And get something to eat; you're looking a little thin there." He nods his head before admitting to being hungry too. "Hey Melvin, for future reference you don't need permission to sleep or eat. Your human same as the rest of us, plus your intel is important to us as well, we can't have you falling over." He seems touched by my words.

"Oh the progress I've made is good. Turns out they could be closer to us than we originally thought. I just don't know how close. Molly's looking up some old building schematics from a few years ago to see what's been changed since then." I tell him to go get some sleep and grab some food before heading to command.

I see Nephrite working that old radio thing sending out the message still. He's covered a decent portion of Japan already now he's working on the rest and expanding to China. We would have reached out sooner but we hadn't counted on there being so many people still alive out there.

Which is good but no doubt if we kept growing like this we were going to have to start taking a census soon. Which I'm beginning to wonder why we haven't lately…shaking my head of the thoughts I see the outside through the windows. It's completely white and it looks so beautiful.

I feel arms wrap around me from behind…well around my rib cage. Smelling Darien's earthy scent I relax back in his embrace. "Think we'll have a winter baby?" he asks. I would say more spring seeing as I'm only little over 7 months along. "No I'm thinking more like late Spring."

Laying his chin atop my head we look out the window past the wall. I watch as pieces of the crew make it thicker and stronger than before knowing the snow might get heavier. And while some crews might not care about a project, knowing that they live within the protective walls they take great pride in their work.

However we made sure the crews only work in small groups at a time so as not to get cold too fast or freeze. Every so often Ray will go out there and put out a trashcan and set a small fire for them to warm up to during breaks. The crews tried to nickname her Pyro but that's reserved for Jadeite and us girls.

I would say things'll look up but I knew the second I'd say it things would go bad all around. Command was quiet for the next few hours, just a bunch of talking while some of us grabbed paperwork to do. That is until a certain goggle-glassed nerd came running in with important news.

With Molly hot on his heels he came to a stop having not seen Malachite stand up and ended up crashing into him which resulted in Molly crashing into the back of him. "Melvin!" she started to screech. "I told you to slow down! I told you, you were going to crash into someone!" she yelped, very perturbed.

Melvin helped her up before rushing to Darien and myself. "Serena I found out something detrimental here thanks to Molly!" he sounded overly excited and scared as hell at the same time. Not bothering to berate him just yet for not getting some sleep or anything to eat I signal him to continue.

He looks around still seeing some people in the room that aren't in the down low with our discussion, so he whispers to us, "That 'project' that we thought would be completely impossible for 'them' to make even with the mathematics' piece…" he looked ready to explode and he seemed to be shaky.

"Melvin you're shaking." He was trying to hold his composure but was getting ready to burst. "Dude you okay, you look ready to explode?" Darien asked him. He was starting to sweat a little bit. "Melvin calm down, what's wrong? We said that it was possible but due to-" he waved his hands to cut me off before looking around again and seriously seemed to be freaking out.

He looked around again seeming to be getting worse and tried to gather his papers up off the floor for us to see. Once stood back up he seemed to practically pulse. Ray seemed to be getting worried. "Melvin you okay…?" she touched his shoulder and stated in low tones shocked, "You're vibrating Melvin…"

He asks Amy to come over and to verify a few different equations for him to verify what he already knew. "Melvin these are all correct, what am I looking at it for though?" she asked. He wiped the sweat off his face before I low tones saying, "I decided to use those mathematical equations myself."

He looked ready to nearly pass out now. "I decided to see if it would be actually be possible to do such a thing. To travel through time…It has always been unheard of. But…" he grabs the papers from Amy and shows me all these figures and equations. He tried to explain how what he found through mathematics but in the end I'm more lost than ever." I put my hand over it.

"Melvin are you seriously telling me that you found a way to…" I ask the question leaving it open. As it indicated in the equations that are literally all over ever sheet of paper he has. The equations are covering ever paper front to back, side to side. I can't tell if he's truly excited or terrified about what he's discovered.

He leans in just a bit closer and says nearly conspiratorially, "Serena…I did it…it can be made I figured it out!" I was astounded. _No freaking way!_ Melvin had literally cracked the code for time travel. Amy having heard the reason she was asked took the papers and went over his mathematics.

Everyone got tense as she read the papers over and over again with Zoicite. She gasped, "Melvin…your skills are astounding. Your equations in these mathematics far exceed what I would have put into it. It was only theory to me. I never would have presumed to put together…"

Her next words make no sense to the majority of us there but we all have to ask, "So it's true?" she nods her head before looking up from the papers looking to Melvin. "With these deductions I can safely say that he figured it out. Time travel has been made possible." She's excited to, but then comes the fear.  
Looking as conspiratorially as Melvin did she says, "Oh my…we can't let anyone else know about this…especially the enemy. If they know that we figured it out possibly before they did they could want to take Melvin for themselves." She stated. "Melvin is it possible that they have this figured out yet?" I asked very precise.

"Only if they have the correct equations, and skills. If not, then no they haven't yet. But it's only a matter of time." Looking to Darien I state out, "We need to find out where their base of operations is so we can figure out how far along they are." Darien agrees before signaling to Malachite to talk.

Turning back to Melvin I have to ask, "Is there any way you can figure out where their base is, with Amy and Zoicite's help?" he nods his head before finally sitting down.

Before any of that takes place however, I tell him to have something to eat and have that bit of rest, that Amy will get started on it with Zoicite first.

He nods his head seemingly happy but scared. To find out that you solved a secret so explosive, so amazing but so possibly deadly at the same time, that it could change the very foundation, the very fabric of human life, of human kind as we know it…it can freaking weigh on you.

_In fact now that I think about it…Amy's need to keep Melvin safe makes sense…this is a piece of knowledge worth kidnapping, stealing…and even killing for. It would be one of the biggest revelations in human history…_


	19. traps & regrouping

**Valvr04**: I hope you'll enjoy the ending that's going to happen!

**Pamela:** you all will hopefully be shocked by this ending.

**Moonxxprincessxx18**: Yeah, it would be nice to travel back through time, but hey what has back to the future taught us? It comes with consequences. And diamonds next big moment will be soon. And sapphire will be seen again don't worry bout that. His part to play will come to heed pretty soon.

Anyways on with the chapter, I even made it extra longer with a more indepth look on how she's gonna react to what's going to happen!

The unconquered land ch. 19

Another week passed by and no word on any new people coming in or on Diamond and his merry band of 'we're going to kidnap you' asses. It had been so boring that all the paper work had been completed and I even managed to organize everything. When Ray and Amy came into the office one day it was a funny one.

They asked if the world was starting to end, if the apocalypse was coming. I asked why they'd ask that and they're reply 'Your willingly cleaning and organizing your office space Serena', it was kinda mean so I wadded up an old useless piece of garbage paper before throwing it at them.

However before it even hit them Ray turned it to ash making it just blow in their direction. I scowled, she smirked. Lita just laughed before they made themselves comfortable and we ended up talking about just random topics. However that was two days ago and this was now.

And right now I noticed something, "These guys are all talk and no action, you know..." I wonder out loud. I catch the attention of Nephrite and a few others in the room.

Command was so slow today, there was no more paper work left to do and it just felt like a lazy day. I laid on a couch that Darien had moved up there due too my constant back pain which felt increasingly more painful when I was sitting in my chair. Darien laid his head near my stomach so he could feel the baby move.

It seemed to be his favorite break time thing to do. Listen to the baby move around in its squishy little home. He just simply enjoyed lying there, arm wrapped around my waist…as best he could with my pregnancy. I looked down to the ever growing stomach of mine and thought of the child that had been there prior to this one.

I missed that baby dearly…no matter how I appeared on the outside I still felt that missing piece of me…I still wanted to kill Andrew for it, but if I had to leave him somewhat free to get my baby back_…if it was at all possible…_ I would. It's a deep feeling in my gut that it would have been a boy.

It would have been someone to watch over the little girl I had growing inside me when either Darien or I wasn't there. Well that and something inside me told me I had been pregnant with a little boy. Hell at the rate my stomach was growing now I might have both! Honestly, I didn't really know how to feel the few months after we lost the first one. I was so angry at myself for being so reckless.

Then I was angry at Andrew for sending that thing to take me away, which ended up resulting in my baby's termination…god, does that sound awful! I still have the need to kill him for his actions. But in the time that has passed…I don't think I dealt with it in a way that I should have.

I mean I lost a child…I barely got to know the growth but I lost it, as Darien did, just the same. Maybe we didn't deal with it the right way or express our feelings to each other right because of all the other issues we had, have going on here. Maybe were just 'back burning' the emotion till something else tragic happens.

Something that forces us to finally deal with it wholly, like it'll take something really big to finally face the issue at hand. When that other woman delivered her baby with the compounds here I remember feeling angered beyond belief at her for being able to carry her baby to term when I wasn't.

I guess I figured as strong and as kick ass as I was I thought it could also be enough to save anyone around me…and when I didn't it hurt knowing with all the power within me I couldn't. I was angered at myself in the end not at her. I had messed up and tried to deal with it, but I didn't.

Not really anyways…Darien and I used the work around us as a distraction from it in the end. We just didn't…don't know how to fully cope with it I guess. I'll have to find a psychiatrist here to help us out when this is all done and over with. Even to this day some of the girls ask me if I'm okay, knowing I'm pregnant yet again.

I tell them yes because as painful as it was to lose the first one, I…we have a second chance at having a child again. I felt blessed…grateful to have one again…but I will always miss the one I lost. Sighing I shaking my head from these thoughts as I realized that everyone is looking at me.

"What?" I ask. Amy regards me, "Serena we've been discussing the reason for the enemy's lack of response to anything we've done to them. You need to keep your head out of the clouds and focus back on the topic at hand here." She's right but my head wasn't up in the clouds.

"Maybe they don't care about us over here…" They look at to give my statement reason, so I do. "Maybe they have no need to care about us. They're too focused on their time traveling bit, they think they know something we don't, which we do thanks to Melvin, that's going to change humanity." I look around but still nothing.

"They don't know that we know their master plan, go back in time and know the effects of their disease before they release it. They have something devastatingly bad up their sleeve, they aren't fooling with us cause their too busy making their own shit happen with the time travel thing." It seems to sink in a little bit.

Amy seems to mull it over before saying, "Or…they could be just biding their time till they take our surrounding area by storm one day, or night and steal you and the rest of anybody who has powers with them and use them for their own use just like Beryl. It's plausible that they're just waiting for something to happen before they attack full force and take you with them." I liked mine better.

Crossing my arms I mull it over… it was plausible and it made me worry more. Were they just waiting for the right opportunity to strike out? If so then what were they waiting for then? And then my answer seems to always pop up …Trista ran into command center gaining everyone's attention.  
Lab coat swinging about her with her one inch heels on she says, "Serena, Darien, girls, boys you all need to come see this." I watched the girls and guys follow after her as Darien helps me off the couch and I end up waddling down the hallway on Darien's arm to the lab area.

Getting in there, we all gathered and squeezed in waiting for her to explain. "Okay you remember when you sent a team back to the area where Beryl and Andrew confronted you?" we all agreed. "Well the boys brought back her body and while I was examining her I found this."

She holds up a chip piece, similar to the bigger monsters we've seen. "It's like the ones in the other monsters. They were being commanded as was she, till she overrode the chips control system with her power. She actually had a mind of her own so they couldn't control her the way they thought they could."  
Okay makes sense, "Okay…okay…where you going with this?" I ask. She looks to me before saying, "I ran it through a new program on my computer to try and show me what type of computer chip it was." _Get to the point Trista…_she beamed happily, "Guess what I found?" I raised my eye brow and asked, "The numbers the computer chip used?" she perked up even more.

"The content of the chip, the information attached to it. Which computer it was last in and where it is." Now we were getting somewhere. "Are you telling me you know of our enemies coordinates?" I asked feeling hopeful. She nods her head yes. Amy stands up and walks over to the monitor to see for herself.

"She's correct, we have their location. Beryl's power's came in handy I guess." Looking at her body I still felt sorry for the woman…her eyes still held that shocked look of 'oh my…'. I reached out to shut her eyes gently before asking, "When should we move a team out?" I asked Amy.

Ray cut in before a reply could be made, "I say we gear up and head out now!" she ground her fist in her palm as did Lita who agreed. I didn't think anything of it, only that we finally could stop them and prevent this move that their going to make on us. Ray, Lita and a few of the guys geared up to go as Malachite said his goodbyes to Mina and promised to come back by dawn at the latest.

Amy set up the com's systems and it didn't occur to me to wonder why this information was on _this_ chip and _not_ the monsters. I reasoned that it was due to the fact that it was Beryl and nothing else. Amy seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't want to think negatively about it.

I walked up and kissed Darien goodbye, making him promise to be back by dawn at the latest as well, and to kill Andrew and Diamond for me. He smiled wholeheartedly before agreeing and promising. I gave him one last kiss trying to avoid thinking negatively before they finished gearing up to leave out.

Watching the girls and guys leave out with Darien, only Amy, Trista, Molly, Melvin and myself remained at the monitors in command. Mina and Zoicite had gone down to gather up a second team to be on call in case anything were to happen…Darien's idea. The rest of us waited with baited breath to watch the action unfold.

It took about 2 ½ hours to find the place, only to come across a dessert like area with a moderately sized shack, big enough for a single person to live in. But this place didn't look lived in..._at all_. The surrounding area was surrounded by a fence with a gate system on it.

The group one by one filtered out of the jeep used to get there and surrounded the fenced in area. They tried to find any point of entry but also to find IT! It definitely didn't look like Dark Opus's secret hide out. "Maybe its underground?" I inquired looking to Amy then to Trista in question.

Amy looked suspicious and Trista looked on concern taking over her features. Something about this wasn't right at all. "Shouldn't it be bigger or something?" I question it a little bit more concerned now. _Was it another trap?_ Maybe it was underground; this is where the chip said the computer came from.

Once they got past the fence we watched them surround the place as they looked for any signs of activity and watched for any form of life ourselves. I saw Ray use her senses to deduct if anything negative was inside or anywhere around. If anyone could find a negative force, she could.

"That's strange?" She responded. "Why? What is it?" the girls and I questioned. _Why would it be strange?_ "I don't just not feel negative energies I don't feel **any** energies. The place is empty!" her shock and answer tells me and

everyone else right then and there what we were too blind to see before.

_The moment Dark Opus was waiting for…_

Amy's reason came to light…they were waiting till our most skilled power fighters were out of the building so they could attack us in the building. I was technically one of the more skilled fighters, but being pregnant now made me a liability. Looking over I made a run to the windows to make sure we were still safe.

Hoping that my thoughts and Amy's predicament was wrong. I saw nothing_…initially_.

Nothing seemed different on the outside. I scanned the ground below not seeing anything out of the ordinary before Amy called me back to the monitors. Going back to the monitors my gut churned to call Darien and the others back.

_What are you planning Diamond…Andrew…?_ It hits me like a ton of bricks of what type of shit is about to fall down on top of us_…_oh how I wish I knew how literal my thoughts were about to become on that one. Going back to the monitors mumbling, "Of all the asinine...stupid things to…" I grabbed the mouth piece.

Placing it near my lips I tell them, "Darien! Listen it's a set up, a trap! I repeat it's a trap get bac-" I get cut off from my words as I see Amy's shocked look at my face. She points to a red light on my cheek before I make a last minute move preventing the shot from taking me down.

Soon enough we all saw and heard glass from the windows breaking in command. We screamed out of reaction before I saw the men and presumably women in black special ops gear swinging and belaying inside through the newly made 'window-door'. _It's probably their exit to._

They had the Dark Opus logo on their uniforms as they ordered us around with their guns. I looked to Amy in acknowledgement before turning my gaze to Trista. We all mentally agreed we weren't going down without a fight…no matter what. Amy closed her eyes to concentrate.

She used the water from the glasses sitting in a table to make more. Surrounding her opponents and startling them slightly. She used their distraction to hit them with the water before freezing it around them. They yelled at being knocked around before I took my turn. Focusing for a few seconds I created shock waves just as I had done to Andrew and threw it at 3 more.

Trista surprised us both by getting hand to hand for a few moments with her opponent before yanking her opponents glove off and using her power to make the man surrender. Molly yelled out from behind the table she and Melvin hid behind that they were going for help.

Making a run for it they got away just in time before the guns fired out their ammo at them. I was shocked to see not bullets but something else. Suddenly I felt angered that they'd been shot at by these asses, however it dissipated as I saw what was shot out and sticking out of the wall.

_Tranquilizer darts…it's just like Amy said…_looking back to them I use my power to send out another burst of shockwave. It hits only a few of the ones getting up from the freezing water and shock wave attacks, the man from Trista's mind bend thing jumped out of the way moments before impact.

Amy created a barrier using the remnants of freezing water around 2 of the special ops guys before she crashed it down on top of them. They were knocked out temporarily while the rest were recovering from our attacks. Good thing we had been training ourselves all this time.

The women beside Trista were having conflicting emotions of wanted to aid her team and wanting to help us. However I wasn't counting on seeing one face again_…Andrew_. He came swinging in the same way only now he had a gun, same as the rest. Trista didn't have time to react as she was struck with a tranquilizer dart.

Amy move to use her attack but he grabbed the flimsy table Molly and Melvin had hid behind not more than a moment ago and used it to take the hit. Preparing for round 2 she focused yet again but he shot a tranq dart at her too. She pulled it out moments before she hit the ground.

Seeing her and Trista fall before my eyes as their bodies were completely immobilized by Andrew hurt. They were still awake just…paralyzed. Andrew didn't seem fazed by it, "Take them with us, they could be useful." I was the last one standing with powers and I couldn't have felt more alone.

My best of friends were either fighting for their lives or fighting to get back control of their bodies. It ate at me that Michelle and Amara were over on the other side of the complex due to last minute shift changes in work. They could have helped me. Now I had to face him.

Gathering myself together I composed a strong, hard look about me and even tried to appear confident and near cocky. I hoped he wouldn't see how hopeless I felt…_having my friends like this…_"What the hell took you so long to find us?" I mentally berated myself for that.

_Egging the enemy on…gee Serena brilliant move…_more like what a bonehead move to make. Even if the enemy was my former boyfriend. "Been busy." He stated snotty, looking irritated. "It took a lot of convincing to get Beryl to let our men put the chip inside that moronic little skull of hers. She was already working for us so we decided to try and convince her…"

His face turned a bit deadly thought, "if not then by force. She eventually gave in." yeah I'll bet she did.

I had to ask, "Why'd you do it?" he grinned, "Serena, we knew we had to get the best of the best when it came to your soldiers out of here and too far away so we could get back our 'investment'… before they came back here in time. But don't worry they have their own worries to deal with."

Fear in my eyes I ask, "What the hell are you talking about?" he motions for me to look at the monitor. I step back a few feet and see them all fighting for the lives. _How many monsters were released on them?_ I see the girls, the guys and Darien fighting hand to hand as well as power wise to.

"As nice as it would have been to just take you all so easily right now, we thought it better to put them to the test in combat to see if they can handle OUR monsters and not those mindless infected out there. To easy to kill when you know they're there…but our monster's…" his lips turn to a sneer.

I feel compelling hatred towards him as well as bile rising in my throat. I look to the monitors once more and see my hearts desire falling down while that giant mutated rabbit jumps him. The only thing saving him right now is 2 pieces of metal. One is pinned to its wildly moving tongue to the ground and the other, between him and the creature, to keep the nasty thing from eating his face off.

Ray's torching everything in sight that's not human which of course means 'fillet mi-ick' to everything out there. Lita's fingertips are electrocuting anything moving that's obviously not human. She manages to help Ray out a bit and even seems to be having fun with it.

However we do rely on our energy levels for our power usage and I can tell their wearing down from it. Malachite's fighting off his own mutated mouth tentacle monsters while Jadeite and Nephrite fight off their tentacle things while preventing themselves from getting scorched by Ray's flames.

Her pyro act is too close for them and they can't get out of the area without running into her line of fire and she's to busy trying to kill anything mutated to notice them. Lita's starting to wear down before my gaze shifts to Darien. He looks like he's almost got the thing manhandled.

I watch until I notice something terrifying…Diamond walking up amidst all the blood and lifting up the camera I'm getting my view from. My hand goes to my mouth to cover up my shocked gasp of surprise. My mind isn't processing anything other than the people I love most are in danger.

"Hello Serena…" there's an evil glint to his eyes as he turns around, pulls out his own tranq gun and shots all of them. He shot's Ray through the fire and into the chest. Lita turns just in time to get it in the neck. Nephrite shouts in outrage as does Jadeite and they run towards their fallen women.

Diamond sees the opportunity, 2 more shots get fired out and both men go down before they even make it their fallen women. Malachite uses his rage to fight even more but soon gets hit with one to his leg. Knocking him down he still tries to fight but eventually as the creature is ordered to back off he falls down and gets hit once more before falling into unconsciousness.

I see Darien as he still struggles with the mutated rabbit on top of him only to hear Diamond laugh out, "Now this is entertainment." I can see Darien gritting his teeth in pain at trying to fight for his life. _What happened out there when those special ops came up in here?_

I grit my teeth together as I hear Diamonds words before he orders the creature to let up just enough so that Darien could put part his focus on Diamond. As Darien looks over he sees the camera before looking to Diamond. "What do you want?" Darien asks. It's a loaded question with many answers to it.

"I'm showing Serena what happens to people who don't do as I say. She refused to be my weapon…my partner, many times over. So I decided to see how good the next best thing…her friends as it turns out…are. I watched everyone's moves…" he indicates everyone there.

"Quite impressive I must admit…but not good enough. I've seen the depths Serena can get and do and believe me when I say you are nothing compared to her. Within you all, I could magnify that so well. And once Andrew returns with Serena-" Darien cuts him off completely angered.

"Serena is safe where she is." Darien states confidently. Oh how wrong he was. Diamond lifts up the camera to show him me at the other end. Unfortunately as I was watching the 'show' I neglected to keep my eyes on Andrew, he slowly up moved and around till he was behind me.

By the time I realized my situation it was too late…Andrew had me by the neck…holding me firmly in place with his hand. "You still have some air headed moments Serena…it's one of the things I treasured most about you, your complete innocence to this day…" he breathed into my neck. Two years ago it would have turned me on the have him breathe like that on me, now…it disgusted me to no end.

Darien saw me and Andrew and I saw the look of shock. I shouted out, "Don't let them get to you, fight them! I love-" the video cut short and I found myself being turned around and zip cuffed by Andrew. He'd used those zip cuffs that cops used to use when they ran out of the metal ones.

"You never saw this coming did you?" he asks lifting up my chin. "With all the enhanced skills the disease gave you, the speed, strength and agility. You all have amazing instincts that lay within. But yours Serena…yours could be limitless." he states. "You're a dick you know that right? And how'd you get in here anyways?" I ask needing to know how they got past security.

He simply laughs a bit before saying, "Serena I knew you'd eventually let your guard down long enough to make a 'neglected' move…and you did. Plus my boss wanted to see your friends in action…and he has." That stupid trap from a little over a week ago it had its alternative purposes as well. It was just for show…now this.

"You've all been so impressive to the scientists, but you especially to my boss…and myself of course." He was taunting me. "You're an asshole and I regret the day I went out with you…hell I regret the day I ever met you." His expression stiffened before he pulled the zip cuffs tighter.

With the zip cuffs on I was dragged out by Andrew, Amy and Trista's forms were slung over shoulders being holstered out. One guy went to take me when Andrew said, "No she's a special delivery to the boss. I'm taking her." He nodded then left. Andrew led me out the broken windows...and up the way they came in.

It was through the roof. I looked down at the sentries and the guards up there. The tranqs were reserved for us alone. I saw their bodies strewn about...all of our training sessions and we didn't account for this. _I was foolish to think that they didn't care…of course they did…I was their freaking weapon!_

I watched helplessly as I was dragged by Andrew to the chopper. _How had we not seen or heard the damned thing?_ I then tried to listen for the engine…something. _Nothing_. Looking to Andrew he said, "State of the art electric engines. They were initially made so the military's could send in troops without being heard from a distance away." I should have known.

They must have come in above the guards on duty…once they saw the helicopter they must have been taken down little by little. How foolish were we to think we were impenetrable? Thinking 'oh we're safe now no infected can get in'_…but what about Dark Opus special ops?_

_We didn't even consider them…_reaching the chopper Andrew orders me in but I refuse, I can't leave everything I know behind. _What about Darien…the girls…the guys…our baby…? _"Where's Darien?" I shout. He's one of the many people on my mind but he's also the father of my baby.

"Don't worry about him." Andrew says turning to me. Jealously starts to lurk within his eyes. If he only knew that his boss wanted me the same way_…possibly…as he did…_ His eyes turn pleading towards me to board the chopper. He also has a warning in his hands as well…tranq dart.

I look around and see all the death…all because of me and people like me…I mentally call to Darien to see if he's okay…hell I mentally call out to any of the girls to see if their okay…no response. Feeling defeated I look back to Andrew. He almost seems reluctant, or am I imagining that?

"If it's any consolation, you'll be treated like a prize at our main facility. The best of everything for you and your child, I guarantee it." He says. I snort in response before I send out a small prayer to whatever deity out there to watch over my family and friends hoping that they're okay.

I reluctantly take one step on the chopper's platform before I hear a sound that I'd never thought would be music to my ears. Gun fire…! I look back to see Mr. Tiny with an armed group of men coming out of the roofs entrance. There are enough men and women there to scatter around the roof top and get shots out before taking cover and hopefully save the girls.

I mentally thank god Mina decided to join Zoicite to gather a second round of men just in case.

They must have spotted command in ruins before using the stairwells to gain access to the roof. I watch as they act out their best military use that Mr. Tiny taught them and fought their way to us. I use the opportunity to smash my bound wrists into Andrews face before I slam_...well as far up as I can without hurting the baby…_my knee into his gut, then slam my bound hands into his backside.

He fell to the ground; I make a run for any safe area at this point, ducking of course but the guy who was previously going to take me grabs my arm. Looking to him he says, "I'm instructed by my boss that if he doesn't get you to him then I'm to do so." He grips my arm tightly before trying to pull me in.

I resist as much as possible but a gun shot, a weird whizzing sound and blood splatter on my face tells me that he's been taken care of. Mr. Tiny shot him…over my head. Thought I felt something whiz over my head…looking back I see the gun now aiming at another Dark Opus person.

I'm shocked he did that. He looks back and I can't help but yelp out a little peeved, "Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" I pat the top of my head as indication of where the bullet whizzed by. He ignores me for a few seconds to take out some other Dark Opus asses while I make sure I'm in the clear.

He yelps out, "You're welcome princess!" before momentarily raising his hands in a 'what?' gesture. I ignore the dig, along with the gesture and once again move to leave the choppers area when Andrew finds his way back up and grabs me. "You're not going anywhere but with me Serena." I try to fight him but he holds his grip tight. "Stop…don't you understand?" he nearly pleads.

I stop momentarily, "You are important to me…" he says, "As a scientist and as a man. I will always love you, this is just…" he indicates the surrounding war zone as we talk and try to stay out of the lines of fire. "It may not look good but it's for the best." I look at him like he's nuts.  
"Those monsters of ours are one thing but you've bonded with the disease some how on a cellular level, you've molded the disease, adapted it, even changed the original structure of it better than anyone or anything ever has. You became what we could only have hoped to achieve." He's head is on the deep end.

"You're a dick! The disease turned me into a mutant, a freak with mutated powers. Not even my friends know the extent of my capabilities." _They don't…I can't let them know, it's too much to process the different psychological things I can do._ Sighing he tries once again to convince me.

"No Serena not at all…" he actually sounds like he believes his own words…maybe he does…"You're not some mutated monster; you're where 'evolution' can and will go with the disease. We could synthesize your blood and develop more people like you. We could do so much together."

He looked so hopeful…2 years ago I would have shown him mercy_…but now…_ "My boss says once he trains your mind better we could be a great fighting team. You and me…together again and your friend will even be there with us." he looks almost like the Andrew I fell for all that time ago.

He sounds freaking crazy…"What about Darien?" I ask. I watch as his face drops at the mention of my unborn baby's father. Gripping his knuckles he calms himself down before replying in an almost evasive tone, "He will be there…for…" he looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Experimental purposes only. It would be interesting for our scientists at the labs to see the extent of cellular tissue damage with him, and how fast it can heal. On good behavior we'll let him see you…maybe." Remember what I said before about 'looking almost'? _Well obviously not anymore…_

This man was responsible for my first unborn baby' death and was responsible for putting my friends in mortal danger, not to mention putting my current unborn baby in danger around all of this! I look up to him before I get on my tip toes looking as if to kiss him…he looks hopeful at the offer presented and leans in…

Only to get a last minute head smashed into his face. I rammed my head in as hard as I could with all my might. He's stunned and backs away. _That's going to leave a bruise on us both…_I think to myself.

I watch him get back up keeping a safe distance away from me now. With rage covering my features I yell at him. "You're a **fucking asshole** Andrew!" he's clearly stunned by my insult. He knows I'm not one normally for saying the 'f' word unless I'm supremely pissed off and guess what? I'm pissed the hell off!

Walking slowly towards him with burning anger guiding me forward, "You caused the death of my first child, you've purposely hurt my friends, my boyfriend and now you try to kidnap me and put my second child into mortal danger as well. I'm going to kill you!" I rage out. I go in and power up before I get pulled back.

I swing out at the person only to see its . "What the hell are you doing? He's partially responsible for all of this shit!" I shout out, wondering why he's pulling me away. "If you kill him now you won't get any information out of him. He has usefulness as a prisoner Serena."

I deflate just a little at hearing this. Surely by now Diamond has collected everybody and has taken them with him. He's probably going to use them as bait to experiment with until I do something about it. But point being…Mr. Tiny's right and now we have someone with insider knowledge.

Turning back around I watch Andrew climb back into chopper. Mr. Tiny steps forward to stop him, however Andrew turns back around and powers up. He sends out a shock of power immobilizing only people within a 15 foot range. His power up wasn't for very long to begin with.

Mr. Tiny is taken down for a few moments able to get up due to my last minute power up shield that I used to protect mostly myself and those surrounding me. Mr. Tiny seeing Andrew go for the chopper again pulls him out. I notice Andrew going for a power up again only to see Mr. Tiny take out a syringe.

Sticking it into his neck Andrew slumps a bit as he tries to power up but can't. Angered by his limit on power_…being none…_immediately he turns defensive and stubborn. "Trista developed it just incase." Mr. Tiny supplies once he sees my look of confusion. So she developed a serum to numb out powers.

I should ask her about that for a possible weapon. Andrew finally responds once he realizes he's not the complete topic of conversation. "You know I won't talk…" we look at him, "My boss'll kill me. Trust me; he scares me more than some prego and a military has-been."

Wow he's actually going to start the insults now, "It won't solve your problems anyways. I don't know much." He responds desperately. I look down angrily before replying, "maybe…maybe not…" then I get into his face. "But it'll be a start." Thinking internally I ask him, "I don't get it why didn't you try and subdue me, all you did was drag me out where I could have (and should have) used my powers on you."

He looks away as he answers, "I'm not allowed to hurt you Serena." He looks back to me. "And even if I was allowed to I wouldn't. Your to precious to me Serena, I made a mistake with sending that not so very controlled thing after you but otherwise I would hurt you period." Yeah well tell that to my first unborn baby.

"Plus I really thought I could best a few punks and a military has-been. Had I know what a few idiotic punks were capable of I would have used a lot more power..." He starts to sneer out the last piece when he sees that the fight was won...by us. Looking up I see our troops…correction Mr. Tiny's troops having won.

I look back to see Andrew completely knocked out, presumably from, the drug and only for the moment. I call out for one to come get Andrew and lock him up downstairs. I presume so he can't find his way back up and out. Mr. Tiny's right, we can use him to find where Darien and the others were taken to…and even find their base of operations as well.

_Please be safe my friends….my family._ It was an hour before the shoot out was cleaned up on the roof and before the glass was cleaned up in command. I was trying to keep word of what had gone down on the roof and in the command room from the rest of the residents living here.

I had reached Molly and Melvin in time so they couldn't breathe a word to anyone else. They had just gone to Mina and Zoicite with the news before being ordered to stay put while the second team was sent out. Only those who had initially found out knew. I didn't need a panic amongst everybody here.

We had over 500 residents with all the people traveling to get here and the original residents not to mention from the expansion. We just hoped this lid wouldn't come off while Andrew was here. People would override us just to get answers on why he helped turn their normal world upside down.

He'd be dead before any real answers came out of him. Seeing him being metal cuff-cuffed to the chair where Beryl had been in the lab area was surreal. He was yelling out that he wouldn't say anything, that we were wasting our time. We could tell he tried to use powers but the surrounding area prevented that.

"You should wait on going in. let him suffer a bit in there by himself. Let his imagination run wild with what we have planned to do with him." Mr. Tiny said smirking at Andrew through the window. I contemplated it and asked, "How long though? How long till I try and find out where Darien, Lita, Ray, Malachite, Nephrite and Jadeite are?" he takes a moment to respond.

"Give it an hour before you decide to badger him with questions he's already decided on not answering." Tears began to form in my eyes. There was the possible answer to my current problems and he was refusing to talk plus I had to wait so I could let him 'think' things over.

In my minds eye that meant he was also going to use the time to come up with excuses or insults…anything to take me off the subject. It was procrastination and right now I didn't need it. "Right…and what am I supposed to tell people who ask for Darien or any of the others that went with him?"

I look him straight in the face. "I know you want to get them back as fast as possible but you won't if all you can do is think and react with your heart and not your head. The hour isn't just for him it's for you as well. You can't go in there with your heart out on the line for him to see." I didn't want to hear it.

Turning he says, "You may not want to listen but you're going to damned well know it. He will use your feelings against you. He's not the person he used to be. He's obviously very different now and you have to accept that and move on. Treat him as you would an enemy-cause that's exactly what he is." His words hit hard.

I know that he's right in every form but it still hurts. "You need to harden yourself against him and be ready for what he's going to say. He'll say anything to get you to lose focus on the topic at hand. This is why we have trained professionals to interrogate intruders." He states out.

I think he's trying to talk me out of it so one of his boys can go in there and do it. But I want to find out, and not secondhand either. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've already thought about everything you've just said at least at one point in time?" it wasn't the exact way he put it but I had…sort of.

"No I don't think you ever have. It's why Darien was reaching out to talk to Sapphire Diamond's brother…to get information even if they didn't form an alliance. Right now you've got to get control of your emotions and put a hard steel clamp on them before the hour is up, or else I won't let you go in there." I looked up to see his face.

He was truthful, and he wouldn't let me in there unless he believed at face value that I was hardened up, and I had a little less than an hour to do so. Nodding my head I walked out only to be faced up with Amy, Trista and Mina. I needed to vent and get this all out and yell at anything.

But I couldn't let the girls see it. They'd try and hold me, comfort me, I need to be hardened, not comforted. Telling the girls I need some time to think along Amy says, "Serena, right now isn't the time you should be alone. We're here for you." Two of them nodded but Trista saw the resolved look on my face.

Before I can utter something cold out to them Trista replies out, "Amy I think right now she needs to have that time to herself, so she can do what she needs to do without being emotional about it. Sometimes the best thing to offer is solitude." Her words may have been spoken in my direction but they were meant for Amy.

Amy's a little thrown by Trista's cold yet calm demeanor but complies once she sees the look on my face. The three of them leave off with Mina's parting words of, "We'll be in the cafeteria if and when you need us." I know they mean well but right now I need to freak out, panic…get it out of my system before I face Andrew.

Going back to our room I make sure any surrounding rooms are empty. Mostly everyone now is eating so I have a good 20 minutes at least to react. I've been tight lipped about crying, and being anything emotional since it all happened. Opening the door I slam it shut once inside.

Nearly sending it off the hinges right then and there, I don't even bother to lock it. I just remove the outer layer of my clothes, only leaving on a Worn-in black camisole and some dark long johns Darien had made me promise to start wearing to keep me warm during the day.

I just didn't feel like trying to take them off as I entered the shower. Turning the nozzles on I put the water to Luke warm, as I drench myself in the warmth it provides me. in the back of my mind I know that most people usually try and use cold water to calm down but I'm not trying to calm down.

I'm letting everything come to the forefront of the burner. Time to stop putting my emotions on hold with our current situation, I need to freaking vent! All the images from the past few hours come to pass. It's like a metra train coming at me with images almost to fast to follow.

I see Darien getting ready to go out with Lita, Ray, Nephrite, Jadeite and Malachite, I see the video footage right before Andrew's men came in, I see Darien being pinned, Ray and Lita getting tranquilizers stuck in their necks, and Nephrite and Jadeite running to them in an attempt to help them.

Then I see last but not least Andrew telling me he wont talk, he'll never talk, my only lead and he refused to tell me anything! Opening my eyes I don't bother to realize I have the warm water coming into my eyes, making them sting with an outside source running into them.

I didn't care, I knew later on my eyes would be stinging in pain_…or not, depending on my pain levels right now…_but I didn't care. Feeling repulsed by the water all of a sudden, I wanted out, I suddenly felt to enclosed. I ripped the shower curtain out of my way. I clumsily turned the faucets back on off.

Shuddering from the air now hitting my warm skin I revealed in the feeling of my skin turning cold. Goose bumps formed on my skin with each wave of air hitting it. I went to the door to leave out when I found it none responsive. Not budging it hit me that my outer layers were jamming the door in place.

"This isn't happening…" I grunted out, hitting the door in my haste. I took a step back and slammed my foot in the door. It gave way to the impact, ripped the hinges out of the doors frame and collided with the opposing wall. I walked forward, tears stinging in my eyes, letting the rivers of saltiness run down my face.

I could feel my eyes puff up redder than a tomato as I shouted…literally shouted…at the injustice of the world…mostly for giving me something so special and then to rip it away from me…Darien, the girls, the guys…they were all my family now. And they had mostly been taken from me.

I was angry at myself for being naïve enough to think we were safe here with the walls up and those salt and vinegar lines down. I thought we could continue on here and build normal peace filled lives…and in one instance it's torn away from us all. I looked at the door through blurry eyes as I made out the damage I did.

Seeing that it was still fixable I decided I wanted to make it unfixable…I walked up to it and in a fit of absolute rage. I left a trail of water in my footsteps as I got close to it again and started to pound on it with everything I had. I moved it up a bit so I could exert more damage onto it.

Feeling the only thing left to do was destroy, that's exactly what I did. I rained down on the broken door. I smashed my fists in hard, breaking through, making cheap wood fly up and around me…I didn't care. I just wanted to feel something, anything but my own pain of loose.

I didn't notice nor would I have cared if I saw my bloodied hands or the cuts and bruises and the slight splatter on the walls and mostly the broken door my blood was now on. I knew I probably had a few splinters but I honestly didn't care. I could have cut my hands open but I didn't care.

Nor do I care about the blood starting to stain my long johns and camisole. I'm sure any given day I'd be cursing myself for ruining clothes but I honestly right now just don't care. It's become a blur of emotional pain to know what I know and what's going to happen to the ones I love out there.

Being tortured while I'm stuck here not able to go out and help them. I know for a fact that once Amara and Michelle get let in on the news, since they are like us, that Amara will hand cuff me if necessary to a bolted down object just to prevent me from leaving to save them.

Just like Darien, Lita, Amy or Ray would. Mina wouldn't use cuffs; just manipulate me…same as Trista. We all agreed long ago that unless it was used to help each other and prevent the enemy from gaining ground against us, we wouldn't EVER use our powers on each other.

The only option I had was to get this out at least a bit of it for now that way I wouldn't loose my cool in the room with Andrew. It may not help them or get Andrew to say what I needed but at least it'll help with me keeping my focus while I speak with him. So many phrases ran through my head I was starting to get dizzy.

_That which doesn't kill me only makes me stronger…_I fell back on my butt on the busted up door still, as another phrase passed through my head.

_Pain is truth…_my dad used to tell me that, of course when he said it I have a feeling it was meant as a metaphor for something else. I took it as 'pain is truth, it lets you know your still alive'. I may not have felt the physical pain in my hands even though I could clearly see the blood, I felt the emotional.

My prior cries out of pain weren't cries for help, they weren't cries of physical pain…they were cries of emotional pain. One last phrase went through my head before I heard someone coming in through the initial door to our room_…I need my pain, pain is what makes me who I am…_

_Did I just mentally quote Captain Kirk?_ Before I answer my own question I see Zoicite coming in not even remotely looking like he's caring that I'm only in a tank and long johns. My sweater is flung over the mirror, my shoes were kicked off at the doors entrance, my socks are half off my feet and my jeans are still stuck half way under the door from my kick.

His concern is that my hands are bloodied up and I'm crying. My face I can tell looks like it was under running water that's how wet it is, and I might as well have red paint on my face from how red it is from crying. He doesn't bother to ask what happened; the look on my face says it all.

Instead he grabs a small towel and wets it with warm water before applying it to the effected areas on my hands. Wrapping them up he looks for discomfort within my face…but I feel nothing…so I show nothing. I slump down to the ground not feeling so well on my feet all of a sudden. He doesn't bother to pull me back up nor to catch me, only leaves with instructions to keep the towel on.

_I hope that he doesn't tell anyone or bring anyone here…_I think feverishly. He comes back in 5 minutes later with some antiseptic, bandaging and gauze. The tears are still flowing but the need to cry out in pain has dulled out…or at least my voice for it has… "I think my voice is gone." It comes out incredibly raspy.

Whether it was meant to help or not he replies, "Tends to happen when you scream at the top of your lungs repeatedly." Looking to him I ask, "Did anyone else hear?" I didn't need to worry people by my own stupidity. "A few, I told them it was probably a false water breakage. It does tend to happen. They relaxed and went about their business." I was relieved and annoyed by that.

Before I can put further protest into my thoughts I finally for the first time since he put the bandages on feel the pain of broken skin and throbbing pain of the cleaning agent working to kill any manifesting germs and bacteria. Feeling it puts a smile to my face and confuses Zoicite who's now sitting opposite of me.

"Care to share?" he asks curious. My smiles drops slightly before responding, "I can feel it." I indicate the wrappings. Not the best but also better than what most cane probably do. Again his look makes me want to smile, "Pain is supposed to hurt and yet you're smiling." He inquires.

Poking at the gauze around my hands I feel the burn of the cuts and the bruising taking final form. "I couldn't feel it before…when I smashed it, when it cut me, repeatedly…I didn't feel anything. Not even when you put the antiseptic on my hands and the bandaging, I didn't feel it." He gets it now.

"Your body sent out automatic pain killers for it to numb you out to the initial pain. The antiseptic was working but your body was still adrenalized from your actions. It prevented you from feeling the agents working…till now." He figures while pointing to my now inflamed hands.

Okay now they hurt…doesn't feel so smart to have done what I did, but at least I feel better and surprisingly ready to confront Andrew. Seeing the questioning look on my face he supplies, "Sometimes we need to flip out, to be angry, to scream, to cause destruction just to feel some what better." I look at him, tears now dried to my face.

"Even if it's for only a little while its good to do so or else you'll implode. To keep it locked in over a period of time is unhealthy, and eventually you and the people are you suffer from it. Besides…" I see the smile grow on his face. "It's fun to destroy inanimate objects sometimes." It makes me let out a laugh.

"Especially, when it helps to relieve you of what you want to do to certain persons." His voice turns deadly serious before he stands up and offers out his hand. Taking it I stand up slowly. "Wash up, you'll be needed in interrogation in ten minutes." Leaving out he gives me some privacy.

I look in the mirror and see my face. Can't let Andrew know what he's done to me emotionally. Washing my face up and putting lots of cold water on it to relieve myself of the redness, it finally dulls down to a pink hue before I comb my hand back, putting it into a French twist before putting a comfortable sweater on.

Zipping my boots up I walk out of our shared rooms feeling ready to do what's need to be done… though I must admit I feel completely emotionally drained it maybe a good thing, this way I won't think otherwise when Andrew tries to provoke me. I won't even seem to care about anything.

I walk into the room with Zoicite, Amy, Mina, Trista and Mr. Tiny. "How you feeling?" he asks? I look up to him in response. My emotions aren't there, he sees nothing but a cold, hardened bitch ready to take action and ready to act like 'who gives a shit?' He looks me in the eyes.

"Satisfied?" I ask deadpanning. I can hear a tell tale gasp at my cold tone used though, from Amy or Mina but I can't tell who. I hear the door opening from behind me and hear Amara and Michelle talking. Looking back to them Amara sees me first and for the first time looks unsure of herself.

"We're here if you need us." Michelle said. I only nod before turning back to Mr. Tiny and replaying what people have probably neglected to tell him. "Before I go in there is something you should know." He looks ready to tell me I can't go in. "Your niece Beryl, is dead." His eyes widen before shutting down again.

"He…" I point to Andrew, "Killed her…snapped her neck." I say it so easily as I indicate the back of my neck where her's was snapped. I can tell all of the girls, even Amara are shocked by my callus demeanor. My. Tiny's eyes are begging to look at Andrew. His frame screams to unlock itself so it can kill the guy. But he keeps his composure before opening the door.

I walk in without a care in the world and see Andrew again. Sitting down opposite him I see he's trying to keep his wit's about him. "Serena…" he says temperamentally. I look on and as I open my mouth he shoots out very calm like, "I'm not going to talk." I smile before sneering my mouth as I had seen him do so.

He keeps the shock from his face but not from his eyes. Leaning over closer I reply out, "Good…I'm not interested in hearing you to talk." He looks confused now and I'm sure everyone outside listening in feels the same. It just hit me on what to do, on how to get to him. I had originally planned on yelling, screaming even.

But sometimes the best laid plans are the ones that come from left field and are nearly impossible to catch. This was one of them. I take a moment out to listen to the girls' thoughts_…Amy…what is she doing?...Mina…what has she got up her sleeve?...Amara…what's her game plan here?...Michelle…I hope this works…and Trista…don't let this consume you…_

I look to Andrew before shutting their thoughts out of my head_…let the games begin…_

Review please and let me know what you think!


	20. interogations & 'we have 2'

**MoonlightSonata87:** that confrontation probably wont be till the next to last chapter, this is from Serena's POV so I'm thinking to put that in next. Keep reading!

**VAlvr04:** I'm glad your still shocked, I hope the ending for the final chapter will be a shocker to everyone!

Which reminds me, I've posted up a poll online (Hope I did it right) on my profile page on whether or not to continue this story on in another series type. Cause this one will end in 2 more chapters! so everyone out there please VOTE!

Plus after I write the final chapter I'm writing a new story, title is underway still but synopsis is something like 'after having the ones she loved the most stolen from her, and the rest thinking she's dead, Serena has no choice but to follow the path she's given and meets trouble with her latest assignment when she falls head over heels in love with her assignments son…Darien Shields. Problem is he's married!' now don't get me wrong I don't condone cheating but I got the inspiration from **Veggieburger**, who is one of my all time FAVORITE authors! Let me know what you think on the synopsis and what you think on this chapter!

The unconquered land. Ch.20

Two minutes went by and we didn't speak. I wanted to gauge his body language, see if he was nervous or not. So far everything was ironed out, firm. Back in the day he was a stubborn mule about certain issues, other wise he was very gentle, carefree and understanding, the man before me had Andrews face, body, voice, and some of his mannerisms but it was no longer Andrew.

Not the one I used to know anyways. My first question isn't the most obvious; in fact my plan has some new features to it that I'll get to in just a minute. Thankfully I still have my old phone with all my old pictures. I turned it off so the battery wouldn't die out on me.

I kept it on hand so when I needed inspiration I'd look at pictures of my family, the boyfriend I once had and all the times we shared together. Now I knew I was going to need it but first my question, "You snug in the chair?" he looks at me incredulously while raising his hands a few inches from their bindings.

"Snug is one way of putting it. Why? You gonna give me a pillow or something?" I ignore the tone and the sarcasm. For some people it's a defense mechanism and I'm figuring him out. "No not really. I just want make sure your 'needs' are taken care of." His brow arches up.

"My 'needs'…Serena get to the point of this 'interrogation'." The way he said it clearly told me that he thinks this is a waste of time. Standing up I reply out, "If that's the way you want it…" I go to the door and before any one can ask I tell them, "In my room is my old grey bag, it has my phone, bring it."

Mina leaves off without further words while everyone has questions in their eyes. Walking back in I sit down once more. "So does the real stuff begin now?" he asks. I eye him closely and see a small trickle of sweat fall down. I hide my smirk and blink away the obvious 'yes!'.

"You know, I once knew this guy a couple of years back. You might know him." His interest seems peeked. "Yeah, he was smart, funny, good head on his shoulders, my friends loved him, my parents adored him-I myself was ready to do anything he wanted, any time, anywhere." He seems confused. Maybe he thinks I'm referring to someone else.

"This guy was a good natured man who did what he could to help people out and who stayed out of trouble. He was essentially the boy next door." His face starts to fall a bit. Leaning forward I ask him, "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

His head lowers further as he mumbles, "No…" though his tone indicates partial truth in that. He probably is thinking either him or someone else. A knock sounds at the door as I leave to open it grab the phone and push the on button for the first time in nearly 2 years now, damn it feels longer.

Glad that I still have 4 out of 5 bars of power up I scroll through my pictures and settle on the top 5 favored ones of him. "See this is the guy I'm talking about." I show him the picture and he realizes it's him. "This guy was a good man who would never do any thing to hurt the people he cares about." He refused to look at the picture.

So I switched it to a different one of him and all my friends. It was simple really, we were all hanging out and it was a very rare occasion considering he was hanging with everyone plus I got a picture of them all together. I showed him that picture as well. "See that man he was a great guy to all my friends." And he was.

Andrew for the first time since being in here showed signs of break down. The sweat droplet was the first thing to show sign of starting to loose it now break down time. I scrolled to the 3rd one. A picture of him and me…regrettably…holding hands in the park while I ate ice cream.

I showed it to him only to have him grab for the device with his bound hand. To far away to reach I put it close enough to get the detail in but far enough so that his vision wouldn't have to blur. "See that man. He was someone I had once loved, once sought out with love, friendship, companionship." His eyes dart away.

I show him the 4rth which was one of him getting pranked on his birthday, "That man can take a joke, and enjoyed life, not wrecking it." I say showing it to him. He once again moves his head away. Going up to him knowing he's restrained I pull his face in showing him the last one, the one that had mean the most to me.

It was of our family on a picnic, Dad had invited him as a 'thank you for helping our daughter get a job'. He looked to the picture before looking up to me for the first time acknowledging the fact that this was my point. "You are not this man. You are a monster, a mistake, an asshole." I shut the phone off to preserve the battery power for future use…maybe I'll show Darien one day…

"Serena…I am still-" I yell out in a tongue I hadn't used in quite a few years, "あなたの無しない彼!" I hadn't spoken my native Japanese language since junior high but Andrew understood my words of 'NO you're NOT him!' shockingly so. (AN: they only gave me Kange translation online so bear with me).

"Hey I am still that guy! But people change Serena; they grow up and realize that the world isn't always full of being all cook and curry!" Yes I was painfully aware of that in so many ways… "IF you are the man you claim to be in those pictures then you'll tell me the one thing I need to know." His lips become compressed.

"Where is Diamonds main base of operations? I know that it's where Darien and the others are being kept. They are people that I love dearly, you know this. If you want to redeem yourself here, if you want to prove to me that you are still the man in those pictures then you'll tell me." his smiles brokenly.

"I won't tell you anything. You think a few pictures of me a few years ago will change my mind, everything I've worked towards…?" I stand tall against his question. "If you think so then you're a sap Serena, one thing about you that'll never change. No matter what I did I could never get that out of you!" he practically spat it out.

Giving him a stone cold look I make it turn to a bored expression even though underneath I'm seething in rage. I try to calm my emotions down…this can't be good for the baby…I hope that the stress won't cause an early than needed delivery. "I know you still have good in you…I don't know how or why I even think it but I do."

It's true…for some reason throughout it all I still believe it…and I'm a fool for doing so to begin with. He begins to speak but his words are more mumbled in the foreign tongue, more so than mine was. "Andrew…" he looks up. "English." Narrowing his eyes he replies, "You're a fool Serena…" he starts to laugh a bit.

I walk out my wall of emotions is starting to crumble. "You want my men to go in there?" Mr. Tiny asks. I can't even think right now something felt like it broke inside of me, something tearing and its hurts like hell. I bite my lips from screaming out in pain, I don't want Andrew to hear it.

Trista rushes over to me and spots to wetness all over my legs. "Her waters broke! We need to get her to the lab area now, it's the closest thing we have MOVE!" everyone scurries around her and me. Mr. Tiny picks me up bridal style and carries me very hurriedly to the lab.

"Trista…" I gasp out in pain, "It's too soon, the babies coming too soon!" a contraction I assume, hurts like a mother! She soothes me before reasoning, "Serena its detrimental right now that you remain as calm as possible. The baby's been stressed a lot lately what with all the fighting and now losing its father-" I looked to her venomously, "Darien's NOT DEAD!" at first she's shocked.

But then she waves it off and says, "Your hormones are completely out of whack from activity, stress factors, and the disease coursing through your system. It could have possible cause you to delivery earlier than the average woman." I hate how calm she is when I feel like hellllll!

I scream out as she numbs me with a shot. "It'll help with the pain…a little." She remarks. Mina, Amy, Amara, Michelle, and Zoicite stand in there with me. Zoicite looks increasingly uncomfortable by the second! Any other time I'd be laughing about it, but now…

Amy checks my monitors when Trista leaves. Making sure everything keeps the way it's suppose to. Amara and Michelle are debating on what was the set off motion for the early pregnancy. Mina is clutching her own stomach wondering the same I am probably_…did the disease cause this?_

There's talk of women going into labor for either 6-9, or 12-20 or even up to 2-3 days depending on the woman. It's been only a half an hour and according to Trista I'm only 2 centimeters dilated. I start to cry thinking Darien should be here for this. Damn it I should have brought the phone out sooner so I could have snapped a photo of him to put in there for memories as well.

The contractions come piece by piece but not fast enough. It's like my baby wants to stay in there a bit longer. The girls and Zoicite take shifting breaks to keep someone with me at all times. At first it seemed sweet but I was tiring out fast. The only thing that woke me up was the contractions.

And they weren't coming seemingly any faster. It had been at that 6 hour mark now and now I was 'woo-hoo' 4 centimeters dilated. Trista commented that at the rate my body was working it I'd be here for at least a day if not more. I was getting agitated freaking fast! But I was also getting worried about this as well.

_What if the baby came out wrong due to the stress levels impacted on her/him? What if I messed up already?_ This was one of the things I feared about having kids, I wasn't sure I'd inherit the same parenting skills my mother had. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this and I was being taught this lesson the hard way.

Ten hours into it and I was growing very tired, I didn't dare use my powers in fear of setting something else off inside me. But hey I was at 6 centimeters, progress! I slumped before my head hit the pillow behind me. Mina tried to be happy saying 'at this rate…' I just heard 'yadda, yadda, yadda'.

I didn't want to hear anymore and I was getting to the breaking point of throwing her among other people out of the room. I was frustrated, I wanted to be alone, I wanted Darien to be there I wanted support, I wanted…BLAH! GGGGRRRRR! I was aggravated and nothing was helping!

After I took another brief nap attempting to feel somewhat more refreshed instead of 'total bitch' I felt another contraction hit me…hard this time. I screamed out in pain. I didn't realize how long I had been out till I heard Trista say, "She's almost there, once she hits ten centimeters tell me and well start her up."

I must have looked more asleep than awake for her to talk to the other people in the room and not me. But who the hell is going to check me for 10 centimeters if it's not the damned DOC? I open my eyes frantically looking around for hopefully Amy. Please tell me it's her.

I see her arguing with Zoicite and finally understand what their talking about, "Zoi baby please you're the only other one here with the proper medical training from Trista. You wanted to have the practice experience for when we have our child this can be your practice." She's trying to be logical but I can see the look on his face.

"Amy sweetheart I love you, you know that. But there's a BIG difference between delivering my child and delivering a friends child. Serena and Darien are good friends of mine but it's like your asking me to deliver my bosses kid, it's too weird." He bleck's at the thought.

_Same here pal…_I grunge out in thought…sitting up I make sure not to make sound especially at hearing what Amy's next words are, "You do this for me and I'll…" the words she uses shocks and makes me want to wish I'd never heard them. Never let a doc talk dirty, because it actually sounds dirty.

Amy's words redden Zoicite's face and once she's done seducing her man into helping deliver my baby she gives him a sweet kiss. "Please never say that again, at least not within my presence that is." I ask a loud. Mortified red stains her cheeks before changing the subject.

"How are you feeling?" the question is obvious, "Like pushing out this baby and getting up out of the bed before-AAHHHH!" trust me when I say that my scream was louder and longer than described. That contraction felt like it ripped a muscle clean out of my uterus, damn did that hurt.

Calming down I grab Zoicite by the collar of his shirt and told him point blank to his face, "You better delivery this baby just fine or ELSE!" you could tell he was slightly scared of me and nodded his head repeatedly, as he promised he'd do everything he could to deliver the baby.

I let go of him shirt and clutched the bed for support. "I think yourrrrr medsss are…ggrrr, weaaarrrinng offfff…." My speech became slight slurred as Trista prepped and sent another dose of whatever that pain numbing stuff was into my system. I felt like crap, any other day I'd be trying to contact Darien through our mind link.

However Trista said I needed all my energy for delivery and insisted that I wait till after the baby was born. However at being 9 centimeters dilated I was debating to send a mental message out to him telling him that I was going into labor. I really wanted to but the last coherent part of my reasoning told me that it would put more pressure on him that the baby was coming early.

And he needed his focus on wherever he was right now. So in the end I choose not to and kept my mind link closed…for the time being. I vainly wished that the link worked like a voicemail and that I could just check it for messages of people who needed my help, or of information I desperately needed.

But that was not the case with this one. When the link was closed off you couldn't feel or hear anything from the other person, and I knew with what I was about to go through, feeling waves and waves of pain going through his head from me was going to worry the hell out of him.

Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever…which was only a few more hours…I was finally dilated 10 inches. Trista had Zoicite help me move while they put some scrappily made steer-ups on the bed. Putting me back down on the bed Zoicite hesitantly moved between my legs.

Pushing the sheet out of the way Trista and Amy both watched as Zoicite did what he could to deliver the baby. Vaguely I wondered why Amy or Trista couldn't deliver the baby but that thought left my head when the baby started to come out. I screamed so loud I knew Andrew could hear me from the holding room.

Mina came in and tried to coach me while I saw what Amy was doing…little studious person that she was…she was filming my pregnancy! "Amy what the hell?" I bellowed out. she remarked, "As unfortunate as it is Darien is not here to see this, at least this way he gets to still be here in some form."

As nice as that is I look like shit, I feel even worse and all I was to do is squeeze this little human out of me. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I started to use the breathing exercises Amy was couching same as Trista was. Zoicite looked a bit started but was telling me to push out harder. I looked him straight in the eye from the angle I was at.

"You try squeezing a bowling ball out of your penis, see how it feels! AAAAHH!" I screamed the ending out once I felt more pain coming to me. I knew things were progressed when Amy shouted out happily, "Oh I see a head!" good all this pushing was going somewhere.

After some more progress I heard Zoicite shouting out, "Come on Serena one more big push and the baby's out!" his words of encouragement were mixed with ick still and I felt the same way. "I gave out one last push when I heard him finally break down and give out an, "EEEWWWW!"

I already knew why he said that. His hands slid up into my…well you know…to help pull the baby out safety. Once he had the baby out, I felt relieved but somehow still full. Trista immediately took charge of using a warm wash cloth and some other amenities before wrapping the baby up.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" she said. I got to see my son for all of 2 seconds before I felt pain again. Zoicite looking confused went back to his station where he was before and noticed something shocking. "Holy shit! There's another one!" that had everyone even Amy looking 'Are you kidding me?'

He did the same thing once again, had me pushing…and here I thought I was done…and pushing. I was at my limits end when I felt my walls contract before expanding and releasing. I let out a sigh before looking up and feeling my legs close up as Zoicite now helped Trista with both of my kids.

I had…we had… 2 babies? I was overwhelmed. I was a bit glad now that Amy had been filing this, though I was going to ask her at some point where she got the video camera from, for now I was going to enjoy some time spent with my babies. I knew that on the last scream I made it was so loud Darien had to have heard it.

I decided to open the mind link we had and sent out one though to him, to give him something to fight for…'we have two babies Darien, we have children Darien'…I hope he heard that. I almost fall asleep before I see my beautiful boys. There they were sleeping angels.

Already one had a tuff of dark midnight hair while his brother had a tuff of golden blonde hair. At least there weren't going to be identical. No tricks for them to play in the future that I knew of for sure. I wish I could send a mental picture of them to Darien, just so he could see his sons from where he was.

I wondered if it was possible…curious I tried to but it was too much for my over exerted body and mind. I fell asleep before I could send the mental picture or even before I could hold either of my sons. As I drifted off to sleep I could have sworn I heard a faint 'I'm a Dad?' sound off in my head.

I woke up a good 4 hours later, feeling thirsty as anything. But then again that could be explained by the lack of fluids in my system, tends to happen when you sweat them out during childbirth. _Childbirth! Holy…!_ I sat up so fast it was amazing I didn't give myself whip lash.

I look all around for my babies…babies, 2 little boys. I smile at the thought before my thoughts turn panicky at not seeing them. I attempt to move my legs but everything from the waist down is sore. Not pain killer sore_…at least not yet…_but irritating sore. I yell out, "UUM can somebody come in here?"

Amy is the first to walk in. "Serena you're awake!" she seems slightly surprised but not really. "Where are my babies?" I ask. Seeming excited she puts her finger up to indicate to give her a moment as she leaves out. Nearly 5 minutes later she and Trista come back in with my boys.

I finally get to hold them… "I think the boys here are a little bit hungry. How about they get some momma's milk." Trista states more than asks as she indicates to me. Having remembered seeing my own mother do this for Sammy as a baby I mimic my memory. I first undo the makeshift gown they put me in.

Probably when I was asleep, I don't recall having it on before hand, before I bring first one boy up then the next. Amy and Trista are both in awe at seeing two completely different naps of hair at each of my breasts. They're feeding so hungrily too…their both so fixated on the milk.

A knock sounds at the door before Trista gets up. Seeing Mr. Tiny walk in, uncomfortably I might add with the scene he's just walked in on, he says, "It's Andrew; he's not being very co-operative. As much as I know its going to pain me to say it…" he lowers his head.

"What?" Trista asks. Raising his head up he replies, "Serena needs to go back down into the room with him." Smack! Now I know why he said that, Trista smacked him in the arm…hard. "Are you crazy? She just gave birth to twins! She can barely walk without painkillers and you want her to interrogate?"

Gotta give Trista points for the guts to do that. He merely looked as if to say something before letting out, "Andrew will only talk to Serena. He refuses to have words with anyone else." Mr. Tiny admits. "Threaten him with torture." I spit out. Oh I'm still pissed as hell about it.

Childbirth hasn't weakened me; it's given me two new reasons to fight even harder than before. "What I mean is threaten him with it and at a certain point in time I'll come in to stop it, gain his trust and get him to take me to where I need to go. I went about getting the information right; I just had a very long…" I look down to see the boys I just gave birth to still drinking away…

Completely unaware that their mom is trying to go save daddy and two of his aunties and probably three of his uncles, not to mention prevent an evil asshole from taking over what's left of the world. Its amazing the work we women have to do to keep the world going round and round.

Mr. Tiny seeing the plan form nods his head before he asks, "What's the time frame?" I feel the boys let go signaling the end to their meal as I just simply hold them in my arms for the moment. "Well first off after you threaten him, use some actual mild threats on him, nothing too damaging." He sees my plan.

"Then when you bring out the big guns, metaphorically speaking, I come in ask for five minutes alone with him before getting the needed information out and take him to home base where I break Darien, Ray, Lita, Malachite, Jadeite and Nephrite out before burning the place to the ground."

It's not only a good plan; it's the only one I've got. Walking out Trista follows him.

I simply look down at the sleepy heads of my boys and wonder what names I should pick, Darien and I were so busy that we didn't even try. It hurt to think that our business with the enemy took that much precedence over our lives where we couldn't even come up with baby names.

Then again we also weren't expecting twins. A few hours passed by and I spend as much time as possible with my two little miracles. After a little bit thought they had to be placed in special craftily made containers to monitor their progress as premature babies whose mother's blood was amped up.

Trista wanted to run tests on their blood ASAP so she could see if they would inherit the same mental or physical traits. She wanted to see if it was possible for them, if they could, to connect mentally with one another…to have that instinct from birth…they'd know everything about each other.

Probably would have to, when they got older have to learn to cut the connection off for certain durations of time so they could have at some semblance of privacy. That is if they do have the mental connection. I for one would want to know myself…it would come in handy in the future.

Once the day was up I felt well enough to go back into the interrogation room. First off though was to watch Andrew get threatened before I 'saved the day' and got him to show me the location. Hopefully it would work. Or maybe…if that didn't work I did have a back up game plan in mind.

Going to Amy and Melvin outside the room I asked, "That DVD player that we have hooked up for the entertainment center think you could hook it up in the room when Mr. Tiny takes Andrew out for a scare tactic." Melvin looks confused but nods his head yes none the less.

"Who's Mr. Tiny?" he asks. "Trista's boyfriend." I respond. Adjusting his glasses he responds back. "Oh you mean Colonel Arnold?" I guess so…I nod my head in a yes manner as he walked out of the room presumably to go get the DVD player as Col. Arnold now walked into the room with a waiting Andrew in it.

As much as I wanted to be in there, I was also at war with wanting to be with my boys now as well. The only thing that kept me from them was the knowledge that this piece of my past could hold a possible note for all of our futures. Though I had to GREATLY admit I wanted so _desperately_ to be with my baby boys.

I watched as Andrew was walked out of the room and into the one that Col. Arnold had set up as a visual stimulus torture chamber. I watched as Andrews eyes visually widened at the sight. Col. Arnold out did himself. Andrew was being prepared for a 'torture test' when I walked in, just as planned.

"Hey I think maybe we could try another method instead, and if that doesn't work then I'll throw you the keys to his prison here." He nodded in acknowledgement as Andrew visibly relaxed before looking almost thankful to me. Once Andrew was placed back in the room I saw the DVD player sitting in there.

"So what we going to watch home movies now?" I responded sarcastically. I smiled and quirked a brow before replying, "You're really going to get that attitude with me again right after I saved your ass in the line of fire? And believe me, the Colonel there is really big on using those advanced torture techniques on you." He audibly gulped before trying to toughen his stance up.

"In case you didn't notice I'm running extremely low on patience here not to mention I don't have all the time in the world. So do me at least one favor…" he looks to me in a 'shoot, but there's no guaranteed answer' face, "Tell me what it is that your company plans to do with a freaking time machine?" we needed it verified anyways.

He looks shocked for a moment and before I can be all high and mighty about it he laughs in my face and replies, "The very least I can give you…" he leans over and I do the same, "Bull…shit…" he starts to laugh out loud before coughing out through fits of laughs, "Seriously Serena you don't scare me!"

We'll see about that. Using my anxiety from being away from my boys I grab the edges of the table, the one not hosting the DVD player on, and slam it as hard as I can without showing it, into the wall. Andrew jumps up as much as he can while being chained to the chair, before the cuffs pull him bodily back down.

Not thinking very clearly at this moment, I grab Andrew by the shirt collar and yank him out of the cuffs. He cries out in pain at having his thumbs dislocated from the cuffs as their pulled off his wrists. This room blocks mental powers not physical ones and I've got a lot from the smoldering anxiety from wanting to be with my boys.

I slam him into the wall before asking in a tone completely the opposite of my stance, "Now you're going to tell me right now, since you refuse to give me the details on why your boss is trying travel through time, where Darien and the others are? Where is your boss located?"

Momentarily stunned he doesn't respond till I slam him again, by now I've heard the door open and realize I'm being pulled off him. I whisper to Arnold, "Don't put the cuffs back on." Not understanding why but complying anyways he signals the guys to just sit Andrew back down and not cuff him.

Getting pulled out and loosing steam in the process Arnold asks, "What was that all about?" I look at the video feed we have of the inside of the room. "I was waiting for this to happen. I knew Drew like the back of my hand. If there is any remnant of him still there he'll take the bait." Confusion swims in Arnolds eyes.

"Andrew was excellent at get through different network systems and even small time hacking. The DVD player is perfect; he'll hack it and send a message to base to come get him out." narrowing his eyes he asks, "You mean your little explosion was a set up? You knew he was going to…" I looked to him.

"Yep. I needed an excuse to get him out of the cuffs long enough for him to take the DVD bait. Once he hacks we can use it to locate where he's sending the message to that way even if he does get a hold of them, we're already re-enforced and ready to roll, plus, as an added bonus…Amy can hack them as well and start sending them bogus SOS messages." Amy then looks to me at that.

"Are you certain that I-" I nod my head yes. "I know you Amy. You're a smart, intelligent girl. You're more than capable of doing this." She nods at the compliment. I return my head to the screen where Andrew has successfully hacked them. Amy rushes over and sees the message.

'Help. I'm in the basement at their compound.' Once the message was sent she intercepted it and altered the wording. 'I'm fine where I am. I'm checking different parameters; I'll be back in a bit. I'll ask for help when needed.' Then she sent it. "Good job Amy, Dark Opus won't come looking for him and then maybe he'll realize he's working for the bad guys."

True we we're manipulating him but as long as he thinks his bosses don't care its one step closer to achieving our goal. Soon enough we'll have our love ones back. But for right now, "Hey Amy can you trace the I.P. server to the host and see where the message was sent to?" she nods her head yes.

"Good, cause once we've got a location, I'm going in with Amara to settle this once and for all." She seems flabbergasted for a moment. "Serena you can't be serious! You have two babies now; you can't just up and abandon them! They need you!" I want to yell at her for thinking I was _abandoning_ them.

I could never do that to my own flesh, "Amy I love you like a sister, but DON'T accuse me of abandoning my babies!" she seemed shocked that I yelped that piece out and shrank a little. I hated raising my voice to my timid little friend but that hurt for her to say that to me!

"I love my boys like nobody's business, they're the only thing I have right now of Darien…" I nearly cried but I stopped, "But I want them to grow up in a peace filled environment with their father and aunts and uncles. And that's not going to happen till I take down Dark Opus and save everyone!" I vented hard on that one.

Amy merely nodded before going back to her job. I lost my need for yelping and bend down to my knees. She looked over at me before I stated out, "I love my babies, more than anything, but I need Darien and I want the other girls and guys here to. I'm sorry for yelling it's just…" I started to sob.

Damn aftermarket hormones… "It just hurt when you accused me of 'abandoning' my own sons. I never would have though you capable of thinking something like that of me, it hurt." Seeing my expression she saw the meaning of how I took it. "Oh Serena I didn't mean for it to come out that way." she knelt down with me.

Hugging her I said, "It's okay." Getting up I dusted off my knees before walking out the door, "Where are you going?" she asked. Looking back from the doorway I replied, "I'm going to be with my sons as often as possible till I need to leave. I also have some training to do so I can get my mental powers back in shape as well." I really did have to do that.

Andrew will realize soon that Dark Opus isn't coming and once he thinks they've abandoned him_…right term wrong timing…_he'll be more forth coming with information, I hope. In the mean time…I walk in to see the two little souls I gave birth to less than 12 hours ago.

They look happy, till one starts to cry then the other follows suit. Not knowing what to do I pick them both up and wing it hoping that their just hungry. Lucky me they both latch onto a nipple apiece and start sucking. It's an odd sensation; the only other person to have sucked in them was Darien.

And their in COMPLETELY different ways so it was an oddity. Zoicite walked in on the scene looking on in fascination before looking to me. Blushing he said, "Sorry I wasn't meaning to…" I chuckle before responding, "Its okay, I understand. It is an interesting sight to see isn't it?" He watches as they drink.

"Soon you and Amy will be doing this." He blushes. "May I be blunt?" he asks. I nod my head. "Doesn't it hurt after a while?" I laugh out loud a little bit before replying, "Not so much. The only time…" I stopped myself before furthering that statement. He furrows his brow at the sudden stop.

Smiling I explain, "Different time setting…with Darien…" he gets it and holds up his hands in the 'I get it' format. I breastfeed for just another 10 minutes before, with Zoicite's help, burp both boys. After burping them, I clean up then and lay them back down. After that I clean the area up.

I know what I have to do, but I'm sure that I'll be on strict orders to not leave, which means I'll have to sneak out hopefully with Amara's help…which won't be too likely…I walk around trying to figure out a solution while I watch the boys sleep. I want to go out and help damn it!

I focus on the boys in a mental picture something I had wanted to do for Darien earlier but was too tired to do. The only thing keeping me up now was adrenaline from recent attempted kidnapping events and capturing my ex. Otherwise I'd be tired as anything from pushing out two babies.

Once Darien knows we had two boys he'll be through the roof! Then once he gets over the initial shock he'll be his proud father self and even be satisfied that he helped produce two babies! Men! I laugh a little on the inside and smile on the outside. Mentally I send a picture of them to Darien.

_I hope you get this…_I hope…I feel somewhat relieved that I was able to send it. A few moments later a thought not of my own flashes through my head_…Serena, we have two boys…_I almost wept with relief that I could hear him…even if it was fleeting. _Can you hear me?_

I have to ask. _Barely but yes…oh Serena I'm so sorry, I miss you so much baby…_I sat down to avoid falling seeing as my legs were loosing their steadiness at hearing him talk to me mentally. _I'm coming to get you, I have a way in…_I reach out. _Serena don't do anything stay there with our boys._

I know he's trying to protect me but what about him? _Darien these boys need their father just as much as they need me, I wont let Diamond do whatever he wants to with you, I'm coming for you._ I almost yell at him mentally. He pauses for a moment before replying back_…Serena I may not make it out of here alive, you need to be there for our sons, be their mother._

That pisses me off_…where do you get off trying to make me a single mother before I even get there to help you? I will come and I will get you out, and __**we'll**__ raise our boys __**together**__. We'll be one big happy family!_ I can tell he's trying to remain calm but it's pissing me off.

I know he's not going to willingly help me get to him but if I were to tell him that I can send out a team…it's a little white lie but I'll do it to save my man, to save the father of my sons. Oh he'll be mad and pissed as hell that he'll be seeing me instead of the firing squad but I'm one of the few people here with the mental capacity to do what needed to be done effectively.

Calming my emotions down and telling myself that I'm doing the right thing even if he tells me no I go on with another phase of my new plan of attack_…can you at least show me a lay out of where you are that way I can direct a team in there to get you out? At least let them try._

_Promise me that you won't come…_oh crap a promise. Biting my nails a bit I respond back as accurately as possible_…Darien there will be a team to come in to get you out, please I need the visuals so I can draw it out for them to get in._ he seems reluctant for a bit before I get streaming pictures flowing through my head.

I got the whole place now_…Serena?_ He asks. _Yes?_ I respond. _Please stay safe where you are, I want our boys to grow up with you, for you to teach them what you know so they will be prepared for life and learn to grow and be happy, love and cherish life. You need to teach them that._

My eyes well up with tears_…Darien you and I BOTH will teach them all of that, don't give up while you're still in the game._ Gathering myself together I ask…_What is the extent of your injuries?_ He huffs, if you can even do that in a thought process_…my legs banged up pretty bad, cuts, bruises, but their minor._

_Plus I think I have a few cracked ribs, thank god none of them have punctured a kidney or anything else. Diamonds waiting for something, don't know what but he is. Plus he's wondering where Andrew is, I guess that little ex douche of yours was working on that big project of theirs._

At least he's not being tortured, those injuries he could have been sustained while fighting. _Serena…? _He says startling me out of my thoughts. _Yes…?_ I reply back_…I want you to get Sapphire's help on this. He's of use to us and we're of use to him as well. I love you Serena…_they were final words I could hear it in his tone. I wanted to yell at him to not give up but I wasn't there.

I don't know what he's seeing; the only images he gave were of where to come in from and how the door looks with its security code. I can have Amy try and crack it. I doubt Andrew will give me much details on that. Speaking of_…I love you too Darien, remember that, now and forever._

I feel the swell of his emotions, love, devotion, trust, loyalty, friendship, companionship, lust, passion it was all there. I sent him back the ones that I felt towards him, minus the irritation at not wanting me to come. Feeling him close off I lay on the bed pulling our boys' make shift carrying holders to the edge.

I look at them and watch as they sleep. So innocent and they have no idea what type of world they were born into. I fall asleep with my hand in between the boys making sure to be close to them both if they wake up. Hours pass by and I feel better with the sleep I've had in my system. I look down to see them looking up and around at their surroundings. "Hey…" I say looking to both of them.

One squirms and giggles as the other one makes a face at me. _I wonder what he's doing? _My thoughts are soon interrupted by a ghastly smell that has one main source… "Oh you've got to be…" I feel repulsed by the smell and wonder besides the milk they've had from me what they've been eating?

I quickly get up and look around for anything to use as a diaper. Luckily I still have faint memories of mom changing Sammy's diapers when he was a baby. I look around and finally in the little closet room I find some small sheets. I grab two up and rush over to my blonde little one.

I pick him up out of the makeshift carrying holder and place him on one sheet as I take the now currently soiled actual diaper off of him. Throwing it away in a near by trash bin I look around for where the actual diapers are. I hadn't noticed before that both boys had one on since they were covered.

However seeing as I found none it was going to have to be hand made ones instead. I changed one boy before switching to the other one. After a few more hours of time spent with them I called for Trista to come in. "Serena how are you doing?" some question to ask after everything that's happened.

"Considering some of the people I love are kidnapped and are being held up god knows where, I almost got kidnapped with Amy, Mina and yourself, I've got my ex from hell locked up in the basement, I gave birth to twins, and I've still got to save the people who are trapped…yeah I'm doing fine." She holds her hands up in defense.

"Sorry Trista I'm just, it's been a few trying days. I know it's a bit much to ask but, when would it be possible to be cleared to leave the building?" well it was sort of asked and once she told me when I was safe to leave out I could call Amara up and talk her into going with me as back up, plus I have another trick up my sleeve.

"You should be good in about a week to fully recover, especially your powers. We don't know how much the child birth drained you mentally." True she was right. So I was going to give myself a week to charge up my batteries…so to speak…before going out after Darien.

I nod my head before asking, "When can I take them back to my room?" she looks over to them before stating, "Their room will be here for now. They were born prematurely Serena; we don't know how developed they are." I hate to admit it but she has a point, but how long?  
"They may have all ten fingers and toes but we, Amy and I need to test them to make sure everything is in working order. So far I'd say in a few days." I guess I could live with that, I can just come and bring my paper work in here and practice my mental powers in here as well.

I can even have Amara come in and help me out and when I leave for Darien and the others I can leave the boys with Michelle, Amy and Mina since I'll have Trista busy prepping up hospital rooms for Darien and the others for when we return with them. I'm sure they'll be in a not so good condition…unfortunately.

Seeing as how my boys were down for the night I made Trista promise to call for me when they woke up. I wanted to run to my office to grab the right paper work and papers to formulate a plan of attack. With Amara helping me and a small group of people coming with us…I did promise Darien after all…we we're going to get in and out before they even knew we were there.

Running down to my office I coincidentally ran into Seiya along the way. I occurred to me that he could help me as well. "Hey Seiya." He responded by running up to me. "Hey thought you were giving birth?" he asked. "Yeah that was hours ago, I need a favor." Straight to the punch line here.

He looks to me in question. "I need you and your brothers to get Sapphire here for me before the end of the week. If you don't know the deal with him, then ask someone within command they will. When you've made contact let me know." He nods his head before heading off.

I run into my office and pray to whatever deity is out there that this will go right, or our boys will end up being raised by others. Which neither of us want. Now don't get me wrong, the others would make great parents, but I want US to be the ones initially raising our kids, not someone else.

I won't let that happen to our kids. Resolved on what's going down within the week I start to pack my papers in preparation for what's to come.

Review please!


	21. authors note on poll

Not a chapter sorry but my first authors note. I put up on the last chapter that I had a poll going on of whether or not I should make a continuation of 'the unconquered land' series but no body has voted. I was a little bit disappointed, so I hoped that if I put this piece up you'd see it in your inbox's & hopefully vote. There are only 2 chapters left of this series, the 2nd to last of which is in my beta readers hands right now. So please vote my wonderful fans, & as always I love & appreciate all of the reviews & support you've given me. I hope I don't sound mean or anything negative here...


	22. making plans & saying 'i'll be back'

The Unconquered land Ch. 21

For the next four days I was between taking care of my new boys, paper work, arranging the meeting Seiya conveniently forgot to do…or what that Porsche made him forget to do. Tomorrow I was trying to arrange for Sapphire to come in while today I prepped up the meeting place.

I temporarily assigned Lita, Ray, Malachite, Nephrite and Jadeites jobs to other people and when they asked why I simply said 'they're on vacation' when people gave me a strange look as in 'where the hell are they going to go?' I simply shrugged my shoulders while taking on Darien's responsibility as my own. God I missed him so much.

Andrew was starting to fold now, realizing his bosses were taking WAY too long in coming after him, while Amy was finding the IP address the modified message was sent to. Easy to find when you have the right computer systems, not so much on older systems on back up generators.

But she was close…really close…which was why I needed to get Sapphire over here. If we could work together without slip ups or attempts on each others lives then this plan was fail proof. My plan, you wonder, well it was still a work in progress type of thing, but it was going to work.

Sneak in while Sapphire distracts him with Andrew, dose Andrew up prior to the whole thing so he wont know what's up or down, get Darien and the others out before smashing their 'time machine' to pieces preventing their big bad master evil plan from happening. I only needed a certain amount of time so I could get past the security cameras and the security people.

I just had to convince Amara to go with me and work along side Sapphire, fun times. Which actually… "Amara!" I see her pass me down the hallway. She peeks her darker shade of blonde head in the corner and asks, "What's up?" I motion her inside the room before she closes up the door.

Rounding my desk I put on my sympathy face and serious stance as I lean on my desk, "I need a huge…HUGE favor from you." She has that 'oh crap, what kind of trouble am I getting myself into here?' look. She sighed briefly before motioning with her hands to talk and talk fast.

"Amara were pretty good friends right?" she nods and gives me the 'just ask me already' look. "To put it bluntly…I needed your help to get Darien and the others out of Diamonds base of operations. I may have a way inside but once there I need back up to get to them. Can you be that back up?" I ask.

Her eyes widen substantially, before looking for any signs of joking around or admittance to 'yeah that is a crazy idea, huh?' but seeing none of it she holds her composure, walks around for all of thirty seconds before asking very low at first, "Are you absolutely…" trying to regain control of the decibels but obviously not succeeding, "Out of your FUCKING MIND?"

As far as crazy ideas go that was a home run. "I know it sounds crazy…" I reply, "Um DUH!" she sarcastically points out. I ignore the dig and continue, "And completely irresponsible-HOWEVER!" I stop her from making another sarcastic retort and decide on finishing off my sentence.

"I'm going to get Darien and the others out…with or WITHOUT your help." She looks to me sharply. Her facial features screaming at the stupidity of going in alone. "It's up to you as to whether or not you want to help but either way I'm going. I love Darien and the girls too much to let them continue suffering." She looked away.  
"They love their men and I…I'm not going to let Diamond keep using them as personal guinea pigs." She knew I was right, and she knew me well enough by this point to know that I wasn't going to wait if she said no. "And Sapphire's coming along?" She asked. I had to smile at this one.

"That's the plan. I'm meeting him tomorrow to finalize more details but yeah, the three of us as the main team and we'll be taking sub teams to go with us to take out what's necessary, otherwise, yep." Please say yes…I can see the relenting look in her eyes before she growls out, "If we make it out of this alive…"

I try to put on my innocent smile…no go, "You're going to owe me…LARGE!" I agree and she rants for the next three minutes on the stupidity of it before leaving my office. I ask 'why leave?' her answer 'I might never see my girl again after this bull shit…' I had the decency to look away.

'I want to have my last few nights with her beforehand since I'll be working with you and Sapphire on the big break in plan.' She left then before I could even protest, not that I would have. I would have said the same thing if it were Darien. Oh how I miss him and hope he's okay…in any form by now.

After getting done with paper work for the day…of what little there was to do…I shut my office lights off before leaving for the 'cafeteria'. Grabbing some actual food and not the junk or snacks I had been feeding off from for the past few weeks, I left for my room where I dug in.

Having that meeting tomorrow with Sapphire would prove difficult. Darien didn't trust him to the full extent of most things but kept the 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing up so we could both use each other. Hopefully we both have similar end games in mind so we can both beat Diamond.

I couldn't afford to have Sapphire chicken out during a crucial moment or have a change of heart just because he is his brother. How far would anyone go to preserve their future, or to get what they truly desired in the end? We all know the extents Diamond is willing to go, to but what about Sapphire?

_Can I trust him as far as I can throw him? Will he keep up his end of the deal? _All these questions swarmed in my head like a bad math test that couldn't be solved. Hell right now I'd take the math test over this! And like many people I HATE MATH! _What if my thoughts from before come to light?_

Huffing in annoyance over my own inability to answer my question I sat back on my bed and decided to rest up for tomorrow. That night somehow I locked into my link with Darien, and he was so worn out from what they were doing to him, he couldn't keep the link closed off from me.

It was like I was truly seeing things from Darien's eyes, only I was powerless to move anything. His muscles I could feel had a relaxant in them. He was being drugged and tortured_…great…_I thought sarcastically. I saw Diamond standing before him, but he wasn't the one doing the torturing.

In my eye sight there was a woman there I'd NEVER thought I see there in actual corporeal form…Daneel! _That low life son of a bitch_! He was torturing Darien by bringing his ex wife back from the dead_…which these days was apparently easy for them to do…_and torturing him.

I then hear Diamonds voice ring out, "Darien why don't you just tell me what I want to know? It can't be easy to see your wife here the way she is." Darien's head moves to see her. She's still got the bullet hole from where he had to shoot her. She looks blank and devoid of any emotion or anything that says she alive.

This is horrible; Diamond must have done research on Darien and found Daneel. He must have restored her just enough to look like she did when she died, the disease reanimating her just enough to look like herself and to do what she's doing. Poor Darien… "I can bring her back to full fruition; you two can be together again."

Diamonds words rang out loud and clear and for a moment I saw Darien's memories of her flash through his head. Their dates, their laughter, when he proposed to her and she happily accepted. Their wedding day, their first dance as husband and wife. I started to tear up a bit at seeing everything.

Last but not least was when the world went to shit and he had to shoot her, the pain I felt in him at havening to shoot someone he loved so much at the time, hurt. I felt hurt that he felt that love for her. I know they were married, and that it was well before I came along but I still felt pained.

As soon as the flashed were gone I felt him move his head up, "Daneel is dead." He moved his eyes briefly to her dead form to look for any traces of emotion…none. He looked back to Diamond before finishing off with a forming smile on his lips, "I'll never tell you anything."

Diamond back lashed him before leaving the standing form of Daneel just standing there, left to torture Darien by just presence alone. Once Diamond was out of the room Darien looked to her and said in low tones, "I know you probably can't hear me but I just need to tell you, I loved you more than anything…"

It hurt to hear it and I wanted to just let go of the connection but I didn't. "I will always hold a place for you in my heart…I'm sorry for shooting you, but I didn't have a choice, it was either me or the guy with us to do so. I wish there had been an alternative." His words broke up after that.

I felt sick now, my emotions clogging up everything including my mental powers. A few things in the room started to move on their own before I stopped them. I cried at it all. I laid down on the bed as I focused an the surrounding and not the pain in my heart at hearing his words.

Soft murmurs could be heard through the link so I focused once again hoping they weren't more words for her…it was good he was getting them out but it felt painful to hear. "I wish you could have met Serena. She's this great little spit fire of a rabbit. Long blonde hair, her eyes are slightly darker than the sky and her skin is so smooth…" he was talking about me now, but why?

"I've fallen in love with her even more so than I thought it possible to fall in love with anyone…even you." I felt his eyes move back up to hers as if almost waiting with bird like anticipation for a scathing word from her, but nothing. His eyes fell again, "She so wonderful in so many ways. She's a better person than me."

I cried now for a whole new reason, he may have loved her in the past but now his love was all for me. I heard footsteps echo as I assumed Diamond returned. Darien's eyes didn't bother to watch him walk in; only when his foot steps carried with it squeaky wheels did his head move to look.

Feeling no new emotions I'd guess that he's seen it before. "Now what?" he asked with more annoyance than fear in his voice. Diamond simply smiled. Darien's eyes rolled while asking, "This is gonna hurt…isn't it?" He got up into Darien's face, 'You don't have any clue." With that he took the sheet off the squeaky rolling unit.

It was a t.v.? Darien's confusion was written on his face, "What, we're watching a movie together? You shouldn't have." His dry humor was hitting nerves. "Is it 'magic kingdom'? Or 'the taming of the shrew'?" he received a fist to the face before Diamond grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward.

"Just watch, she was a young secretary of ours a while back." Confusion etched his face again. I popped on the screen with Andrew. It was the lunch room at our job. I never knew there were cameras in there! The things Drew and I did in the sometimes when there was no one around…

I grimaced at the memory now and even more so when THAT moment gets shown to Darien. Once our movements on the table got caught on film I felt disgust come up, I felt whorish now at seeing that from Darien's view. The anger he was feeling made me feel even worse than before.

You could just make out our grunts as we bumped and grinded against each other on the employee luncheon table. Diamond paused during a particular orgasmic moment of mine, "She seems to give it up to near anybody. Why keep protecting her when she's probably doing one of your friends right now?" he was playing that angle was he!

Ohh he had me so mad! So Drew and I had some fun times big deal, Darien and I christened a lot more than THAT here at the building! His words to come out next are a complete contradiction to his inner feelings from before, "That's your big plan? Show me clips of her and your 'Drew-boy' having sex on a table?" he makes it sound so childish that even I had to commend him for it.

He laughs out loud at the mental gesture Diamond is trying to provoke, "Listen when it comes to Serena that right there…" he indicates my little orgasmic face, Diamond reluctantly looks over, "Is nothing compared to when she's with me." _what are you doing?_ I mentally yelp.

"Her face right there has a 'oh this feels nice' but when she's with me she can't even process a thought it's so good." _Goading him on great plan…_I was mentally giving a 'faux thumbs up' for the notion. "Why you insolent little…your little …" Diamond started out.

Darien barked at him this time, "MY GIRLFRIEND is safe where she is. You won't be able to get to her or get me to tell you where inside where ever she is. Do whatever you want to me, you won't get the information you want out of me." he stood strong and I felt pride, love and lust towards the gesture.

Darien was willing to risk his life to keep me safe, its time I did what I could to free him of his prison. Another person walks in, "Sir." He stated curtly. Diamond turned his head in annoyance. "What?" he grouched out. The lesser man visibly shrank before summoning up his vocal cords for the message.

"Sir the other prisoners are preventing their responses to the test and the rest of them are using their powers to prevent any further tests from being conducted." Diamond shifted his stance before asking, "Explain." The other man began to shake even more before continuing on.

"The one with the lightening and the one with the fire power sir; they've electrocuted and melted the equipment. And the others have used their influence to prevent the scientists from getting near them. The only thing holding them down now is the containing cells they're in." he was completely tense through the whole thing.

His boss simply smirked, "They've trained themselves well. I couldn't have asked for more or better. Tell them if they don't co-operate we'll kill Serena." The lesser man's head slumped for a bit. Seeing this Diamond asked, "What's wrong?" the other man backed up a foot which caught Darien's attention.

"The scientists tried that sir, it didn't work. Apparently the girls have a mental connection with one another and can feel her still alive and safe. They've been able to communicate with each through this link making it extremely difficult to take even one down." I mentally sighed in relief that the girls' training was coming in VERY useful, as was our mental links.

Darien watched Diamond walk over to the man as he cowered in his spot, stuck frozen in place. For a moment Darien felt bad for the little 5 foot, 9 inch man. Diamond was easily 6 foot tall, not comparable to Darien's staggering 6 foot…give or take an inch…3 inch height stance.

"Are you telling me that with everything at our disposal those 'bratty little bitches', as Beryl once termed them, are still not only fighting us off but…" he seemed to visibly try to cool down from loosing his temper. "Never mind, whatever the scientists need to take the girls and their boys down, give it to them."

Diamond walked back towards Darien while what seemed for the last time the young man grew a bit more lesser of a man and even looked white in the face on this last statement, "We don't have anything sir. Anything that could have been used against them is destroyed BY them." Diamond flinched at hearing the news.

In a flash it seemed Diamond was by the young man and within seconds snapped his neck, "Then I have no further use for you." Darien felt bad for the man and for the first time got a sample of Diamonds strength, and so did I. walking back over he stated, "I am capable of many great things Darien."

Darien simply looked up at him, "And I am capable of giving human life back as you've seen before. However as you have also seen before I'm capable of taking it as well. You have…hmm I'll be nice and give you 48 hour window to decide on what you want to tell me about Serena's exact location."

Darien let his head fall as Diamonds last words came out, "If you don't tell me what I want to know I'll kill you and use you the same way I'm using her." The thought of Darien dead and being stuck as Diamonds little reanimated pet was something I could not let happen, not now not ever.

Darien was a strong man…but every person has their breaking points, he'd rather die than to give up someone he truly loves. I had to get to him before that 48 hour window was up. I knew he'd never take his own life, as much as he wanted to end the pain and prevent Diamond from getting what he wanted, he also would want to be able to watch our boys grow up from above.

Not rot in hell for taking his own life; it went against what his instincts would do. I ended the link and decided to make myself get a few hours of sleep in so we could have this meeting tomorrow and rush to make this 48 hour deadline. I was going to save Darien whether he wanted to or not.

After my little power nap I got partially ready for it all when I saw Seiya rushing to me. "Hey Serena I got the meeting set up he'll be here in an hour tops." Good, good. My plan of attack was going underway as I took the hour to spend with my sons. I still hadn't had the heart to name them with Darien.

Feeding the boys and memorizing their tiny little chubby bodies so I'd have a mental picture of what to fight for when we left, I took in every moment like it was my last and it truly felt like it was. I turned around to find Amy and Trista with Mina standing at the doorway.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not changing my mind." Amy looks down in frustration while Mina looks worried and Trista looks concerned. "Serena, we love you very much and we just want what's best for everyone involved." Trista's words hang mid air.

I give one last glance to my boys as I graze their faces with my finger tips one last time to remember them. They both latch onto my fingers in some amount of desperation as if they feel I'm leaving them. I hold their hands as tightly as possible with hurting their delicate structure.

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I see their face start to scrunch up. They're going to cry to get me to stay here, but I have to go save their Dad first. Leaning down I whisper to them in words they don't yet understand, "I'm coming back, I promise, I just need to go save your Dad so we can all live together…happily."

I choked out the last word knowing half of it was probably not going to happen, but I needed to try. I whisper words of love to them before pulling away abruptly and facing the girls. I resolved the look on my face that broke no hold. "I'm leaving for the next two days. Watch them, please."

I walked out and past them before I heard a response. If I had stayed they would have tried to convince me to stay and be with the boys when I know and can feel their father in pain. I can't let that go, and maybe I'm being selfish but right now, our boys, Darien and the rest of the guys are my top priority.

With the meeting about to go underway I feel a sense of foreboding_…can I trust Sapphire?_ It's my main question and I'm going to find out very soon. Seeing him and a few of his men along with a very dark green haired woman that I've never met before come in and take a look around.

I study the group as Sapphire and I shake hands. The guys I've seen before but the female, she slim, got some curves to her, but her demeanor shouts out, all business no pleasure, and even a hint of past pain with the male gender. I shake her hand, "Serena and you are?" I ask.

She shakes it back…reluctantly I note, "Names Prisma, my sisters and I worked for the company you're aiming to demolish." _Okay…is she hinting that she doesn't want me to or what?_ Sapphire places his hand on her shoulder indicating to her to relax and let it go…though if it's to let go of my hand or of past bygones I don't know.

"You'll have to forgive Prisma she was a lead researcher in the company for their chemicals, once everything happened her job, her research, was gone." Ahh…the point emerges. She faced me none to lightly, "Yeah thanks to some idiot that 'dropped' a vial of the disease all of our hard work is gone…" her face was impassive.

"My life's research is down the toilet, so whatever you're planning to do in there make it count!" she went from sounding like she wanted to cut my head off to giving me her full support, but wait a second here… "You said 'dropped' a vial, what do you mean?" I asked her.

She looked a bit shocked before replying, "You don't know how the disease got loose do you?" I shake my head 'no'. "Someone that was a specialist in the field which composed of only four people at the time, the CEO included, was in the sealed room with the disease." This doesn't end well.

"Whoever was in there 'dropped' a vial of the disease then swung themselves out of the building before alarms could sound off. Once the disease filtered through the vents it changed its form." Okay now I'm confused. "What was the disease meant to be?" I ask puzzled again.

"It was being tested on animals to be a bio-warfare agent. Drop it behind enemy lines and kill them within days instead of a year long battle killing our men as well. Years of field research went into it…MY research." So the disease was originally her design. "They took it from you?" I question.

She smirked, "Like hell. That formula was never written down, I have an eidetic memory. I remembered every component ever put into it. Which is why I spent so many hours there, I didn't want anyone else to have the specific list of chemicals used or else I'd be useless to them." Smart girl.

"So anyways, the disease was never tested in the 'air system' way. The disease could change how it works. So for instance in someone with a really bad health problem, the disease could help keep someone alive and live happily if kept in check the right way…" Good to know.  
"In another person unchecked and without knowing the exact dosage, it could result in the mutation we see today. The disease isn't air born, but it could change its form like that if it needs to survive, that's why we haven't been able to eliminate it yet." So they've been trying to discover a way to do so.

"So how could it have been destroyed?" Past questions yes, but I have a niggling feeling in the back of my head that the information could prove VERY useful. "There's an acid tone that was kept in the chemist's lab…my lab…" you could tell she was once a very proud person of her works.  
"We used it to disintegrate any and everything, disease or chemical wise that could be harmful to people as well as animals that was no longer useful. Why?" she asked after explaining it to me. Somehow I know I'll need to know that information, "Would it have been possible if everything that contained the disease was destroyed…?" was it possible…?

I look to them…"If so then it would be destroyed to?" _am I right? Please let it be so…_

She seemed confused as to why I was asking about possibilities from over two years ago now, "Yes, that's why we kept it there, just in case it was an acidic compound that could destroy anything-where are you going with this?" she asks out of pure confusion. I wave it off as nothing.

"I have a plan of how to get in and of a distraction so Sapphire can get some bro time in. And so I can get some loved ones out and bring down Dark Opus for good. You in?" I ask her hands crossed over my chest. She seems confused for a moment, "Why else would I be here?" I smile and we all walk into the meeting room.

"Plan starts out as follows, Sapphire I have a way in, so to speak. I have one of Diamonds leading men in my basement. We let him lead us in with a bug on his back as my back up goes in with me and you go in with your men. I'm following 'leading man' while you take the security feeds to the guys on the outside. I want them to be blind and unable to communicate." He nods his head in agreement.

"My back up and I are going in for the kill, strategically of course, with a group of men to help get people out that are wounded. Once they're out of harm's way I'm going after Diamond…alone." Sapphire looks at me funnily like he's asking me 'what?' putting one hand up to stop me and another to the bridge of his nose he asks, "Seriously what part of that actually sounds like a good idea?"

I look firm on my decision as if to say 'you got a problem with that?'. He looks to me incredulously and asks now, "Or is it that you just have a death wish?" I refrain from speak out to gather a witty retort and he gathers his own information…looking to my body first, "Don't you guys have babies to go back to?"

I look away…_I know this…I do…_but I can't let my personal issues or feelings get in the way of possibly stopping a mad man on his insane crusade! Besides there's a very strong chance of coming back from this unscathed and I intend on discovering that_…I hope…_so I'm not letting anyone take that chance from me.

Looking back to him I find I can't meet his eyes right away so I look down, "Diamond is planning something huge that I can't let him complete. Someone might get hurt if they're there too. If all goes well we'll ALL be out and Diamonds little 'empire' will crumble into burning ash by tomorrow evening!"

By the end I looked up and faced them both. He looks skeptical but seems to be agreeing with me. Prisma sees my point and nods her head in full agreement before 'brushing' her hand against Sapphire's, though if its done for comfort in knowing what's possible or to agree with me I don't know, "Look we've only got 36 hours left to go here." He seems to balk at this.

"Since when is there a time frame?" seems he didn't get that memo. Looking at him pointedly I remark not bothering to tell him to much details, "That's the time frame given so lets just leave it at that. We have all the supplies your men and mine need to go in guns a blazing to take them out. We leave in…"

I look to make watch, "In an hour tops, if you're in I'll see whose going in the transportation area." I walk off without so much as a 'okay' from them. I go out and quickly prep up everything I'd need. All the knives, ammo, guns, even an energy drink so I can have a little boost for my mental state.

Aiming to walk out I run into Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, apparently all geared up as well. Seeing my befuddled look they reply, "After everything you've done for us and the rest of everybody else here it's the least we can do…we've got your back." Yaten's words are a huge comfort to me.

I smile and say as nicely as possible, "Look you guys, I thank you for the words and the thought of coming out to get my back but you can't come. The only reason that the girls are even out where they are is because they trained daily, I don't want you guys to get hurt." I can't let innocents get hurt.

Their faces don't fall as expected instead they smile, "You think you're the only one who can fight?" Taiki's words make me wonder, but before I can even ask he continues on, "We've been training too, just not at the same time you and your friends were." He smirked at me!

They're all radiating confidence off themselves now. Hearing this and knowing we could use all the help without involving innocents I'm still highly tempted to have them stay here but…they must have sensed my need to keep them here because Seiya's words became quite clear, "We're not giving you an option Serena, we're going with or without your permission."

I smile at this before they move to leave for the departing area. I decide to take a stroll down to our lovely basement to have a talk with Andrew; he was after all, coming along for the ride. Getting down to the room I see the Colonel inside the initial room that holds the door to Andrew's cell.

Sensing something out of the ordinary I sneak in and end up hearing with my finely tuned senses _sniffling?_ He looks to Andrew's form through the glass window and it dawns on me that he's finally dealing, even if it is a little bit, with Beryl's death and here's the man who murdered her.

However I didn't count on the chairs leg being so far out from its position earlier, so when I stepped forward the sound was very loud in the otherwise silent room. The Colonel looked at me angrily; though I had a feeling he was more upset at himself than at me, himself for being weak in front of anybody and me for seeing it.

I faced him fully, "You know I didn't think about how Beryl's death would affect you. I just wanted to show you that I was in control when I needed to be. Beryl may have been…" I chose my words carefully here, "'Influenced badly' over time but she was still your family." I left out the 'only member of your family left' part.

He finally let the tough act drop somewhat, "She wasn't always so bad. When she was a young child her nannies were her mothers and they taught her the best they could for while they were there. But eventually they ended up either retiring or saw that she was capable enough to be by herself." He actually had a smile on his face.

"When she was 10 she made one of those stupid macaroni art things for her dad, he took one look at it patted her on the head before telling her 'go show the nanny'. It was heartbreaking for her, so sometimes when I was there she'd give it to me instead. But due to my career I wasn't always able to be there for her." I nodded my head.

"Eventually when the lack of her fathers support brought her to the brink of good and bad choices, she started to make many bad ones. Initially it was to get her fathers attention so HE'D do something." And her father was too busy to care or answer.

"So when I had to leave to go overseas for several years I wrote her once a month to show her there was someone who still loved her for her. After a year I didn't get any letters back, so when I returned 5 years later Beryl wasn't the little girl I had once saw as practically my own, she had turned herself into someone else to hide the pain." I can't comprehend all of it but I can understand it.

"There has been many a time that I've regretted leaving, told myself to go back so she could have a more proper upbringing, something more normal, but I convinced myself that her father, though lacking in father material, wouldn't give up his daughters 'guardianship' rights." He looked pained at this.  
"I was kidding myself…he was a prideful man no doubt, and I do remember the business deals he used to bring her on as a child. She'd play the ever cute child and seeing how disciplined she was then it told his business partners a little something about him and gained him a lot of business. When she changed…"

He turned his head away to gather himself, "When she changed she was as you met her, scornful, bitchy, arrogant, hateful, jealous…and that's just to name a few. When she turned 18 her father introduced her to an older business partner of his. She realized the purpose of the meeting and decided to make one last cry for help to her father." _Oh god what did she do?_

She let the man use her and told her father what had happened. I guess she expected him to yell at her so they could finally get it out but he simply said, god I wish I hadn't walked in on this part, 'I know, glad to hear it. He's decided to do business with me'. I'd never seen her look so disgusted in her life." _Did she give up her…?_

"Oh, but did she have a silver tongue on her, her response 'you motherfu-you know what this is messed up! I'm your FUCKING daughter, and you just condoned me giving up my virginity to some 'business partner'?' I felt pride for her and felt bad that she gave up her most prized possession for nothing."

_Turns out there's more to Beryl than meets to eye…even in death._ "He simply looked up at her before turning his gaze to me and said 'Virginity? Thought you lost that thing years ago'. His response stunned me and her. He truly didn't care and she had the fact of it slapped in her face." _I felt so bad now…_

He walked over to where I was standing and said, "I tried to comfort her but so soon after giving everything she had to someone else it was too much, she ran. Didn't come back for days and when she did whatever father-daughter relationship we had was gone. She was different, unreachable." He had tried at least.

"So when all this trouble started up I wanted to help her to show her that she still had family that loved her, but I wanted her to stop too. There was no happy medium, only one way or another…" now he looked to me, "So when you told me that the asshole in there snapped her neck…" _oh shit…_

"I felt guiltier than ever." Not what I was expecting. His head dipped down and angry tears started to slowly make their way down his face. At first I was curious…why feel guilty? Then it hit me, "You don't feel guilty…" I spoke out. His face lifted in protest but I held my hand up to let me finish.

"You don't feel guilty and that's why you feel guilty. It's guilt over not initially feeling guilt. Your only loved one left was a bad person but you watched that person grow up, you knew her. However you also knew that bad things she was doing and knew they were morally wrong." He just looked at me.

"You know you're right and wrong and knew she was wrong for her actions but you were bound by a 'fatherlike love for her when she was a child and a young teenager' and the promise her father made you make to protect her. Some part of you probably thought for an instant that with you around her she could realize who she used to be." _I hope I'm getting through to him…_

"But when you saw she was too far gone you did what your sense of right told you to do, as far as her mind tricks would let you that is. You feel guilty for not feeling guilty and that's okay, you're not the only one. If it helps at all, it was quick, painless." Give him something at least.

He nodded his head before gathering himself together. "Tell me something." He asked. I quirked my brow. "You ever take psychology or something?" I simply smile before walking to the door that holds Andrew in it, "I just know the feeling is all." a memory flashed of my little brother in my mind.

I hear him ask, "Who was it?" I reply back, not able to fully look at him for fear that the tears I'm successfully holding back will burst through and decide to take hold of me, before opening the door, "My brother." I can almost feel the understanding in the shift in pressure in the room.

I open the door and decide to come up with a nice little approach. Seeing my entrance I state loosely out, "Hey geek." He sits up and narrows his brows at me. Before he became the stud he is he was once a flat out science and computer geek and hated the terms 'nerd', 'geek' or anything associated with them.

Looking a little bit worried he eyes me warily…_probably due to the fact that his boss hasn't shown up for him yet, that and from Darien's mental view he just seems irked that Andrew hasn't shown up yet._ "Tell you what…" slamming my hand down on the table I give it to him straight.

"You lead me to your boss's base of 'operations'…" I use quotation marks to emphasis how ludicrous I still find bits and pieces of this. "And I won't kill you. Choice is yours bud." I smile at him while waiting for an answer, "You need me as leverage, you wouldn't do anything to me." he seems confident.

"Not really." I reply flippantly. He flinches before looking at me strangely, "You see, to me a 'thing' like you…" referring to what he's become, "Lets just say your life means very little to me right now. So whatever that you have on you…" I look at him and see the 'hum' in his glance.

"Or whatever piece of you…" his glance shifts to 'you wouldn't…or would you?' I need to get into your bosses place I'll take it." His gulp is visible through the flex and strain of his throat muscles.

"Now like I said, you've got two options…" getting in his face, "What's it gonna be Drew?" he sighs and says, "As fearful as that is, at least my boss won't kill me if you take a piece of me." _seriously? How deranged has he gotten?_ "Look I don't think that'll be an issue." He looks down but warily at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demands. "It's obvious your boss doesn't care about you or where you are or else he would have come out here looking for you. What do you say you go ask him with all you've done for him why can't he come save you and why he hasn't gotten YOUR back as well?" he tries one last time for conviction.

"No my boss will come for me." stubborn fool. "If your boss was going to come he would have come here already…you know that." His heads lowers down in shame and anger. Shame at what he's probably considering and anger that his boss hasn't come for him yet. "If…" I listen closely.

"If I-damn it why hasn't he tried…" he's definitely angry with his boss, "You take me in there and you can ask him yourself." His head falls and he grumbles out, "Fine. I'll…I'll help you in." he probably felt like he was betraying while he was being betrayed by being left here.

I told him to wait for me for a little while. I went to Trista asking for three syringe full's of that knock out 'powers' agent that the colonel hit him with. Not enough to knock him out but the take down his powers…temporarily. With a smile on my face I walked back in syringe in hand.

I 'gently' pushed the liquid through it into his neck veins. He went a bit limp before looked pissed off. "Can't have you using your powers on us when we're on our way to or inside the building." He looks begrudgingly at me.

I unlocked his shackles on the chair releasing his hands. He rubs his sore wrists before I 'escort' him to the door. He sees the Colonel and I decide to let him in on some news, "Oh Andrew…" he looks to me from behind, "The man…" I point to the colonel, "That's Beryl's uncle." His face turns 'oops' for a moment.

The two men eye each other up for a moment before Andrew lowers his head and says, "I am sorry for your loss…" but his mouth always gets in the way of things, "But I'm not sorry for killing a psychotic bitch bent on stealing a man that was never hers to begin with." I shove him out of the area before the Colonel can kill him.

I take him quietly to the loading area where everyone coming is waiting. Amy's already given the location to Amara and I have Andrew for inside the place. We're all set, Amara sees me coming with Andrew in play, "Look what the cat dragged in." That reminds me I'm glad I gave Luna to Mina when I did.

Even with her pregnancy Mina's been giving Luna with first class treatment. It was initially used as a distraction for her when Malachite was taken with the others just like the boys were for me.

"Well the little 'mouse' here is going to help us get inside." I spoke out.

Amara walked up before stating in a 'break no argument' tone, "He's your responsibility Serena. If he hurts any of us I'm killing him. Andrew visibly gulped before flinching. I had to say it when he didn't have his boss as back up he's was getting more and more spineless around us girls.

Loading everyone and everything into the truck we'd 'commandeered', Amara, Andrew, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Sapphire, Prisma, a small group of highly trained men from the colonel and myself were off and on our way to Diamond's base of operations. I sent out a fleeting wish for my boys_…please let them remain safe and happy…_

To be continued!

Please review!


	23. final battles & new hope

**moonxxprincessxx18**: yeah I was going to have her give birth to Rini but it has obviously been done so many times, plus with the way its going to end for the first part you never know…and Andrew will ultimately show the type of person he really is soon. And yeah it's a shame Darien was there for the births but hey at least he's got a mental picture of them… :/

**mangamania**: how could anyone kill off Darien, and NOT have him come back somehow? I'm not that cruel…

**VAlvr04**: hope you enjoy this one it's a twister for sure!

**Pamela:** I know you wanted to see Rini but as I mentioned above I wanted to try something different, hope you like this chapter.

**Anon9348:** I'm glad your hooked!

**Moon Mage Goddess:** Glad you like it! Cause I've done the same thing where I'll avoid a story if the plot line doesn't interest me until I get bored and say 'what the hell' and try it and love it! Keep reading cause there's going to be many twists and turns in this final chapter of this series.

Read and review please!

The Unconquered land ch. 22

The journey to Diamonds base of operations was a silent one. The only noises filling it were the engine, the sounds of the guns being loaded and Amara sharpening up the knives. Though I think that was mostly done for Andrews benefit, as he'd started to pout.

The scenery was of decimated buildings, so much so that there was still decomposing blood on the windows.

It was depressing to say the least…closing my eyes I reached inside my self and looked at the mental picture of our sons. They were too precious to not have both parents, and I was going to make that happen. Maybe I was being selfish in my endeavor here but I wanted Darien and the others back.

After what seemed like hours of driving we finally arrived about a block away from the place. We didn't want to be to close just in case there were snipers around the corner. Plus other than getting Andrew in to show me where his boss was I doubt he knew where every sniper was located.

I hauled Andrew out having already given him a dose halfway through the ride here. I would have handled him over to Amara I but I already knew something tragic would probably happen if I did_…not that the little toad didn't deserve it…_but he had a purpose here. Putting the plan into motion we went in.

Taking out the outer guards I handcuffed Andrew to a railing outside the place so he wouldn't run or get hurt while I did it. As computer smart as he was, he wasn't street smart enough to get out of cuffs. Having taken down a few I left it mostly to hand to hand combat for the smaller groups.

I was waiting to use my gifts as much as possible, for the main event. I was about to use their own radio's against them when I over heard Diamonds voice on it, "All units are to report in within the next five minutes. There may have been a compromise within the system. Head down to the first floor Delta team for further directions." _I can use it to know where they are…_

Changing my mind_…for now…_I un-cuffed Andrew and hauled him with me to follow the different teams around to avoid them and gain access to the upper floors. Thankfully I thought enough to drag the guards that I took out and hide them from preying eyes. Plus out in the open…not so good.

Avoiding several more teams along the way we slowly but surely made our way up the different floors. However, just as I was thinking ominously 'this is way too easy' I get halted by running nearly head first…well my head his stomach…into the biggest, ugliest and scariest of monster all.

There was no other way to describe it; he was at least 13 feet tall, had on a weird mask that looked somewhat like a potato sack. Not bulky but an overweight build, more than enough needed to swing that giant ass 'meat tenderizing axe'!

_MEAT TENDERIZING AXE?_ I yelped out in shock as it swung its sharp meat weapon at me. Andrew and I just barely dodged it the first time as it slammed into the wall I was previously standing next to. The wall had a freaking hole the size of my…correction Andrew's torso in it.

Looking over I see his face looking just as worried. Freaking out at the size of this creature…the height alone is enough to double my own height, not to mention the weapon it's carrying… I examine it fast as possible. The creature itself is large, and has long nails, and when I say nails mean NAILS-HAMMERING NAILS poking out of it…ouch!

Plus the weapon of choice has that meat tenderizer on one end and an axe on the other, a sharp one too!

That weapon could kill either of us in one hit at either end! Too angered to care about keeping ourselves hidden I shout out, "ANDREW what the FUCK is that thing?" he finally gathers himself before replying back, "Diamond's most prized asset…next to you that is." _That didn't answer anything!_

Grabbing the lapels of his shirt I snarl at him, "Damn it Drew what is it?" I yell back.

Grabbing his arm I pull him out of harms way. Whether or not it's after me it doesn't seem to care about killing Andrew as well. After a few more dodges there's very little wall left and the main pipes it's hit are all broken.

The only good thing to come from it is the steam now coming out. Having trouble seeing us I notice the potato sack head doesn't seem to have cut outs for his eyes or even a mouth or nose. I shake Drew by his shirt and ask him, "One last time what is that thing?" seeing that I'm probably the only person that can stop it he answers back, "I'm sorry I didn't think Diamond would be so…so reckless and desperate!"

OOIII! Smacking him upside the head he finally relents, "Okay, okay…Diamond was angered that you refused to join us so he created **him**." He points to the large weapon wielding giant. Looking back I watch him look for us. Not wanting to be to deterred I turn back to his explanation, "He's Diamonds next biggest ambition."

_So Diamond couldn't get me so he sent this thing to kill me and take my place._ "Looks like we're in the same boat here!" I reply out. He looks uneasy to me. "That thing doesn't seem to care who it kills, it just wants to kill." Knowing I'm right we both pick ourselves up and decide on RUNNING!

I look to where I can find access to another stairwell so I can at least run into some guards. Hopefully take care of two birds with one stone by taking big gargantuan

I can't kill this thing alone and if I'm trying to keep Andrew alive I can't watch over him and fight at the same time.

He needs to get out of the way. I can't even try to get him to help me; the drug I dosed him with is still coursing through his veins so he can't do anything! Not that he would…I watch our backs every few seconds seeing as how it's keeping up with us and still swinging the giant meat grinding axe thing.

That weapon seems to be as long as my height! The only warning I'm getting from it is the sound of the air its cutting through. That and the backwards glances I'm giving it which I really shouldn't. We just barely dodge the swings, I watch as the walls to either side of us keep getting severely smashed in.  
_Without the support of the walls the floor above might cave in…could it?_  
With that structured thought I see the end of the hallway. "Drew you go down that one I'll go down the other!" he seems surprised that I'm letting him out of my sight. "Don't think anything of it! That thing wants us both dead and I cant keep my eye on you and fight him at the same time."

He furrows his brows before we both just barely duck under the next swing. I knew it was close I could feel the tethered ends of my long hair get an inch or so shorter. I fought against the urge to grab the ends and pull them to safety. It wouldn't make much sense to try and save my hair during such a critical moment.

Dodging to either end of the hallway, we both dive to opposite ends and see the big lug looks down each corridor were in. _Maybe this is the chance it was waiting for? Maybe it just needed to get either of us alone? Maybe it was just sent here to recover Drew from me?_ Standing up I watched at it swung its axe up in his direction.

Landing I head Drew's cry of fright. Must have missed the first time…I load up the gun on my back remembering the reason why I so rarely used this one. First reason the ammo was hard as hell to find in any gun supply place and two the damage the shot made was hugely…magnified.

Pulling it off my back and forward I made sure to hold it right or else I knew I'd risked fracturing my own collar bone if I wasn't careful. Aiming the weapon I faltered for a second. I held my position_…Drew was responsible for so much death…should I shot this thing and save him?_

I watched the weapon aim back up again_…but it was his boss that mostly deserved my wrath…and besides I needed Drew to get to him._ Raising the gun I fire the first shot. Right through his back…though while before hand when shot you your target you could see right through the creature, _him…_

No…he just turned his head before he turned the rest of his body to me. I saw the copious amount of blood dripping down his body. He definitely took in the damage, but it wasn't enough. _Maybe his own torso is too thick?_ Not enough time to reload from that one shot I decide to double back.

Turning around I see the blunder I put myself in…freaking window. Damn it I only had one shot to get out of this mess and I could only hope the ceiling was high enough not only for tall dude here but to swivel myself out of this to. Running towards it I used the ledge to flip up in the air.

Seeing the ceiling coming in awfully close I ducked myself into a ball before clearing the meat grinding axe man as he looked up and saw me. I couldn't help but smirk a little as I cleared him. His axe fell to the side as he decided on not killing the window. _Figures…_I mutter out.

Landing behind him I tried to throw a few punches and kicks at his back. It was like hitting a punching bag against a wall…no success. I saw its arm swing and figured I could stab it at least. Pulling out a blade I caught his arm and stabbed, only to be thrown by his arm back to where Andrew was.

Andrew helped me up and we watched as he pulled the blade out of his arm and just dropped it like a needle on the ground. I knew that I had only two shots left of the ammo in the gun, shoving Drew aside I told him, "I'm his opponent now so stay out of sight." He nodded his head as my giant ran towards me.

I ran the other way as I loaded up the gun with the one bullet. But before I could load the second in I felt the swipe of air by my head. Ducking I felt the rush of it as I knew I had been seconds away from being beheaded. Swallowing the need to yell out for Darien's help I avoided the second swing to my head.

Unfortunately during that I started to trip over my own two feet. _Now is not the time to have a sporadic klutz attack!_ I scolded myself. The only way I was able to avoid it was to drop the awkward gun I'd been holding. Running past it I gained speed and rushed too far ahead of the swinging weapon man.

Gaining enough footing I saw that he had stopped. Apparently he grew tired of running for extended amounts of time. Good that means that I can out run him…without a giant gun of my own in my hands. However I wasn't about running, I was about fighting, fighting to protect what was mine.

I started to run towards him and he started to run as well. Just as he was getting ready to swing I swung my legs out from underneath myself, grabbed my gun back up and swung _IT_ up and fired at his chest before he had a chance to make a move against me. Sliding out from under him, Drew came to my side and pulled me out of the fray.

Seemingly down for the count I couldn't see him well enough to gauge his wound but a close range shot like that is definitely a killer. "Thank you…especially since I didn't deserve it." Andrew said. Not wanting to give him any leeway with me right now I said, "It's like I said before Drew, I need you to get to Diamond."

He nodded and we started to walk. However sounds of movement prevented me from walking any further. We both turned back to see meat grinding axe man standing slowly back up. I loaded my last shot up and aimed at the suckers head. He started to run towards us.

I stood my ground aiming for his head. His weapon swung out in full force. I knew I had precious seconds before the weapon got within my firing range so I took the final and last shot of my gun. I heard the gun go off but once it did I saw the weapon leave his gloved fingers and come right at us.

Andrew took me by surprise and grappled me to the ground. I felt the air rush past me for the last time as the weapon of choice was swung so hard it took out a near six foot hole in the shape of itself where the window once was. We both came back up and saw the weapon had landed several hundred meters away from the window.

Looking back we saw half his head was gone and the potato sack on his head was slipping off revealing fractured teeth, a bloody eye, and a few nails sticking out of cheek. I mentally cringed at the sight. Mentally rubbing my own cheek I saw that he was making his way to us I went for another weapon only to have Andrew get in front of me. "Drew are stupid or do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"Neither." He stated simply. Raising his arm up I saw the force he blasted at the creature, effectively taking the rest of his head off and killing him…for good. "I had that…" I mumbled. "As long as half his brain was intact he had full function to carry out his kill orders." Andrew's calm exterior made me weary of him.

Then it hit me… "Hey wait a minute you should be able to use your abilities I dosed you!" he looked back to me and smiled, "What can I say, I became immune to the chemical used to suppress our abilities." I didn't know that was possible. Looking to him I see tell tales of the old Drew I used to know.

"See we can work together." His statement made me want to agree and laugh but past mistakes were still too fresh to do so with. Against my better judgment I say, "Listen Drew, despite everything that's gone down I'd like to think there's still something good within you." He looked to me weary now.

Clenching my fists together I swallow my pride and my gut a bit and finish off, "If there's any part of you that wants to redeem yourself with your past actions against my friends, myself, Darien and my never to be-born first baby, then I want you to help me…willingly." _Please don't let my offer be a mistake._

He seems to be in deep thought about it before saying, "It goes against my better judgment but…in the end…no matter what I want…when I look into your eyes…" he looks to my hope filled eyes, _hoping that he wont betray me…that he wont turn his back on me…that he wont kill me…_

"I still want to protect you…to help you…to love you…even if now you don't return the sentiment…" I saw his pain on that one. _Maybe being held captive by us gave him a chance to reorganize his thoughts? Realize that I can't be taken by force…that I no longer love him…_

Taking his hand I say, "I may not return that sentiment but it doesn't mean that if you help me I won't someday be able to care for you again…no promises." he seems to understand that his decisions have made huge impacting consequences on my life as well as the lives of everybody else.

"I guess at the end of the day no matter how hard I try to be someone else you always bring me back to what I used to be." Seeing that he's agreeing to help-willingly-he helps direct me around and get to his boss faster. _Why do big boss men always have to have their office areas and everyone I care about on the top floor?_

Sprinting towards the top floors I made sure to check every stairwell and hallway before going in them. I would have loved to have used the elevator but you needed a clearance card to get into it to begin with. Andrew didn't have his and I didn't want there to be any suspicion raised as to why he was back here…with ME!

So we took the stairs…every last one of them. I was starting to grumble a little bit asking myself 'how many stories' this place had. Reaching another one Andrew stopped to what I presumed, gained some breathe before pointing forward and indicating upwards. I looked up.  
He said a little breathlessly, "We're almost there! Diamond's office and the area where they're more than likely to keep your friends is only one more story up." I looked up only seeing two more stairwells. Feeling a bit on edge but ready to take Diamond on I made a move to keep running.

Andrew stood in my way. "What's wrong Drew?" I asked, a bit apprehensive that he was choosing to stop me now. Standing closer to me he said in lower tones, "I'm sorry Serena but there's only one way you'll be able to get in." I felt very worried now_…did he just betray me?_

I looked around really quickly and sure enough out of nowhere too many guards for me to count ran inside the stairwell access where we were. I was completely surrounded and pissed as hell that once again I put my trust in the wrong person. Andrew smirked evilly at me and I felt my gut twist.

You might as well have stabbed me…he spoke to the head guard there, "Tell Diamond I have brought Serena in. He'll want to see her." The guard nodded before signaling his men to bring me in. "Andrew you traitor!" I yelled out before I was tasered out of consciousness.

Opening my eyes later on I found myself hung from my wrists…bound wrists. I looked down and around at my surroundings. There was one chair in the room and its occupant was Andrew. Looking to me he walked closer. I wanted to kill him…getting closer to me he whispered in my ear.

"The only way to get close enough is to be his prisoner. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Serena, but I had to make it look real." He leaned back before winking at me just as the door opened revealing his evilness. "What a pleasant surprise…so how's my 'pet project' today?" he asked. I hated the way he looked at me.

I'm not some dessert you ass! "Like I'm shocked to hear you say that Diamond." I remarked as casually as my voice would allow at the moment. Looking around I noticed I was being held up by chains attached to a hook in the ceiling. _You know if I had enough momentum…I knew I couldn't stare at it for too long…lest he sees what I'm thinking and my eyes betray me._

I force my eyes to him and see he's moved from his place by the door. Standing in front of me he grips my chin tightly in his hand, "I've waited so long for you to fall into my grasp." _Oh come on…_ "Seriously, that's the best you got?" I asked, mouthy. His expression changes, but not by much.

Leaning in closer I can feel his breath on my cheek as I struggle against the grip he has on my face. With my hands bound I can feel the light binding of my feet to the floor with chains as well. _If I can knock off my boots I may be able to slip my feet out of them… _"You have no idea what's in store for you...my Serena."

I looked to him fiercely on that one, "I'm not your ANYTHING so don't delude yourself with any thoughts pertaining to me." he simply smiles to me before remarking, "I always knew you had a killer instinct Serena. How else would you have killed your biggest opponent?" I had to smile on that one.

"What says that thing was my biggest opponent?" he squints his eyes at me before laughing it off and exiting the room, but not before giving Andrew a rather rough speech and telling him to 'babysit me'…the nerve of that man. Walking out he throws one last remark my way, "See you in 15 minutes, my Serena."

I want to yell at him but I know that it would be a waste. The other groups are still in here and making their way up as well. I only got here so soon because of Andrew. I take a look at my surroundings figuring out a game plan before Diamond comes back in. I test the strength of my chains making sure I wasn't dosed with anything.

Glad I wasn't I watch Diamond walk back in with a heavy smirk on his face, "What's got you all smirky?" I ask sarcastically. "I've got the best warriors possible for the final stage of my plan, why not be happy?" I roll my eyes at this. Shifting his face he asks me, "Don't you understand how much I want you? Your importance here is, how do I say…" I scoff at this.

"What, did you feed Andrew the same lines? Cause he said something similar to that not to long ago." Ha, he was going to feed me the same lines he'd feed Andrew, "How unoriginal." This time I had the smirk on my face. One of the guards next to him walked up and backhanded me.

"Enough!" Diamond all but yelped. The guard looked wearily at him before replying, "Sir she was-" he silenced him with a hand up in the air, "SHE happens to be the one person I'm counting on to lead everything...she is the key!" WHAT? Seeing my befuddled expression he smiles.

"You're going to be magnificent." His happiness was starting to scare me, "With my help just imagine what you'll be able to achieve." Gathering my whit's I asked, "What about Darien? My friends? Those infected mutations?" _before they were infected they were innocents…I assume._

His smile falters slightly, "For your friends and Darien they will be similar to you, only with less will to operate on, so we can command them easier…once we turn you to our side that is." No! "And what's makes you think I'll be so willing to turn and become something so mindless?" that is so NOT going to happen.

Walking closer to me he continues on, "Also for the more mutated ones…evolution has its dead ends. Now then if you do this willingly it can be much less painful for you. I can even make the ending much more…" his mouth comes closer to my ear, "Pleasurable for you." A negative laugh radiates off of him as he walks off.

"I won't do it." I say loudly. He turns back to me, "Such a disappointment, so many possibilities but no will…" he turns to leave so I stop him in his tracks, "Oh I have will to use my gifts. I'm going to use them to kill you." He turns back to me in slight disbelief before he smiles in disbelief and leaves.

The guards follow suit and walk out to guard the door…I rattle my chains only a little…I have to try and find a weak spot. I hope that the other groups lay out the charges we have from the building. I hope we had enough for the last minute diversion I forgot to tell everyone_…did I?_

I will have one last chat with Diamond…right after I free Darien and my friends. I open my communications line to him telling him help is coming in fast. _Thanks Serena…please be safe…_I look around. Well safe isn't that exact words I'd use but I'm not in any pain so I'll take it.

Andrew looks to me before looking around strangely, "What the-" the room shifts slightly almost like a huge vibration just went through it_…like…an earthquake? No the explosions! They must have set off the explosions throughout the building. If any of them got any higher within the ductwork_…

I look up to see a crack forming in the ceiling. Andrew sees it too and nods his head in understanding. I indicate my boots and he helps them off my feet before jumping back into place as I slip my feet through the cuffs attached to the chains off of them. I know I have precious seconds before Andrew must alert the guards.

I swing my feet up until I hit the ceiling and use the chain to pull themselves out of their place. "GUARDS she's getting loose!" he yells out. I yank only hard enough to get them out so I don't pull a muscle or pull so hard I'll crash head first into the ground below. I watch them come in and let myself back down safely.

Gathering the chains around my wrists I use them to take the guards out. Andrew smiles before saying, "Make it look good Serena." I nod my head before crashing the remaining chains into him letting them leave my wrists and dislocating my thumbs in the process. I look down at Andrew unconscious.

If I hadn't been so high on adrenaline I probably would have felt more pain from the action.

Silently thanking him I push my throbbing thumbs back into place before slipping my boots back on running out. I have no weapons on me now which sucks but with luck I ended up running by it. The scientists in there see me and go to hit the alert button; stopping them I smash their heads into their own tables.

Grabbing my garb I put it back on before running back on and using my senses to open every door on the top floor, disable the cameras, and send a mental SOS sign to Amara to get her and everyone else up here…something I would have done earlier had Andrew alerted me to his plan on getting up here.

I take out guards left and right throwing them into lab equipment as I feel the girls and their men nearby. I just know Darien is in Diamond's office area so unfortunately he'll be the last. Reaching the girls was easier than I thought due to few guards that were actually on this floor.

Either Diamond is too stupid to NOT keep that many up here or his ego is too big to think no one can get up here. Either way it's my opening. Getting into the lab area holding them I feel disgust as I see their prisons. They're fighting their way out but can't due to the restrictions of their own powers.

Seeing the lab people I set look around to see if I can't get as many people off this floor as possible without running into them. Granted I can take them out but I'm saving my energy for Diamond. I'll need all I can get. So I use an old trick of mine…the fire alarm. I had to laugh a tiny bit at the one.

Hearing it go off I hope to hell it works and what do you know…VIOLA! They start walking out and as they leave I see the lab people from other areas doing the same as well. Hopefully they take a different path that the rescue teams coming up in. I look back to see the girls…its humorous that they can fight people off and away but can't get out…how ironic.

Ray sees me and shouts out in shock, "SERENA?" the rest of the girls follow suit. I shout out happy to see all of them, "To the rescue!" I already know their energy in powers is completely dwindled down at this point. Running to their cells I look at their locks before Ray tells me, "The computers Serena!"

I run over to them, finding the right switch was hard considering there was about five key boards full of them! I finally find it, Rays complaining was getting on my nerves, "Seriously Serena you couldn't have come sooner-" not in the mood after everything I just went through.

"If you can tackle on giving birth to twins, then sneaking into a high profile base as a prisoner with Andrew and take on a 13 foot meat grinding axe man **then** you can complain! NOT until then!" Ray seemed stunned before looking down to my stomach same as the rest of the girls did.

All of them looked up then down, up then down, up then down until- "Serena YOU gave birth!" it almost sounded like a question coming from Lita's mouth. Lita gave me a great big hug while Ray just stood there pole-axed. "Come on we've gotta move, I've got an extraction team waiting out there." Lita and Ray moved with me.

Right up until another two hallways later…they ran down a different one. "Hey wait where are you going?" I asked. Lita pointed, "This is where they took our guys. Knowing I needed to get to Darien I took a walkie talkie from my side and threw it to Ray, "Call me when you ALL are clear." She nodded her head and ran with Lita.

Remembering the outside area from Diamond's office I saw the I used my momentum to jump onto the wall, bounced off it then off another one, shocking them before I slammed my feet into their chests effectively slamming the doors wide open revealing Diamond himself…and Darien.

Darien looked surprised to see me but a little angered as well. "Oh suck it up you should have seen this coming." I grouched out. He hung his head before saying, "I should have- the boys?" he asked. Smiling I said, "They're safe and sound at home, which is where were going…" I look to Diamond.

"AFTER I kill you." He sharpens his eyes at me before saying, "I have to give you credit I didn't think I'd be seeing you in here…yet. And so willingly too." Oh for the love of… "Diamond the only thing I'm willing to do is kill you-NOTHING more!" how dense is he? He started to light up with his powers when the unexpected happened.

A shot came out of behind me and hit him square in the chest. He faltered before getting out, "Sapphire you traitor…" I looked behind me to see Sapphire holding his weapon. He looked to me before saying, "You've got a five minute window max to pull the plug on his operation. It's how long it'll take his systems defenses to combat the serum inside of him." I take it and run to Darien.

As I was unlocking Darien Sapphire said, "My brother and I need to have a little chat for a minute." That's some brotherly love…having unlocked Darien from his bindings I helped him out and down the long hallway_…you might as well call it a corridor now, looks like one…_

Seeing a big room I knew it was the one we were looking for. Something big enough to hold the machinery in it. Seeing this massively sized thing I wondered how the hell it was suppose to work let alone how I was suppose to destroy it. Grabbing the back pack off my back I pull out some extra explosives.

"You think it'll be enough?" I ask. Darien looks pained to me. I go to him and hug him as gently as possible, "I love you so much Darien. You're not allowed to leave me like that again." it was a crappy pout and a bad attempt at saying 'I missed you' but still…I kissed him with all I was worth.

And despite his injuries, despite his level of pain he kissed me back just as fiercely. "I missed you to Serena…and I love all of you." I knew he meant the boys as well. "You're going to love them Darien, I can already tell their going to look like carbon copies of you." He laughed as I did.

"But we wont get to see that if we-I don't destroy this mechanism." Running up to it I saw the big opening inside the thing and placed the explosives in the right places all around it. I just hope I grabbed enough…I mean this plan was meant to take the whole building down.

I thanked whoever was out there that the extra crews were out and about placing all the rest of the explosives on and in the building. With any luck this place was going to get so blown it was going to leave behind a giant hole! I just finished the placement when I heard a loud cry of pain.

Looking backwards I saw Sapphire get his bloody body thrown through the doors and near Darien. He was so bloody you could barely tell it was him. _How could someone do that to their own flesh and blood?_ I was tempted to run over to him but knew I couldn't let Diamond near here to disable the charges.

But then again I doubt he knew how to…so I ran over to them. Sapphire was literally about to die. "Tell Prisma I love her…" he barely got it out before his eyes closed. His heart stopped and all I could do was ask myself…why? Standing up I saw Diamond not at the charges but at the computer terminal.

The one place I forgot to set charges at. "Witness the beginning in the end Serena. Today I'm taking you back to the day everything changed. I'm going back and making the future mine. This little 'release' was a huge testing success and now I have the mechanics to implement the results." This asshole is a mad man!

_The initial release was a 'test? WHAT THE FUCK?_ "You're one crazy MO-FO! Can't you see all this destruction you've caused?" I look around. He doesn't seem amused and continues to type in data. I run up to him only to be blocked by a shield of his own, "Look around you, this isn't a future, this is a disaster. If anything this should teach you that the disease should be destroyed!" He looks harshly to me.

"Your opinion." He stated simply. I literally shouted out, "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" he walked on as if it was merely routine to do this…then again for all I knew it was. Looking back inside the big metal thing and saw the electric charges going on inside and around it.

Then I saw Andrew down in there. I looked up momentarily and saw Diamond looking at me. Looking back down I watched Andrew drop the vial and shut the door before it could hit anything else and lock him inside the building. Andrew did it…this whole time the slip, the 'accident' was Andrew.

I have to admit it was weird to see the past in this form, looking down on it I for a moment thought 'this must be what the Greek Gods saw when they looked down upon the earth.

"He was a good little worker, recruited you, got a sample of your blood without your knowledge which allowed us to figure a few things out about you. And he did everything we asked him to…" I felt sick to my stomach, _Andrew was given the order? He started this…? No Diamond did this, he GAVE the order!_

_But Andrew could have refused the order as well…_Diamond brought me back to the real world with his next words, "Especially this…well once we told him you and him would be side by side as partners for life, even though the moment I knew when we'd get you I'd have you lead everything along my side."

Not wanting to give myself a heart attack I said simply, "Your stupidity in what you're doing and have done astounds me." he, a taken aback asks, "Explain?" hands on hips I reply, "Think about it you ordered Drew to release a deadly disease that's killed 70% of the worlds population…"

He quirked an eyebrow not impressed, "And you want to use your little-big time machine to go back in time and do it all over again? Where the hell is the sense in that?" he only smiles as if I'm the slow one here, "My, my Serena. Don't you get it? When I go back in time I already know what's going to happen."

_I thought we already covered that?_ I had half a mind to scratch the top of my head in wonderment, "I know the exact effects it will have so I can now completely control it." Okay so he is an idiot, "You haven't learned anything have you?" I asked. He frowns at my statement.

"You're an idiot! If anything everything that has happened should have told you the disease CANT BE CONTROLLED and that it needs to be DESTROYED!" he looks on in slight outrage that I insulted him, "Once I go back in time I will control the disease and go on with my plan." My head drops.

I feel as if there's a sweat drop hanging from the back of it… "You just don't get it do you? And what's this big master plan of yours?" he happily answers back, "My big master plan is to take the world as my own and have my lovely warrioress in my bed as well as on the battlefield." Again sweat drop.

_Idiot…_I think to myself. I see him getting ready to take a literal swan dive into the big metal vat. _Oh no you don't!_ I run up to the thing and just as he jumps I dive after him making us both narrowly miss the vat, hitting its side and bouncing off the thing, hitting the ground beneath us.

He seems angered beyond reason that I stopped him, "You're not going to stop this. You were supposed to help me…once you were under control!" I circled him as he circled me, "Sorry I just don't jump through hoops on command." I told him in a 'sorry, can't happen' voice.

Clenching his fists he swings out a power shockwave at me. And I'm not fully aware of his powers so the first hit actually hits me. Standing up and I hear the door opening, "Serena! The building's clear we came to get you guys!" Amara's voice runs through the place. I can't let this battle go.

If I do then everything we just did today and the past year or so will be for nothing, "Got it!" Looking back at her helped Darien out…he looks even more badly damaged than I thought. I felt so bad; here I am fighting off Diamond when my hearts screaming at me to make sure Darien's okay.

Gritting my teeth together I bellow out, "Amara get him and the other survivors out of here. I've got a mad scientist that needs to be capped off…for good!" she seems shocked and Darien is trying to fight her off of him so he can help, "Serena you can't fight him by yourself!" he yelps out.

I turn back to see the man I've come to love more than anything, "I'm not alone I have your love…NOW RUN!" as I felt my heart bleed out on the first part I knew he had to leave or else this was for nothing. I couldn't let Diamond go into that time machine of his, or change the course of the past to his own design.

I was going to take him out before setting off the explosives and prevent him from doing anymore damage. But first I had to take him down…easier said than done. As I saw him charge up again I put up my shield this time and sent out my own shock wave. Once they hit we both went flying backwards.

Standing up I thought to myself_…if it's going to be like this then how will either of us gain any ground?_ He had a similar look to his own face. "So how's this going to go down? It seems as if we're evenly matched." I remark. _For some of our powers yes but what about the rest?_

I jump up and use the wall next to me as leverage as I run it down and body slam Diamond full force. I put a power shield into it to put more force into the hit effectively making him go down…hard. However the faultiness in my plan here was that at the last minute he saw it coming.

I didn't notice till seconds literally before impact so I knew the results I just couldn't stop it. Not that he minded, body slamming with extra force may hurt but it won't be something to take down a person for good. I thought for sure I had rolled off initially but the words that came out next confirmed I hadn't.

"I always knew you'd fall for me eventually." He remarked. I looked up and realized I was three inches from his smiling face. Took me a second to realize that I was still on top of him and he didn't seem to have any objections to our placements. I rolled over and jumping off as if I just got bitten.

I walked around him and tried to survey my best option. Then it hit me, hello, shoot the bastard! Pulling my gun out I took a shot. Only I forgot that he has that speed piece to him…he bent my arm out of place before knocking the gun out of my hands. I swallowed the urge to yelp out in pain.

Thankfully I had another gun. Pulling that one out I aimed to fire at him as well but thanks to his speed he grappled it out of my grip and threw it into the metal machine. "You won't be needing that right now." He said. I caught the sight in his eyes and he looked down in shame at me.

Asshole…I shot my foot up to kick him. He caught it and sent me flying into the wall with an added power hit. Getting back up I went to kick him in the side. He defended himself by grabbing my leg again and throwing me against the machine. I got up again but felt the pain of being slammed into metal_…OUCH that hurt!_

Not one to be deterred I looked around and decided to gain enough ground between us. I swung myself back up and punched him once in the gut; and on each side of his chest…twice. But still it was as if it did no damage at all and like before hand he just simply threw me down.

"Come on Serena you can do better than that. I've seen the level of power that you're capable of." Walking forward he swung his leg and smashed his foot into my gut effectively sending me into a wall. Thank god I was no longer pregnant! Getting back up he grabbed me around my neck and hauls me up the side of the wall.

"Serena this would all be easier if you would just give up." he sounded like I was the one in a bad place; well technically I guess I was. "I'm not…going to…let you kill millions…of people. You…deserve what ever pain…you have coming to you…" by the way it's hard to talk and breathe when someone's choking you.

I tried to keep whatever breath was left in me but after expelling those words I felt even worse. Not a good time to have tried a speech. Oxygen was leaving my brain so fast. I watched as Diamond was talking but the words were beyond my comprehension, I couldn't think or breathe and I didn't have any connective strength to even use my mental powers on him.

_Was this my end?_ I even felt my head getting so light I even thought I saw Darien rush back in through the doors. My mind was playing tricks on me. All of a sudden I heard a pain filled groan before I fell down and into warm arms. "Serena! Serena? Are you okay?" Darien's voice filtered through my foggy head.

Looking up I gasped gulps of air into my lungs as I coughed in fits of pain. My neck was sore as hell and now that I had my full breath and air in my lungs I was pissed. Standing up_…with Darien's help…_I heard him shout out, "For the longest time I though you were the future!" I looked stumped for a second.

"I was wrong I AM the FUTURE!" at that despite my anger I started to laugh, though I probably made me look a bit hysterical, "No…your not…" he looked to me befuddled now. Looking to him I stated with confidence, "Your just another DICK, and your going to die in here." He looks enraged but I continue.

"All your big talk about needing me and whatever and all this time you were going to kill me no matter what!" I felt so pissed off, my anger started to rise. The ass that 'needed me' had just tried to choke me to death. I used my powers to create a mental cage around him so he couldn't move or use his own powers.

The only problem with that is I have to keep a steady concentration on it or risk it faltering and him getting out. Much like a force field for myself or anyone I choose only here it's in reverse. I only had a limited amount of time before the force he put into his attacks would dwindle down on the energy I was putting into it.

Going up to the device that he was at earlier I saw the moment in time where it was now 'frozen' of Andrew dropping the vial. However someone female behind me spoke up, "Hello." I turned around sharply and Darien came up and saw the young woman. It was an image of a young girl.

"Please go on this is for the best." She was aiding us? Perplexed I asked, "Who are you suppose to be?" she replies back, "I am an artif-" Darien interrupted her, "She knows **what** you are, **who** are you representing?" looking to him to confirm it I look back to her, "What he said."

Looking to me she responds, "I am modeled after the late Hotaru Tomoe, one of the head scientist's daughter. She passed away when the disease failed to bring her back to life. She wasn't given the disease in the proper dosage and it speed up the process of her death." _Poor thing…_

I remember a rumor about her around the office just before all hell broke loose. Her father was obsessed with trying to find a way to help her. Apparently she was the only thing he had left in this world once his wife died. But when she became ill he tried anything to keep her alive. _I guess in the end he…anyways…_ "Why are you popping up now?" I asked her.

It was strange to see this 3d figure of a 12 year old dark haired child. She looked so sweet and innocent it made you want to listen to her. Probably why she was picked as the image for the projection…smart man. "Mr.-sorry Diamond as you know him has become increasingly infected with the disease and has mutated far beyond what his body can take." Okay suspicious.

"How do you mean?" I ask looking back at him. "He has become obsessed with his finalized plans of taking over when his own mutation took hold of his mental state. He's no longer completely human." I knew the feeling there were some days that I felt that way myself.

"I know the feeling…" I grunted out. She seemed to differ in her opinion, "Not at all Serena, you still have you basic right and wrong impulses. The mutation with in you went as far as it'll go which are just enhancements. You're still at the very least 80% human, where as he is none."

Well that sounds more of a relief than I thought it would be. "I'm still waiting the day for him to take on the last form of his mutation." Okay that stumped me. Looking to her more sternly I ask, "Last form?" he seems more aggravated now and it's becoming increasingly harder to keep him contained.

His powers were pushing at me more and more. "Yes he has one last form to take on physically before he is no longer human in the completed sense. Right now he has mental knowledge of who he is and physical appearance but soon he won't even have that. I've been waiting for it so I can lock him up." she wants this to end as badly as we do.

Good to know… "Why can't you lock him up now?" Darien asked looking over to his ever increasing rage. "Because he still has complete knowledge of over riding terminal systems. He can override my commands; I am after all only a computer. The only reason I'm not shut down is because I hold all of his scientific findings." She looks over to him and I'm beginning to see what she means.

The more he's locked up the more he dips into his mutated powers and becomes less human, and he's at the point where if he uses to much he'll loose himself to the disease as a whole. "Will I ever be like that?" I ask slight panic in my voice. "No Serena, your mutation is in its final stage." _Sounds helpful…sorta_.

"There's nothing more that I have been able to predict that your body as a whole will do." Whoa predict? "What is it that as a computer you're made to do?" I ask. "I am made to hold all of his findings and generate new thesis' from his own and see every possible out come." _Wow…_

"Cool." I look back only to feel a dripping motion from my nose. I wipe it away to reveal blood. His powers are intensifying now. It's getting so hard to keep him holed up that it's effecting me physically. Darien's concern is etched into his face as he touches mine. "We need to get you out of here." He says.

I turn back to the image of Hotaru, "With all the charges I have set will it prevent that machine from working? Will all the explosives set here bring this place down?" I need to know that my plan will work. "From the explosives I saw earlier and the ones here it will level the building to an extent." Wait to an extent?

"What do you mean? It won't do it?" she looks to be in deliberation, "It will work to an extent but to fully destroy this facility, no it won't. The facility can still be rebuilt." No! I, NO! Can't let him be able to rebuild this place and who knows when he'll turn. "Can you detect when he'll turn?" she shook her head at this. "Unfortunately his final stage is deeply rooted in the amount of power the disease gave him."

What the hell? "Basically with his metal state it could be anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours or longer." I can't work with that. "Then what will do it?" I ask her. "If this machine were running in activation it could generate the power needed to make the rest of the facility explode while sending a person back in time." I look to her with surprise etched on my face.

"Yes Serena if you were to go in there you could stop all of this from having happened and prevent the survivors of this world from total world devastation." _Kill two birds with one stone…I had wondered about that before._ "Wait a minute if Serena jumps in there and prevents this doesn't that mean…" the words were left unsaid.

"I have correctly deduced that if the bio-hazard were destroyed before the initial leak happened then the world will remain safe and unharmed. However I was never able to convince the doctor to do such a thing. His mind was already to far gone for that possibility." She seemed lost on that one.

Darien seemed to be in serious debate, "I don't know how to process this…" Darien admitted aloud. I looked over to him, "What do you mean I could end this even before it all began." It's a huge possibility. He looks to me in slight anger and knowledge of what can be done.

"Serena you do know what will happen if you go back." He almost asks. I nod my head, "Of course this will have never have happened, so many lives lost…innocent people…" he seemed angered but I already knew why, "And us…" he looks up to me with some tears in his eyes and sees the same look in my own.

"I asked myself something at one point that's coming to light now." He looks in wonder at what I could have asked myself. Looking to him I ask, "If you had a choice to save one sibling or five strangers in a burning build, who would you, choose?" he realizes the predicament I've been placed in here.

"I understand the options here but for the betterment of mankind Serena-" I hold up my hand, "Yeah I got it, I already knew then what I was going to choose. Now all I have to do is implement it." It hurt to say it to leave but I can't be selfish. I turned to Darien one last time.

I grabbed him down for a kiss that I knew was probably going to be my last one ever with him. He knew what I was going to do and was conflicted on what HE wanted to do. "I love you so much…please don't ever forget that." I barely whispered. Tears strolled down my face as he kissed them then my lips once again.

I didn't want to leave him, my boys, my friends…it wasn't fair that I was to loose everything that I helped build. I didn't realize how hard I fell in love with Darien until just then. The overwhelming urge to stay there and have him hold me was strong, but not as strong as my need to fix the future.

I painfully made myself back up away from Darien just a little bit. To much would have hurt me more so than what I could handle emotionally right now.

I felt the power of Diamond weighing down on my psyche, I needed to do this. Placing the device to detonate the explosives in Darien's hand I said, "When you're clear of the building detonate. I've got business with Diamond to finish off here." He refused to let me go as soon as I tried to leave though.

I looked up to see his angry tears, "You can't leave me…what about our boys?" I loved them so much already and DIDN'T want to leave them. But how selfish was I to let millions of people die just so I could have Darien and my boys? I cried at what I was about to loose.

Darien pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, as if he was afraid to let go of me, and quiet frankly I was scared to let go of him as well. I didn't want to leave him, my boys, my new friends…I loved them all. But looking over at Diamond I knew what had to be done.

I painfully separated myself from him as he looked to me with pain filled eyes. "I'm sorry I won't be there to help raise the boys. Take care of them…" I hugged him once more as I muttered out between sobs, "Don't let them forget me…" his arms tightened around me as he sobbed out.

"I promise." I knew they would have a semblance of remembering me, if this place would even still exist in some frame of time... "Serena I really hate to cut this short but the mind field you have around Diamond is wearing thin. It won't hold up forever." I knew she was right and once again separated myself from Darien.

When I go back I can prevent this from happening, I can save my family, Darien's family…his wife…I stopped in my tracks for a moment. I was giving him back up to his wife in the end. I almost fell down with how ill I suddenly became. Forcing the bile back down my throat I walked on.

I came up to the point where one jump and that was it I would be down there back to the point of origin. I looked back at Darien with tears in my eyes as his were filled with his own angst filled tears. I looked at the push button in his hands and yelled out, "Please don't hesitate to use it!" I begged.

He gripped it fiercely…determined he shouted back, "I promise I will!" looking to Diamond I knew that once I was down in the machine long enough Darien would set the charges off and the unit would explode. Letting Diamond go from the mental force I had him under I took a running leap into the machine.

Diamond missed his charge at me and slammed into the opposing wall. Far enough down I heard Darien's voice shout something before I heard the explosions go off behind me. I shut my eyes together hearing the sounds of the rumbling explosion getting closer and closer to me.

Part of me wanted to look back once I opened my eyes. Seeing the area around me was surreal, I felt like I was looking into a Sci-Fi time warp. However, I didn't dare look back, too scared of the sight behind me.

However if I had I would have been surprised. Landing I didn't automatically land in the lab it was where my body was at the time it happened, at my desk. Once in control of my body I jumped up I ran like a bat out of hell to the lab. I knew I had only mere minutes before the vial would drop and Andrew would set everything off.

I ignored my co-workers as well as everybody else in the place who thought I'd lost my mind. Security came up to try and stop me but with my skills I was great. I took them down with a few fast hits and completed my run. Getting there I ran in seeing Andrew casually toss it before seeing me.

"Serena what-" I shoved him forcefully out of the way and dove for the falling vial. It was seconds to impact and all I could think was_…please let this not be for nothing! Please let us not repeat everything over again! Not the pain again, not the blood shed…PLEASE!_

Landing I realized I had the vial in my hand. I grasped it tight and made sure there were no cracks in it. Security came in and looked ready to take me down. Andrew walked up to them and said, "Easy boys I'm sure Serena has a logical reason for-SERENA!" he said in panic watched my moves.

I dropped the vial and the rest of the vials and main jars containing the disease into the acid tones that could burn anything I was told about_…thank you Prisma…_looking around I read the different labels before gathering all the chemicals needed to make it and tossed them all into the vat of acid as well.

Andrew ran over and yelled out, "Are you FUCKING NUTS?" he knew it was destroyed beyond repair. "You have any idea what that was or how long it'll take to get those chemicals again? Not to mention the right amounts only a few people in existence know its exact amounts."

I stood simply there as I watched the disease and what could make it burn into nothingness. I let out a, "Thank god…" as I was escorted out of the lab and into the security office. I didn't care that I was probably going to get fired; all that mattered was that everybody was fine and safe.

After an extendedly long conversation I was placed on probation with the company. I told them an excuse of reading an article and blah, blah it won't ever happen again. Lucky it was my first offense so probation was light compared to what it could have been. I drove home and found myself apprehensive about seeing my family again.

The last mental images I had were of them all dead or infected. Walking in I heard Mom doing the dishes, Dad working on his papers and Shingo…oh Shingo…

He was playing his video games while the puppy that we had was curled up next to him soundly happy. I was so over come with emotions that I couldn't face them just yet. I tried to get myself under control before seeing them again. I thought briefly to go upstairs to my room but couldn't.

Then as if mother's intuition yelled to my own, my mother came out and saw me by the door. "Serena what are you doing home so late?" I couldn't stop myself I let my purse drop from my shoulder and briefcase fall from my hand before enveloping her into an explosive hug.

My father saw this and asked, "What's wrong? Everything go okay at work today?" oh if he only knew what I had seen, gone through and given up…seeing him I ran and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around me, "Sweetheart are you okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

Even Shingo was concerned for me. Wiping the tears from my eyes I hugged him to, "Sis? What's wrong?" I let him go as I said, "What can't a girl be happy to see her family?"

I walked into the rest of the house and spent the night taking everything in with my family. I even sat through dad complaining about work. Normally I'd have made an excuse to leave but this was different. I missed it to much to care right now. Once everybody was settled down I went up to my room.

Once in my room I striped down to nothing before putting my robe on and going to the bathroom for a shower. I felt the hot spray hit me and started to just recall what had happened with my family just now. I had them all back, they were alive and safe and happy…we all were.

Once done I went to my room to get ready for bed only putting on a simple night shirt that barely went past my bum and some fresh boy shorts. Hair still wet I towel dried it as I walked to the window and looked out it and at the moonlight. Many a times I had done this while in t he room Darien and I shared together.

The towel dropped from my hands and landed in a heap on the floor…Darien…thinking back on him I felt tears well up within my eyes…here in this time he was happily married to Daniel…and he didn't know I even existed. Tears came forth to my eyes as I relished in memories that only I would have now.

That was almost the worst to know that I have them and he won't. He wouldn't know of the love we would share, the memories we would make, the friends we would have, the sons we would have together. Because right now, they didn't exist, none of it did. I erased it when I prevented Diamond's plan from going through.

_I erased our sons._

_Our sons…I gave up my sons and the love of my life for this…_all of a sudden I felt hugely, emotionally drained. The weight of everything I had fully given up and let go of impacted me hard. Looking at the clock a few times it read 12, 1:45, and 3:15 a.m. before I just simply cried into the night.

I stifled my sobs so no one would hear me. Eventually my tears put me to sleep that night, as they would for the next several nights…probably, completely unaware that I wasn't the only person to jump through the time machine only hours before…

THE END…for now!

I'll start the new series soon but for now review and let me know what you think! And ask yourself who else made it through? And one last thing…what do you think?


End file.
